Zatch Bell's Rewrite
by Yugioash
Summary: Zeno fails to take away Zatch's memories and now Zatch and Kiyo must battle for king. They come across friends and formed an alliance in case one needs help.
1. Wonrei and Lien

**Zatch Bell Rewrite **

**Wonrei and Li-en**

The battle for king started and Zatch Bell walks the streets of England.

Something back fired that saved Zatch's memories when Zeno tried to erase them.

Now Zatch is trying to find his human partner.

* * *

"Excuse me, can you read my book?" Zatch asked over and over and when people tried they couldn't.

Zatch was in the rain when he met Professor Takamichi.

He tried reading it but nothing but listened to Zatch's story anyways and thought that his son in Japan might be the human partner Zatch is looking for.

Thus Zatch was send to Japan.

Zatch had 2 planes to catch insisted by the professor.

The first one will land in Hong Kong, where Zatch will stay at for 2 days then take a plane to Japan.

Takamichi already booked a hotel room and limbo there.

* * *

Once in Hong Kong Zatch found a man holding a sign with his name on it, and he took Zatch to a hotel.

Along the way Zatch noticed a fellow mamodo walking through the streets.

"Sir can you stop for a while?" Zatch asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Bell," the driver said pulling over.

Zatch hopped out and ran to the mamodo.

The mamodo was a white hair purple eyes with white Chinese shirt and pants.

"Are you a mamodo?" Zatch asked.

"Yes, but if your looking for a fight look somewhere else as I haven't found my human partner," he responded.

"You neither, what a relief," Zatch said, "How did you know I was a mamodo?"

"I saw your red book," he replied.

"Well I'm only here for a couple of days before heading to Japan where hopefully the person I'm looking for is my human partner, so maybe till then I can help you find yours," Zatch said.

"Huh? You really want to help me?" the mamodo asked, "Aren't you worry that once we do, I won't turn against you?"

"Na, you seem like a good mamodo that won't do it to me if I don't attack first," Zatch explained, "My name is Zatch Bell."

"Mine is Wonrei," Wonrei responded.

"If you want a limbo is taking me to a hotel where I'm staying at, and you can stay with me untill you find yours?" Zatch asked.

"I would like that thanks," Wonrei responded.

Zatch made a call to Professor Takamichi to reset the rooms for two.

* * *

Once in the rooms Zatch laid down on his back.

"Professor Takamichi gave me this card to buy food with," Zatch told Wonrei, "Hey Wonrei you think we could hold off our battle till when it comes to the two of us fighting against each other?"

"I don't see why not, you're a very kind mamodo who seem to put others before yourself," Wonrei told him.

"Maybe if we find your human partner here before I leave I can get your address so we can keep in contact. I can send the first letter as soon as I find mine," Zatch said.

"I like that," Wonrei said.

* * *

The two was picked up and was taken to some restaurant.

Zatch didn't need to bring his spellbook but brought it just in case.

Wonrei noticed a girl eating plates after plates of food.

"Hey Wonrei we should get something cheap, I don't want this card go…to…waste," Zatch said as he noticed that Wonrei was heading over to the girl.

* * *

"You know its unhealthy doing that," Wonrei said.

"I don't care as along as I eat myself to death," She replied.

Wonrei stopped her but the girl turned around and kicked Wonrei who didn't flinch.

"Wonrei what are you doing?" Zatch asked walking toward them.

"Wonrei?" the girl replied, "Why didn't you block my kick?"

"If it makes you feel better you can kick me as much as needed," Wonrei told her.

* * *

After she calm down and let Zatch ate what was left of her meal for free she explained the whole deal and told them her name was Li-en.

"So wait your father is a criminal?" Zatch asked.

"Yes," Li-en responded.

"But your kind, why would people run scared cause of that?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch I don't think you understand the ordeal," Li-en told him.

"I think I do," Wonrei explained, "It seems that you are a cage bird of your fathers that juts needs to be let out."

Zatch thought of something and grabbed Wonrei's spellbook.

"Zatch what are you doing?" Wonrei asked.

"Doing you a favor," Zatch responded and told Li-en, "Li-en if you can read Wonrei's book here, I think Wonrei can help release you from your cage as Wonrei put it."

"Zatch," Wpnrei responded.

Li-en opened the spellbook as it glowed as she was able to read 1 page.

"I can read it," Li-en said.

"Zatch how did you know that she can read it?" Wonrei asked.

"Well you both are kind and understanding that I thought she could read it," Zatch explained.

"Can someone please explained to me?" Li-en asked.

"Well the truth is Zatch and I are not from this world, we're what we call ourselves, mamodos," Wonrei started explaining.

By the end Li-en took it better than they anticipated.

* * *

The next few days Wonrei moved out of their hotel room with Li-en.

And for the next two days Wonrei started teaching her how to handle in mamodo battles in return Li-en taught him Kong Fu to go with his spells.

Wonrei decided that he wanted to become a protective king.

Zatch decided to become a kind king who also will protect if fails.

* * *

By the day Zatch had to leave Li-en and Wonrei both went to see the young mamodo off.

"Zatch, if this Kiyo guy isn't your human partner don't give up, just keep searching," Wonrei explained, "And Zatch thanks for helping us by uniting us?"

"Your welcome, but don't forget our deal," Zatch said.

"I know, we'll write to you as soon as you send your first letter," Li-en explained.

"Japan here I come," Zatch said as he left.

* * *

**I noticed no one wrote a story what will happened if Zatch's memory was never stolen by Zeno but Zeno is still evil as he did try. So Zatch still knew about the battle for king. I had Zatch come to Kiyo's dad instead the other way around since Zatch still has his memory. I decided to stick to plane to Japan but that doesn't mean Zatch is going to fly through Kiyo's window.**

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo meet and Zatch sends word to his new friend as Kiyo can read the spellbook. Read to find out


	2. Kiyo Takamichi

**Kiyo Takamichi**

Once Zatch landed in Japan, Zatch got his own ride to the Takamichi residence as he flew there by bird.

"I can't wait to meat Kiyo, and I hope he can read my spellbook. I don't want to leave this battle to Wonrei to have to fight this battle on his own," Zatch shouted, "Not to mention everyone else I know that joined this battle."

* * *

Kiyo was on his bed ignoring his mother who was trying to get him to go to school.

Just then Zatch crashed through the window.

"I believe you are Kiyo Takamichi, am I correct?" Zatch asked, "My name is Zatch Bell, I was sent here by your father and asked to help you if your able to help me."

Zatch took out a letter and gave it to Kiyo.

"Dear Kiyo: It maybe late but happy 14th birthday. Listen I know this is sudden but this kid Zatch needs your help if you can help him. He came to me asking if I could read his book, but I couldn't. Zatch explained that he's part of a battle for king in a world known as the mamodo world and is needing a human partner who can read his spellbook. I thought that maybe you're the one Zatch been looking for. Please try to read it, Zatch said something big might come in results," The letter said.

"This is my dad's handwriting, but…," Kiyo said as he was about to punch Zatch, "Why do I need help from a runt like you? 'Zaker' or what ever your name is?"

The book glowed as Zatch's eyes went blank and his mouth opened as lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and blast through the wall.

"Hey, what happened?" Zatch asked as if he was unconscious.

"What are you?" Kiyo asked.

"The letter told you, I'm a mamodo from my world the mamodo world," Zatch said looking around, "And by looking at this place you must of activated my first spell. Which means I can open my letter."

Zatch took out a letter from his pouch as well.

"Where did you get that?" Kiyo asked.

"On the way here I had to wait in Hong Kong and where I met a mamodo who was looking for his human partner, and I helped him out, he told me once I find mine to open this," Zatch said taking out the letter.

Kiyo took it and read it out loud, "Zatch, if you're reading this letter then you must of found your human partner. I want to remind you to tell who ever he or she is about the whole deal about the mamodo battle not just that we're here. Wonrei" Kiyo finished, "So wait there is more of you here?"

"Yes 99 more mamodos like me but not all of them have my power which is lightning," Zatch responded, "Now give me my letter back I don't know when I'll see Wonrei again before we have to fight so I want to keep it."

"Keep it," Kiyo said throwing it back.

* * *

"Why do I have to take care of him?" Kiyo asked.

"Because he came here to help you, so that you can help him," Mrs. Takamichi responded holding Zatch.

"Fine I'll go to school, but I'm taking the red book with me," Kiyo said grabbing it.

"Kiyo!" his mother shouted.

"Don't worry he can hold it for me from now on," Zatch said.

"But Zatch?" she said.

"I came here to help him out, so he can help me out with something, and that book is how he'll be able to help me out," Zatch told them.

"I guess, I just want Kiyo to have friends," She explained.

"And I'll do just that, but first can I please send a letter?" Zatch asked.

"Sure Zatch, this place is your home from now on," she told Zatch.

"Great I have 2 friends I met in Hong Kong I promise to send them a letter once I'm here," Zatch shouted and started writing it.

'Li-en and Wonrei, I found my human partner. It turns out that Professor Takamichi's son was my partner. His name is Kiyo, and he's picky and mean with no friends but I promised both his parents that I'll help him in return of helping me. I can't wait till we meet again with out fighting each other, then you can meet him and by then I might do some good for him. Zatch'

* * *

After that Zatch went to Kiyo's school.

Kiyo looked through the spellbook and found one page he could read.

Zatch disguised as a bag watch Kiyo as he wasn't even paying attention in class.

"Wonrei is doing his best helping releasing Li-en from her cage. So all I have to do is give Kiyo a good push to the right direction," Zatch thought.

"Takamichi solve this equation," The teacher shouted.

"A4, b8, c.3," Kiyo responded.

"That's correct," The teacher said.

Kiyo sat back down and heard what the other students were saying about him.

Zatch heard it as well and remembered what Li-en said, 'my father is a criminal, and everytime my dates find out who he is they ran away.'

_"A cage bird needs to be released once in a while, and Kiyo's cage is the misunderstanding of others apparently, that keeps him from living a happy life,"_ Zatch thought.

Kiyo was about to leave and Zatch fallowed.

"Going home already Kiyo?" Kiyo heard someone asked.

A girl with brown hair stood depress saying, "It been so long since you came here, stay till the end."

"Suzy," Kiyo responded.

"Oh, looks like Kiyo has a friend after all," Zatch thought.

"if you find classes so boring you can tutor me like you use to," Suzy offered.

"You're kidding me right! Idiots should be friends with idiots," Kiyo explained.

"But when you tutor me math you made it as if even an idiot can do it, you're really are a genius," Suzy explained.

"I'm going home!" Kiyo shouted.

"Idiot," Zatch shouted, "She's offering help and you don't turn it away, and you especially don't mistreat someone who's being kind."

"WHAT?" Kiyo shouted.

"The friends I told you about that I made, one of them, Li-en, was super depress about her ex-boyfriend breaking up that she tried eating herself to death and when Wonrei tried to help Li-en out, she tried kicking him, but Wonrei didn't flinch, in fact he told her she can keep hitting him if it makes her feel better, that's something this girl is trying to do for you," Zatch explained.

"What are you doing here?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm here to help you out so that you can help me out," Zatch told him.

* * *

Later they were at the roof top.

"Here's your book back," Kiyo said handing it back.

"No keep it, you're my partner and you'll need it if you get attack by a mamodo," Zatch told him.

"Kiyo, I send a letter to my friend Wonrei and Li-en telling them about you. I hope they understand enough to become your friends just like they're mine. After that everything will come easier on you," Zatch explained.

"Don't decide for me who my friends will be. I don't even know this Wonrei guy," Kiyo shouted.

"I told you, he's a warrior mamodo whose spells are power up spells," Zatch explained, "His dream is to become a protective king of our world."

"You know what, I know just the way to get some friends," Kiyo said, "There's a bully at the roof of the school, and the two of us can beat him up."

At the roof Zatch plans to head up there.

_"I sure wish I learn some more fighting techniques while staying with Li-en and Wonrei's, but what I know will do,"_ Zatch thought.

Zatch came out and saw the bully hurting a girl.

"Get your hands off her, I'll be your opponent till Kiyo comes," Zatch shouted.

Meanwhile Kiyo was getting ready to leave when he started feeling guilty.

'Wonrei is a warrior mamodo whose spells are power up spell, and wants to become a protective king,' Kiyo remember Zatch saying.

"If this Wonrei such a great guy why can't he just stay with them?" Kiyo thought.

Kiyo over heard that Suzy was up on the roof where Kane the bully Kiyo send Zatch after, is at.

_"She'll be up there as long as Zatch is up there. After he can shoot lighting,"_ Kiyo thought about to leave.

'I can't leave. You can read my spellbook so that means you're my partner in this battle,' Zatch told Kiyo once.

* * *

Up in the roof top, Zatch blocked another attack from Kane after trying to punch him.

* * *

Kiyo was watching it.

_"Idiot, why are you fighting like that just to get beat up? You can shoot lighting,"_ Kiyo thought.

Out there Suzy tried protecting Zatch but Zatch pushed her out of the way.

"Zatch you should leave as well," Suzy explained.

"And let this guy continued bullying others, then no! I made a promise to a friend that I'll protect those who needs it," Zatch said remembering Wonrei, "Besides Kiyo will save us."

Kane kicked Zatch down.

"When are you going to realize he was lying?" Kane asked, "He despised everyone other than his own. To him, he's the best and everyone is garbage."

Kiyo hearing the whole thing agreed in his mind.

"I don't know what your relationship is with him but he probably just sees you as some kind of pig. No one wants him, so he might as well disappear from this school as no one would care," Kane explained.

Zatch hearing the whole thing remembers the suffering Li-en been through cause of her father.

Zatch thought then said, "That's not true, its not his fault for his attitude. He never asked to be a genius. He had normal friends when he was in elementary school, that's what his father told me. After middle school they became jealous of him. Kiyo didn't change it was the way his friends treated him. What has Kiyo done other than come to school? Did he hurt people, did he try to take others money? You're the one that should disappear!"

Kiyo heard the whole thing and started crying. Just then Kiyo wiped the tears.

"Zatch I'm here to help," Kiyo shouted walking out.

Just then Kane kicked Kiyo all over the place.

"Oh yeah you don't know how to fight unlike Li-en who can use Kong Fu," Zatch said.

"Now you just figure that out now," Kiyo shouted.

"Hey, that was great what you did though," Zatch said.

"Yeah thank you," Suzy said.

Kane kicked them away.

_"Wait I think I understand what happened this mourning, Zatch can't summon lighting in my world, that's why he keeps saying I'm his partner. Why he wanted me to keep his spellbook, I can help him summon lightning using that spell,"_ Kiyo thought and said, "Zatch, I get it now about you're true power."

"Good because we need it," Zatch told him.

"Zatch, you need to aim at Kane, as it seem that this mourning you didn't know what happen at first as you loose conscious," Kiyo explained.

"I already know that so lets go," Zatch shouted.

"The first spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'!

Lighting fired from Zatch's mouth at Kane.

"Good job," Zatch said after gaining conscious.

* * *

Once they were heading home Zatch stopped.

"Kiyo, there is a battle going on between mamodos like Wonrei and I to decide for king. I asked you this once, do you want to help me fight this battle? If not I can ask Wonrei and Li-en to come here and burn my book sending me back to the mamodo world. As I can't burn my own book, and the battle is over when all but one mamodo's spellbooks get burned sending them back to the mamodo world," Zatch explained.

"Don't worry, I'll help you whatever way I can," Kiyo told him.

"Thanks," Zatch said.

"Zatch, you really think your friends in Hong Kong will let me be there friends?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, in some ways your story kind of reminds me of Li-ens," Zatch explained, "Li-en's father is a criminal you see. But Li-en is really nice and is the opposite of her father. But when ever someone finds out whom her father is they abandoned her."

"Really, and she's that nice of a person?" Kiyo asked.

"Yep, but don't take her the wrong way. Right now cause of it Li-en is basically like a cage bird of her father's, and Wonrei is helping her break free," Zatch explained.

"Don't worry I won't," Kiyo told him.

* * *

**I was going with Manga comics and Hyde didn't appear in it in the first chapter. In the next chapters I'm going to Li-en and Wonrei getting the letters before continuing the story.**

**Next time:** A thief is stealing from a bank where Suzy was at. Can Zatch and Kiyo save everyone, especially since the thief has a mamodo.


	3. The Robbers

Li-en came in with mail.

"Another letter from Zatch," Li-en told Wonrei.

"Another one, we just received one," Wonrei said.

"We are talking about Zatch," Li-en reminded him.

"What does it say?" Wonrei asked.

_Dear Wonrei and Li-en, _

_Things just turn for the best as I helped Kiyo took down a bully at his school. I also met someone who used to be Kiyo's friend and still is, name Suzy. Well now Kiyo understands about what's going on in the battle for king. He agrees to help. I can't wait till you meet him. Anyways my first spell Zaker is lightning and when Kiyo launches it I pass out till it's over but I recognize it from the damage._

_Zatch_

* * *

**The Robbers**

"So Zatch when do you suspect to have an encounter with the first enemy mamodo?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't know, we either go to them or they come to us," Zatch explained, "Mamodos been teleported all over the human world."

"That I understand, and I guess your right, we just need to get lucky," Kiyo said, "So you have only one spell?"

"Well for now, but as we battle and we get stronger mentally and physically we'll gain more of my spells. When that happens I'll tell Wonrei and return he'll tell me about any spells he gained," Zatch explained.

"I appreciated that they let me write to them," Kiyo told Zatch.

Zatch went silent for a while.

"Kiyo, the truth is I'm lucky to be able to remember everything," Zatch said, "I told Li-en and Wonrei about it. At a forest in England where I was camping out when I came in this world. Days later my twin brother Zeno, who is the complete opposite of me as I'm kind and gentle as he's mean and evil, he found his human partner before I have and attacked me. At the end he didn't burn my book but instead tried to erase my memories of the battle and the mamodo world, I don't know how but his powers didn't work."

"Well in that case we better find away to beat him," Kiyo said.

* * *

Later that day Zatch was watching some T.V. Show.

"Hey Kiyo can we go try to make friends here in town. The only friend we manage to gain is Suzy," Zatch asked.

"What? That again?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, it's just that when I return to the mamodo world king or not I don't want you to be alone with out any friends you made with the people you grew up with," Zatch explained.

"Yeah sure later," Kiyo told Zatch.

"Zatch, you can wash yourself right?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, I maybe a kid but I can wash myself," Zatch told him.

"Can you go take a bath then, you're dirty?" Kiyo asked.

"Sure," Zatch said as he left for the bathroom.

"Kiyo Zatch needs a bath," his mother told him.

"Zatch say's he can wash himself so that's what he's doing," Kiyo explained.

* * *

Meanwhile Suzy was walking through town.

"I'm so lucky, when all was over lightning saves us from the sky," Suzy said not knowing it was from Zatch.

She went in the bank and found a gun pointed at her.

* * *

At Kiyo's house Zatch came out clean.

"Ok I'm washed and refresh so we can go friend searching," Zatch said.

"What, not now!" Kiyo told him, "Why don't you watch T.V. or send another letter to your friends in Hong Kong."

"I'll watch T.V. since I send them 2 letters in 1 week, and I only want to send them a letter when they responded from my last ones or when I have news for them," Zatch told him.

The new appeared at that point.

"We have breaking news, there been a bank robbery. There are two people holding guns with hostages," the news reporter explained.

"Kiyo we have to go," Zatch shouted.

"Zatch this has nothing to do with making friends do it?" Kiyo asked.

"Partially yes, but those people are being hold hostages, they need someone to go in there and protect them from the bad guys," Zatch said.

"Protection, with what, Zaker? Last time I check Zaker launches lightning not shields," Kiyo told him.

"Wonrei's spell is an attack spell but he'll use it to protect Li-en," Zatch told him.

"Again with Wonrei," Kiyo explained.

Just then news showed Suzy in there.

"She got caught again?" Kiyo asked looking at the news.

"Even a better reason to go there," Zatch said.

Kiyo was about to say leave it to the police when the news reported the undercover cop was shot.

"Kiyo, we need to do something," Zatch shouted.

"Fine you win," Kiyo told Zatch.

* * *

They took Kiyo's bike there with the red spellbook.

Later everyone was still hold hostage as the robbers start making threats.

"Listen Zatch, we want to strike before they fire at the hostage," Kiyo explained.

"Right," Zatch said.

"First we need to go through the cops," Kiyo said.

Kiyo tried throwing Zatch, but Zatch pulled Kiyo with him breaking into the Bank.

* * *

They hid behind the counter before being noticed.

* * *

In Hong Kong Wonrei and Li-en manage to get hold of the news.

"We just been informed that a small boy and a teenager just broke into the bank," The reporter reported, "Here's it is."

they played Kiyo about to throw Zatch but both were thrown into the bank.

"Zatch," Li-en and Wonrei shouted as they recognize the boy.

"We don't know if the robbers found them," the reporter announced.

"That was Zatch right?" Li-en asked.

"Yes, so that means the one he pulled with him has to be his human partner Kiyo," Wonrei said, "But why did they go into a bank that's being robbed?"

* * *

"Ok Zatch lets attack directly but with out killing them, Zatch?" Kiyo asked looking to see Zatch was missing.

"My name is Zatch Bell, and I'm going to protect everyone here," Zatch said standing on the counter.

"Zatch, what about the plan," Kiyo whispered, "then again."

"Hey it's Zatch that lives with Kiyo now," Suzy shouted, "where are Kiyo?"

"He's behind the desk," Zatch told her.

"Just my luck," Kiyo thought. Kiyo noticed something.

* * *

"Come out, I know you're hiding," the robber shouted.

"I'm just a middle school student don't shoot. But there is someone else hiding," Kiyo told them.

The chair moved catching their attention the chair moved as the rope.

"Come out or I'll shoot," the robber told them.

"Zatch aim at the pillar," Kiyo whispered, "we're going to launch Zaker."

"Okay," Zatch responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted once everyone was in position.

Nothing happened.

Then the robbers was about to run off with Suzy.

"No stop," Kiyo shouted then notice the book shining.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted again while Zatch was still at aim.

Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth and hit both robbers.

Then as it was safe again, Kiyo found the book still shining.

Kiyo opened the spellbook and found the second spell, 'Rashield'.

Then Zatch bumped into him.

"Kiyo we did it, we protected everyone and save the day," Zatch told him.

Everyone started thanking Kiyo for saving them.

"Zatch, not only that, we have a new spell," Kiyo told him, "Rashield."

"Oh, Kiyo we need to test it out, so I have something to tell Li-en and Wonrei in my next letter," Zatch told him.

* * *

Back at Hong Kong Li-en and Wonrei watch the news.

"Just a moment ago what seemed to be lightning hit both robbers in one attack," the news reporter announced, "Wait here comes the hostages and what seem to be the heroes themselves."

"Huh?" Li-en and Wonrei said.

Zatch and Kiyo walked out amongst them.

"Excuse me but can we talk to you for world wide news report," the reporter asked.

"Um, I guess…," Kiyo about to say.

"World wide, as in being played in Hong Kong?" Zatch asked.

"Yes, Hong Kong as well why you have something to say?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah, actually 2 people," Zatch said taking the microphone, "If your watching the news Hi Wonrei, hi Li-en. Just for you and everyone else watching, we came here to protect everyone that was caught, including one of Kiyo's classmates."

"All that to protect the hostages?" Wonrei asked.

"Looks like you have a major impact on Zatch," Li-en told Wonrei.

* * *

**Don't ask how Li-en and Wonrei was watching the news**

**Next time:** Zatch and Kiyo finally have their first battle. They get to use Rashield.


	4. Zatch's First Mamodo Battle

**Zatch's First Mamodo Battle**

"So Zatch what do you know of your second spell?" Kiyo asked Zatch that mourning.

"Nothing, you see until we tap into any of our spells during the battle for king, any memory's of all our spells been blocked," Zatch explained, "But since Rashield made itself appear then it won't be long until I remember what it is."

* * *

At school Kiyo looked over the second spell.

_"So any spells Zatch remembers will probably make it appear over time, especially if we grow stronger through our battles,"_ Kiyo thought.

Zatch who fallowed Kiyo to school watch as his classmates acted weird.

"Kiyo don't you think the other students are acting weird?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch you're supposed to be in hiding! I only let you come so that you won't throw a tantrum," Kiyo told Zatch shoving him back into the bag.

Kiyo also noticed that the students were acting weird than usual.

"It's him, the genius making bombs," one of the classmates said.

_"Bombs,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

Kiyo headed in the classroom with more classmates whispering about something.

"Kiyo, I think what they're whispering about has to do with that robbery," Zatch told him.

One of the classmates hit Kiyo on the arm in a good way.

"You have some guts," the guy said.

Then surprisingly Suzy came with the answer.

"Kiyo you and Zatch are in the newspapers," Suzy told them.

'Middle School student caught bank robbers,' the news paper read.

"Hey I want to read," Zatch shouted but Kiyo pushed him back.

"Some people want to ask you a few questions," Suzy told him.

Kiyo turned to Zatch and whispered, "Zatch what am I suppose to say, that the attack came from you and that you're a mamodo?"

"No, the less people who knows about the battle the less of a chance that they'll be involved. Only ones who should know are the ones who are chosen to be human partners," Zatch told Kiyo.

"Wait where that came from did. You used to not care if anyone finds out," Kiyo told Zatch.

"Wonrei's last letter said so," Zatch told him.

"Kiyo," Suzy called again.

"Ah sure," Kiyo told her remembering that they had questions.

* * *

They started asking about it and Kiyo seemed to be happy as he answered, making Zatch happy that Kiyo was finally making friends. Kane on other hand wasn't.

"Enough already," Kane shouted, "I don't care if he is a genius, he's making bombs. The roof blew up thanks to this guy. He's acting like a hero but he's really a criminal!"

Zatch started beating Kane up at that point but it just attract more attention. Kane pushed Zatch away.

"He's the bomb, don't get to close or you'll die," Kane shouted.

Thankfully the teacher stopped him and everyone laugh at Kane's words except for Kiyo and Zatch who knew the truth.

Everyone sat down at that point.

"You did well Kiyo, but I think I'll have the nurse watch over this kid till after school," the teacher commented.

* * *

By lunch break Kane left for home early.

_"I got to be more careful on how and when we use Zaker. Even though I haven't met Wonrei and Li-en is yet, they're right about who should be involved who should never know. Plus if we're not careful, we might attract the other mamodos that have found their human partners and challenged us into battle,"_ Kiyo thought.

* * *

Meanwhile a man asked Kane about Zatch and got the same reaction as everyone else has.

Inside the car was another mamodo.

* * *

After school Suzy fallowed Kiyo and Zatch home talking about Kiyo becoming popular in one day.

"I think there's nothing else to do now, since Kiyo now is popular as more friends would eventually come," Zatch said.

* * *

After Suzy said thanks she left for home.

'Gikor' Someone shouted as ice shards push them to the ground.

"Zatch, was that a mamodo attack?" Kiyo asked.

"Uh-huh, prepare yourself Kiyo we're about to have our first battle," Zatch told him.

'Gikor' the same person shouted.

Another Ice attack came at them.

Zatch was knock down by the attack.

"Did I hurt him?" The guy asked.

Kiyo noticed the guy had a blue spellbook and the kid next to him had the same markings as Zatch.

_"He must be a mamodo,"_ Kiyo thought.

"We're here for the kid, we have no business with you," the guy told them.

"Wait, your planning to burn Zatch's book?" Kiyo asked.

"Burn it? What are you talking about, I merely want to use his power and I need him and his spellbook to do so," the guy explained.

"Hold on second, that's impossible," Kiyo told him, "Only one person per mamodo, meaning only one person can read the spellbook the mamodo and that one person becomes the mamodos human partner."

'Gikor' the human partner shouted.

Ice shards shot out of the mamodo's mouth at them.

Kiyo dodge it but Zatch got hit.

"Zatch," Kiyo shouted.

"Kiyo the shards are made out of ice, lucky us," Zatch said.

"How's that lucky?" Kiyo thought.

"Stop with the lies and hand the child over," the guy told him.

"Who are you guys?" Zatch asked.

"Don't you know? We're just like you," the human shouted, 'Gikor'.

More ice shards fired from the mamodo's mouth came at them.

"Kiyo I remember something about Rashield," Zatch shouted.

"Not now Zatch," Kiyo shouted.

'Gikor' the human partner shouted.

Ice shards appear in the ground giving Zatch no place to run.

"But Kiyo Rashield is a defense spell," Zatch explained.

"Not now," Kiyo shouted.

"Hey you where did you find your mamodo?" Kiyo asked.

"Judging from lack of experience your newbie's," the guy told them.

"Kiyo's new, but I'm not," Zatch explained.

"Zatch!" Kiyo shouted.

"Oh is that so, then tell me how many more of your kind there is here," the guy asked.

"Including me, my friend Wonrei and the mamodo next to you, less than a hundred," Zatch said.

"Zatch you just told him about Wonrei. He might go after them as soon as he's done with us," Kiyo shouted.

"Don't worry, Wonrei can beat this guy blindfolded," Zatch told him.

* * *

Guy told them how he was a hard working person and found the mamodo eating fish from the storage.

Since that day they've been together.

"One day I got fired and I was super angry. That's when he gave me his spellbook and when I read it the most out standing thing happened. After that we used it to get revenge and to steal," the guy told them.

"Unforgivable," Zatch shouted, "You should be only using that power in battling an enemy mamodo not for your personal games."

"Zatch is right, mamodos are not here to steal from others, they're here to determine who will king of their world," Kiyo told them.

"I told you to stop with the lies, this guy isn't enough so I'm here for yours," the guy shouted, "They're tools nothing more and nothing less."

"That's enough, Zatch lets win this battle," Kiyo shouted.

"Yeah," Zatch said.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth.

"Again with the battle excuse," the guy shouted, 'Gikor'.

Ice shards shot out of the mamodo's mouth and both attacks collided.

"Ha both are attacks are evenly match," the guy shouted.

"Zatch, you did learn how to fight with skills in Hong Kong right?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not a skilled fighter," Zatch told Kiyo.

"Doesn't matter, get close to that spellbook and then I'll launch Zaker and win by burning the book," Kiyo explained.

'Gikor' the guy shouted.

Ice shards fired from the mamodo's mouth.

Kiyo hit the ground dodging the spell.

'Furizudo' he shouted as Kiyo's arm freezes to the ground.

Kiyo tried to move but nothing.

"Kiyo," Zatch shouted.

"No Zatch stick to the plan," Kiyo shouted.

Zatch went to attack the human partner but the guy was holding Zatch away and took the red spellbook.

"Lets see," the guy said opening the spellbook but found he couldn't read the spells.

"Told you," Kiyo said, "Only one person can read a spell from the mamodo's spellbook, and that one person becomes the human partner of the mamodo that owns the spellbook."

"One human partner for each mamodo that's here in the human world that's the rules," Zatch said struggling.

The guy threw Zatch down hard as he took damage.

"Zatch aim at the ice on my arm," Kiyo told Zatch.

"Right," Zatch said running to Kiyo with his spellbook.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted after getting the book back.

A small amount of lightning fired from Zatch's mouth and broke through the ice.

"Now Zatch tell me everything you remember about Rashield," Kiyo told him.

"It's a rectangular shield that not only blocks attacks, but bounce the attack back at the enemy with an electric charge for extra power," Zatch explained.

'Gikor' the guy shouted.

Ice shards fired from the mamodo's mouth.

"I hope you're right Zatch, the second spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'.

A rectangular shield appeared out of the ground.

Gikor hit it and bounce back with an electric charge and hit the guy and the mamodo.

The book caught on fire as the mamodo returned to the mamodo world.

"Battle set and done," Kiyo told him.

"Where did he go?" the guy shouted.

"You should of listen to us. The mamodos are here to team up with a human partner that can read their spellbook and battle against each other for king, and once their spellbook gets burn the mamodo is sent back to their world and they are no longer eligible to become king," Kiyo explained.

"If you had chosen to be our ally instead of our enemy we would of let you and that mamodo go to continued to battle until the time comes to decide which one of us will become king," Zatch told them.

* * *

Else where a girl with blond hair and a dark pale mamodo watch.

"It seems that they know about the battle as well as you do Sherry," the mamodo commented.

"Yes Brago, it seems so," Sherry replied.

* * *

**I'm not going to have a special beggining with Li-en and Wonrei getting Letters every time but there will be one next time.**

**Next Time:** Brago and Sherry made themselves appear to Kiyo, while Zatch is trying to think things over about becoming king.


	5. Brago and Sherry

Kiyo Takamichi

At Hong Kong Li-en and Wonrei been working around when letters came in.

"A letter from Zatch," Wonrei told her, "Oh this interesting."

"What?" Li-en asked.

_Li-en and Wonrei,_

_I don't know if you seen the news but Kiyo and I stopped Robbers at a bank and protected and saved all the hostages. After that Kiyo was able to read the 2__nd__ spell Rashield. Shortly after we wined up going up against a mamodo in our first mamodo battle. The human partner had no idea about the mamodo battle for king and was merely using the mamodo for own greedy cause. No matter how many times Kiyo and I told him, the guy tried reading off my spellbook and nothing. We won shortly after that when I remember what Rashield does. It's a shield that not only blocks attacks but bounce the attack back at the enemy. The mamodo had ice powers and his first spell launches ice shards so it was easy win once Kiyo launched it. I hope you're doing well._

_Zatch Bell_

* * *

**Brago and Sherry**

Zatch walked through town thinking over about him becoming king.

"Maybe I should tell Kiyo the truth," Zatch said.

Ever since the first battle Zatch was starting to wonder if he should tell Kiyo that back in the mamodo world Zatch was one of the weakest mamodos that always was picked on.

_"I'm sure Wonrei can handle this battle, but I don't want to leave the whole battle with only knowing that one mamodo will do good,"_ Zatch thought, _"I guess its to late to do anything since we burn our first spellbook."_

* * *

Kiyo was heading home thinking of Zatch.

_"Something has Zatch in a corner,"_ Kiyo thought, _"Normally he's up and ready to go with me to school. But something got Zatch worried."_

* * *

...Flashback...

* * *

"Zatch I'm going to school," Kiyo shouted that morning.

"Go ahead and go, I'm going to see if there are some mamodo friends of mine lives in this town," Zatch told Kiyo.

"Huh?" Kiyo asked.

"They might attack, they might not but if I could find someone I know from the mamodo world I might talk them in becoming our ally," Zatch explained.

"Hmm, well I guess that makes since. I would like it if we have some mamodos on our side than fighting against us," Kiyo agreed.

* * *

...End of Flashback...

* * *

"Can Zatch find allies that can help us out till the time we have to fight them?" Kiyo thought.

"Kiyo Takamichi, bookkeeper of the mamodo of the red book," Sherry said walking up.

"Ah yeah," Kiyo said looking at Brago and saw that Sherry had the black spellbook, "Your not going to battle are you?"

"Any not when your mamodo partner isn't here," Sherry told him.

Meanwhile in the rain Zatch was working on his skills.

"I'm going to get stronger," Zatch said then headed home.

Zatch noticed extra pairs of shoes.

"So Zatch doesn't care who becomes king as long as it's someone who'll do some good for the mamodo world?" Sherry asked.

"Yes, but if he does become king, Zatch said he'll be a kind king but unsure about the rest," Kiyo answered, "Listen Zatch told me about the battle for king, and the risk. I even read some of the letters Zatch got from another mamodo that is also an ally till the day they're force to battle."

"May I read some of these letters?" Sherry asked.

"Their not mine to let others to read, its Zatch's," Kiyo explained.

"Let them read it," Zatch said coming in, "Hello Brago."

Brago only smirked at him.

Zatch pulled out his letters and looked for one.

"This one has to do with what happened before either of us found our human partner, a warning basically to me," Zatch said handing it to Sherry.

Sherry looked through it and was shocked at what she read.

"So you know about me, and why I teamed up with Brago," Sherry replied.

"Only just recently, which is why I was out on my own while Kiyo was at school," Zatch explained.

Kiyo looked at the letter.

"Hey this is a recent letter, meaning you knew about it and didn't tell me," Kiyo told him.

"I didn't think Brago will go at me when Sherry's seeking revenge," Zatch explained.

"Zatch was it?" Sherry asked, "Why are you trying to make an alliance?"

"That way if anyone in it is endangered I can help them out," Zatch explained.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

A ball of gravity shot out of Brago's hand and shot at Kiyo.

"Kiyo," Zatch shouted looking at the attack spell.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and hit Reis.

Then Zatch came in and tried to punch Brago.

Brago tried to block it but Zatch slid under Brago.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth and tried to hit Brago who stopped the attack.

"You have some fighting styles now," Brago said looking at Zatch.

"When your mamodo friend human partner is a skill fighter in Kong Fu, you can't help but learn how to fight to protect," Zatch told him.

"Are you two crazy, if you keep fighting this battle you'll loose your normal life," Sherry shouted.

"You want to know what Kiyo's normal life was before I came here. It was what you'll call torture. No friends, bullies teasing and picking on you, are being misunderstood even by the teachers. That was Kiyo's Middle school life before I came along," Zatch shouted, "And another thing would you know if the human partner's life won't change for the good, if what happened to you cause of the mamodo battle is a bad thing?"

Just then they heard another loud sound.

"Zatch what was that?" Kiyo asked.

"It's another mamodo," Brago told them.

"Kiyo, let's go," Zatch shouted heading down the stairs.

"Yeah," Kiyo shouted heading down.

* * *

'Doruk' the human partner shouted as the dog mamodo with rock like spikes came at Zatch and Kiyo.

They dodge the attack but it left a hole in the wall.

"Hey this my house your destroying," Kiyo shouted.

"This fun lets continue," the human partner shouted, 'Doruk'!

The dog mamodo came at them.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the mamodo.

The mamodo got back up and was set for an attack.

'Dorusen' the human partner shouted and rock pillars fire out of its tail.

"Kiyo, the second spell," Zatch shouted.

"Yeah," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'!

A shield appeared and block and deflect the attack.

The mamodo dodge it and the ground took damage.

"Zatch, we're causing damage to the house. If my mom finds out I'm toast since she doesn't know about mamodos and their powers," Kiyo yelled.

"Sorry," Zatch apologized.

'Doruk' the human partner shouted as the mamodo went into attack.

"This is becoming more fun," Sherry said as the black spell book shined, 'Reis'.

Reis hit the mamodo causing it to hit the wall.

"Leave the book and go," Brago told them.

The human partner did so and Sherry picked it up.

"That was some attack strategies, but we're in a mince of the mamodo battle," Sherry told Kiyo and Zatch, 'Gravirei'!

Gravity pushed down on Kiyo at full force.

"Kiyo," Zatch shouted.

He moved in front of Kiyo in a defense position.

Kiyo who watch the whole thing starts standing up.

"Zatch, lets win this," Kiyo said.

"Yeah," Zatch said.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted adding more pressure not just on Kiyo but Zatch as well.

"Why you keep doing this?" Sherry asked.

"its like what Zatch said before. I changed for the best thanks to him. He was kind enough to asked Li-en and Wonrei to become my friends," Kiyo explain, "I know Zatch was weak at one time."

"You knew?" Zatch asked.

"Zatch you talk in your sleep," Kiyo told him, "Besides I want to help him for what he did for me."

Kiyo came toward Sherry.

'Reis' Sherry shouted.

Kiyo got hit by it and hit the wall behind him.

Zatch started getting up on his own.

"Brago, I'm tired of this," Zatch said, "Back in the mamodo world nearly everyone was afraid of you. Even the mamodos that picked on me ran scared when you were around. But not anymore, I'm going to win this battle."

"That's right Zatch," Kiyo told him.

Kiyo was still standing against the pain, "Don't forget your promise! You won't leave this battle unless your book was forced into burning."

Sherry smiled for a short time but got serious face again.

"Brago I'm switching to our strongest spell," Sherry told him.

"Are you sure?" Brago asked.

"If they can take this they'll be destroyed by others anyway," Sherry told them, 'Gigano Reis'.

A huge stronger version of Reis formed in Brago's hand and launch at them.

Then the red spellbook shined brighter and brighter.

"Zatch, by the looks of that spell, Rashield won't work so we're going into offense," Kiyo told Zatch.

"Right, lets do it," Zatch agreed.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and stopped Gigano Reis in its tracks and both attacks cancel each other out.

Then Zatch came running toward Sherry and came in with a flying kick that she blocked.

She saw Kiyo passed and figured that Zatch did that to prevent anymore spells being launch.

Brago's eyes widen as he thought he sense another mamodo with Zatch at a split second.

"I'm not going to let you burn my book! I'm not returning to the mamodo world just yet," Zatch shouted, "And I'll protect Kiyo with all my strength if I have to."

Zatch threw a punch but Sherry let go of Zatch causing him to fall.

"I'm ending this battle, and you can keep your spellbook," Sherry told him, "Keep building that alliance of yours because I don't want your book to be burn by anyone but us."

"Right," Zatch said.

Sherry and Brago left after that.

* * *

Later Zatch was helping Kiyo rebuild the holes from their battle.

When Kiyo's mother came home with Kiyo wrap up in bandages from the damages on his body from Reis and Gravirei.

* * *

**Like it. I thought I give Kiyo and Zatch less damage since they already know about the battle for king. I won't have a to Wonrei from Zatch letter next time and you'll see why.**

**Next Time:** Stuck in the hospital nothing to do. Except chase a kid who just took the red spellbook. Read to find out...


	6. Where's The Spellbook?

**Where's the Spellbook**

After the battle against Brago and Sherry, Zatch and Kiyo found the at the hospital for recovery for 3 days since Kiyo dealt with it himself. Kiyo got himself a drink thinking of what happened while Zatch was fighting for a drink from someone else. "Well, well its nice to see you again Zatch, and its nice to finally meet you Kiyo," they heard someone said. They turned and saw Lien and Wonrei standing there. Zatch was filled with joy, but Kiyo notice that Lien had a spellbook. "Hey I hope your not planning for a battle in a hospital," Kiyo said. "Kiyo what are you talking about?" "What do you mean, that guy is a mamodo," Kiyo shouted. "But Kiyo that's Wonrei and Lien," Zatch responded. "Don't worry Zatch, I guess after being attack so many times I would react the same," Lien explained.

"So wait you're Lien and Wonrei?" Kiyo asked. "Yes we are," Wonrei explained. "Why are you here?" Zatch asked. "Kiyo's mother found our number in one of your letters and called us to tell us that Kiyo was in the hospital. We figure it was mamodo related," Wonrei explained. "Yeah but its worst than that. The mamodo was Brago," Zatch told them. "He went after you?" Wonrei asked. "Well I wasn't the strongest mamodo in our world," Zatch replied. They headed back in their room. "Hey Wonrei Lien how long you're staying?" Zatch asked. "We're leaving the day after tomorrow, we only came to check on you," Wonrei told them. "Hey you might get lucky and meat Suzy while you're here. She's a classmate of Kiyo's who remained to be Kiyo's friend even when he treated her as inferior," Zatch told them. Fortunately for Zatch Kiyo just notice something more important. Else where in the hospital Suzy was heading to Kiyo's room.

Inside Kiyo shouted, "Where's the red book?" Kiyo dig through the sheets along with Zatch who noticed it. "I left it right here, I know it," Kiyo said digging through the sheets. "How did you loose a spellbook," Lien asked. "I told you I left it on top of the bed before I left," Kiyo told them. "Hello Kiyo, hello Zatch, who's your friends?" Suzy asked. "Are you sure you left it there?" Wonrei asked. "Yeah I was there when Kiyo put it there. Oh man if something happens to it I'm a goner," Zatch complained. "I came to visit you so you can get better," Suzy explained. They weren't listening as Kiyo and Zatch was still looking. Suzy tried using her gift to make them noticed but the only one who did was Lien and Wonrei. "Sorry but Zatch and Kiyo lost something important," Lien explained. "My name is Wonrei and this is Lien," Wonrei told her. "Oh you're the friends from Zatch's stories," Suzy told them. "Yeah," Wonrei told her, "Anyway help us out," Wonrei told her. "What are they looking for?" Suzy asked. "A book like this one but red," Lien said pulling out Wonrei's spellbook. They search the whole room for it.

"Kiyo its not under the bed," Zatch shouted. "This is bad, Zatch. You might return to the mamodo world after all," Kiyo told him. "Hello are you in here?" Suzy asked looking under another bed. "Maybe asking her to help was a bad idea," Lien said. "It's your fault Kiyo," a voice said. They turn around and the only other boy there was playing a game. "No way, it was you Yuuta?" Kiyo asked. "You said my leg will never heal, so I punish you," Yuuta explained. "What when?" Kiyo asked. "Noon remember. Kiyo and Zatch remember as they were eating lunch. "You said that Kiyo?" Wonrei asked. "Yuuta wouldn't eat healthy food and Kiyo was trying to get him to," Zatch explained, "especially since his leg is broken and he been here the longest." "You know you should eat healthy food," Lien told him. "Don't start it with me or I'll take your book and hide it in the same place as theirs," Yuuta told them. "Hey Lien was just suggesting something, so treat her with respect. At this rate you'll never recover. Now give me back the book," Kiyo told him. "Kiyo, it's true what he said is mean, but you saying something like that will make things worst," Wonrei explained.

"Now I'm angry. I gave you the chance to apologize but since that was your reaction, I'll just burn your book," Yuuta told them. Wonrei Lien Zatch and Kiyo stood shocked at that. "Hey wait," Kiyo said as a nurse stop him. "Zatch now," Kiyo shouted. Zatch tried to go but the nurse stopped him. "Lien Wonrei, you two are our only hope finds my book before Yuuta does," Zatch shouted. "Leave it to us Kiyo," Lien told them. "Yes," Wonrei said. Then they were off. "I'll help out to," Suzy said running out there making ruckus. "Oh wait Lien and Wonrei just got here so I don't think they know the hospital that well," Kiyo thought. Then he grabbed the nurse from behind releasing her grip on Zatch. "Zatch go help Lien and Wonrei out," Kiyo shouted. "Right," Zatch said running off. Before Kiyo could leave the nurse got him pinned down, the nurse explained about Yuuta how he was suppose to be release in three months but it was 6 months ago.

"Lien Wonrei wait up," Zatch shouted running to them. "Zatch," Wonrei said. "You don't know the hospital that well, lucky for you two I've been running around this hospital long enough to know my way around," Zatch explained. "Ok Zatch lead the way," Lien told him. Zatch noticed a cart. "Fallow me," Zatch said jumping on the cart as it started running Yuuta and wined up hitting the wall on a turn. "Ah," Wonrei said as Lien giggled at Zatch's crash. Then Zatch was chased by the nurses as he crashed into the nurse station.

Meanwhile after the nurse talk to Kiyo, Kiyo used the fruit that Suzy gave him as present that had a face painted on it. Kiyo squirt it at the nurse giving him an opening to escape. Meanwhile Suzy tried to find the book but find herself lost as she made a wrong turn that took her away from Zatch Wonrei and Lien. Meanwhile Lien and Wonrei found that Zatch had separated himself from them. "We can try the roof," Wonrei told Lien. "Yeah, but how do we get there fast," Lien asked. "We have no other choice but use the 2nd spell," Wonrei told her.

On the roof the boy finally reached the elevator along with Zatch who had needles and scalpels sticking out of his head and body. "Wait the book was taken from its hiding spot, someone must have taken it," Yuuta said "I'll search this way you search that way." "No we search together," Zatch said. "Don't worry I'm not going to burn your book anymore," Yuuta told them. "What are you talking about? What if you get hurt along the way?" Zatch asked, "You could break your leg again. and its almost healed." Yuuta cried as he found out that Zatch believed that Yuuta was almost healed.

Kiyo was thinking of the best trying to find where it was when he noticed that Zatch and Yuuta were talking. "Zatch do you really think my leg will get better?" Yuuta asked. "Yes of course," Zatch said. "But everyone else that were in a worst case got out before me," Yuuta said. "It will heal!" Zatch shouted. "It'll heal," Kiyo then said, "There are cases where the bones can't mend but yours isn't the case, and the doctors and I will always say it. I was lying this mourning so sorry." "All you need to do is eat 3 square meals a day and you'll be as strong as Wonrei and me," Zatch explained.

They reach the top of the roof. "Oh no I can't find it," Yuuta shouted. "Looking for this?" Wonrei asked. Yuuta turn around and Wonrei and Lien was behind him with Zatch's book. "We know you and Kiyo made up so don't worry," Lien told him. "Zatch catch," Wonrei shouted throwing the red book. Yuuta was about to get down when he walked off the roof. "Zatch face the ground bellow Yuuta," Kiyo shouted. "Sure?" Zatch asked doing so. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the ground bellow and Yuuta fell on sheets and pillows from the room bellow. "That was some Zaker," Wonrei explained.

That night Yuuta ate his dinner as Kiyo tried to explain to the nurse. "Ah Wonrei why am I getting a feeling that we forgot something?" Lien asked. "Now that you mention it I feel like I forgot something to," Wonrei responded as they left to sleep at Kiyo's house. Else where the nurse was taking Suzy to her destination.

* * *

**Next Time: **As soon as things look up for Zatch and Kiyoa mamodo with plant powers attack and capture innosent people.


	7. Battle at the Botanical Center

**Battle at the Botanical Center**

"To bad Lien and Wonrei had to return home, they could of gone with us," Zatch said as he and Kiyo were at a botanical center. Zatch was climbing a tree. "Zatch get down," Kiyo shouted. "Ok Kiyo," Zatch said climbing down. "I agree with one thing though Zatch, it's a shame Lien and Wonrei couldn't come. But at least they taught you some more fighting moves," Kiyo told him. "Yeah, now I can do a better job protecting you during mamodo battles," Zatch said.

"Things sure haven't change much since I was last here," Kiyo said. "What hasn't change," someone said. Kiyo looked around and someone was behind him. "Hahahahaha, long time no see," Kiyo said waving to her. "You seem fine even though you haven't been here for a long time," the girl said. "I have school so I can only come on Saturdays and Sundays," Kiyo said. "So the bullying stop?" she asked. "I wasn't bullied in the first place," Kiyo told her.

"You know her Kiyo?" Zatch asked as he finally got down. "My name is Ivy," Ivy explained. "My name is Zatch Bell, here to help Kiyo make some friends, so that he can help me with something," Zatch explained. "Is that true Kiyo?" Ivy asked. "Well sort of," Kiyo said. "Sort of, you made several friends including Suzy and out of my friends," Zatch explained. "I'm going over here," Kiyo said leaving. "How do you know Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "Yeah he use to come here when he was bullied at school," Ivy told him, "Besides everyone needs a place to get away." "In other hands you were helping him out," Zatch said. "Well yeah," Ivy said. "Can I come here to?" Zatch asked, "The only friends I have lives in Hong Kong so right now I'm alone." "Sure come here anytime as long as you respect the plants," Ivy said.

"Zatch over here," Kiyo shouted. "Coming Kiyo," Zatch shouted heading his direction. Kiyo was examining a tree that looked like it was crush on some parts. "Zatch, do you know any mamodos that has powers over plants?" Kiyo asked. "Quite a few actually, why?" Zatch asked. "This tree looked like it been constrict, and I don't know any plants that can do this much of damage," Kiyo explained. "Huh?" Zatch said.

Meanwhile the guy and the mamodo responsible was counting how many people was in the center. "8 people, I guess that's good enough," the guy said, "Training starts. 'Jyuron'." He shouted as vines appeared catching anyone that was there. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "Yeah I know that was a spell," Kiyo told him. They saw Ivy getting caught. "This isn't good we need them to run," the guy said. Kiyo and Zatch turn to see the mamodo and human partner. "Looks like I missed a few. Besides we're training to improve our powers," the guy explained.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning shot at the vine holding Ivy releasing its grip. "Sorry Ivy but we're going to have to hurt your friend, but we promise to beat them," Kiyo said, "Now Zatch face the enemy," Kiyo told Zatch, 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning shot at the mamodo as they dodge it. "Lets go Zatch," Kiyo shouted pulling Zatch while Ivy was on his back. "Kiyo we need to protect the plants for Ivy," Zatch told him. They reach somewhere safe and Kiyo place Ivy down and put his jacket over her. "Zatch listen up," Kiyo told Zatch. "What is it?" Zatch asked. "We're in a disadvantage since we're in the gardens, and there power is over plants. Our old fighting style won't work. We're going to protect everyone. Listen up as I have two things to say," Kiyo told him.

Meanwhile the mamodo was using the trees to locate Zatch and Kiyo. "The mamodo's power launches lightning through the mouth. We know their weakness," the guy said. Then he noticed where Kiyo and Zatch was behind them. "Set, 'Zaker'," Kiyo shouted as lightning fired out of Zatch's mouth. The human partner and mamodo dodge the attack as Zaker hit something. 'Jyuron' the guy shouted as vine came at them. Kiyo pointed at the vine shouting, "Set, 'Zaker'," as lightning destroyed the vine. "How is that, they shouldn't be so good in combination considering their attacks come from the mouth," the guy thought. Before he could react Zatch and Kiyo ran somewhere else.

"Just like Kiyo said," Zatch thought. Thinking back to what Kiyo said. "From now on we need to be faster. From now on follow me 1 meter behind me, and concentrate on my right hand, as I'll point toward the direction you should aim at and said set so immediately look that direction," the plan was. Meanwhile Kiyo did so as Zatch looked at that direction, 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted lightning fire at the enemy who dodge it again just for Zaker to hit something else.

"Don't underestimate us," the partner said, 'Jyuron'. A vine came at them. "Set" Kiyo said pointing at it, 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Time over time Kiyo and Zatch kept launching Zakers one by one hitting either the attack or something else. Kiyo and Zatch was running off again and the human partner was about to go after them when the mamodo stopped him. "Wait Haru, didn't you noticed?" The mamodo replied, "the amount of strength and power?" Haru figure it out to.

Zatch remember the second thing, "one last thing, you'll need a heart that protects," Kiyo told Zatch when they were making a plan. They finally stop as Haru notice Kiyo was carrying someone they captured in their vines. "Of course the attacks wasn't suppose to hit us, but the vines to free the hostages," Haru thought. 'Jyuron' Haru shouted now frustrated. Vines came strait at them. Zatch caught the vines with his bare hands. "Sorry but Kiyo told me to keep you from spoiling our plans, and I'm not going to back down when everyone you capture needs protection," Zatch told them.

Outside Kiyo let the old man down and went back in to help Zatch. Zatch was holding his own but Haru and the mamodo used the vines to slam Zatch down. "Kiyo said, as long as I think about protecting everyone I will be alright," Zatch said taking a fighting stance. "You really think that?" Haru asked. "I don't think I know so, as I know another mamodo that protects and he's getting stronger to," Zatch explains. "Zatch I'm back," Kiyo shouted. "Are you ok?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, holding my own," Zatch explained. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as Zatch aims at them. Hardly a spark shot out of Zatch's mouth. "These guys don't know a thing after all," Haru said laughing, 'Jyuron'. Vine wrapped around Kiyo. "If you keep launching spells and run around you use up to much energy even from the heart," Haru explained, "You use that one spell more than 10 times as I only used it 5 times. I can use strong ones 3 times, maybe 4 times if I hold back." The vines crush Kiyo trying to force Kiyo to let go. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted. 'Jyuron' Haru shouted as vines hit Zatch trying to knock him out. "Zatch," Kiyo shouted, "Get up Zatch, don't give up just yet."

"I'll break your bones or make you faint what ever comes first," Haru said then noticed his book was missing. Ivy was behind him holding the spellbook. "You'll have to answer to me if you bully Zatch and Kiyo again," Ivy warned them. One of the people Zatch and Kiyo rescue climb the roots to save Kiyo. After that Kiyo was freed. "Ivy watch out," Kiyo shouted. The mamodo grabbed his spellbook and knocked her out. "Lets beat them Kiyo," Ivy told him. "Yeah I'll go get the book," the college student who rescue Kiyo said. "Your not fighting this alone," They both said. The spellbook shined brighter as Kiyo realized that they were right. "Zatch get up, we'll need your power to," Kiyo shouted. Zatch stood at that point as a huge plant appeared. 'Rajya Jyugaro' Haru shouted as the plant fired seeds at them. "Kiyo lets give them our best defensive spell," Zatch shouted. "Yeah! The second spell, 'Rashield'," Kiyo shouted. The Shield appeared and blocked the seeds and fired them back with an electric charge that hit both Haru and the mamodo burning the spellbook.

At the end they headed home. "Come back anytime, and Zatch if your friends from Hong Kong are anything like you they are free to come here with you," Ivy told Zatch.

* * *

**I know its not much different from the original but I didn't have any ideas on how to change it.**

**Next Time:** After battling 4 mamodos that either attempted to burn his book or was just after him. Zatch finally come across a kind mamodo that hates fighting, that he knew from the mamodo world. Little did he know that mamodo was forced into the battle by a secret hidden in the power ofher spellbook. Read To Find Out...


	8. Kolulu and Lori

Another day at Wonrei and Lien's place and another letter came in. "I'm starting to wonder if my father found away to read the letters from Zatch?" Lien asked. "I hope not, Zatch is having a hard time with mamodos as it is," Wonrei told her

_Lien and Wonrei,_

_We went to the Botanical center and had a fun time. That was untill a mamodo who can control plants attack everyone there. Durring the whole battle we were mostly using Zaker to destroy the vines that were holding the hostages and rescue them. At the end it was 2 of the hostages one works there Ivy and another was a college student who help us, and when the mamodo launch his most powerfull spell we counter it with our 2nd spell Rashield and won. Then Ivy told me I can go there anytime I want as long as it was open, and said that when ever you guys come to visit you can come with me to go in there. Oh also Kiyo and I got a better way to launch attack spells with out Kiyo telling me where to aim at._

_Zatch Bell_

**Kolulu and Lori**

A small mamodo with pink hair and a dress at the streets in the rain cries as she had no place to go in the mamodo world. "What's wrong? Where are your parents?" A girl asked as she uses her handkerchief to wipe some of the dirt off the mamodo.

The girl was a teenager still in school with long black hair She took the mamodo home thinking she was a lost little girl. "I'm home the girl shouted when they entered as the mamodo was cling to the girls leg. "How long are you going to hold on? I won't run away," she asked. The mamodo let go and the girl sat her down at the table while she went to look for any of her old clothes for the mamodo to wear while her clothes wash and to get the bath ready.

The mamodo looked at some of the notes the girl and her parents left on the board. "Hey come here, bath is ready," the girl shouted. The mamodo headed to the direction. After that the mamodo was in some of the girls old clothes. "What about my clothes?" the mamodo asked. "I have them in the wash," the girl said, "I also have your bag here but lets eat first."

After a while they were eating dinner. "What's your name?" The girl asked. "Kolulu," Kolulu answered. "Nice to meet you Kolulu, my name is Lori," Lori responded. "Your very nice Lori," Kolulu said smiling. "Well, I couldn't leave you there," Lori responded, "What about your parents, they might be looking for you?" Lori asked. "I don't have any parents, none at all. I'm all alone," Kolulu explained. "Well then from now on, I'll be your big sister," Lori told her after handing a pudding to Kolulu. "Big sister," Kolulu shouted. "Very good, now after we eat we can go to my room to play," Lori told her.

Two months later Kiyo manage to stop Zatch from fallowing by making him a toy out of a crayon box and chopsticks that was made in 5 minutes calling it Vulcan 300. They headed to the park to play and train.

Kolulu made a flower crown for a doll Lori made her. "Kolulu is that you?" Zatch asked. Kolulu turned around and saw Zatch standing there. "Zatch?" Kolulu asked. "I haven't seen you since the mamodo world, what are you doing here in the mamodo world? I thought you hate fighting?" Zatch asked. "I still do Zatch," Kolulu explained. "This is great, I can't wait till I send another letter to Wonrei and Lien. Wonrei would be glad for once that I met a kind mamodo who prefers not fighting," Zatch shouted with joy. "Wonrei?" Kolulu asked. "Yeah he's a kind mamodo I met when he was looking for someone who could read his spellbook when I was staying in Hong Kong before heading to Japan to find mine. I helped him find Lien who wined up being his human partner," Zatch explained, "In return they became my friend/ally and taught me some fighting moves off of Kong Fu." "That's good to hear," Kolulu responded.

"This Vulcan 300," Zatch said introducing his new toy. "This is Tina," Kolulu told them. "Wow that's well made," Zatch said. "Thanks it was handmade," Kolulu told him. "So was mine but Kiyo made it in 5 days while yours look like it took longer," Zatch said. Soon enough they were playing. "So Zatch what kind of king you want to be?" Kolulu asked. "Actually I don't think about it that much, I just fight this battle so that those who are mean and harsh like the others I countered. Unlike Wonrei, his goal is to become a king that protects," Zatch explained. "I like that goal," Kolulu said. "Yeah I know, I figure if I do become king I'm best off as a kind and protective king as well since so far in this battle I've been fighting with a kind heart and willing to protect," Zatch explained.

"Well I wish you luck in the battle, I'm hoping I don't have to fight," Kolulu explained. "Well don't worry, Wonrei and I won't be fighting each other till the end or until we're force to fight each other," Zatch explained. "Hey Zatch when my big sister comes to pick me up don't mention about me being mamodo as she's a human being unlike us and she doesn't know about the battle," Kolulu explained. "Sure, that's great that she took you as her sister. And Wonrei told me to not tell anyone not involve in the battle about it," Zatch explained.

"Kolulu sorry that I made you wait," Lori told her then noticed Zatch, "Oh a friend of yours?" "Actually we just met but we became friend pretty quick," Kolulu explained. Kolulu gave Lori a flower crown like her doll Tina has. "Its for making Tina for me," Kolulu explained. Kolulu climb on Lori's back. "It's nice to meet you Zatch, see you later," Kolulu told him. "By Kolulu," Zatch shouted. They left and Zatch picked up Vulcan, "Come on Vulcan lets train so that when we see Kolulu again we can show her some of our fighting moves," Zatch said as he went off his own way.

That night Kolulu was asleep while Lori was working on something. She thought of how her parents were always busy to talk. "That's not family," Lori thought thinking of what been going on over the 2 months. The pink spellbook glowed as Lori was chosen to be Kolulu's human partner. Lori opened the book to the only page she could read. "No, don't read it," Kolulu shouted as she was woken up by the book's shined but it was to late as Lori read it.

At Kiyo's house Zatch was bragging about his day in the park. "I saw another mamodo, but she's different from the others, as I knew her since the mamodo world and she doesn't like fighting and is very kind," Zatch bragged. "Instead of telling me this send a letter to Wonrei and Lien and tell them," Kiyo told him. "You know what, that's just what I will do," Zatch said. On the news they reported people injured with slashes and cuts. At Lori's house she witness what happened shortly after she read the spell from the spellbook and was scared to read it again.

The next day Zatch and Kiyo were at the scene of the crime. "Kiyo are you sure that this might be mamodo related?" Zatch asked. "I don't that's why we're here," Kiyo replied. Zatch went into deep thought trying to remember if there's a mamodo that can cause it. "Tia has attack spells but she can't form many slashes at once, Kanchome would be to scared to do anything like that," Zatch thought, "Wonrei's power is blast like form from the fist but not like this. Not to mention he protects people not involved in the battle, not hurt them." After that they headed to the park.

Kolulu and Lori was playing catch in the park. "Good pass," Lori told her. "Thanks, I'll do it better this time," Kolulu said. Lori passed it again as she remember when she read the spell Kolulu's hair became spiky and claws appear in her hands as she changes forms. After that Kolulu attack everyone. But when Lori refuse to read the spell Kolulu transformed back to her normal self. "Maybe that boy knows what happened," Lori thought, remembering Zatch. "Big sister, you're not as energetic as usual, what's wrong?" Kolulu asked. "Nothing, nothing is wrong," Lori responded. She passed the ball to Kolulu but it was to high as it went over Kolulu's head and rolled off to the street with Kolulu chasing it. A truck came at Kolulu giving Lori no other choice but to read the spell. 'Zeruk' Lori shouted.

Kiyo and Zatch heard the spell. "Zatch that sounded like a spell" Kiyo shouted. "Lets go," Zatch shouted running that direction. They saw a Kolulu in the form she was the first time Lori read the spell attacking people. "She looks familiar," Zatch said. "No time for memory lane Zatch, 'Zaker'," Kiyo shouted as lightning shot out at Kolulu. "Kolulu," Lori said running toward Kolulu. Kiyo notice the markings similar to the one in the news. "You're the cause of yesterday's incident," Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'. Another lightning hit Kolulu. "Zatch get into fighting position incase you need to fight back," Kiyo told him. "Right," Zatch said doing so, "Why does she look familiar?" he thought the same. 'Zeruk' Lori shouted to protect Kolulu again as Kolulu ran at them. Kolulu started attacking Zatch who tried to block each one of them. "Don't worry Kiyo, I got this handled," Zatch shouted. Zatch duck another attack and punch her back. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as another lightning fired at her.

"Hurry new spell," Kolulu told Lori. "Kolulu, don't hurt Kolulu," Lori shouted as a new spell appeared. "Kolulu I can read a new spell," Lori said. "Read it," Kolulu said. 'Zerusen' Lori shouted as fist fire from Kolulu at Zatch and Kiyo knocking them down. Zatch didn't recognize Kolulu but he did recognize Lori at that point. "Kolulu's big sister," Zatch said watching her cry as did Kolulu. "Kiyo don't launch anymore Zakers or Rashield," Zatch told him. "What are you crazy Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "I'm only going to use basic fighting moves, so no. That girl, the human partner, I know her," Zatch explained. "Please don't attack anymore," Lori shouted, 'Zeruk'. Zatch took a defense stance as Kolulu struck him several times. Finally Zatch grabbed the claws before Kolulu could attack him.

"Kiyo I know why this mamodo looks familiar now, it's the mamodo I told you about, Kolulu!" Zatch shouted. "What?" Kiyo shouted. "It happened once in the mamodo world, when she first learns of her powers she accidentally activates it and next thing we know everyone in our class tried stopping her," Zatch explained. Kolulu then attack Zatch but Lori stopped her getting cut herself. At that point Kolulu started transforming back to normal. Lori placed Kolulu back on the ground as Kolulu who was asleep.

"Zatch, back in the mamodo world what stopped her?" Kiyo asked. "To be honest I don't know according to what I heard it was one of the older mamodos that stopped her. We were struggling with our spells to stop her with out hurting her. Some kept Brago from noticing what was happening," Zatch explained. Kolulu finally woke up and noticed the damage including the wound on Lori. "It was me wasn't it?" Kolulu asked. "Listen Kolulu it wasn't your fault, it was that second personality of yours," Zatch said. "Still you had to fight me didn't you?" Kolulu asked. "Well...uh…yeah," Zatch said, "But like I told you yesterday, I fight with a kind heart and to protect, once I found out it was you I refuse to let Kiyo launch any spells." "Zatch burn my book please," Kolulu asked holding out her spellbook. "But if I do you'll be force to return to the mamodo world with no way to return," Zatch explained. "What?" Lori asked.

"I'm sure there is a better way than this, maybe Wonrei knows away for you to live a life here with out launching spells," Zatch suggested. "No this is better off, besides you know my book will have to be burned sooner or later," Kolulu told him, "No one can get hurt this way either, and you know if I go back the other me goes back, the one who likes fighting. Please Zatch, we can't burn our own books." "No I'll protect you when mamodos will attack. Or maybe we can send your book to Wonrei to tell him to protect it so that you can stay. I told you Wonrei is a kind protective mamodo, he help find my spellbook for us once and didn't burn it when he found it, I'm sure he can do the same for you since your kind and prefer not fighting," Zatch explained. "Please Zatch, just burn my book for me," Kolulu told him. She turned to Kiyo who was the only one who can launch the spell. "Zatch look closely at her book, something's wrong with it," Kiyo told him. Zatch did so trying to see what's wrong. "What's wrong I don't see anything wrong with it?" Zatch asked. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted and lightning struck it burning the book. "Kiyo how could you?" Zatch asked. "Like Kolulu said, even if we send it to Wonrei what if something happens along the way," Kiyo explain, "We can't just asked Wonrei and Lien to protect other mamodo's spellbooks so that it'll never be burn, if we do it will only have to be temporary."

"Thank you Kiyo," Kolulu said. "Kolulu please don't leave I'll be alone again?" Lori asked. "Don't worry I won't be gone I'll still be with you, because you're my big sister," Kolulu explained. "Kolulu," Zatch said. "Zatch, you said if you did win this battle you probably become a kind king. If you do will you end the battle for kings in the future?" Kolulu asked, "If we have a kind king we won't have to fight this battle anymore." "Yes I will try to become a kind king," Zatch told her. "Thank you," Kolulu said as she disappears along with the book.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch has a 3rd spell that is a mystery untill they used it in battle. Read to find out...


	9. The Third Spell Jikerdor

Lien and Wonrei was at their home reading letters when they came across Zatch's. "I wondered why he send us this now?" Wonrei asked.

_Wonrei and Lien,_

_You won't believe our luck, I saw Kolulu, a sweet kind mamodo who was in the same class as I was in, back in the mamodo world. She hates fighting and she was given a second personality that likes battling so she can't run away. I of course made friends with her, but because she went to the street to get a ball when a truck was about to hit her, Kolulu's human partner/sister Lori had no choice but to read the spell, and since Kiyo and I was there we got caught in a battle with Kolulu's second personality. Kiyo and I didn't know she was Kolulu so we had to fight back giving Lori no other choice to read more. I finally recognized her for a simular accident back in the mamodo world, and help return Lori return her back to normal. She then asked me to burn her book no matter how many times I protest, but Kiyo went a head and tricked me into burning her book for Kolulu. The last thing she told me was if the mamodo world had a Kind King then we don't have to fight this battle. So I'm now aiming to do so. Wonrei, I know you want to be a king to protect, but would you consider ending any future battles for king?_

_Zatch_

**The Third Spell Jikerdor**

"Kiyo check the spellbook," Zatch shouted the next morning. "Why Zatch?" Kiyo asked yawning. "I'm starting to remember a new spell call Jikerdor, check it," Zatch shouted. Kiyo did so and sure enough they had a third spell. "Zatch this is great, what do you know about it?" Kiyo asked. "Its assisting spell that magnetize people and things to metal," Zatch explained. "Magnetize spell huh?" Kiyo asked then he knew there was abandon building next to a water tank that's made out of metal, "Then I know just the place to try it out." Kiyo explained.

They hopped on Kiyo's bike to the abandon building. "We'll need a target to magnetize," Zatch told him. "Don't worry, I got that handle," Kiyo told him. At a restaurant a clown like mamodo and his human partner waited for the surge from Zatch and Kiyo to battle when they saw them passing by.

"It must have appeared right after you promise to Kolulu that you'll try to become a kind king," Kiyo explained. "I think you're right," Zatch agreed. 'Wigar' someone shouted as wind like attack blew them and some other people a side. Zatch had a tight grip on his spellbook. "Now be a good little mamodo and hand over your book so I can burn it and be one step closer to be king," the mamodo told them. Zatch looked at the hurt people from that spell. "Kiyo where was that abandon building again?" Zatch asked. "I know what you're thinking Zatch and I agree," Kiyo said. Zatch threw the spellbook to Kiyo as they went to find the abandon building. "We made a promise to Wonrei that we won't let humans that's not a partner to a mamodo to get involve in this battle," Kiyo told Zatch. "Yeah, but that mamodo apparently doesn't want to fallow the same rules," Zatch finished. They passed it while running. "There it is Zatch," Kiyo shouted.

Once inside they were getting ready for battle. "Now if we can get to the roof we can test Jikerdor on that mamodo," Kiyo told him, "Which would be more effective than what I had in mind." "And no more innocent people can get hurt," Zatch said. Just then the mamodo and his human partner entered. "So you choose to battle in this dump huh? No matter you'll die no matter where we are," The mamodo explained. "Hey you," Zatch shouted. "What?" the mamodo asked. "You're not fighting to become kind king or Protective king are you?" Zatch asked. "Hahahahaha, Protective and Kind king yeah right, good one," the mamodo said, "Once I become king no one can oppose me, I'll crush them all. If you don't know that's what it means to be king then your dumb, and anyone else who think so." Zatch was angry at that point as not only did the mamodo just made fun of his dream/goal, but Wonrei's as well. "When I was asking about a king that protects I was asking as a count of a friend of mine who want's to be that kind of king. By doing that you insulted us both for our dreams, thus I'll make sure you won't become king," Zatch shouted. "Yeah, no one insults us or our friends," Kiyo agreed, 'Zaker'. Lightning came at the mamodo.

'Uruk' the human partner shouted as Lightning strike. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of them. "Over here," the mamodo said. The mamodo was behind him. "Speed enhancing," Zatch said. 'Wigar' the partner shouted as the blast blew from the mamodo's mouth and hit Kiyo and Zatch. Then the mamodo ran behind them when they were down. "Oh no you don't Zatch shouted trying to kick the mamodo but the mamodo disappear before Zatch made a hit. "No fair, no fair, no fair," Zatch shouted throwing a fit, "If Wonrei was fighting him instead of me he would of won by now thanks to Regaruk."

"Zatch calm down. We need to get to the roof," Kiyo explained pointing at the mamodo, 'Zaker'. Lightning came at the mamodo as he dodges it creating an explosion. They used the explosion to make it to the roof. "Finally we made it," Kiyo said, "and look Zatch the water tank made out of metal." "Uh-huh, just perfect for Jikerdor," Zatch said. "Ok what we need to do first is fool the mamodo in thinking we only have attack and defense spell long enough to make him think we only have 2 spells," Kiyo explained, "After that we will fool him with our third spell." "Yeah, I just hope we'll be able to mobilize him and his speed with a magnetizing spell," Zatch agreed. "You and me both Zatch," Kiyo said. They reached a corner with in range of the water tank, "Now we'll do the same formation as the gardens," Kiyo explained. "Of all places you run to a corner," the human partner shouted, 'Uruk'. The mamodo ran at them at super speed.

"Set," Kiyo said pointing, 'Rashield'. Rashield appeared but the mamodo jumped above it. "I can just jump above it easily," the mamodo shouted. "Set," Kiyo said pointing at the mamodo as Zatch looked, 'Zaker'. Lightning shot out in the sky at the mamodo. 'Wigar' the human partner shouted as both attacks collided, and the mamodo dodge it. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "Wait a little longer Zatch," Kiyo told him. 'Wigar' the human partner shouted as another attack went at them. "Set," Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker' lightning hit the attack and both attacks cancel each other out. "Kiyo now's the time, he seen plenty enough of Zaker and Rashield," Zatch told Kiyo. "Your right," Kiyo agreed flipping a few pages. "The third spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Jikerdor'. An energy ball shot out of Zatch's mouth slowly with a thin barrier around it. "So that's the magnetizing spell, a ball of energy," Kiyo thought. 'Uruk' the human partner shouted as the mamodo ran strait into the barrier and was magnetize and was pulled to the water tank.

Zatch saw the spells effect. "Kiyo, Jikerdor worked," Zatch said happily. "Looks like it Zatch," Kiyo agreed. "Now for the spellbook," Zatch said. "Set," Kiyo said pointing at it, 'Zaker'. Small lightning hit the spellbook burning it. "So Zatch, what reaction you think Wonrei would have when he finds out you have the power to magnetize him to any metal?" Kiyo asked. "I think that he would be glad that this spell can't do damage and it's a good way to get people out of harms way if used right," Zatch explained.

* * *

**Next time:** Zatch and Kiyo goes with Kiyo's class to a camping trip along with a chaparones Zatch asked himself.


	10. The Curry of Friendship

Kiyo Takamichi

**The Curry of Friendship**

"Kiyo wake up," Zatch shouted. "I'm awake," Kiyo responded. "Come on today we're going camping with your classmates and you said I can come along as long as I can get a chaperon," Zatch said. "How again you talk Lien and Wonrei in this?" Kiyo asked. "I told them they can meet the rest of your classmates since they already meat Suzy," Zatch responded, "Come on, since we burned Kolulu's book and Lori now found time with her parents between their work and her school, who else can I turn to?" "Point taken," Kiyo responded.

They headed down with Lien and Wonrei eating breakfast. "Morning sleepy heads," Lien responded. "Don't say anything with Sleep in it or has to do with sleep until I get my coffee," Kiyo complained. Zatch was holding his Vulcan toy. "We're going camping, we're going camping," Zatch cheered running around. "Hey you are bringing your spellbook in case we get attack right?" Kiyo asked. "Its packed with the rest of our camping gear so we know it won't get burn along the way," Lien explained. "Same here," Kiyo said. "I'm ready to go camping Kiyo," Zatch did his imitation of what Volcan would of said if it was a live while moving it's mouth. Lien and Wonrei couldn't help but laugh about it.

They finally left and was on a bus ride there. "Oh, your Zatch's friends from the hospital," Suzy said as she recognize them. "Yeah, Zatch asked us to be Chaperons for him so we're here again," Lien explained. "Thanks for informing Kiyo of the plan while he was sick," Suzy said. "No problem," Wonrei told her.

At the camp area everyone dressed for camping including Lien and Wonrei, except for Zatch who no one could get one his size. "Ok everyone present for the Curry, Mamoru, Kiyo, Hiroshi, Suzy, Lien, Wonrei, and Zatch," the teacher instructed. Soon enough everyone started preparing what they need. "Kiyo," The teacher called out, "I don't know how but I had I cook on my finger tips." "Huh, but I don't know how to make Curry," Kiyo responded. "Come Kiyo, do it," his classmates shouted. "I brought the principal to try and even my wife," the teacher told him. Kiyo agreed but out of the ones in charge the only ones who knew how to make most food was Lien. "Ok I need apples spices and honey," Kiyo told them. "Zatch Wonrei you two go get the already chopped fire wood," Kiyo instructed them. "Sure thing boss," Zatch said as he and Wonrei left as Kiyo thought, "With or with out their spells Zatch and Wonrei will most likely can handle anything a human can't." "Suzy your only good with knives so you can chop up some of the food," Kiyo told her. "Sure thing Kiyo," Suzy said. "Hiroshi when Wonrei and Zatch return with the fire wood build it up into a small pile and Mamoru since you apparently made fire you can use it to start the fire over the pot," Kiyo explained. "Lien, you can help with the rest," Kiyo said.

The first attempt was a disaster as thanks to Suzy's superior chopping skills, they blended in the wrong spices. Kiyo tried it and spit it out. "Ok new plan, Suzy and Wonrei switch spots," Kiyo told them. Wonrei did a better job at it without putting all the spices in one pile. But Zatch decided to add more spices than needed and it was no good. "Sorry Kiyo, I thought I should add more just incase," Zatch said. "Well at least it was betters than the first batch I think," Kiyo thought. "Hey Kiyo maybe we should try being more persist on how much spice we add instead of just throwing it in," Lien mentioned. "She has a point, we only been merely guessing," Hiroshi told them. "ok we'll do it your way," Kiyo said. Slowly they did it more persist than the last two batches. By dinner time everyone was ready for Curry, but when they tried it none liked it. "After all that we still couldn't make curry," Kiyo said. "Well at least you made friends out of your classmates," Zatch said, "I think my part of the deal is done." "What part, I didn't ask you to help me make friends," Kiyo shouted.

* * *

**Next time: **Zatch meets a friendly guy but the mamodo who he's team up with isn't so kind. Read to find out...


	11. Kind Human With The Wrong Mamodo

**A Kind Human with the Wrong Mamodo**

Brago and Sherry was fighting a mamodo in a country that was in the part of the world where it was summer but the ground and town was frozen. 'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted. 'Sukeipu Gishirudo' the human partner shouted. Brago's new gravity spell stopped the attack. 'Ragikoru Fangu' the human partner shouted as the mamodo blew ice to the ground catching Sherry off guard. A ice like dragon was about to swallow Sherry but Brago pushed her out of the way and his arm was cut off. "Brago," Sherry shouted. "Sherry don't look away from the enemy. The one who keep his eyes open will win," Brago said with his unattached arm in his mouth while the other was ready for an attack. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted as their most powerful attack hit the mamodo and the book.

Later on Brago's arm was reattached. "Your growing weak again Sherry," Brago told her, "At this rate I wander if I can win with you not keeping your eyes on the prize." Sherry hit Brago on his bad arm. "You're fine and we won't mess up next time. But I guess I should thank you for rescuing me," Sherry said. "Don't thank me, I only need you because you can read my spellbook," Brago told her, "But I wonder if we survive if the foes we'll face will be stronger."

Another day at the park and Zatch was tormented by a girl name Naomi. "Come Zatch where's that great skills you're so call friends taught you?" Naomi asked. "I can only use it to protect others not to fight back for any reason," Zatch told her. Zatch was stuck on top of the swing set while Naomi tried shaking him down. "Waaa why is it when I'm being chased down by mamodos my friends come to help but when I'm with Naomi I'm alone?" Zatch thought. "Zatch," Kiyo shouted. "Kiyo help," Zatch shouted. "Zatch come home by dinner time," Kiyo shouted then leave and saw a guy standing there with a spell book.

Just then a big guy stopped Naomi and rescued Zatch. "Thank you," Zatch said. "No problem," he responded. Zatch noticed a bird on his hip. "Why is the bird there?" Zatch asked. "Oh this little guy fell out of the tree," The guy answered. "Hey we got to go," The boy shouted. "Coming," The guy shouted leaving. "Did I just sense a mamodo?" Zatch wondered. "That guy must be a good mamodo," Kiyo thought referring to the big guy, "Maybe he can join that alliance Zatch and Wonrei been planning to make."

"It been along time since you been to this city huh Shin?" the boy asked. "Yeah it changed but I still remember the pain," Shin answered. "In that case we should destroy everything that made you hate," the kid requested. "It hurts. Why? Why is Zatch biting my but," Kiyo thought while Zatch was doing so. "Why didn't you help me Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "Because the guy that rescues you is holding a grudge," Kiyo explained, "I think the big guy is a mamodo." "Well in that case why don't we recruit him into our alliance that way he'll have nothing to hold a grudge against?" Zatch asked. They watch the big guy and the kid as they go around town.

They stopped at a school where kids were playing. It was also the place the big guy was bullied. "Lets destroy this town first," the kid said. The kid turned out to be the mamodo known as Eshros as he called himself elite and had 8 spells. "Let's destroy the town tomorrow," Shin suggest as they left. "Kiyo I'm going to spy on them a little longer," Zatch explained. "Ok but stay safe," Kiyo told him.

At home Kiyo tried to figure out what was so special about tomorrow and found out it was a holiday. At the hotel room Shin as Eshros prepared for tomorrow, as Shin remembers what his mother told him why they keep picking on him. Even though Eshro claim to be doing it for Shine, he was really doing it for himself. Zatch saw the whole thing unsure what was going on. When they arrived at school, Zatch and Kiyo were ready for battle.

"Get ready for battle because I'm not letting someone like you become King," Zatch shouted. "I don't know about this Eshro that kid is good," Shine said. "That kid is a mamodo that wants to battle Shine," Eshro shouted, "If we don't fight you won't be able to fallow your mothers dream for you." "No I will be a good adult," Shine shouted. Eshro changed shape and color revealing his true mamodo form. "As long you're up to it we won't loose as I am an elite," Eshro shouted. 'Gurandam' Shine shouted. Eshro hit the ground at the ground came up and collide. But inside Zack had stopped it from colliding. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as the stone walls was destroyed by lightning. Then they went running at Eshro. "Zatch Divide and Concorde," Kiyo shouted. "Yes," Zatch agreed. "Attack the human," Eshro shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning came at them. "Defense spell quick," Eshro shouted. 'Kureishield' Shine shouted as ground build up into a shield protecting them.

Zatch then was in range for an physical attack. "Yeah Zatch give him a taste of your own strength," Kiyo shouted. "Shine quickly a spell," Eshro shouted. 'Guran Bao' Shine shouted as a huge explosion and dirt flew everywhere stopping Zatch. "We did it," Eshro shouted. How ever Zatch and Kiyo was still able to fight.

"Kiyo stay behind and back me up with spells," Zatch said. "Yeah," Kiyo agreed. "Jikerdor is useless without metal, and I don't think Rashield would stand a chance against the power of his spells," Zatch said. "Yeah I believe you're right," Kiyo agreed, "and everything revolves with the fact that our goal is at stake." "Uh-huh," Zatch agreed.

"How is it those two can still stand?" Shine wandered. Zatch came running at them. "Quick more spells," Eshro shouted. 'Guran Garugo' Shine shouted as spikes appeared under Zatch's feet. "No problem," Zatch said as he used them to keep running at them. "Stay away," Shine said, 'Kureido'. Mud wrapped around Zatch immobilizing him. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth hitting the mud releasing its grip on Zatch. Shine looked at Kiyo shocked. "Go in Zatch, show them what real strength looks like," Kiyo shouted. 'Guransen' Shine shouted as cannons appeared firing boulders at Zatch. "The second spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rashield'. Rashield appeared and blocked the attacks and repel them back. Eshro's book how ever wasn't hit so it didn't catch on fire.

Shine remembers all the suffering he went through in elementary school, and yet he always seem to have a smile. Until he was able to read Eshro's book thinking things will changed. "Hey wake up," Zatch said shaking him. Shine looked at Zatch. "You think destroying your school will make a difference. I don't think your mother would be happy with it," Zatch explained, "I to be bullied long before this battle. Zatch the weakling, that was what I was called back home. The friends I had there was those who excepted me but it was only few. But when I almost had my memory stolen I thought I was going to suffer in this battle until I met a mamodo who except me as a friend, and even though I could get revenge on those who picked on me back in the mamodo world with what I learn I decided to let it slide as I know by time I'm send back in the mamodo world King or not, at least I would know that I'm no longer Zatch the weakling."

Just then Eshro had his grip on Zatch. "Don't listen to him, do you want to give up on the one thing you work so hard to achieve. Do what I say if you want to make your mother proud of you," Eshro shouted, "I'm smarter than you. You won't be able to come up with anything good! there is no need for your kind of people to think of anything." Zatch then remember a trick he learn. Zatch grabbed Eshros arms and swing his body weight down, while throwing Eshro down with him. "Forcing people to fight a battle is wrong," Zatch shouted. "That's right!" Kiyo shouted, "The reason why we're even here today is because Shine was thinking of the safety of others while you were thinking about nothing but power." "We'll never forgive people who manipulates peoples hearts," both Zatch and Kiyo said. "You're a kind person who thinks of the safety of others, and since you wined up being paired up with the mamodo who is the opposite I suggest burning that book," Kiyo told Shine.

"Before I burn the book, I want to test my own will in a proper mamodo battle, that way I can make sure nothing like this will happen again," Shine explained. Kiyo and Zatch looked at each other and nodded, "You got it." "Eshro as of right now we're doing things my way," Shine told him. "S-sure," Eshro said now realizing what was going on. "Look over there and attack," Shine said as Eshro followed. Kiyo pulled Zatch out of the way. 'Gurankuraggu' Shine shouted as the ground cracked and break from the spell. 'Guransen' Shine shouted as a cannon appear when Eshro hit the ground and boulders shot at them. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted as Rashield appeared. The boulders broke the shield this time.

"Come on Zatch, he wants to build his own will power so we have to try harder," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch agreed. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth forming a ball of lightning. 'Guran Baison' Shine shouted as a giant snake of rock appeared. "Let's see if this is what I need," Shine said. The snake took Zaker and was destroyed instantly. Kiyo and Zatch was blown back and Kiyo lost grip of Zatch's spellbook. Kiyo went for the grab, but Shine blocked the way. Shine grabbed the spellbook and gave both Zatch's and Eshro's to Kiyo. "I have my own will now, I don't need this anymore," Shine said. After Eshro was sent back to the mamodo world Zatch and Kiyo joined Shine in visiting his mother's grave.

* * *

**Next time:** Zatch and Kiyo meets Kanchome and Falgore. After feeling sorry for them they offer Kanchome and Falgore a place in their alliance. Will Kanchome and Falgore agree? Read to find out


	12. Kanchome and Falgore

**Kanchome and Falgore**

Zatch ran home with a yellow-tail for Kiyo. "Kiyo been sick today, so I hope this can help," Zatch said, "And if Kiyo don't want it more for me." Zatch came in the house looking for Kiyo. The odd thing was Kiyo's nose was longer than usual but Zatch couldn't tell. "Oh Zatch you're back," Fake Kiyo said. "So Kiyo are you feeling better, if not I can call Lien and Wonrei?" Zatch asked. "Of coarse I'm ok," The fake Kiyo said. "I brought Yellow-Tail," Zatch said. "Thanks Zatch lets eat," The fake Kiyo said as they started eating it.

The real Kiyo was bolted to the ceiling of his room watching the whole thing. "Come on Zatch, use your head," Kiyo thought, "I know you know who this imposter is just use your head."

"So Zatch how many spells you remember?" the fake Kiyo asked. "You know how many we have Kiyo, we have three. Zaker, Rashield, and Jikerdor," Zatch said. "Three, even though it's you," the fake Kiyo thought then asked, "and who are Lien and Wonrei again?" "Come on Kiyo they came to visit us twice already," Zatch explained, "Wonrei is the mamodo friend whom I help found his human partner Lien, whom also taught me some fighting moves used in Kong Fu." "Fighting moves as well?" the fake Kiyo thought. "Are you sure you're ok Kiyo? You never forgotten about our friends before?" Zatch asked. "I'm fine. So where's the spellbook I forgot where I hid it," the fake Kiyo explained.

"Don't tell him Zatch," Kiyo thought. "I remember now," Zatch said. At that point Suzy came in. they were on a deadlock as Suzy found herself thinking something about the fake Kiyo was wrong. But the fake Kiyo persuaded her that he was Kiyo. Kiyo cried as his last hope failed. Just then Kiyo was free and hit the ground. "Zatch," Kiyo shouted after removing the tape. "Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "Zatch that guy is an old pal from your 'world'," Kiyo shouted. "Huh?" Zatch asked looking at the guy. Then remember a mamodo that can transformed into anyone but not exactly like the original, (The longer nose than what Kiyo really had for example). "Oh yeah, Kanchome," Zatch said. Suzy passed out after that. The fake Kiyo transformed back into a mamodo that look like a cross over from a human child and a duce as he had a duck bill.

"So Kanchome, where's your human partner? I mean you have to have one to transform," Zatch asked. "He'll be back, he's busy," Kanchome told them. "Where did you come from?" Kiyo asked. "Milano," Kanchome answered. "Milano Italy?" Kiyo asked. "Yes," Kanchome answered. "That's far, further than Hong Kong China," Zatch said. He got up and headed off. "Hey were are you going?" Kiyo asked. "Going to call Wonrei," Zatch told them. "Does he always call him?" Kanchome asked. "They mostly send letters, only time Zatch calls is if something comes up that he needs to talk to them through the phone. Its part of their alliance," Kiyo responded, "So why did you come here?" "Because Zatch and I was the weakest mamodos that entered. And when Falgore arrive we'll beat you Zatch and we'll no longer be the weakest," Kanchome explained, "You see Falgore isn't here because he's famous superstar."

Zatch entered at that point. "Anything," Kiyo asked. "No they weren't home, they might be in another mamodo battle," Zatch responded. Meanwhile Falgore was covered by girls. "Kanchome, I can teach you some fighting moves so you can get stronger," Zatch told him, "All you have to do in return is become our ally. And by 'our ally' I also mean Wonrei and Lien." "No way I'm going to burn your book with out it.

After two hours Zatch was training a little while waiting. "Hey Kanchome you have some candy?" Zatch asked. "Yeah but I'm not giving you any," Kanchome explained. "Sorry I'm late," a man said covered in lipsticks. "Falgore," Kanchome shouted. "So wait you're the one name Falgore?" Kiyo asked. "I am the Italian super-star Parco Falgore," Falgore shouted, "Here a free CD for a fan." "Dance all day?" Kiyo asked. "If you asked," Falgore shouted as he started. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit Falgore but the book was unharmed. "Are you guys really here to fight?" Kiyo asked. "Of coarse I'm going to become king," Kanchome answered. "But that attack felt like I was bullying a weakling," Kiyo said. "I'll show you," Kanchome said then started singing, "Iron man Falgore, invincible Falgore he always come to save the day." Falgore regain conscious and joined. "Told you, the invincible…," Kanchome said. "Parco Falgore," Falgore finished.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as another attack strike them again. "It won't work no matter how many times you attack," Kanchome told them. Kanchome started singing the song again as Falgore recovered quickly. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted again. Falgore hit the ground as Kanchome started singing. "Enough," Falgore told them, "Forgive me I'm not invincible, I'm just a mere human being. "Hey instead of trying to attack us why don't you join us?" Kiyo asked. "Huh?" Kanchome asked. "I feel bad for attacking you over and over, since Falgore is human like me, if Zatch is ok with it, the least we can do is make you our ally as well as friends so that we don't have to fight untill the end or when we're forced in it," Kiyo explained. "I wouldn't mind, I can even teach Kanchome some of my moves," Zatch said.

"Don't think we're weak, we need to fight to prove so. Don't look down on us," Falgore told them, "Kanchome and I became friends by seeing each other potential, and we'll keep fighting." "But all we did was ask you to become our friends and allies," Zatch told them. "Let's go Kanchome," Falgore shouted. "Right," Kanchome said standing on all four. 'Poruk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome transformed into a cannon. "Kiyo watch out, Kanchome can transform into any one and anything with that spell," Zatch warned him.

"Now give us the book or die," Falgore shouted. "No way, we'll throw your attack right back," Kiyo said, "Lets go Zatch!" "Yeah," Zatch agreed. "No wait no need for that," Falgore said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted with more power into it as a stronger lightning hit both Kanchome and Falgore. "Sorry I was wrong," Falgore shouted, "This is clearly a defeat. So don't fire anymore lightning. You see we only have 1 spell." Falgore showed them, "We'll end this in a draw and leave quietly." Kanchome stuff his face with candy unsure what to do since Zatch got stronger. Then a new spell appear in the spellbook. Falgore was about to leave when Kanchome stopped him. "I still want to fight," Kanchome told them, "I'll be your shield Falgore and win this."

Kanchome moved forward and started singing, "Iron Kanchome, Invincible Kanchome," Kanchome singed then said, "Zatch was once weak as I was, and I thought if I beat him I wouldn't be the weakest anymore. If I don't win I will always be a weakling. No I want to be strong and cool as Falgore." Zatch remembers when he started he didn't care if he win or not as long as he helped Wonrei out. After that Falgore joined Kanchome singing "Look Kanchome I can read a new spell," Falgore said revealing it to Kanchome, "Let's go Kanchome." "Yeah," Kanchome agreed. "The second spell," Falgore shouted, 'Koporuk'. Kanchome disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted as Rashield appear and nothing. Rashield disappear and so did Kanchome. "Hey I'm down here," Kanchome shouted. Kanchome shrunk to an inch tall and started to crawl up Kiyo's pants up kiyo's shirt and was biting him. Kiyo pulled up his shirt and saw the small mamodo. "You got to be kidding me, Wonrei can knock anyone down with the combinations of his spells and Kong Fu but Kanchome can only bite," Zatch said.

Just then Kanchome attack Kiyo at the face but Kiyo just blew him away with one breath. They tried catching Kanchome but nothing. "That's it, Zatch get the metal frying pan, a piece of chocolate and an inch long string. We're going to catch him like we caught that speedy mamodo," Kiyo told him. "Ooh I like that idea," Zatch said doing so. They set up the trap as Kanchome went after the chocolate bar. "The third spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Jikerdor'. Jikerdor hit Kanchome and the small mamodo was stuck to the frying pan.

"Listen we're going to ask you this again. We'll let you leave to fight another day if you join our alliance. We won't have to fight till the time comes for us to fight again or we're force to, and as allies we can help you out if you need it just as you can help us out if we need it," Zatch explained. "Fine I'm in I'll join," Kanchome agreed. "Another thing we'll tell Wonrei and Lien about you two joining our alliance so that they won't fight you right away if you don't do the same," Kiyo explained. "Deal," Kanchome agreed. After Kanchome transformed back to normal and Jikerdor worn out Zatch gave Wonrei and Lien's description and the color of the spellbook but didn't told Kanchome his powers. They were out of their sight planning to get stronger since Zatch had. Suzy finally woke up after that.


	13. Robnos and Ruku

Lien was working around the house when Wonrei came in. "It's seems Zatch made another ally amongst the mamodos fighting the battle for king," Wonrei told Lien. "Another ally?" Lien asked. "Yes apparently with a mamodo he knew in the mamodo world to," Wonrei explained.

Wonrei and Lien,

You won't believe our luck. The other day we came across Kanchome, a mamodo I knew from the mamodo world who use to be called crybaby Kanchome who was picked on for the same reasons I was. Kanchome thought if he defeated me then he won't be weak. How ever that was not the case. His human partner Parco Falgore was a super star from Italy. I tried calling you about it but I guess you were busy. Any way after we battle and decided to let them go after they gain their 2nd spell, we asked them to join our alliance and they agreed. I wonder if you two ever meet them you don't battle them unless you're force them and consider them as your friends as well as you consider Kiyo and I as yours.

_Zatch Bell_

* * *

**Robnos and Ruku**

Kiyo finally reached home after being tormented by his classmates about visiting Suzy. "Hurry up Kiyo, hurry," Zatch said impatiently as he paced around the room. "I'm home," Kiyo shouted as he opened the door. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "Hey there is a snail right here even though its not raining," Kiyo said closing the door on Zatch. "Kiyo, I have something important to tell you," Zatch said opening the door. "Did I do that to you Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "Listen," Zatch shouted, "Suzy's statue was found at the front door." "What?" Kiyo asked.

Zatch showed it to Kiyo. "I doubt it's the real deal Zatch," Kiyo explained. "This was around her neck though," Zatch said showing Kiyo. It was a letter saying they had Suzy if they don't fight them. "I called Wonrei, there hasn't been a mamodo that could turn people to stone for a thousand years," Zatch explained. "But still we might as well fight this guy since he made such an effort just to challenge us," Kiyo explained as he looked at the clock, "Wait we only have 10 mins to get there."

They entered the freezer looking for the mamodo. "Are you sure this is the place Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "I'm sure but," Kiyo said, "Why does it have to be a freezer?" Kiyo asked trying to keep warm. "Oh so you're here," said the mamodo. "Yes, by the way good job impersonating Suzy with a statue but we know there haven't been a mamodo who could turn people to stone for a thousand years," Kiyo explained. "Your right, I'm Robnos that like sculpting, have an invulnerable body, and like bullying the week," Robnos explained, "I'm here to bully weakling Zatch." "Hey now I remember you," Zatch explained, "You use to pick on me back in the mamodo world, but you're smaller than I remember."

"Well I'm here to bully Zatch as he is the weakest mamodo, and see him tremble in the cold as a bonus," Robnos explained. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth. But the mamodo and human partner dodge the attack. "Ruku," Robnos shouted as his eye glowed. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as laser shot at them. Zatch pushed Kiyo out of the way and out of harms way. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as another laser shot at them. "Kiyo the second spell," Zatch shouted. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted as the shield appeared as the laser hit the shield and bounce back at the mamodo who dodge it. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit Robnos. He hit a few boxes that fell on him.

"And I was worried we had to use Jikerdor on him," Kiyo said, "Hey you the one with the book, surrender," Kiyo shouted. "The battle isn't over yet," Ruku explained. Robnos appeared unharmed. "I told you, my body in invulnerable," Robnos explained. "I might want to warn you Robnos, if I loose, all Kiyo has to do is call on our friend who's a lot stronger and have a lot more skills than I do to track you down and burn your book," Zatch warned them. "That's right, you might bullied the weak, but our mamodo friend protects the weak," Kiyo explained. "Ha any one who's friends with the weak has to be weak," Robnos said as his eye glowed. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as a laser fired from Robnos' eye. Some how the attack fired from behind and hit Kiyo.

"Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "Something's wrong. First the wounds from your attack disappear then attack from behind," Kiyo thought. "Come on Kiyo," Zatch said shaking him, "What about our alliance, what about all our work, we can't just sit here and do nothing." "You're right, we can win," Kiyo agreed. Another attack was launch as Zatch and Kiyo manage to dodge it. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as laser was fired upward. It bounces off the ceiling and almost hit Kiyo and Zatch. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as another laser shot at them. Kiyo dodge one attack but it bounce of the wall right back at him. Kiyo dodge it but the laser bounce off the wall again and hit Kiyo's leg.

"We hit his leg, now he can't move so well," said Robnos, "It's so fun bullying the weak." "You think its fun bullying the weak?" Zatch asked, "You think it easy bullying others when you're not the one being bullied?" "Huh?" Robnos responded. "Have you ever consider those you call weak can get stronger and actually can learn how to handle things on their own? Because if not your at a lower level than those you bully," Zatch told them. "Yeah, that's right Zatch no one likes being bullied for those reasons," Kiyo agreed, "Let's win this. I figured out the mystery of the light beams." "Big talk for a weakling," Robnos said. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as laser fires on them. they dodged another attack and sat at one position as the lasers kept missing them.

"Oh yeah, well here's more," Robnos shouted. 'Biraitsu' laser fires as Kiyo manage to dodge it from another position. Just then the laser hit Zatch. "Zatch," Kiyo shouted. "I'm ok," Zatch told him. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as lasers fired off in many directions supposable missing Zatch but he got hit by another one. "Zatch I figured it out now, including why Robnos is smaller than you remembered," Kiyo explained as he pointed to the side shouting, 'Zaker'. Lightning hit the side doing damage. Then Kiyo aimed at him, 'Zaker' he shouted as lightning almost his Robnos. They kept launching Zakers untill everything else in the room was destroyed. "Now Zatch behind us," Kiyo shouted pointing that way, 'Jikerdor'. Jikerdor fired and hit what was the 2nd Robnos who was badly injured.

"2 Robnos, but Kiyo I remember 1 Robnos," Zatch explained. "Wait Zatch," Kiyo explained. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning narrowly miss the 1st Robnos and Ruku. "Zatch the one behind us is a clone made from their spells," Kiyo explained. "You're right, and from that we only been using half my strength," Robnos told them. 'Reri Buruk' Ruku shouted as the clone detach to the door and fuse with the real one. Robnos is now taller than before. "Now that's the Robnos I remember," Zatch replied. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning fired from Zatch's mouth at Robnos. Robnos stopped Zaker with his bare hands with no injury. "F.Y.I, we've been stalling for time," Ruku told them. Kiyo felt what he meant from feeling numb and sleepy.

"Hypothermia," Kiyo said. "Hang in there Kiyo," Zatch shouted as a huge attack was coming. 'Biraitsu' Ruku shouted as a stronger laser fired on them. Kiyo and Zatch barely dodge the attack. "I got to think of something or we'll lose," Kiyo thought. "As I expected, you gave up," Ruku shouted. Kiyo picked up a metal object as he had an idea. Then he climb on Zatch. Then Zatch ran toward them carrying Kiyo. "Take aim Robnos," Ruku shouted. "Now Zatch," Kiyo shouted. Zatch threw Kiyo who was still holding the metal object. Kiyo hit the metal object in Robnos helmet to where it couldn't be removed. "Now Zatch aim for the lightning rod," Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'. Lightning hit the rod on Robnos' helmet doing more damage than normal. The helmet break as Kiyo landed on the ground.

After that Zatch and Kiyo burned Robnos' book. "I need to tell you something before I go. I saw I guy that look like Zatch in Europe a few days ago," Robnos explained. Zatch remembered Zeno who tried erasing his memory. "Wait was his name Zeno Bell?" Zatch asked. "I don't know you'll have to find out on your own," Robnos said as he disappeared. "It has to be him. It has to be Zeno, the one who tried taking away my memory," Zatch told Kiyo.


	14. Zatch's Adventure

At Kiyo's school, Kiyo noticed the Red Spell book was glowing. same was for Brago's Kanchome's Wonrei's and the remaining mamodos spell books as it carries a message on the update in the battle for king.

TO the remaining mamodos left,

Congratulations as you are one of the 70 mamodos left fighting this battle. Some of you might made it to the 4th spell, if not you must have some skills to make it this far, if you do have more than 4 then good job, but now the battle gets harder and you must be on your toes for any mamodo.

* * *

**Zatch's Adventure**

Kiyo was thinking back to what their battle against Robnos. "Its weird, when I thought I figure Zatch out something comes up and changes everything," Kiyo thought, "Zatch did warn me of Zeno who erased his memory however so I guess it wasn't much of a mystery. And when we try calling my dad nothing, not to mention Lien and Wonrei seemed to be busy when we need to talk to them. Kanchome hasn't been so helpful either. If only there was a mamodo out there that wasn't after Zatch who knew him since the mamodo world like Kanchome."

"I'm off," Zatch shouted when he was at Kiyo's house. "Have a good day Zatch," Mrs. Takamine told them. Zatch went to his burial ground what happen to be for the 1st and 2nd Volcan as he had the 3rd Volcan. "Ok first we send our letter to Wonrei and Lien," Zatch said. He did so with questions about Zeno still.

On the streets Zatch noticed a cone and wore it as his helmet. Then he notice a wig like helmet and switch to that. Then he ran into a dog and after trying to pet it, Zatch put the wig helmet on the dog and walked off. Then he played outdoors with some of the kindergartners. "Ok well done now tomorrow we'll practice on the fish dance," the teacher told them. Zatch left after agreeing to come tomorrow.

At the park Zatch was chased by Naomi and her little car that she just push on the petals and it move. First Naomi hit a swing then trip over the rock chasing Zatch. At his luck Naomi picked her car up and chased him by foot.

Then Zatch went to the Botanical Gardens. "Oh you came," Ivy said. "Uh-huh, I'm still unable to get Wonrei and Lien to come though," Zatch explained. "That's ok," Ivy told him. The plant Zatch was growing had grown. "The more I do this the more it grown," Zatch said watering the plant. "Just keeping it alive is great," Ivy explained, "If you raise it with care in your thoughts then it'll grow healthy and strong." After awhile Zatch was trying to get Volcan out of the lily pad in a pond while Ivy was watching. "Oh by the way I have another friend who lives far from here (Kanchome and Falgore if you're asking) so I wonder if they ever come to visit can they come here with me?" "If only they take care of the plants," Ivy told Zatch.

Zatch left to the perfect spot to eat his lunch. Zatch tried to find his lunch but it wasn't where he left it in his pocket of his shirt. "It's gone my lunch is gone," Zatch wined. He thought back to when Naomi was chasing him his lunch must have fallen out. Meanwhile Naomi was eating Zatch's lunch.

Zatch wined as he couldn't eat the lunch Kiyo's mother made him. "What are you crying about?" Someone asked. Zatch turned around and saw very large woman looking down at him carrying something. Zatch explained everything to the woman. "Your weak having your lunch taken by that after being chased around," She told Zatch. "I'm not weak, I've grown stronger," Zatch said being depress. "Even if so that's not something to cry about, here," The lady said handing Zatch a Rice ball. "Anyways I do have reliable friends other than the one I live with (Kiyo)," Zatch told her, "4 here in town (Kiyo's classmates Suzy Hirashi and Mamoru. Not to mention Lori), 2 in Hong Kong (Wonrei and Lien), 2 more in Italy (Kanchome and Falgore), and some that I don't know where they are right now as I was separated by them at one time (You'll find out later on). And one that returned home shortly after I met her (Kolulu)." "Well at least you have reliable friends," She told him. "Yeah the 2 in Hong Kong, Lien and Wonrei, they came to visit me when I was in the hospital, and again when I needed chaperones so that I can go on a camping trip," Zatch explained.

The lady pored some tea for Zatch as he was eating the giant Rice Ball. "By the way your food is delicious," Zatch told her. "Why thank you," she responded. "You're a nice person, if there is anyway I can repay you name it," Zatch told her. "Well I came to city looking for someone you can't," She explained. "Of course I can help, lets go," Zatch told her.

They raced through town to the destination. "What's your name?" she asked. "Zatch Bell," said Zatch. "Mine is Granny Ann," said Granny, "It sure was nice of you to help Zatch." "No problem one time I help a friend out before coming here," Zatch told her, "Who are we looking for anyway?" Zatch asked. "My son Tadashi is in this town," Granny explained, "I got a letter saying he found someone he wants to marry." "Oh so you came here to meet her," Zatch explained. "Yes her name is Hiromi the bride of my only son," said Granny.

They tried the police station but just knowing Hiromi by her first name wasn't helpful. Once outside Zatch notice that Granny's shoes was warn out and figuer she came from the country side. Zatch thought about it for a second, "I know how we can find her," Zatch explained. They went to where her son lives. Zatch manage to catch on Hiromi's scent and they left fallowing it. "I hope she's a wonderful girl," Granny told Zatch. "Me two," Zatch agreed. "Uh Granny, if and I mean if, if Hiromi isn't a nice girl what are you planning to do?" Zatch asked. "I'll beat her to a pulp," Granny told him, "But I trust my son enough to pick the right girl."

Zatch finally found her and Granny ran to Hiromi. Hiromi was getting on the bus but Granny ran to it. The light turned red so the bus stopped. After Hiromi got off to meet Granny, Granny introduced herself. Granny gave Hiromi her old wedding ring as a wedding present. Zatch watch happily remembering his mother back in the mamodo world.

"Kiyo I'm back," Zatch shouted taking off his shoes. "That would be him right now," Kiyo said over the phone. "Kiyo who are you talking to?" Zatch asked. "Lien and Wonrei," Kiyo explained, "A message appeared in the spellbook saying 70 mamodos were left so I was seeing if they got the same thing." "Really can I talk to them, I need to find out if they found anything on Zeno?" Zatch asked. "Sure," Kiyo told him, "Hey Zatch wants to talk to you." Kiyo handed the phone. "Hey guys you won't believe the adventure I had today," Zatch said.

* * *

**Next Time:** Kiyo Suzy Zatch Lien and Wonrei went to a pop-star concert with rumors of a mamodo that was running from mamodo battle that is teamed up with a pop star idle, and want to help that mamodo out. When Zatch was separated from the group he sees Tia in the back room finding out she was the mamodo who was on the run, and the mamodo who she and her human partner was running from comes and threatens the concert. Can they help Tia out? Read to find out...


	15. Tia and Megumi

**Tia and Megumi**

Zatch Kiyo Lien Wonrei and Suzy had entered the concert. "Yay, my first concert adventure," Zatch shouted. "Thanks for coming everyone," Suzy told them. "Thanks for getting 2 more tickets," Lien told her. "Megumi huh?" Kiyo said as he was looking at the ticket. "I heard rumors that a mamodo that teamed up with an idol is trying to avoid any mamodo battles and been on a run," Wonrei told them. "Well if Megumi is that mamodo's human partner, then they should consider themselves lucky as we don't fight them unless we have no other choice or if they challenge us," Zatch explained. "Well I was thinking maybe we can recruit that mamodo to our alliance," Wonrei explained. "I don't know what you guys are talking about but let's go," Suzy told them.

Inside the dressing room Megumi got prepared. "Tia we should cancel the concert," Megumi told the small mamodo Zatch knew Tia. "What are you still saying that?" Tia asked, "I said leave it to me. There's no way he'll interfere. Besides everyone been waiting to see you." Megumi closed her ears as Tia went on about Megumi making her fans happy. "But if I do that, you'll…" Megumi stopped looking at Tia, "Alright, alright, I'll pray that the enemy doesn't come." "That's all you have to do, so do your best," Tia told Megumi.

"Huh, if that mamodo chasing us was that failure Zatch we wouldn't have anything to worry about," Megumi told Tia which cheered them both up. "Yeah if it was him I could beat him with one hand," Tia explained. "No Tia we should asked him to be our ally. I mean you even heard that mamodos were becoming allies to help each other out in battle or anything if they needed," Megumi told her, as Tia's expression went to anger, "I know I know! Everyone around us is our enemy." "That's right, that rumor had to be false as only one mamodo can survive to become king," Tia explained, "Besides I doubt Zatch would made it to the remaining 70 mamodos I'm sure his book was burned long ago."

Outside Kiyo Suzy Lien and Wonrei was about to head in. "Hey Kiyo I think we lost Zatch," Lien told him. "Ah don't worry, Zatch has his ticket so he can meet up with us inside," Kiyo told them. "I don't know Kiyo, this is his first concert as well as ours," Wonrei explained. "Don't worry besides I have his spellbook," Kiyo told them as they headed in. "Where did everyone go?" Zatch asked walking around, "I'm sure if I keep looking I'll find my way in somehow." Just then the mamodo Mars and his human partner came looking for Tia and Megumi to battle.

Back in the dressing room Megumi was called on stage. Megumi left worry about the outcomes as they had shields for spells and 1 attack. Megumi came out with a fake smile. "Hello everyone," Megumi shouted, "thank you for coming." Everyone around Kiyo Lien and Wonrei cheered fanatically.

Tia waited at the door for the enemy. "Sounds like the concert has started," said Tia, "If they really come I'll be the decoy and led them away from the concert." She thought of what Megumi said about Zatch and the rumor thinking if the rumor was true. "What am I thinking, Zatch is so weak he passes out everytime he uses a spell. And he ran scared everytime I bullied him a little. And allies are the least thing you expect in this battle," Tia thought remembering her friend Mars attacking her shortly after she arrived in the human world, and how she remember him betraying her and attack her.

Just then the door opened and Zatch came through. "This doesn't seem to be right. Where are Kiyo, Suzy, Wonrei, and Lien?" Zatch wandered coming through he saw Tia, "Strangling Tia! you're here?" "Zatch," Tia said jumping on him, "You came here to beat me up?" "No I came here to watch the concert. Wonrei and I didn't want to battle anyone unless we're forced to or if they challenged us," Zatch explained, "Wait, Wonrei also said there was a mamodo that was on a run with their human partner who's a pop idle. Are you that mamodo?" "Wait there's another mamodo here?" Tia asked. "Yes but he's not here to disrupt the concert I swear. We came here to relax and enjoy the concert and if Megumi is your human partner we won't attack but agree to asked you to become our ally," Zatch explained. "So the rumors about an alliance in the battle for king must be true," said Tia. "Yep," Zatch said.

"By the way Tia, have you heard anything on a mamodo that looked like me name Zeno?" Zatch asked. "No why?" Tia asked. "He tried taking away of all my memories of the mamodo world instead burning my book in England, I just hope he's not out there doing the same to others since when he did it to me something backfire," Zatch explained. "Well I haven't heard of one," Tia explained. "That's ok neither has Wonrei," Zatch told her.

"Hahahahaha I finally found you Tia," Mars said as he and his human partner entered, "And with your human partner singing on stage you can't use any spells." "Mars," Zatch thought, "So it was Tia that was on the run during the battle for king. I have to tell Wonrei Lien and Kiyo." Tia tried running away at that point. "Going to run away again are you? I'll destroy the concert if you do," Mars told her. "You can't anything but that," Tia shouted turning around. "Tia?" Zatch responded. "Just let me beat you up here for making us run away place to place," Mars told her. "If I do you won't touch the concert?" Tia asked, "Please Megumi been fighting for me up till now, this is the least I can do." "In that case as soon as I'm done here I'll destroy the concert," Mars explained.

Zatch remember what he and Wonrei agree on so that they won't be hold responsible for the concert's destruction, that they must be challenged by the mamodo or forced to battle. "Now this is for all the frustration you cause me till now," Mars explained. 'Garon' his human partner shouted as a metal weapon fired from Mars' hand at Tia. The attack failed as blood splattered on Tia while her eyes was closed. "Kiyo is in the audience with Wonrei and Lien," she heard Zatch said as she opened her eyes to see that Zatch had stopped the attack. "Kiyo is my human partner, he has dark brown hair. It's not hard missing Lien and Wonrei as they most likely be the only one wearing Chinese clothing. Wonrei has white hair and lavender color eyes with white shirt and pants and a lavender band on his head. Lien will be the one with raven black color hair wearing a red long Chinese shirt with flower decorations and will be carrying a lavender color spellbook, Wonrei's spellbook. Go get them. Tell them Zatch Bell had sent you to help me protect the concert, and that you're the mamodo that was on the run, Wonrei would know what to do, now go!" Zatch shouted.

"That voice, weakling Zatch is that you?" Mars asked. "Wonrei and I didn't want to fight you for the safety of the concert, but if Mars is threatening the concert then we'll battle him for you and Megumi," Zatch explained, "We always put the safety of others before the battle for king so go get Kiyo Lien and Wonrei." "Ok I'll bring them to you," Tia agreed. "In the back of my pocket there's my ticket with my seat number, they should be sitting right next to that seat," Zatch explained. Tia took the ticket out of Zatch's pocket and left. "Don't get in the way," Mars shouted as he tried to push Zatch out of the way with that attack but Zatch stopped it. "I said I will protect this concert for Tia and I will," Zatch explained.

Tia opened the doors to the concert seeing the audience. "If I can find Kiyo, and that mamodo friend and his human partner then I can help Zatch," Tia said, "What am I thinking, they probably fight us as soon as they beat Mars." With that Tia closed the doors and headed to Megumi. Megumi was looking at the croud when she saw Tia with her spellbook. "Sorry guys but something just came up," Megumi shouted as she left. "Something tells me this is mamodo related and Zatch is caught in the middle of it," Wonrei told Lien. "Kiyo we're going to go look for Zatch since He've been gone for most of the concert," Lien told Kiyo. "That's ok," Kiyo agreed.

Tia and Megumi made it to Zatch collapse on the ground. "Zatch," Tia shouted, "Zatch are you alright?" "A shame you came I was about to kill this weakling," Mars reacted. "Tia, why didn't you bring Kiyo or at least Lien and Wonrei?" Zatch asked. "There's no way a weakling like you can win and I don't know Wonrei's powers well enough to know if he stands a chance," Tia explained carrying Zatch away from the battle, "Stay here and rest."

"I'm glad that you came, it saves me from searching for you," Mars told them. 'Garon' the human partner shouted as Garon shot at them. "Not only Tia but on this child two, you're a scum," Megumi shouted, 'Seioshi'. A dome appeared and Garon bounce off it. "Tia," Megumi shouted. "Okay," Tia agree having her hands wide apart. 'Saise' Megumi shouted as Tia swipe her hands together and a boomerang attack came at Mars causing an explosion. "Your attacks are as weak as ever," Mars said unharmed from the attack. 'Ganzu Garon' the human partner shouted as Mars threw spike balls at Tia. "We'll just keep defending then untill your out of power," Megumi shouted, 'Ma Seshield'. A disc like shield stopped the attack.

"Change of strategy," Mars told them. 'Eijasu Garon' the human partner shouted as a spike ball came at them from bellow with a chain attach. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. The dome didn't protect them as the spike ball attack from bellow where the shield couldn't protect them. "Zatch get out of here," Tia told him but found Zatch missing, "He must have left knowing it was useless." Tia got up and took a defense stance for Megumi. "This game is about done," Mars told her as they were about to attack. 'Boren' 'Zaker' Lien and Kiyo shouted as blast and lightning shot around Tia and hit Mars and his human partner. "Zatch," Tia shouted. She looked at Kiyo Lien and Wonrei recognizing them from Zatch's description.

"Good job on protecting the concert," Wonrei told her as he and Zatch moved up. "But we'll handle until you and Megumi recover," Zatch finished. "Who are you?" Mars asked. "A friend of Zatch's," Wonrei told him, "And a ally of Tia's." "Huh?" Tia responded. Lien stepped down to Tia explaining, "When Megumi run off stage Wonrei figure it was mamodo related and since Zatch missed some of the concert we went to investigate and found Zatch coming our way. He told us that you were trying to protect the concert, so we agree to help," Lien explained.

"Any friend of Zatch and Tia must be weaklings," Mars shouted. "Wonrei lets show this guy how wrong he is," said Zatch. "Right," Wonrei agreed, "Lien would you watch over those two?" "Sure," Lien agreed. "Zatch you know what to do," "Keep eye contact with the enemy," said Zatch. "Tia?" said Megumi as she got up. "Megumi!" Tia shouted. "Are you ok?" Kiyo asked. "Who are you two and who's the other mamodo?" Megumi asked. "This is Kiyo Zatch's human partner. The other mamodo fighting with Zatch is his friend and ally Wonrei and this is his human partner Lien," Tia explained. "Looks like you're ok, just took a lot of damage," Lien told them. "Thank goodness," Kiyo responded. Megumi blushed hearing Kiyo said that.

"You failures are going down," Mars shouted. "Behind you," Tia shouted. 'Zaker' 'Boren' Kiyo and Lien shouted as lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and blast shot out from Wonrei's punches hitting Mars and his human partner strait outside. "Not bad so far on our first tag battle," Kiyo complemented. "First tag battle?" Tia and Megumi asked. "Yes you see Wonrei and I live in Hong Kong China while Kiyo and Zatch lives here in town. So we hardly see each other and when we do there isn't a mamodo battle going on," Lien explained. "Well that makes since," Megumi agreed. "Lien Kiyo they're outside now," Wonrei told them. "Ok," Kiyo told them, "You two go hide somewhere safe. We won't let those guys set foot in this building."

"Wait why are you helping us?" Tia asked. "Why you asked that is a mystery to me," Kiyo responded. "Get those wounds treated," Lien told them. Tia collapse from exhaustion. "Tia isn't that the weakling Zatch you told me about?" Megumi asked. "He was but now he change," Tia explained.

Zatch Kiyo Wonrei and Lien looked at Mars as they were ready for battle. "Why am I being held back by weakling Zatch?" Mars asked himself. "Even the weak can grow strong," Wonrei told them. "Lien Wonrei help create a way for Zatch so he can get close enough for a full power Zaker," Kiyo told them. "Right," Lien and Wonrei agreed. 'Ganzu Garon' the human partner shouted as Mars fired spike balls at them. 'Boren' Lien shouted as Wonrei send blast from his fist destroying the spike balls. "What?" Mars said surprise. "yes," Kiyo responded. One manage to hit Zatch but he kept moving.

"Wonrei managed to stop all but one, and even though Zatch was hit by one he kept moving why?" Tia wandered. "Even though this is Zatch and Wonrei's first time working together in a battle, apparently they know each others spells and abilities by heart. Not to mention both of them probably have more experience than us alone," Megumi explained, "How else when Kiyo and Lien was looking away they knew when to attack with their back turns?" Zatch dodge Garon and used it to get closer. Just then a rock, thrown by Kiyo, hit the human partner's hand forcing him to drop the book. "Tia we should help with our shields," Megumi told Tia. "Why are you protecting them, they're going to be your enemies one day?" Mars asked. "That's right they'll become our enemies as much as their friendship will torn by it to," Tia thought.

"We don't believe in that kind of stuff," Wonrei shouted, "Zatch and I worked together because we share two separate goals that has the same reason and we don't care which one of us will become king as long as we help each other out to achieve it." Just then a spike ball attach to a chain went at Zatch. "Not just that we feel sorry for them. All Tia wants was to protect the concert from you. She even offer to give up becoming king so that you'll leave the concert alone, she was crying the whole entire time and yet you still threatened to ruin the concert and opened fire on it," Zatch said grabbing the chain and breaking it, "When Wonrei and I came here Wonrei heard that there was a mamodo who human partner was a pop star idle and was running from their battles. Even though I didn't know it was Tia and Megumi at the time we agree if they were here we would not battle them unless forced to or they challenge us. And now we kept to our word by helping her and defeating you."

Zatch got only a few feet from Mars. "You failure die from this attack," Mars shouted. 'Gigano Garanzu' the human partner shouted as a drill came at Zatch. "Wonrei," Lien shouted. "Right," Wonrei said about to go in. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted as the disc shield blocked the attack from hitting Zatch with Tia right there. Mars was about to punch Tia when Zatch grabbed both of his hands. "Checkmate," Kiyo told them, 'Zaker'. A powerful Zaker hit Mars doing major damage. "Alright Zatch and Tia," Lien shouted. "And with that the battle is over," Kiyo explained. "They actually beat Mars," Tia thought surprise. Mars got up after direct hit. "You kidding me, why must I beaten by a weakling like Zatch," Mars shouted, "I will become king and I won't be beaten by lower class like Tia and Zatch. Lower class should stay in lower class." 'Garon' the partner shouted as Garon went at them. "Even if you were weak at one time there is always room for improvements," Wonrei said. Zatch and Tia dodge as Wonrei came in for the final attack. 'Boren' Lien shouted as Wonrei made one blast in his hands and hit Mars and the book burning it.

"Good thing you been holding back just incase," Zatch said as thanks to Wonrei and Lien. "Now that this battle is over we have to face those two," Tia thought. Zatch Kiyo Lien and Wonrei came up to them as Tia and Megumi prepare for battle. "You should hurry up and return to the concert, your fans are waiting," Kiyo told Megumi. "Yeah and I can watch the rest now," Zatch explained. "We better return to our seats, especially before Suzy starts looking for us and get lost like back at the hospital," Lien said. "Don't remind me," said Wonrei. "Hey thanks for that last minute shield it saved our necks," said Zatch. They were about to leave the two shock and confuse.

"Hold on a second," Tia shouted catching there attention, "Why turn your backs, after all only one can become king? We're enemies aren't we why don't we fight?" Zatch Kiyo Lien and Wonrei looked at each other. "Didn't you catch on what Wonrei said at all?" Zatch asked, "We don't care which one of us become king as long as we help each other out to achieve it. That's what being allies is about." "We won't fight you because despite your past with Zatch you have a kind heart, so we won't battle you cause of it," Wonrei explained. "Tia you should become a kind king that protects since you have a kind heart and is able to protect others with your shields," Zatch explained, "Wonrei want's to become a king that protects and I want to become a kind king but we both agree that we want to end future battles for king of the mamodo world."

"A kind king that protects?" Tia asked. "Not that long ago I finally seen a mamodo I knew from the mamodo world Kolulu. She didn't want to but she was forced to fight. she said this as her book burned, 'If we had a benevolent king then maybe we don't have to fight so much'. That's my reason to fight this battle to become a kind king," Zatch explained. "I want to become a king that protects to protect the mamodo world and the mamodos in it, which is why I also want to end future battles," Wonrei explained. "So what do you say Tia, you want to join our alliance and become our friend and help us out?" Zatch asked. "Sure count me in," Tia explained. they shook in agreement. "Zatch don't forget you told Kanchome you'll give him any updates on the alliance," Kiyo reminded him. "Of course I can't forget Kanchome," Zatch said as they headed in to listen to the rest of Megumi's concert now Tia can sleep with no fear. Kiyo found a letter saying next time Megumi and Tia will be saving them.

* * *

**I added Wonrei and Lien to give it a shot at it.**

**Next Time:** Kiyo and Zatch plans the trip to visit Kiyo's dad. Tia reveals more about Zeno. and to make matter worst Kiyo's friends is keeping him busy.


	16. First 3 Days of Sumer Vacation

**First 3 days of Summer**

Tia was visiting Kiyo and Zatch for the first time since they became friends. "So wait you have another ally that lived in Italy?" Tia asked. "Yeah, which will come in handy if he ever does find useful information on the mamodo battle," Zatch told her, "With you traveling with Megumi on tours you probably can find something useful for us to know two and tell Wonrei or I, and we'll send word to any other ally." "That might work. I mean with that we can keep updated with everything that's going on with any mamodo ally we have," Tia agreed.

"Hey Zatch, I finally got word from my dad," Kiyo told him while coming in, "He's happy that we're making progress and that at least you found mamodos that is willing to help us instead out to destroy your book. In fact he says he found something mamodo related that he want us to check out. Which means in a few days we're going to England for summer vacation?" "That's great I'll have to tell Wonrei so that he know where we are in case he and Lien decided to come to Japan," said Zatch, "And while we're there we can find out anything on Zeno starting with the place where he tried taking my memory." "Wait Zatch didn't you say Zeno look exactly like you?" Tia asked. "Yes why you know something?" Zatch asked. "Well when you first asked was before we agreed to become allies when I had trust issues I wasn't sure if I should of told you," Tia explained. "That's ok, like you said, you had trust issues about the mamodo around you," Zatch told her. "Well when Megumi photo shoot in England I was there and for a second I thought I saw you, but when I look I was seeing someone with an evil heart which I knew couldn't be you. That was 10 days ago though," Tia explained. "Then that means we have to be precautious Zatch, we don't want to pick a fight since you said he was stronger than you. at least hold it off untill we can finally reach Brago's level," Kiyo told Zatch. "Agree," Zatch said.

Zatch picked up the phone with Tia right by him. "Hello," Lien responded on the phone. "Hi Lien, it's me Zatch," Zatch responded. "Hey don't forget about me," Tia shouted. "Oh and Tia's here with me and says hi," Zatch explained. "Hey Zatch, so what are you calling for this time?" Lien asked. "I just want you and Wonrei to know Kiyo and I won't be in Japan for the next few weeks, we're going to visit his dad in England to see something he found that is mamodo related. And hopefully find more info on Zeno while at it," Zatch explained. "Thanks for telling me Zatch I'll be sure to tell Wonrei," Lien responded. "I'll still send letter with any info I gathered or with news on how we're doing," Zatch explained. "Ok bye," Lien responded. "Bye," Zatch responded hanging up.

The next day Zatch came with Kiyo for the last day of school. "Hey Suzy we're going to England for vacation," Kiyo explained. "What but you promise to hang with us," Suzy responded, "We were going to the pool together." "Now I remember," Kiyo thought. "And you said you'll do baseball practice with me," Hiroshi responded. "I remember that to," Kiyo thought. "And you forgot that you promise to go UFO hunting with me," Mamoru shouted. "When did I made that promise?" Kiyo wandered. "And you promise to go dinosaur hunting with me," Kane explained. "I didn't make such promise," Kiyo explained. "I'm from the class next door and you promise to see morning glories with me," said some other kid. "I don't even know you," Kiyo shouted. "Well Kiyo look forward to it," Kane Hiroshi Suzy and Mamoru told him. "Zatch you think you can ask Tia to help us out with this mess I put myself in you both can come with if you do?" Kiyo explained. "Uh-huh leave that to me," Zatch told Kiyo. "Good because I don't want to pull Lien and Wonrei into this mess after all they done for us up to now," Kiyo explained.

At Kiyo's house Tia watch as they made their schedule. "Sorry to ask you to help me in helping me with my promises, but Lien and Wonrei already had done so much so far before meeting you," Kiyo apologized. "Don't worry, I finally get to take part in yours and Zatch's non-mamodo related adventures," Tia explained. "Zatch you didn't tell her about the hospital chaos and the camping trip's curry mistake?" Kiyo asked. "Don't forget us saving the hostages from armed Robbers at the Bank," Zatch told him. "Lien and Wonrei wasn't involved with that, Infact you were the only one who knew them back then," reminded Kiyo.

The next day they took Kiyo's bike to their first destination. "Sorry Kiyo, but I want to keep my special training a secret from my teammates," Hiroshi explained. "It's ok, Tia never been to our school so I don't think she can tell anyone but her guardian," Kiyo explained referring to Megumi as Tia's guardian. "Hey that's ok, if she's as trust worthy as those other two Lien and Wonrei, I think I can trust her with this secret," Hiroshi explained. they started throwing the baseball around as Zatch and Tia watch. "Now for my new weapon, please stick around until my fiery vanishing miracle ball," Hiroshi shouted as he threw the ball. Kiyo caught it with out seeing the results. "Was that the fiery vanishing miracle ball?" Tia asked. "No that was a plain fast ball," Hiroshi explained. 4 hours later they manage to get one. "Kiyo we're an hour late for our next destination," Tia shouted pointing to her watch. "What are we waiting for lets move," Kiyo said as they jumped on the bike.

"Good thing you know how to keep update on the schedule by helping Megumi with hers, Tia," Zatch complemented. "Yeah I'll say," Tia responded. "Next up bug catching in the mountains," Kiyo explained. At the mountains the guy waited for them. "We have to get 10 centipedes, 5 beetles, and 8 bees," he explained. "Shouldn't we stop at the bees?" Kiyo asked. They manage to get the beetles and the centipedes, but with the bees Tia was to busy running for her life trying to avoid being stung. "Keep them away, keep them away, keep them away," Tia shouted running behind Kiyo who got stung instead.

After that they were on the move to the river on the mountain. "We're already 2 hours late," Tia complained. "You weren't the one who got stung," Kiyo reminded her. At the next stop they wined up 4 hours late catching 50 fishes. "Tia Zatch, I need your help if we're going to get back on schedule," Kiyo explained.

While Kiyo talked to Kane, Zatch climb on Tia's shoulders in order for the costume to work. "Are you sure you don't want to be the head?" Zatch asked, "Kane knows my face since he tried kicking me around when he was a school bully." "Zatch it wouldn't matter who gets the head as long as we stick to the plan," Tia explained. Then they jumped on que and acted like a dinosaur. "Its really a dinosaur," Kane said, "Lets catch it Kiyo." "Wait if you get bitten you'll die in 8 seconds," Kiyo explained. "Eight seconds? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kane asked. "They're suppose to be extinct how was I suppose to know one will show up," Kiyo said. Zatch bit Kane as planned that ended the hunt.

"That was fun, next time you should be the head Tia," Zatch told her. They made it to the place on time with Mamoru, which was the last promise of the day. "Ok guys I hate to leave you but Megumi will be worried if this wined up being an all nighter," Tia explained. "Ok, if we're not home by tomorrow you know where to find us," Kiyo explained. They started the whole chanting thing over and over all night.

"Kiyo Zatch wake up," Tia shouted. Kiyo and Zatch woke up rubbing their eyes. "Have you guys forgot the pool already?" Lien asked. They woke up to find Lien and Wonrei was there. "What are you two doing here?" Kiyo asked. "Oh they came over at your place yesterday," Tia explained. "We saw you guys were gone so we went to see Tia and Megumi, and Tia explained what you been doing," Wonrei explained. They arrived at the pool and they went to change. They had a great time at the pool. Zatch slid down the slide and landed on Kiyo first.

Then Zatch send a splash strait at Tia. "Oh this means war Zatch Bell," Tia said then sending a bigger splash at Zatch who dived underwater to dodge and Kiyo got hit instead. Soon enough a splash war started as Wonrei and Lien watch. "It seems Zatch and Tia started a battle where their books cannot be burned," said Lien. "Seems so," Wonrei said. "Oh Lien Wonrei," Tia and Zatch said at once looking like they were about to splash them. "You better not be planning to…," Wonrei said as Zatch and Tia splashed both of them, "Splash us." Lien finished. They ate some lunch then played volley ball and had their pictures taken as a group.

The next morning Tia and Megumi saw Zatch and Kiyo go off to England and Lien and Wonrei go off to Hong Kong. "Good luck on finding anything on Zeno," Wonrei told them. "Thanks, if we can't find anything about the thing that is mamodo related my dad found we'll send you either a copy or a picture," Kiyo explained. "As well as Kanchome," Zatch finished. "That's a good idea," Lien told them.

Kiyo and Zatch took the plane to England as Tia and Megumi waved goodbye. "So Tia did you had a good 2 days adventure with them?" Megumi asked. "Yeah, catching fish, watching Kiyo help his friend with baseball, Zatch and I dressing up as a dinosaur for Kiyo, collecting bug although I think I don't want to be chase by bees as well as mamodos. Hanging at the pool having a splash war with everyone. Zatch and I even splashed Lien and Wonrei since they avoided it," Tia explained.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo arrived in England and search for Kiyo's father. the first person they see is Kanchome searching for Falgore. As their allies Zatch and Kiyo was forced to help Kanchome. Read to find out...


	17. The Return of the Annoying Ally

**The Return of the Annoying Ally**

Zatch and Kiyo got off the plane and was now in England. "Kiyo can we go site seeing before seeing your dad?" Zatch asked. "You been here before Zatch," Kiyo reminded him. "Yeah but back then I was looking for my human partner, I was to busy to site see," Zatch explained. "Ok we'll go site seeing," Kiyo agreed.

They walked around the city seeing other places. They passed a double Decker bus with Suzy inside. "Hi Kiyo, hi Zatch what are you doing here in Hong Kong?" She asked. "Ah Suzy I been to Hong Kong, and believe me this isn't even close to Hong Kong," Zatch shouted. "The city is different from the brochure," Suzy shouted. "That's because you're not in Hong Kong!" Zatch and Kiyo shouted. "If I see Lien and Wonrei while here I'll tell them you're here," Suzy said as the bus left. "Why would Lien and Wonrei come here?" Zatch asked. "Forget it Zatch, she's clueless," Kiyo told him.

"Zatch this is a place of gentlemen so since we're from Japan we have to be on our best behavior," Kiyo explained. "Ok," Zatch agreed. "Lets forget about the battle for king till we see my dad about that thing he found two," Kiyo told Zatch. "Ah Kiyo," Zatch said looking at a poster of Falgore, "I think that's easier said than done since one of our allies is apparently here." "What are you talking about, Tia and Megumi didn't say anything about coming to England, and Lien and Wonrei could have just come with us," Kiyo said. "They're not the ones I'm talking about," Zatch explained pointing at the poster. Kiyo looked and was surprise that the one Zatch was talking about was Kanchome and Falgore.

Sure enough Kanchome was amongst the croud eating candy. "Kanchome," Zatch shouted running to his friend. "Zatch Kiyo you're here," Kanchome responded, "Did you tell that mamodo Wonrei I'm part of the alliance?" "Uh huh, and we got another ally to, you know her from the mamodo world," Zatch explained. "Cool," Kanchome said, "Hey can I ask you a favor?" Kanchome asked. "Sure," Zatch responded.

They went into Falgore's waiting room as Kanchome got them drinks. "So what do you need Kanchome?" Kiyo asked. "Falgore is missing," Kanchome explained, "I don't know where he went and his concert starts in an hour. Can you help me find him?" "Uh we need to meet up with my dad," Kiyo responded. "Come on, we're allies, and the last time I check you said we help each other out if one of us needs it," Kanchome explained. "He has a point there," said Zatch. "If you do me this favor I promise I'll do something in return," Kanchome told him. "Kiyo, Kanchome can come with us to see that thing that might be mamodo related and see what he knows. Not to mention help us find something on Zeno," Zatch whispered. "Ok we'll help," Kiyo agreed then thought; "Besides dad might want to meet at least one of our mamodo friends, even though I was hopping he meets Wonrei or Tia first."

Zatch track Falgore's scent from one of his clothing. Their first stop was the candy store as Zatch and Kanchome ate some candy. "What he came in and out of here a lot?" Kiyo asked. "Yes," the lady responded, "He will buy a lot of candy and leave." "Must be for Kanchome," Kiyo thought. The only other info they got was that Falgore flirted with her.

nd stop was the flower shop. \ that Falgore flirted with . see what he . oing,"The next stop was the flower shop, and the same story. Then the toy shop with the same story. Kanchome was showing off one of Falgore's products. Kiyo stopped the fun as he was angry. "Before Falgore left what exactly did he say that he was going to do?" Kiyo asked. "He said he was going to meet some lady," Kanchome responded. The scent led them to the hospital as they entered. They reached the top room where Falgore was greeting the kids.

"Oh Kiyo Zatch you're here," Falgore said, "Kids I want you to meet some friends of mine." Kiyo Zatch and Kanchome entered. "Everyone you know Kanchome, this is Kiyo and Zatch," Falgore explained, "They're from Japan." "Cool," they responded. After awhile Falgore heard about what Kanchome did. "Kiyo Zatch I keep to my word that if there is anything we can do to help just asked. We'll be here for a while," Falgore explained. "Actually tomorrow you can come and see this thing that my dad found that might be mamodo related, and you will be the first of our allies to see it. After that we're going to the place where a mamodo name Zeno tried to steal Zatch's memory to find any clues on him," Kiyo responded. "It's a deal," Falgore agreed.

* * *

**I know this didn't come first in the comics but I thought I had Kanchome and Zatch team up for the first time in England in a mamodo battle and Zatch and Kiyo need to know that they were there.**

**Next time: **Kiyo's Bag was stolen and the kid finally stopped after Zatch chased him all over town, then Zatch and Kiyo finally reached the University Kiyo's dad works and find them missing and the office a wreck. What happened and where is Kiyo's father? Read to find out...


	18. Baltro and Steng

**Baltro and Steng**

Zatch Kiyo Kanchome and Falgore look around town trying to find the university. Kanchome and Zatch were making a fool of themselves. "Guys cut it out we need to find the university," Kiyo shouted. Just then a kid with an injured arm stole Kiyo's backpack. The kid ran off with the backpack. "My book is in there," Zatch said. "Go get it back Zatch!" Kiyo shouted. Zatch started chasing him. "Aren't you guys Japanese? You're so rich so don't get stingy," the kid shouted, "Not like you weak Japanese guys can chased me for ever." "Shows what you know," Kiyo said as he and Falgore fallowed while Kanchome was ridding on Falgore's shoulders.

The chase lasted for ever as Zatch went after him. Kiyo noticed that the kid's arm is bleeding and wrapped as he dropped the backpack. Zatch continued to fallow as the others fallowed. They finally noticed that they were resting at the park. "That was something else kid," the boy said, "First time I met someone like you." he passed Zatch a chocolate bar and Zatch ate it. Kiyo checked the arm and found it in a bad condition. "By the way my name is Zatch Bell," Zatch said. "Mine is Kanchome," Kanchome explained. "Mine is Kory," Kory explained, "You both want to be my friends?" "Sure," they responded.

Kiyo poured peroxide on Kory's arms and bandage his arm. "Your arm is in such a bad condition, why didn't your parents take you to the hospital?" Falgore asked. "Shut up, this has nothing to do with my parents," Kory shouted. "In that case we'll take you to the hospital," Kiyo told him, "But first we need to see my dad about something." They reached the University as Zatch Kanchome and Kory was taking pictures of them. "Kory take a picture of Kanchome and me now," Zatch said as he and Kanchome holding each other close both with victory V fingers on each side. "Good pose," Kory said taking the picture of them.

They entered one of the offices and found a man in a Yellow-Tail fish costume. "Is that him?" Kanchome asked. "No," Zatch responded, "And we're in the wrong office Kiyo." Zatch took them to the right office and found the place a mess. "What a mess, your dad is a slob," Kanchome told them. "No someone broke in," Kiyo shouted. Kiyo found some foot prints on the ground. "Zatch Kanchome over here," Kiyo shouted, "Falgore keep Kory busy." Kanchome and Zatch look at the footprints. "Does these look like mamodo footprints?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah definitely," said Zatch. "We're gone," Kanchome said. "Oh no you don't you have to help us, or have you forgotten you're part of our alliance," Kiyo said grabbing the mamodo, "A mamodo had kidnapped my dad."

"Kiyo I think this has to do with the fact I went to your father to see if he was able to read my book," Zatch explained. Kiyo found a suspicious flower and noticed that Kory was scared. "Kiyo we should call Wonrei," Zatch and Kanchome shouted. "Wait a second, one: Kanchome you don't even know who Wonrei is. And two I think Kory knows something about this," Kiyo explained. "Hey why don't you stay at my hide out for a while," Kory asked. "No need for that I can get us some hotel rooms," Falgore explained, "After all I am Parco Falgore world wide super star." "You can stay with us," Kiyo told him. "I have a phone, you can call that Wonrei guy Zatch and Kanchome was talking about," Kory explained. "Then it's a deal," Kiyo agreed.

At Kory's place Kory tried giving Zatch some toys to calm down. "Zatch don't you need to call Wonrei?" Kiyo told him. "Right where's your phone?" Zatch asked. "There," Kory said pointing to it. Kory explained how his parents were kidnap and how that flower was connected to that to.

"Pick up Wonrei, pick up," Zatch said tapping his foot. "Hello," Wonrei said on the phone. "Wonrei its me Zatch," Zatch responded. "And the invincible Kanchome," Kanchome shouted at the phone. "Kanchome, I'm trying to talk to Wonrei here. You can talk to him when we're not trying to find Kiyo's dad," Zatch said pushing the duck bill mamodo aside. "Zatch who was that?" Wonrei asked. "That was that mamodo I told you about that came from Italy that I knew from the mamodo world that became our ally, Kanchome," Zatch explained, "Anyways, do you know any mamodo who uses flowers in any way. Not as an attack but for anything else?" "No Zatch sorry I don't why what happened?" Wonrei asked. "We went to the University where Kiyo's dad works at and found his office a total mess as someone broke in and kidnapped him. We found some foot prints, one belonging to a mamodo, not to mention a flower," Zatch explained. "I don't know what to tell you Zatch, but since your with a mamodo friend, I suggest you two work together," Wonrei explained.

After finding the location they were off. The next day they took a bus to the castle. Once there they were ready. "Kanchome Falgore get ready to use Poruk to transform into a wall incase we need to hide," Kiyo explained. "Good idea Kiyo," Falgore agreed. "Its crucial that we win this battle guys not just for Kiyo's dad but for anyone captured," Zatch explained, "Wonrei said we should work together."

Once inside the cage door shut and they were surrounded by knights. "Kiyo these armor knights are made out of metal we can beat them easy with Jikerdor," Zatch explained. "Then lets put it to the test," Kiyo shouted, 'Jikerdor'. Jikerdor hit one of the knights and they fused together. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit all the armor knights. The knights still attack after that. 'Poruk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome transformed into a sword to defend off the enemy. Mean while the guy and the mamodo wait. Kiyo found the controller of the knights as it was a flower. 'Jikerdor' Kiyo shouted as Jikerdor hit another knight preventing them to move.

"Let's go guys," Kiyo shouted as they ran off to the next room. There they were attack by swords at the front. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted as Rashield stopped the attack. the next room was a pit with the ceiling coming down at them. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the ceiling destroying it. 'Poruk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome transformed into a rope to use. The guy was super angry as all 3 traps failed. "Ready Baltro?" the guy asked the mamodo. "Of course Steng," Baltro responded.

Soon enough Zatch Kanchome Kiyo and Falgore made it to the room. "Congratulations for making it this far," Steng told them. Kanchome and Falgore screamed of fear seeing Baltro. "Kanchome Falgore calm down your not going to fight this guy," Kiyo told them. "We're not?" They asked. "Why not Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "One of us has to go gather the prisoners while the other stay behind and keep these guys distracted. Kanchome's power isn't enough for them to last if they act as distraction, but we do," Kiyo explained. "Oh I get it so instead of us fighting together Kanchome can go find the others," Zatch responded. "What do you guys think?" Kiyo asked. "Rescuing others is something we can do," Falgore explained.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning stuck Baltro but no damage. "I see you have a book like mine. No wander why you got through our traps," Steng said, 'Zeberuon'. Baltro's body glowed. Baltro came at them at that point. "Zatch run," Kiyo shouted as they ran away dodging the attack. "Zatch if there's a time to remember a new spell now's the time," Kiyo told him. Baltro swipe down with his hand as Zatch and Kiyo dodge another one. 'Zeberusen' Steng shouted as multiple shots fired from the guns on Baltro's body. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted as Rashield appear and took the hit and bounce the attacks back at Baltro.

"New plan, focus all your attack spells on Baltro while try to knock down the human partner with your fighting moves Zatch," Kiyo explained. "Yeah let's do it," Zatch agreed. "Try all you want you will fail," Steng shouted. "Move," Kiyo shouted as Zatch went strait at them. Baltro went to an attack. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit Baltro. "As long as we keep launching Zakers Baltro wouldn't be able to attack," Kiyo thought. Kiyo figure something else out while at it. "Change of plan Zatch I think I figure something out about the mamodo," Kiyo shouted.

Meanwhile Kanchome and Falgore found the prison. "Professor Takamine," Falgore shouted. "Yes," said Kiyo's dad as he walked up, "Do I know you?" "We're friends of your son Kiyo and the mamodo name Zatch," Kanchome explained. they ran around the mamodo until Kiyo found what he was looking for. "Set" Kiyo shouted pointing at the flower as Zatch turned at it, 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and destroy the flower causing the arm to fall off. "Zatch this guy can manipulate objects with those flowers," Kiyo explained.

Just then the cook was on Baltro's foot pointing at another one. "There's one here two," he shouted. "So much for not getting innocent people involved," Zatch said. Zatch and Kiyo ran to the leg, 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the flower causing the leg to fall off. "Oh man if only Kanchome was here we can use second spell so that he can find the flowers," Kiyo told Zatch. just then a whip clanged to Zatch's book and Steng pulled it to him. "No the spellbook," Kiyo and Zatch shouted. "You guys can't do anything with out this," Steng said. Baltro's arm protected Steng.

Baltro was about to step on them at that point when Kory took the spellbook out of Steng's hands. "Zatch Kiyo I'll bring this to you," Kory shouted. 'Poruk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome transformed into a giant robot. "Kiyo everyone's out of the cell and are waiting to get out of here once the coast is clear," Kanchome shouted. "Kanchome," Zatch shouted. Baltro tried hitting Kory yet he manage to dodge the attack. "Kanchome Falgore keep the human partner busy," Kiyo shouted. Kory ran at Kiyo with Zatch's spellbook. Baltro stopped them in their tracks. Kory tried heading at them but Baltro stopped him everytime. "Kory fallows my voice," Kiyo shouted. In a matter of time Kiyo moved to the right and got the book back. "Kanchome transform back to normal and use Koporuk," Kiyo shouted, "Use it to hide and look for any flowers on that armor and tell us." "Right," Kanchome agreed doing so. 'Koporuk' they heard Falgore shouted as Kanchome shrunk.

"What happened to Kanchome?" Kory asked. "We'll tell you later if you can keep a secret," Kiyo explained. "Zatch right here," Kanchome pointed at the attacking arm. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the flower and the arm fell off. 'Zeberuse…' a rock hit Steng before he finished thrown by the cook. "Kiyo over here," Kanchome shouted. "Lets go Zatch," Kiyo shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the leg causing Baltro to fall. A hatch opened and the true form of Baltro came out. Baltro was smaller than even Zatch and Kanchome. Baltro threw Kiyo around like he was a punching bag. "Zatch now! Use your fighting moves now!" Kiyo shouted. Zatch kicked Baltro aside and faced him. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit Baltro.

After that Baltro and Steng both was tied. "We'll burn this book as soon as we find a flame, cause I don't know if we can launch another Zaker," Kiyo explained, "Now there was a professor you kidnapped." "Yeah from this morning," Steng explained. "Why did you kidnap him? He wasn't rich or anything," Kiyo asked. "I kidnap him on a request by a mamodo that look like that guy," Steng told them referring to Zatch. "Zeno," Zatch replied clenching his fist. "We kidnap him while he was on his walk by one of our knights," Steng explained. "Then it wasn't Baltro that did that," Kiyo thought.

"Kiyo," Falgore shouted as bunch of people fallowed him, "Sorry about leaving Kanchome alone with you guys but it look like my plan for the spells work. Everyone greeted Kiyo Zatch and Kory since they already thanked Falgore and Kanchome. "Kiyo Zatch its nice to you two again," they heard Kiyo's dad said. "Dad," Kiyo shouted. Zatch tackled Kiyo's dad shouting, "Mr. Takamine." "Wow Zatch you're stronger than the last time I saw you," Mr. Takamine said. "Not only that I learn some fighting moves two from 2 friends I met in Hong Kong before I met Kiyo," Zatch explained. "I heard about that Zatch, good for you," Mr. Takamine said. Then he went off teaching the kids something about the object he was holding. Kiyo got mad at his dad and started shouting at his dad who shouted back. "Yep definitely related," Zatch said as he took his camera that wasn't damage and took a picture of it, "Kind of remind me of what Tia use to do when she bullied Kanchome and me back in the mamodo world."

"Why did you guys come here?" Mr. Takamine asked. "We came here to save you from a mamodo, or did you already forgot that Zatch was a mamodo already?" Kiyo explained. "Kiyo you and Zatch grown since I seen you," his dad explained. "Mr. Takamine I want you to meet one of my mamodo friends," Zatch said pulling Kanchome with him. "Kanchome this is Kiyo's dad. Mr. Takamine this is Kanchome," Zatch explained.

"Zatch Kiyo," Suzy shouted running toward them. "Suzy what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked. "I came here looking for this place here in Hong Kong and the next thing I know I was in the prison with your dad," Suzy explained. "Suzy for the last time you're not in Hong Kong China, you're in England," Kiyo shouted. "Oh Zatch whose your friend?" Suzy asked running toward Zatch.

Kiyo left at that point noticing Kory was upset about something. "My mom and dad, they're not with this group," Kory explained. "Falgore there's still two missing," Kiyo shouted, "Kory's parents, they're not in this group." Just then he notice Baltro was free. Baltro hit Kiyo in the stomach, grabbed his spellbook and went to Steng who also was free. 'Zeberuon' Steng shouted as Baltro started to do something as the flowers holding the castle came toward Baltro causing the castle to collapse. "A pillar just collapse and cause of it the castle will collapse and you won't get out of here in time," Steng shouted.

Everyone started evacuating at that point. "Can some one tell me where Kory's parents are at?" Kiyo shouted. One of the people told them the location after that. "Ok Zatch and I will save them Kory," Kiyo explained. "Are you crazy? Once you're down there you won't be able to escape," his dad explained. "Yes we can, when we started we only had 1 spell but since then we have 3 now," Kiyo explained. Zatch and Kiyo left with some of the people to find Kory's parents while Kanchome and Falgore led the rest to safety.

Everyone waited outside as the castle collapsed. Mr. Takamine remembers when Naruto didn't want friends. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as a huge lightning as Kiyo Zatch Kory and his parents left unharmed.

Meanwhile Steng and Baltro got away as they made their next plan. "We'll just prey on a different village, better yet maybe another country," Steng said. "Is that so," said a dark evil voice. He turned to a mamodo that looked like Zatch but wore white instead of black and blue and his human partner hold a white spellbook. It was no other than Zeno Bell and Dufort. "Now tell me, did you loose?" Zeno asked. "Yeah and to that mamodo Zatch," Steng said. just then they launch a lightning spell and Baltro's book was burned.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch finally reveals what happened the day Zeno tried to erase his memory but there is questions like how come Zeno wasn't able to erase Zatch's memory, and why Zeno's targeting Zatch if it's not because Zatch was weak? It might have to do with the 4th spell that appeared. Read to find out...


	19. Zeno Bell and Zatch's 4th Spell

**Zeno Bell and Zatch's 4****th**** Spell**

"Zatch are you 100 percent sure you can find the place?" Kiyo asked. "Don't worry I left something there incase I got lost before I met your dad," Zatch explained. They were going to a party as guest of honor for saving everyone. Kanchome and Falgore had to leave before seeing the object Mr. Takamine found. "Megumi what about the concert," Zatch heard Tia's voice asked. "No way," Zatch said running. Surely enough Tia and Megumi were amongst the croud.

"Tia Megumi, you're here," Zatch shouted. "So much for surprise," Lien and Wonrei said as they walked up. "You guys two?" Zatch asked. "I was asked to do a concert in England and Lien and Wonrei was planning to visit us since you were in England so we invited them," Megumi explained. "Zatch where's Kiyo?" Tia asked. "Oops, I think I left him with his dad," Zatch said. "Same old Zatch Bell," Tia said out loud.

Zatch took them to Kiyo who was surprise to see them. "Professor Takamine this is Tia Megumi Lien and Wonrei. Guys this is Kiyo's dad," Zatch introduced to them. "Nice to meet you," he responded. "Dad, Wonrei and Tia are the mamodo friends I told you about in the letters like Kanchome," Kiyo explained. "Yeah, I met Wonrei and Lien when I was staying at Hong Kong before meeting Kiyo, and we helped Tia out when a mamodo was hurting her," Zatch explained. They enjoyed the rest of the party and the next day they went to the forest.

"We need to stay close while we're here, the only one who knows their way around after all is Zatch," Kiyo explained. "Ah Kiyo, Zatch is missing," Tia explained. They turned around and saw the blond mamodo missing. Surely enough Zatch was stopped by a snake and a squirrel bit him. Zatch tried a toy Kory gave him but more snakes came. "Someone help me please," Zatch shouted. Then a guy took him and swung past the others. The guy was the same guy who dressed as a yellowtail before except now he was dressed as a fairy.

"Why is that guy dressed like that?" Wonrei asked. "Not him again," Kiyo responded, "The last time I saw him he dressed up as a yellowtail, and said it was research." They chased the guy around trying to rescue Zatch. Kiyo manage to stop him. "I rescue that kid from snakes," the professor said. "Snakes?" Kiyo asked. "Like I said yesterday, even though Zatch is stronger he hasn't change," Tia explained.

After awhile they reached a crater where Zatch claimed to be where Zeno attacked him. "This it, this is the place," Zatch shouted jumping into the crater. "This is where Zeno struck me with one of his lightning spells, the ones I don't have. Not to mention where he tried taking away my memories." Zatch's body started glowing while he was in the crater. "Zatch I think you should get out of here," Wonrei shouted. "Wait Wonrei look at Kiyo's backpack," Tia pointed out as it was glowing as well. The glow so bright as they were blinded from it.

When it stopped they looked at Zatch who was still in the crater. "Kiyo I remember a new spell, I remember the 4th spell," Zatch shouted as he climbed up, "And I know why Zeno wanted to take my memory away." "Zatch you had us worried," Tia shouted. Kiyo checked the spellbook, "Here it is the 4th spell, Bao Zakerga." "Yeah, I don't know the full detail because I was never allow learning to use it, but something about that spell is why Zeno was after me. Something about this spell," Zatch said. "Zatch what exactly did happened that day?" Wonrei asked. Lien and Megumi was worried about that two.

"Ok before Zeno arrived I use to live here instead of looking for my human partner. He hit me with Zaker, but instead of coming out of his mouth it came from his hand. I barely made it and he was about to destroy my book but he turned on me instead. He touch my head and started trying to take my memory but something interfered and my memory remained intact," Zatch explained, "but I think something about the mamodo world has a connection between the 4th spell and why Zeno tried to erase my memory." "That spell must be a Ultimate level spell that Zeno didn't get if he did all that cause of it," Wonrei explained. "What ever it is all I know is it's an attack spell," Zatch explained. "This so annoying, now I'm behind," Tia complained.


	20. Yoppoboy and Jen

**Yoppoboy and Jen**

Megumi and Tia was extra busy that day and so it was just Zatch Kiyo Lien and Wonrei as Kiyo was ready to try the 4th spell out at a shore away from others. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as nothing came out. "Kiyo I think we need more power added to it," Zatch explained. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo tried again but nothing. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as Zatch faced him. "Are you trying to kill me?" Kiyo shouted. "Hold on I hear singing," Zatch explained. "I hear it two," Wonrei said.

A small boy was singing and dancing at once then Zatch joined in with him. Just then a girl jumped on Zatch. "Yoppoboy here's our chance," the girl shouted taking out a spellbook. Then Kiyo grabbed her, "What are you doing?" Kiyo asked. Lien and Wonrei helped Zatch out. The girl and the mamodo started eating but the girl told the mamodo to eat somewhere else. "By the way I'm Jen, and that's Yoppoboy," Jen explained. "My name is Kiyo," Kiyo said. "Zatch Bell," Zatch said. "Lien," Lien said. "Wonrei," Wonrei finished. They took out their lunch.

"Yoppoboy should eat with us at least," Wonrei requested. "Why I don't like him, and I don't even understand him?" Jen asked. "Well I'm going to eat with him," Zatch said as he took his lunch and walked over there. They watch as Zatch tried to be friends with Yoppoboy.

"Yoppoboy is a mamodo right?" Kiyo asked. "Yes, what about it?" Jen asked. "Believe it or not, Zatch and I are mamodos as well but we only fight if we have to or when we're challenged," Wonrei explained. Lien and Kiyo took out the red and lavender spellbooks. "So your not going to challenge us?" Jen asked. They shook their heads. "But if you need help during the battle if you and Yoppoboy become our allies as well as our friend we can help you," Kiyo explained. "Well there is one mamodo we're after," Jen said.

Jen explained about the day she met Yoppoboy how he help her parents out. How she tried to teach him say other words. When she tried to read the first spell she learned about Yoppoboy. They watch as Zatch and Yoppoboy dance. "His singing and dancing attracts mamodos," Jen explained. "That explains Zatch, but why is it Wonrei was unaffected by it," Kiyo wondered. "Kiyo Wonrei Lien I'm tired, his dance is tiring," Zatch complained. "he's dancing to attract the attention of the mamodo that hurt my family," Jen explained. "What kind of power this mamodo have? Maybe Tia crosses paths with him," Zatch asked. "Tia's another mamodo that only fights when she has to like Zatch and Wonrei, in fact she's part of the alliance. And then there's Kanchome who isn't the strongest mamodo but he's the useful one," Kiyo explained.

Mean while the mamodo and his human partner approach Yoppoboy. Jen explained how both her mother and grandfather was injured as well as Yoppoboy by mamodo Kikuropu and a British Gentleman the same 2 who say Yoppoboy. "I forgot the book at school that day so it wasn't burned," Jen explained. "Unforgivable," Zatch said clenching his fist, "Hurting you mother and Grandfather for no reason, we never would do something like that." "Hey Jen there must be a few things you like about Yoppoboy?" Lien asked. Jen was about to respond when Zatch notice something. "Yoppoboy's gone," said Zatch, "He was dancing right there." "He did it again," Jen responded, "Guys help me, Yoppoboy probably found a mamodo."

Meanwhile Yoppoboy was face to face with Kikuropu and the British Gentleman. "Where's your human at, I hope your not planning to battle with out any spells?" the British Gentleman said, "Its not polite to underestimate your opponent so I'll just teach you Etiquette."

"Last time he did this he almost died," Jen complained. "He's doing it for your safety," Zatch explained, "You'll be surprise what good mamodos like Yoppoboy would do for the safety of their human partners. Especially if they're close."

Yoppoboy was taking damage as he remembers what he and Jen went through together. "Yoppoboy doesn't want to see Jen hurt. That's why he's fighting by himself," Kiyo explained, "But now he has 2 more mamodo's to help him out," Zatch said.

Yoppoboy went into an attack on them. 'Amuruk' the British Gentle man shouted as Kikuropu's arm grew and punched Yoppoboy. He slowly got up remembering all the suffering. He took out a lighter from under his hat and went after the book. 'Amudo Shizarug' Kikuropu's arm turned into a claw and was about to cut Yoppoboy.

'Boren' 'Zaker' Lien and Kiyo shouted as Boren and Zaker hit Kikuropu forcing them back. "Kiyo keep a good distance from this guy," Zatch shouted. "You two Lien," Wonrei said. "Who are you?" the British Gentleman asked. "We're Yoppoboy's friends, and for the time being his allies," Zatch explained. "Allies that spell didn't even hurt Kikuropu," the guy responded. "Yoppoboy, we'll protect Jen, no ones going to get hurt," Kiyo told Yoppoboy.

Zatch and Wonrei walked up ready for battle. "Let's fight together as a team," Zatch said. "Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy said in agreement. Yoppoboy jumped at them as Jen shouted, 'Doremiker'. Musical blast shot out of Yoppoboy's mouth. It made direct hit but hardly did any damage. "This is our lucky day, we get to burn 3 books at once," The British Gentleman said, 'Amurusen'. Spikes fired from the elbows at them. Yoppoboy got hit but Kiyo was set, 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted as Rashield appeared, blocked and bounce back the attack. 'Regaruk' Lien shouted as Wonrei's legs glowed. Then he jumped toward Yoppoboy and pulled him to safety. 'Emururon' the guy shouted as a fist cover in flames came at them.

"lets try our new spell. The fourth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'. Nothing appeared. 'Regaruk' Lien shouted again as Wonrei use it to get them to safety as Yoppoboy pushed the attack aside. "Are you guys alright?" Wonrei asked. "Yeah," Kiyo agreed. "Kiyo you need to put all you have into the fourth spell," Zatch said, "I still don't know about it but something tells me that its our best shot." "Right," Kiyo agreed focusing all his power into the spell till it was glowing. "Lien Wonrei Yoppoboy Jen get back," Zatch shouted. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as they moved and a dragon with lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and broke through Kikuropu's armor.

Kiyo collapsed from the power he used for the spell. "Yoppoboy, its your turn," Kiyo shouted. 'Doremiker' Jen shouted as a musical blast hit the mamodo and burned the spellbook. The British Gentleman ran as he lost.

"Now the battles over you two can rest for a while," Kiyo explained. "We did it Yoppoboy," Jen shouted. "Jen," Yoppoboy said. "You said my name," Jen shouted, "Yoppoboy I love you," Jen confessed. "Yoppopoi," he responded. "Yoppoboy join our alliance," Zatch said. "Huh?" Jen responded. "We have a mamodo friend/ally that lives in Italy, if you join our alliance we can ask them to come to your aid if you need help since Italy is closer than Hong Kong and Japan," Zatch explained, "In our alliance we don't care which one of us becomes king as long as our goals has to do with the good of the mamodo world, and we help each other so that at least one of us succeed. I want to become a kind king that will end future battles. Wonrei want's to become a king that protects. Our friend Tia wants to become a kind king that protects, and Kanchome we're still not sure but I trust him to make the right choice. So what do you say?" Zatch stuck his hand out.

Yoppoboy turned to Jen unsure but she nodded, "Why not we'll have friends that help us," Jen agreed. "Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy announce shaking Zatch's hand. "Yay, now we got your power to go with Wonrei's power up, Tia's shields, Kanchome's Transformation, and my lightning power," Zatch shouted. "Speaking of Tia, I wander if they're done with Megumi's tour yet?" Kiyo asked.

"Zatch Kiyo Lien Wonrei," they heard Tia shouted. They turned and saw Tia and Megumi arrived. "We finished early and thought to check on you guys then we saw a dragon made out of lightning," Megumi explained. "That would be our 4th spell," Kiyo said, "Bao Zakerga." "Tia Megumi this is Yoppoboy and his human partner Jen, they're our latest members of our alliance. Jen Yoppoboy this is Tia and her human partner Megumi," Zatch introduced them, "We just help Yoppoboy defeated a armor mamodo which was why you saw Bao Zakerga." "Well welcome to our alliance," Tia said. "Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy responded. "Huh?" Tia asked. "So far that's one of the 2 thinks he can say, second one he just learn. Yoppoboy say my name," Jen said. "Jen," Yoppoboy responded.

* * *

**I kept Yoppoboy for a good reason. I have a plan that includes his power**

**Next time:** Zatch and Kiyo was the last to go home and what they find? A mamodo Zatch knew from the mamodo world who doesn't have a human partner. How can they deal with this? Read to find out...


	21. The Horse Mamodo Ponygon

**The Horse Mamodo Ponygon**

Before Zatch and Kiyo left they saw the stone tablet which Zatch defiantly confirmed it as mamodo related do to the fact it had writing similar to what's in the spellbook and it had a carving of a mamodo. Zatch took some pictures for his friends.

Kiyo and Zatch finally arrived at Japan. "Nice to be back," Zatch responded. "Ok, lets get our bags and head home," Kiyo said. They reached the place their bags was going through and found a small horse mamodo was attach to it. "Hey I know you," Zatch shouted, "You're the mamodo that I use to play with back in the mamodo world." "He's a mamodo?" Kiyo asked. "Meru," the mamodo said jumping on Zatch licking him, "I didn't know his name back then and I couldn't understand him, so I gave him the nickname Ponygon," Zatch explained.

"Hey Ponygon my name is Kiyo," Kiyo said sticking his hand out as Ponygon bit his hand. "Ow," Kiyo shouted. "No Ponygon bad," Zatch shouted, "Kiyo's not going to burn your book or going to launch a spell so don't bite him."

They were home and Ponygon was jumping up and down from the bed. "Shouldn't Ponygon be with his human partner?" Kiyo asked. "Maybe he hasn't found his. Don't forget I had to take the plane from England to Japan to find you," Zatch explained. "Zatch Kiyo I'm here," Kiyo's mom shouted, "I'll make you some Tea." "Ok," Zatch responded then turned to Ponygon, "Ponygon you won't believe what been going on. Kiyo and I been forming an alliance with any Kind mamodo we came across and helped, and so far we have 4 allies." "Meru mey," Ponygon shouted.

"We have Wonrei from Hong Kong whose spells are to power up his attacks and his human partner Lien. Kanchome who can transform and shrink and his human partner Falgore from Italy. Tia who power is shields, and her human partner Megumi who lives here in town but is on tour. And Yoppoboy who's power involves musical notes and his human partner Jen from England," Zatch explained, "And each of them are kind especially Lien and Megumi." "Why don't you call Lien Wonrei Yoppoboy and Jen to tell them the news?" Kiyo asked. "Good idea," Zatch agreed as he left.

Ponygon took his book out of Kiyo's backpack and left. "His spellbook was in my backpack?" Kiyo responded. "Meru-meru mey," Ponygon shouted. "Is it me or everytime I come across one of Zatch's old friends from the mamodo world I something bad is about to happen?" Kiyo wandered.

Just then Suzy Mamoru and Hiroshi arrive needing help with their homework. Kiyo set up the desk as Ponygon checked to see if any of Kiyo's classmates can read his spellbook. "Kiyo, Zatch," Tia said coming in. "Tia came to play," Zatch shouted. "You bet," Tia answered. "Meru-meru mey," Ponygon said jumping on Tia. "Tia this Ponygon, Ponygon this is Tia," Zatch introduced then went to a whisper, "Ponygon's a mamodo that I use to play with when you weren't picking on me. We think Ponygon haven't found his human partner since he carries his book around." "That makes since," Tia responded.

Through out the time Kiyo helped his classmates with homework while Zatch Tia and Ponygon played. After Suzy Hiroshi and Mamoru left all was left to do was decided what to do with Ponygon. "You can stay until you find your human partner," Kiyo explained, "But no biting me, like Zatch said I'm not the enemy." "Meru," Ponygon agreed. Kiyo tried to touch Ponygon and this time Ponygon didn't bite. Zatch and Tia entered hearing the whole deal. "Hey Kiyo thanks," Zatch responded. "Ponygon don't worry we'll work together in helping to find your human partner," Tia said, "Hey Zatch you better inform Wonrei about this for the next time he visits." "Oh good point," Zatch said running off. "Meru?" Ponygon asked. "We intend to invite Wonrei and his human partner Lien for a day visit. Zatch told you about him, he's of the alliance," Kiyo explained, "And so will you once you find your human partner."

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm trying my best here**

**Next Time:** Kiyo and Zatch met a traveler who been traveling before taking over the family business. One more thing is keeping him, is that he's a human partner for a mamodo. Read To find out


	22. Rops and Apollo

**Rops and Apollo**

"Sunday and I have to fix the front gate cause of Zatch and Ponygon," Kiyo complained, "Maybe I should of send Ponygon to Hong Kong for Wonrei and Lien to deal with because ever since Ponygon moved in, he and Zatch been doing more damage than normal." "Excuse me but can you tell me where I can find the toy store?" a kid asked. "Over there," Kiyo said. The kid ran across the street with cars still passing by. One car was about to hit the kid when someone shouted, 'Riguron'. Hooks attach to the car and was pulled in the air then they let a car land on the other side of the kid as it drove off. "that guy had a spellbook," Kiyo said as he look at the source.

He picked up the supplies he needed and headed off. "I wander if the mamodo kind. If that's the case I think I'll find Zatch and both of us can asked them to be our allies," Kiyo thought. he walked pass a park and found the guy playing a flute for some kids. Kiyo also notice the mamodo clinging to the guy. Kiyo left to get Zatch so they can asked them to join together. "Wait, what color is your spellbook?" the guy asked, "Mine is Azure." "If your picking a fight then you're asking the wrong person," Kiyo responded showing them the red spellbook. As soon as the kids left the guy got ready to leave. "I heard there were a 2 mamodos here that are part of an alliance of 5," he responded. "Well 5 ½ considering we have 6th mamodo friend but he haven't found his partner," Kiyo explained, "But the decision mostly made between both the mamodo and the human partner of the alliance."

"Fair enough," he responded, "Besides I prefer traveling over that. I don't care who becomes king of the mamodo world. Rops started going crazy hearing that. "Rops though is another story," he explained, "By the way my name is Apollo, and this is Rops," Apollo said. "Mine is Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo explained, "Why is that you don't care who wins?" "My family owns a financial group and I decided to travel the world before taking over. I met Rops on my adventure," Apollo explained, "I do just leave the mamodo be when ever we had to battle one." "Its seems to me you and Rops are just what our alliance needs," Kiyo said.

"Oh have you been to Hong Kong?" Kiyo asked. "Not yet but I heard there's a mamodo there who wants to become a king that protects," Apollo explained. "That's Wonrei, he's another ally of ours in fact my mamodo partner Zatch helped him found his human partner Lien when they met, but that was before Zatch found me," Kiyo explained, "By the way Zatch wants to become a kind king to end future battles for king. So I'm helping him out, and anyone else who shares a goal we can agree with. Like Wonrei wanting to become a king to protect." "How about this then, we'll challenge you two a mamodo battle and if you prove you can help us we'll join," Apollo explained. "I just said that decision includes what Zatch thinks," Kiyo responded.

Kiyo came home and found Zatch using regular glue to fix the gate. "Zatch we've been challenged so lets go," Kiyo said. "Huh?" Zatch responded as he fallowed. Kiyo explained the whole situation. "I see he wants to test our strength to decide to become our allies," Zatch said. They reached the quarry ready to battle. "You know if you go to Hong Kong and cross paths with Wonrei and Lien they might ask you to join once they got to know you," Kiyo shouted. "Let me ask you one thing with 5 mamodos with human partners including you what kind of powers this alliance has?" Apollo asked. "We have my Lightning, Wonrei's Power ups, Kanchome's Transformation, Tia's Shields and Yoppoboy's Musical attacks," Zatch answered, "The way I see it is the more allies we have the more hope there is in the future of the mamodo world."

Apollo smiled as shouted from the spellbook, 'Riguron'. Raffling hooks attach to the ground and pulled out a boulder. "Zatch aim for the boulder," Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'. Lightning hit the boulder destroying it. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted as ropes pulled a boulder up from Rops' hands. "Zatch move in and attack with close range after the boulders are gone," Kiyo shouted, 'Zaker'. Light hit the boulder and broke into pieces above Apollo. Apollo dodge all the attacks but noticed Zatch was running at them. Zatch jumped in the air for an attack, "Let's see how you handle a normal attack," Zatch shouted. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted as ropes tied up Zatch and threw him strait at Kiyo forcing Kiyo to let go of the book. "The book," Zatch and Kiyo shouted as Zatch went strait for the book. He stopped when Rops was aiming at the book.

"That was a good strategy having Zatch attack close range but you should of avoided it considering our power is ropes," Apollo told them. Rops jumped away letting them grab the book. "Kiyo we might need to use Bao Zakerga," Zatch said. "I think you're right," Kiyo responded. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted as Rops' ropes pulled out many boulders and threw them at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted as Rashield appeared as the boulders hit it. The boulders bounced back at Apollo and Rops. The two dodge the attack before they bounced back. "Kiyo lets finished this," Zatch said, "Put everything you have in Bao Zakerga." "You got it Zatch," Kiyo agreed as the book started to shine. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted as multiple boulders was thrown at them. Kiyo and Zatch dodge the attack as they came.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the ground in front of Apollo. 'Riguron' Apollo read in case of an attack. Zatch jumped from behind and tried to knock him down but Apollo dodge the attack. Rops tangled Kiyo's feet and threw him down instead of Zatch. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning shot at Apollo from behind. Rops used Riguron to help Apollo dodge. Then used the spell to throw boulders at them. Kiyo and Zatch dodge the attack. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit Rops. Rops got up still willing to battle. "Rops, lets use our strongest spell," Apollo said as Rops agreed. 'Dino Riguron' Apollo shouted as this time ropes attach to pick ax pulls out a giant boulder. "Ok Zatch I'm ready to use our strongest spell," Kiyo said. "Lets put all the power of the friendship in our spell," Zatch said. "The fourth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'.

The pick axes struggle to keep their grip as Apollo loose energy to continue. The dragon made out of lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and came at the boulder. Both attacks strike and cancel each other out as Kiyo and Apollo both collapse and the battle ended as a draw. After they were able to move they rested on Apollo's cloak. "We have decided and we'll join your alliance Zatch," Apollo announced. "That's great, so Rops what kind of king you would be if you won?" Zatch asked. "He wants to become king that represents freedom," Apollo said since they couldn't understand Rops. "A king that represents freedom, I like the sound of that," Zatch said. "Why don't you guys stay over at our house?" Kiyo asked. "Sure why not," Apollo agreed. Apollo decided to go his own way first but he came.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Ponygon meets another mamodo who's guarding a statue for his human partner who's working for the museum, but the statue was stolen along the way. Can Zatch and Kiyo help? Read To find out...


	23. Danny and Mr Goldo

Lien and Wonrei was recovering from another mamodo battle and Lien came in with another letter from Zatch, "Looks like Zatch found an ally that actually be able to travel here and help out," Lien said.

_Lien and Wonrei:_

_We were really lucky. Kiyo met a mamodo and his Human partner doing nothing but playing music for the kids. At first the mamodo name Rops' human partner Apollo the free traveler, didn't care for who wins but is willing to help Rops but didn't burn any books. According to Kiyo it was after he told them about the alliance and my goal, Apollo wanted to test our strength in a mamodo battle. We battle and after we both use our most powerful spells neither Apollo or Kiyo could move so we end it as a draw. That's when they agree to join. Rops' goal is to become king that represents Freedom, which is good enough for me. Apollo said he might go to Hong Kong so I send you photos of them from when they stayed over so you can recognize them._

_Zatch_

Lien and Wonrei looked at the photo and found Rops standing on Apollo's shoulder as they were the only ones they didn't recognized.

* * *

**Danny and Mr. Goldo**

Kiyo was reading the news paper when he noticed that a sculpture made it to Japan. "A famous sculpture is coming to Japan," Kiyo explained. "I want to go see it, can we go?" Zatch asked. "I have school Zatch, why don't you ask Ponygon to join you?" Kiyo asked. "You bet I will," Zatch said.

Meanwhile in a limbo a man was trying to get a mamodo's attention. "Danny Boy, talk to me Danny boy," The man known as Mr. Goldo said. Danny got car sick and puked out the window. "How long do we have to go on Airplanes trains and cars?" Danny asked. "Another 20 minutes," Mr. Goldo replied. "Another thing its Danny, not Danny Boy," Danny argued. "What's wrong with Danny Boy?" Mr. Goldo asked. "Old man…" Danny was about to argued when Mr. Goldo was about to drop Danny's book out the window. "Show me more respect or I'll throw this book away," Mr. Goldo explained. "No need for that Mr. Goldo I promise I'll be "Good," Danny said. "Good now I want you to protect the statue since you mamodos seem perfect for the job," Mr. Goldo explained.

They arrived at the museum and Mr. Goldo check the area. "Danny I want you to go buy some snacks," Mr. Goldo explained handing Danny the money, "Get some of that fish donuts." "Sure thing boss," Danny said once he heard fish donuts.

Danny bought dozen of fish donuts and was about to eat them when he notice Zatch and Ponygon was watching. "Mister since you have so many can we have one?" Zatch asked. "Meru mey?" Ponygon asked. Danny ate all of the fish donuts even though he had some still in the bag. "No way I'm going to give you any," Danny said then looked at Zatch noticing the mamodo markings under Zatch's eyes; "You two are mamodos aren't you?" Danny asked. Danny moved behind and grabbed Zatch's arms and stepped on Ponygon. "Where's your human partner?" Danny asked. "My partner is at school and Ponygon hasn't found his yet," Zatch explained. Zatch grabbed Danny's arms and swing his body down throwing Danny across the park then said, "But because my partner's gone doesn't mean that I'm not strong." "Why you little kid," Danny shouted running at Zatch.

Meanwhile Mr. Goldo was trying to deal with old business waiting for Danny. Mr. Goldo knew that the men he was talking to was after the statue since they trying to push him out.

Meanwhile Zatch slid past Danny dodging the attack and quickly got up. "Ha-ha, the slip and slide works again," Zatch said, "Now listen we're trying to reach the museum and see the statue and if you stop attacking us I might consider letting you join an alliance I'm part of with other mamodos I made friends with," Zatch explained. "You're here to see the statue?" Danny asked. "Yes what do you know about it?" Zatch asked. "I help brought it here," Danny explained. "Well how about this I'll let you two come to see it as my friends," Danny requested, "and in return you can tell me more about this alliance." "You got a deal," Zatch agreed.

Danny handed them a fish donut. "So what kind of mamodos are part of it and what kind of powers they have?" Danny asked. "Well there's me and my power is lightning and I want to become a kind king. There's a warrior mamodo Wonrei who wants to become king that protects and his power is mostly power ups that can be used as an attack and defense. There's Kanchome who I knew since the mamodo world and his power is transformations. Tia who I also knew since the mamodo world and she wants to become and kind king that protects and her power is shields. Yoppoboy who is a musical mamodo who likes dancing and his power is a form of musical notes that he turns into an attack. Rops who want's to become a king that represent freedom and his powers is ropes and hooks that can pick up anything solid. And once Ponygon finds his partner he'll be able to help," Zatch explained.

They reached the gallery and found a place a mess and Mr. Goldo knocks out. "What happened here?" Danny asked. "The statue been stolen," Mr. Goldo explained. "Ponygon rush home and get Kiyo," Zatch said handing him 2 notes. "Meru-meru mey," Ponygon said rushing off. They reached the docks where Zatch's nose led them. "Once Kiyo comes we'll be ok," Zatch said.

Kiyo was on his way but the problem was Zatch wasn't specific enough. Zatch on other hand led them to a room. "Sorry for getting you involve Zatch," Mr. Goldo said. "Don't worry Zatch is a candidate for the battle for king," Danny explained, "If I have to I'll protect him with my power." Zatch smiled hearing that.

The men on the other side heard them and were ready to deal with them. Danny kicked the door down and hit the men on the other side. The men started firing but Danny used the door as his shield. Danny went ahead to stop the men while Mr. Goldo and Zatch remained behind the door. Zatch noticed Mr. Goldo wasn't even holding the book as Danny got ready to fight.

They fired on Danny as he dodge most of the bullets and hit one of them. "And I thought Lien and Wonrei was good, but Danny's getting shot at and he's still fighting," Zatch said. Danny took many down while being shot at. Just then one of the men fired on Zatch and Mr. Goldo even behind the shield. Danny jumped in to save them and got hit by the bullets. Danny collapsed as Mr. Goldo took the spellbook and opened it shouting, 'Jioruk'. Danny got up unharmed as if he wasn't hit and he stood up as the bullets were pushed out of Danny's body.

Danny attacked the men who were surprised that Danny was still standing. "So wait Danny's power is recovery?" Zatch asked. "That's right no matter how many times Danny gets injured he can recover," Mr. Goldo explained, "The only downside is we haven't gain any spells that can heal others." Meanwhile Danny blocked more bullets with his arms and kicked another person. "No offensive spell, but still effective," Mr. Goldo explained. "Wow it would be great if we have that kind of power in our alliance," Zatch said watching it. One of the men that were on the other side of the shield aimed at Mr. Goldo. Danny stopped when he saw that. "Zatch turn around," what sounded like Kiyo's voice shouted. Zatch did so knowing it was Kiyo. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the man behind him.

Zatch Danny and Mr. Goldo turned and saw Kiyo. "That must be Zatch's partner," Danny said. "Shut up and asked about the statue," Mr. Goldo ordered. Next they took a limbo home with the statue. Danny was driving the whole entire time while Mr. Goldo bragged about Zatch. "I'm not that special, besides Wonrei's power is just as cool as Danny's even though Wonrei doesn't have a recovery spell," Zatch explained.

Mr. Goldo showed them the statue while waiting. "Cool," Zatch responded, "Hey Kiyo after hearing Danny's power and that, you think Danny perfect for our alliance?" Zatch asked. "I don't see why not if Danny did all he can to protect you guys even if he was suppose to go after the statue," Kiyo responded, "There's no doubt on my mine that he'll get along with our other allies." "So Danny Mr. Goldo what do you say, you in?" Zatch asked, "We can help each other out and we don't have to battle each other to the end, or until something forces us to fight each other, and at the end it wouldn't matter which ones of the alliance becomes king as long as they become a king that will do good for the mamodo world like a kind king can end future battles for king." "I think joining the alliance would be a good experience for Danny boy," Mr. Goldo agreed. "I'll join as long as no one calls me Danny Boy," Danny shouted.

"Well Zatch you have another friend that can act as your older brother," Kiyo explained. "Now that I think about it most of our mamodo friends been like a family to me, which replaces the fact that my twin brother was the one who tried to take my memory," Zatch said. "What about a mamodo trying to take your memory?" Danny asked. "Look out," Kiyo shouted, "the tire on that truck blown." The truck turned in front of the limbo and the tank was about to fall on the limbo after Danny hit it. "Everyone out," Kiyo shouted. Zatch grabbed the statue and Danny's spellbook before heading out. Danny jumped up and grabbed the freight. "Danny," Zatch shouted. "Zatch destroy this thing before it destroys the statue," Danny shouted. "But it's right here," Kiyo shouted. Danny looked and notice his book and the case carrying the statue was out of there.

"I grabbed it just in case," Zatch shouted, "That's what friends are for." "Lets do this any way," Kiyo shouted. "Ok," Zatch agreed. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as Lightning hit the truck but missed Danny. The book was untouched from the effect but Danny needed the recovery spell. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted as Danny recovered. "Thank you Zatch," Danny said. "No problem," Zatch said, "Danny if you win this battle would you become a kind king to end future battles and who'll protect others like you protected us and the statue?" Zatch asked. "A kind king that'll protects, yeah why not," Danny agreed. "At this rate we'll have a powerful team," Zatch shouted. "I agree," Kiyo said.

* * *

**I kept Danny for a good reason besides I don't want to keep it exactly like the comics or the show**

**Next time:** A Trip to the amusement park turns into a double battle for Zatch Kiyo Tia and Megumi. Read to find out...


	24. Double Battle

**Double Battle**

"Yay, a day with Tia and Megumi," Zatch shouted. "I would be excited to," Kiyo said, "We spend time with Tia alone but not Tia and Megumi together." They were at the amusement battle and were ready for fun. "Since we're early lets look around," Zatch said. They found the super shuttle ride but for Zatch's luck he was too small. "Come on Tia and Megumi might of arrived," Kiyo said. "This is observed, you can't say I'm to small to get on this ride," a kid shouted. "That's enough Papipurio," the lady said. "Who side are you on Lupa?" Papipurio asked, "I want to ride, I want to ride, I want to ride!" "Give it a rest," said a full grown man on a kiddy ride with a lizard barely dragged by a rope. They started arguing over who was being childish.

"I don't know whose worst? Kanchome and Zatch or these guys," Kiyo thought then he started pulling Zatch saying, "Come Zatch Tia and Megumi are probably waiting." "If I can't ride it, I'll destroy it," Papipurio said. Lupa took out a spellbook which meant that Papipurio was a mamodo. "Zatch," Kiyo shouted directing Zatch to the two, 'Zaker'. Lightning hit the ground by Lupa's feet and then they ran off. Little did they know that the lizard was a mamodo name Zoboron as well and the guy was his human partner name Hige, them and Papipurio and Lupa was a team.

"We'll go to the pool it's the only place opened," Kiyo explained. They reached the pool and at first thought it was just Lupa and Papipurio. "You guys better be sure you want to fight or you can leave now," Kiyo explained. 'Dareido' Lupa responded as goo spit out of Papipurio's mouth at them. The goo hit Zatch's feet but did nothing. "That's odd," Kiyo said. "Yeah up to now all the mamodo's spells took effect immediately," Zatch responded. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit the ground as Papipurio and Lupa dodge it. Then Zoboron and Hige appeared behind them. "Don't forget us," Hige shouted, 'Doguraker'. An explosive sphere came at Zatch and Kiyo slowly giving Zatch and Kiyo a chance to dodge.

"Kiyo I don't think we were the only ones here that has friends for allies," Zatch said. "Allies that's it," Kiyo said, "We need to call the only allies at this park Zatch." "Tia and Megumi," Zatch said nodding. Kiyo nodded back in agreement. 'Doguraker' Hige shouted as another attack went at them. "We'll dodge it," Kiyo said. "Kiyo I can't move my legs," Zatch said struggling to move. "That goo must be cement like substance," Kiyo said pulling Zatch out. Kiyo manage to pull Zatch out of his shoes and they barely dodge the attack. "We definitely need Tia's shield now," Kiyo thought. The team graduated as they thought they won. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted sending lightning at them by surprise missing the books.

Zatch and Kiyo came at them at two ends instead of together. Lupa and Papipurio came at them as well. Papipurio grabbed Zatch as Lupa knocked the spellbook out of Kiyo's hands. 'Poreido' Lupa shouted as slime hit Zatch from Papipurio's mouth. Lupa threw Kiyo to Hige. 'Doguraker' Hige shouted as Doguraker aimed at Kiyo. Zatch pushed Kiyo out of the way in time for them to dodge then wiped the slime off.

The sound of the attack was heard through out the amusement park where Tia and Megumi came in. "That sound like an attack," Tia said. "I hope Zatch and Kiyo wasn't part of it," Megumi said. "We're an half an hour late and they're not here so something must of happened," Tia explained. "I hope we're wrong," Megumi said.

"Zatch aim at the sky, we're signaling our friends," Kiyo explained. "Yeah," Zatch agreed looking up. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as Lightning shot at the sky. 'Oru Doguraker' Hige shouted as what look like Doguraker except more of a missal shot at them faster than the last one but still look like avoidable. Kiyo and Zatch dodge it but the missal fallowed. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted as Rashield appeared and blocked the attack to the extent that it broke. Kiyo and Zatch was send back from the attack. 'Oru Doguraker' Hige shouted as another attack went at them.

"Let's get out of here," Kiyo shouted as he moved. "Kiyo I can't move again," Zatch explained as he was on the ground, "My body is numb." Kiyo picked Zatch up trying to help him dodge but it was to late. "You can't win its pointless," Papipurio shouted. "You think so?" what sounded like Tia asked? 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted as Tia's strongest defense blocked the attack successfully. "Tia Megumi," Kiyo and Zatch shouted. "We thought the explosion we heard was an attack but we hoped you weren't part of it but when we saw Zaker we knew you guys needed our help," Tia explained. "What you guys have an alliance two?" Papipurio asked. "Yeah in fact, unlike you guys, we have 5 more teams we can depend on, but since Tia and Megumi was the ones here, we signaled for them," Zatch explained. "That's right, our other allies might have power up, transformation, music, ropes, and recovery power, but…" Kiyo said looking at Megumi and Tia. "We're just as good with our shields," Megumi finished. Kiyo and Zatch nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for helping," Kiyo said. "No problem we just repay you for when you saved us. Besides weren't you the ones who said our friendship in the alliance was as if we're family, and family help each other out," Megumi explained. "That's right, and I won't forgive these guys for ruining our time in the amusement," Tia said angry. "I forgot how scary Tia can be when she's angry," Zatch said scared. "We're trying to handle that," Megumi explained.

"It doesn't matter if you have all the remaining alliance on your team we'll beat you," Papipurio shouted. He and Lupa ran at them. Lupa reached Megumi as Papipurio grabbed Tia. "Your cute when I become king how about you become my bride?" Papipurio asked. "Bad move kid," Zatch said. Tia started strangling Papipurio around the neck. "Another thing to know about Tia, I know her since the mamodo world, and she doesn't like it when someone tries something like that," Zatch explained. Megumi threw Lupa down as her guard was down. Lupa grabbed Papipurio and they ran to Zoboron and Hige. Then they switch partners and surrounded Kiyo Zatch Megumi and Tia at two ends. 'Doguraker' Hige shouted as Doguraker fired at them but at the same speed. Then Hige swung Papipurio in circles. 'Dareido' Lupa shouted as goo shot at them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted as the dome blocked the goo, but shattered at Doguraker blowing Tia and Megumi back.

Tia hit her head on the ground. "Uh oh," Zatch said, "Here's another tip, never do anything that cause Tia to hit her head on something." "Tia are you alright?" Megumi asked. "Today of all days we get attack when we finally can be with Zatch and Kiyo as the four of us since the others couldn't join. But we had to be attack by you. I'll never forgive you," Tia shouted, "Megumi," Tia shouted having her hands apart. 'Saise' Megumi shouted as Tia swiped her hands together as Saise fired at the two mamodos. Hige used Papipurio as a shield and the mamodo was hit. With that the team was broken up.

"We need Zaker to beat them but Zatch can't move," Kiyo explained. then he noticed the goo that cause other's to stick. "That's it," Kiyo said, "Tia Megumi listen." They told them the plan. "No way, no way, no way!" Tia shouted. "Well we would ask Wonrei considering his power is body enhancing or Danny who can take so much damage and recover through his one spell, as they would be glad to help but you're the only one here, so you're the only one who can do it," Kiyo explained. "Fine but just this once," Tia agreed embarrassed.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as Lightning hit the ground causing clouds of smokes to appear. Tia ran at them. "Since its only the girl that can move this will be easy," Hige shouted, 'Doguraker'. Doguraker fired on them. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted as Ma Seshield blocked the attack. "You maybe able to defend but your attack is weak," Hige said. "Oh yeah," Tia said flipping around where Zatch was attach to her back. Hige was about to use Papipurio as a shield but Lupa stopped him. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit them missing the books.

Papipurio, who used Hige as a shield, tried to get Lupa up as a new spell appeared. When they tried waking Hige using the combinations that's when the tear in their teamwork grown. 'Doguraker' Hige shouted as Doguraker came at them. Tia turned around and faced him. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted as Ma Seshield blocked the attack. Just when Hige was about to attack Zatch was able to move a little. Zatch slipped out of his shirt and blocked the attack with his head. "Tia may have strangled and teased me in the past, she may have anger issues, but I would protect her as she is my friend," Zatch explained.

"Kiyo now," Megumi explained. "Let's attack," Kiyo agreed. 'Saise' 'Zaker' Megumi and Kiyo shouted. Tia shot Saise and Zatch shot Zaker, and they fused and hit the human partner and Zoboron's book burning it. "We still got our new spell," Papipurio explained. "Megumi we need to defend," Tia shouted. 'Mokerudo' Lupa shouted. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Smokescreen came out of Papipurio's mouth but was blocked by the shield as Lupa and Papipurio escape.

"No problem, we'll just ask our allies to keep an eye out for them and burn their book for us if they see them," Kiyo explained. "Now we can play," Zatch and Tia shouted. They tried the rollercoaster but Tia was two small as well as Zatch. They had to drag Tia away after that. They rode on a plane like ride that goes high and in circles. Megumi rode with Zatch and Kiyo rode with Tia. "To high, I'm going to fall," Tia said scared. Zatch however was enjoying it. "Man the others don't know what they're missing," Zatch said, "Then again Danny probably would of gotten motion sickness." "Yeah especially if I do this," Megumi said turning the wheel causing it to tilt on the right and left. Kiyo and Megumi took some pictures of Zatch and Tia after the ride and while they were walking around.

At lunch time they ate some lunch and Tia gave Kiyo the box lunch she intentionally made for Zatch. "Hey Kiyo I forgot to bring drinks can you help me since I can't carry 4?" Megumi asked. "Sure why not," Kiyo agreed fallowing. As they left Tia noticed Zatch was drooling over Kiyo's lunch. "Zatch that's rude," Tia complained. "But hungry can we eat soon?" Zatch asked. Tia let Zatch eat some of it while Kiyo and Megumi was gone.

"So Zatch did you tell the others about how our alliance seems to be more like we're family?" Tia asked. "Yeah, everyone," Zatch answered. "What did they think?" Tia asked. "Well Kanchome thought of himself as the big brother even though Wonrei and Danny is older than him so he and Falgore agreed. Danny already agreed that we were like brothers when we met. Rops, well I'm not sure what he said but his partner Apollo said they thought it was like that when we explained about the Alliance. Yoppoboy and Jen thought the same as us," Zatch answered. "What about Wonrei?" Tia asked. "That's the thing, I haven't heard from Lien or Wonrei, and if Wonrei's book been burn Lien would surely told us," Zatch responded.

After lunch they went on the merry-go-round and enjoyed it as Zatch told them that he liked yellow tail over the fish he ate, making Tia who was blushing go angry and strangled Zatch.

* * *

**Next Time:** Wonrei let himself be captured by Lien's father. And Lien is forced to go to Japan. Lien turns to the one help she could count on that is available, Zatch and Kiyo. But for a safe trip Kiyo asked one more person to help. Read to find out...


	25. Rescuing Wonrei

**Rescuing Wonrei**

At Hong Kong Wonrei was locked up in a cell with his bag containing his spellbook, on an island Lien's father owns. "For someone with extraordinary powers you hardly put up a fight," one of the henchmen asked, "What are you up to Wonrei?" "I'm up to nothing, I only care about Lien's happiness," Wonrei explained. "Happiness, this coming from the guy to deceived her," The guy said hitting Wonrei with the handle of the gun. Wonrei didn't flinch and said, "If your business is concluded leave! As I won't leave," Wonrei explained.

The guy left as Wonrei thought of Lien safety. He remembered about the adventures he had with Zatch. "Zatch sorry but if I betrayed your friendship but I know you would understand about why I'm doing this," Wonrei thought.

At Hong Kong Lien was trying to get info on where Wonrei's at from her dad. "Where have you taken Wonrei?" Lien asked. "Somewhere you don't know Lien," he responded. "That's why I'm asking now tell me," Lien shouted. "Lien he's not human that's why I separated you two," her father responded. "So what, half of the friends Wonrei and I are mamodos as well and they mean well," Lien explained, "And they didn't run when I told Wonrei about you he didn't run and neither did our friends." "He's just using you," her father explained. "That's not true, he's not using me, and neither are our friends," Lien said, "As of now I no longer consider you as my father. I'll get it out of you even by force." Lien tried kicking her father but he blocked it. "Attacking me with out knowing my intensions," He said knocking her down with one hit, "I'll tell you where Wonrei is then. He's on curse island south from here heavily guarded. But your not going anywhere near it as I'm sending you to Japan to your grandmothers, there you'll learn of my intentions." "Japan, where Zatch Kiyo and the others live I can use this," Lien thought crying.

At Kiyo's hometown Mochinoki city days later, Kiyo was looking at a page where the 5th spell is suppose to be. "Kiyo I'm worried about Wonrei and Lien, we haven't heard in them for days," Zatch complained, "Everyone else has contact us but them. Even Apollo and Rops and they're always on the move." "You said something Zatch?" Kiyo asked. "Were you listening to anything I just said?" Zatch asked. "Uh…no," Kiyo responded. "Kiyo would you stop trying to find the 5th spell and listen to me for once. The 5th spell will appeared when the time comes for it to appear," Zatch shouted. "Sorry Zatch, but you have to agree we need another attack spell after what happened at the amusement park," Kiyo said holding up Zatch's spellbook.

Lien, who escapes the henchmen, walked by and noticed Zatch arguing to Kiyo about not paying attention. "Zatch honestly you get so pike up when your worry about a friend," Kiyo said. Lien grabbed Zatch run off. "Hey," Kiyo shouted running toward them. When he saw them at the ally way. "Sorry for doing that Zatch but I seriously need your help," Lien explained. "Lien what's wrong? Where's Wonrei?" Zatch asked. "My father, he took Wonrei away from me! Zatch Kiyo please help me save Wonrei," Lien explained.

They were now in the park talking about it. "So Wonrei let himself be captured for your safety," Zatch responded. "Yes," Lien responded, "I have a plane to Hong Kong but I don't want to take a risk going there alone when I can ask you guys." "Don't worry we'll help," Zatch agreed. "Yeah but if your father's henchmen is after you It'll be to big of a risk going on a passenger plane," Kiyo mentioned. Lien went depressed hearing that but Zatch got a bright idea. "Kiyo didn't Apollo said his family owns a enterprise in America?" Zatch asked. Kiyo caught onto what Zatch is talking about and replied, "That's right which means Apollo has a private jet that can take him and Rops across waters when he's on his travels." "Lien don't worry leave everything to us," Zatch said.

At Kiyo's house Lien rested as Zatch called Apollo. "No problems not only we got a ride but Apollo and Rops are also going to lend us their strength," Zatch responded. "That's good," Kiyo said.

The next day Lien waited for Zatch and Kiyo who was picking up their friend. "Wait here we'll be back we promise," Zatch told her. "Where are you guys?" Lien wandered. She remember what she went through with Wonrei from her finding out his power. The promise she made in helping Wonrei. How Wonrei taught her how to handle a mamodo battle in return she taught him Kong fu as well as taught Zatch how to fight back. The one battle they won they came home and Lien treated the wounds and explained why she was doing this. And when Wonrei decided to put Lien safety over the battle for king.

"I won't be separated from Wonrei," Lien thought. Someone grabbed her shoulder as she turned around saying, "You guys came back." It was 2 henchmen that Lien got away from before. "Selling your ticket and trying to run away not so smart miss," one said. Lien tried running away but they grabbed her arm. "Let go! Let go! Let go of me!" Lien shouted. "You heard her, so let go before I force you two," Apollo said. Lien looked to see who it was. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted as ropes wrapped around Lien pulling her away from their grip. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit them both.

Rops let Lien down gently. "Sorry about the scared, I'm Apollo and this is my partner Rops," Apollo said. Lien recognizes them from the photo. "They're our friends as well as ours and yours allies," Kiyo explained. Rops was trying to say something but Lien couldn't understand. "That's Rops saying lets go save Wonrei," Apollo explained. Lien hugged Rops and Zatch saying, "Thank you, you guys are the best."

They took Apollo's jet to Hong Kong China. Once there they took a boat to the island with Zatch acting as propeller. "You ready to free Wonrei, Rops?" Apollo asked. Rops waved his hand in a sign of yes. "There it is Curse Island of stone," Lien told them. They made it to the island and Zatch put his clothes back on. They saw it was guarded with henchmen. "This place holds weapons and gold," Lien explained. "Don't worry Lien we'll help you out," Apollo explained. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit some of the men. "Who's there?" one of the men asked. Lien Kiyo Zatch Apollo and Rops appeared. "We came back for Wonrei," Lien explained.

Apollo sense that they were about to fire. "Guys get out of the way," Apollo shouted. "What?" Lien asked. "Trust me, he knows what he's talking about," Kiyo explained. They moved aside as the bullets missed. 'Jikerdor' Kiyo shouted as Jikerdor hit one of the men and the guns magnetized to the men. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted as ropes pulled out small rocks and disarmed the rest. "Now!" Kiyo shouted. Lien ran in there and used her Kong Fu to knock the rest down.

At the prison Wonrei could hear something going on down there. "It's so noisy what's going on? It been 5 days since I was put in here," Wonrei thought, "Lien I hope you're safe."

Down bellow Lien took down another henchman. Another one from before pulled a lever catching Apollo's attention. "Lien watches out," Apollo shouted. A log hit Lien on the side at full force. "Lien," They shouted running toward her. "Lien is you alright?" Zatch asked as Rops tried to shake her to get her attention. "You're the boss's daughter Lien? Is she after Wonrei?" He asked, "What a fool! That mamodo deceived her and she doesn't get it." "Shows what you know," Zatch shouted. "If you get to know him you would know what kind of person he is," Lien explained. "Person? He's a mamodo. He has the eyes of a trickster. Eyes that steals and seduce women. Eyes that have no problem hurting others," the man told them.

"Shut up," Lien shouted jumping at the guy and hitting they guy multiple times, "Wonrei is the kind of person who tries to understand others hearts. Even when he knew about my father's organization he didn't run, he cared about others welfare. Why can't people try to understand Wonrei?" Lien hit the guy down then collapsed from the pain from her side. "Lien," Zatch Kiyo and Apollo shouted as the 4 moved closer. "Wonrei is a good person," Lien told Apollo and Rops since Zatch and Kiyo knew. "Don't worry I trust your words over them," Apollo explained.

"Come on lets go get Wonrei," Kiyo said. "Your not going anywhere," The same guy said smashing the controls with a rock, "Not with out a working elevator." He ran off leaving them a daze. "Don't worry Lien this is where Rops' power is put to the test Kiyo explained once they were in the elevator. "Huh?" Lien asked. "Ready Apollo?" Zatch asked. "We're more than ready," Apollo told them, 'Riguron'. Ropes went from the sides and cling to the top and pulled them up. "Keep it up Rops," Zatch shouted.

Lien remembered when she Wonrei and Zatch (Before he went to Japan) walked through town as Wonrei explained the whole mamodo battle. "Zatch and I came from another world in other hands," Wonrei explained. "You mean you two are spirits?" Lien asked. "Yeah something like that," Wonrei said. Then Lien remembers when a baby bird landed on Wonrei's head asleep. And remembers how she asked him what kind of king he wanted to be and how Wonrei refuse to battle for Lien safety saying she was an important person to him.

Meanwhile a mamodo known as Zabas and his human partner Galliont waited as they saw hooks attach themselves. "2 mamodos are coming up," Zabas explained, "In other hands we can beat 3 enemies at once."

They reached the top and everyone got off as Rops let it down gently incase they needed it. "Welcome to your heaven," Zabas told them. "Who are you? Where's Wonrei?" Lien asked. Kiyo and Apollo opened their spellbooks. "Wonrei as in the mamodo in the cell, we were about to burn his book when you arrived," Zabas said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as lightning hit Zabas' wing and created an explosion. "Lien go to Wonrei," Kiyo explained, "Apollo you and Rops fallowed and use any attack necessary we'll try to hold him off." "Right," Apollo agreed. "Sorry," Lien responded heading toward the prison Apollo and Rops took their place as guards. "Hold us off with that level of an attack," Zabas said unaffected. "Zaker didn't do a thing to him," Kiyo said shocked.

"Let's set up Rops," Apollo said. Rops placed his hands in front of him while Apollo shouted, 'Riguron'. Ropes with hooks attach to the ground and pulled out boulders.

Lien reached the cell happy to see Wonrei unharmed. "Wonrei," Lien shouted. Wonrei turned his head then asked

"Zatch Kiyo watches out," Apollo shouted. 'Garuruk' Galliont shouted as Zabas came at them while spinning. Kiyo and Zatch tried to dodge it but Zabas hit them directly. "That's it I barely used my strength," Zabas said. "Maybe those 2 mamodos are stronger," Galliont said. "Leave my friends alone," Zatch shouted. "We hardly get a chance to beat 2 mamodos and 2 human partners at once. "I said leave Lien and Wonrei alone," Zatch shouted. 'Oru Wingar' Galliont shouted as a beam fired from Zabas hands at them. "Rops now," Apollo shouted. Rops threw the boulders in front of Zatch and Kiyo as a shield. "Zatch move," Kiyo shouted. The blast hit the boulders destroying them, and Kiyo and Zatch took damage from it. "Now lets go take those two down," Zabas said. "No, leave them alone," Zatch said as his spellbook glowed for the new spell.

"lets see how they handle this," Apollo shouted with Rops in position, 'Rigurosen'. This time spikes attach to the ropes attack them. "Why won't you come out Wonrei? Hand over the book and destroy those manacles," Lien said, "I want to fight along side with you. I don't mind getting hurt. Because I love you!" "Lien, I…I don't like you," Wonrei lied, then said, "So get out of here quickly."

'Rigurosen' Apollo shouted as more spikes came at them but failed. Rops was saying something to Apollo. "I know, I know," Apollo shouted, 'Riguron' Apollo shouted as hooks connected to the ground and pulled out more boulders. "At this rate even if we use Dino Riguron I won't be able to hold it," Apollo thought.

Lien heard the struggles and knew Apollo and Rops wouldn't last long so she turned around and acted as Wonrei's shield. "Lien," Wonrei shouted. "Wonrei I don't like lies. My feelings for you aren't a lie so I'll protect you," said Lien. "Lien there's no need to do this! Get out of here," Wonrei shouted. "What's wrong Wonrei, if you don't like me, why are you worried about me?" Lien asked. Wonrei was quiet as Lien had a point.

"Wonrei!" Zatch shouted. "Zatch?" Wonrei asked. "Wonrei, I understand why you did this but this is not the answer," Zatch shouted, "Lien suffered so much, her body is damaged and clothes are tattered." "Wonrei this is Apollo friend of Zatch and Kiyo," Apollo said, "Lien's feelings for you is no joke, I could tell right away that she cared deeply about you. You care about Lien the same way act as her shield and protect her during mamodo battles. Become the protective king you always wanted to become by protecting Lien."

"No more talking lets end this," Zabas said. 'Garuruk' Galliont shouted as Zabas went at them. "Lien the 4th spell," Wonrei shouted throwing her the spellbook. 'Go Boren' Lien shouted as Wonrei's hand glowed and he struck Zabas back and broke out of the prison. "Lien I will act as your shield," Wonrei told Lien. Rops was jumping with joy seeing them. "Rops its good your excited, but this battle is not over yet," Apollo reminded his mamodo partner, "Come on lets go check on Zatch and Kiyo."

'Oru Wingar' Galliont shouted. Zabas moved his hands around forcing the attack to go out of control. "Rops," Apollo said. "Wait," Zatch said, "Watch and learn."

"Lien stay behind me," Wonrei told her. "Okay," Lien agreed. Wonrei moved his hands in front of him to use Kong Fu moves, "The wind in the palms of my hands," then Wonrei turned with Lien fallowing redirecting the attack saying, "The gate of steel snaps ten thousands spears." 'Rerugo' Lien shouted as a glass like shield form in front of Wonrei stopping the attack. 'Garuruk' Galliont shouted as Zabas came at Lien spinning. Wonrei jumped in front of Lien saying, "The Imperial Tiger," then Wonrei stopped the attack, "the fangs of the hero that captures the dragon."

"I won't let you hurt Lien," Wonrei told Zabas. "What is that technique?" Zabas asked. "Instinct," both Wonrei and Lien shouted as Wonrei's hand glows for a spell. 'Go Boren' Lien shouted as Wonrei punch Zabas far from them. Zabas hit Galliont as they were knocked down.

"Zatch Kiyo, you okay?" Wonrei asked. "Yeah we're able to move now," Kiyo said getting up. "By the way this is Rops and human partner you heard before, the free traveler Apollo. They're one off the latest allies and our friends," Kiyo explained. "Nice to meet you two," Wonrei said. "Rops' goal is to become a king that represent freedom if he wins," Zatch told him with Rops waving in excitement, "I figure that's good enough reason for him to join our alliance when we met." "A king that represents freedom is no different than a king that could protect others and king who has a kind heart," Wonrei told Rops.

"Hey Zatch didn't you have something to say to Wonrei?" Kiyo asked. "Hey Wonrei what do you think of our alliance if I say the friendship that built from it is as if we're a family?" Zatch asked. Wonrei and Lien smiled as they understood what Zatch was talking about. "Then I agree with it," Wonrei told them. "That's good to hear, we met a mamodo name Danny who mostly protect artifacts for his human partner Mr. Goldo, and Danny was also like a brother like figure to Zatch," Kiyo explained. "The others agree as well," Zatch said.

They heard ruckus down bellow. "I think we have a problem," Kiyo said. "I think we need to get off this island as well," Apollo agreed. "We'll just use Rops' ropes to bring the elevator up again," Zatch said. "Better yet Lien and Wonrei you guys should go down the mountain instead of the elevator and we'll act as decoys since they'll most likely be after you two," Kiyo told them. "But you guys will be in danger as well," Lien protest. "Believe me, Rops' and I avoided many battles and burning books before we met Zatch and Kiyo," Apollo explained, "Compared to that, this will be easy." "Besides with the new spell I just remember while you guys were handling Zabas, will be able to help us," Zatch said. Kiyo checked the spellbook and found it, "That explains why the book was glowing," Kiyo responded.

"Alright Lien climb on my back," Wonrei told her. Lien climbed on and they were set to leave. "Next time you guys come over you might get to meet Ponygon," Zatch told them. "We'll look forward for that. Lien and Wonrei went down the mountain.

"So they went down the cliff huh?" Zabas asked catching their attention, "No problem we'll just fallow them and burn their book." "Apollo, I think this is a good time to test our new spell," Kiyo said. "Go ahead Kiyo we won't stand in your way," Apollo told them. 'Garuruk' Galliont shouted as Zabas spin at them. "The fifth spell," Kiyo shouted pointing at Zabas, 'Zakerga'. A straighter version of Zaker fired at them. Zabas tried to block it with his wing but Zakerga broke right through and hit Zabas. Zakerga continued until Zabas hit Galliont and burned Zabas book.

"So that's Zakerga, and Wonrei and Lien missed seeing it by minutes," Apollo said. "Zakerga did all that? It must have been amazing," Zatch said. "I give him time to realize Zakerga effect," Kiyo said, "and since we got that out of the way lets head down." "I hope Wonrei and Lien got off safely," Zatch said. They used Riguron this time to let everyone down.

At the bottom Wonrei stepped in front of Lien as they were face to face with Lien's father. "Wonrei what are your attentions with my daughter?" her father asked. "I'm taking her with me even if its against your wishes," Wonrei explained, "And no matter what I would protect Lien from any attacks during the battle for king. And we won't be alone as we have other allies both mamodo and human partners to help." Zatch Kiyo Rops and Apollo made it and saw the whole thing. Lien's father drew a sword and was about to attack to see if Wonrei can keep to his word. Wonrei didn't leave through the attack. "Fine there's the boat use it," Lien's father responded. "Lien Wonrei," Kiyo shouted running toward them. "Who are these 4?" he asked. "These are friends of ours and Zatch and Rops are one of our mamodo allies," Wonrei responded. "Fine they can go with you," Lien's father responded, "But you two better help them when they need it." "Don't worry sir, we will," Zatch responded.

They took the boat home. "Hey lets take some pictures before we head back," Zatch said holding a camera. "Since when you brought that?" Kiyo asked. "I brought it just incase," Zatch responded. "I don't know about you guys but Rops and I are staying in China for a while before heading off to another country," Apollo told them. "Good enough reason to take pictures," Zatch said. "Fine but you better check with Wonrei and Lien," Kiyo responded.

* * *

**Next Time:** What happens before Wonrei Lien Zatch and Kiyo went their separate ways since they left on the same boat? A Zatch Bell Bonus. Read to find out...


	26. Zatch Bell Bonus

**Zatch Bell Bonus**

Zatch, Kiyo, Lien and Wonrei was staying at a hotel, that happens to be the same hotel Zatch stayed at the last time he was here. Kiyo was looking at a news paper as he and Zatch had one hotel room and Lien and Wonrei had another. "Danny and Mr. Goldo are in Hong Kong for today and tomorrow," Kiyo said. "Really?" Zatch asked. "Yeah it says here that they're here in honor to open the new art museum," Kiyo responded. "This is great Lien and Wonrei can finally meet them," Zatch shouted. "That's if they agree to go," Kiyo responded. "I'll go ask," Zatch said.

"Danny and Mr. Goldo?" Wonrei asked. "Yeah Danny's power is recovery, but the spell he has can only heal himself," Zatch explained, "But he replaces that weakness by fighting with hand to hand combat like Kong Fu." "So what do you guys say?" Kiyo asked. Wonrei and Lien nodded and Wonrei answered, "Sure, it'll be nice to see another of the friends you made," Wonrei responded.

Later they walked through town trying to find the new art museum through the map but Zatch wasn't looking for it by map. "Zatch what are you doing?" Kiyo asked. "Trying to catch on Danny's scent," Zatch said. "We might as well fallow," Kiyo said.

They chased Zatch around the city till they lost Zatch. "How did we loose one blond mamodo?" Wonrei asked. "You weren't there when Zatch chased Kory around that town in England even after he dropped my bag," Kiyo said.

Else where Zatch bumped into Danny while he was trying to eat some fish donuts. "You're going to pay for that kid," Danny said doing a headlock on Zatch. "You haven't learned a thing Danny," Zatch said as he grabbed Danny's arms and threw him down. Wonrei Lien and Kiyo came into Danny and Zatch fighting hand to hand combat with out Danny stopping to see it was Zatch he was fighting. "That's Danny," Kiyo responded. Danny got Zatch in another headlock when Wonrei jumped by them. "That's my friend you're fighting as well as yours," Wonrei explained. "Huh?" Danny responded looking down to Zatch. "Whoa Zatch sorry buddy," Danny apologized while letting go. "No problem," Zatch responded.

Lien payed for the fish donuts Danny lost as well as their own treats. "So you're Wonrei?" Danny asked. "Yeah," Wonrei responded. "Nice to meet you," Danny responded. "Hey Danny we heard you and Mr. Goldo are here to opened the new art museum," Zatch responded. "Yeah, and my job is to protect some giant pair of scissors that would be use to cut the ribbons," Danny explained. "Protect?" Wonrei and Lien asked. "Yeah it's like a two side deal. Mr. Goldo helps Danny become king as long as Danny protects any art or anything that needed to be guarded for Mr. Goldo," Kiyo explained. "Mostly because no matter how many times I get hit by bullets, stabbed by knives, etch. All Mr. Goldo has to do is read the first spell from my book and all my wounds heal, any of those weapons still in my body is forced out, and I regain all my strength to fight again," Danny explained.

"Oh Danny, I got a 5th spell," Zatch shouted, "its Zakerga, and it's like Zaker but straighter and it can break through most shields." "Great," Danny responded, "How about I let you in the museum and see the exhibit as my friends?" "Sounds good," Kiyo responded. Danny let them in through the back door. "We have to let Mr. Goldo know before we do anything," Danny explained.

They reached the museum; Danny took them to where Mr. Goldo was waiting. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Goldo," Danny apologized. "That's alright," Mr. Goldo responded. "I found someone you'll like to see again along with 2 of their friends," Danny said signaling the others to come in. Mr. Goldo was surprised to see Zatch and Kiyo again. Kiyo introduced Lien and Wonrei to Mr. Goldo.

"I see you came here to help Lien rescue Wonrei," Mr. Goldo said. "Yeah, we had another of our friend help but after we docked they went their separate ways," Kiyo explained. "If I knew you guys were coming to Hong Kong I would have asked you to help," Zatch said. "That's ok," Danny said.

A man who looked familiar to Kiyo came in. "I'm here to take the scissors to the safe," the guy said. Mr. Goldo gave the guy the scissor, and then the guy left in a hurry after seeing Kiyo and Zatch. "That guy looks familiar," Kiyo said, "Like from our first few battles." "Yeah, I'm getting the same feeling," Zatch said. After awhile the scissors was safe. The next day they gathered for the grand opening. Little did they know some mamodos that won't appear to later was there to watch it.

* * *

**Next time: **Zatch Kiyo and friends been tricked into a hot spring and forced into a mamodo battle with an invisible mamodo.

Or if I'm not done by Christmas, a Christmas special.


	27. Zatch Bell Rewrite Christmas Special

**Zatch Bell Rewrite Christmas Special**

Zatch was jumping on Kiyo's bed on the morning December 23rd two days from Christmas. "Kiyo wake up before we miss our plane," Zatch shouted. "One its Apollo's private jet, so two we're not going to miss it," Kiyo explained. "It was nice of Lien and Wonrei to agree to let us celebrate Christmas at their place. Not to mention invite all our allies and Jem's mom and grandfather, and your parents," Zatch said. "Yeah it was nice of them," Kiyo responded.

As soon as Kiyo got up they started packing what was left of their stuff. "Hey Zatch Kiyo, hurry up or they might leave with out us," Mrs. Takamine shouted, "I have our gifts pack up two." "Ok," Kiyo responded. Then there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Takamine opened it and found Tia and Megumi out there waiting with their limousine waiting. "Tia, Megumi come in, the boys are finishing up packing their stuff," Mrs. Takamine responded. "Thanks Mrs. Takamine. Our limo driver agrees to help take some of your stuff out," Megumi explained as Tia went to Kiyo's room. "It's ok, thanks," Mrs. Takamine agreed.

Soon enough Zatch Kiyo and Tia walked downstairs. "Ready?" Megumi asked. "Yep," Kiyo responded. Ponygon who came in with the limo driver was enjoying hot chocolate, somewhat disappointed. "What's wrong with Ponygon?" Zatch asked. "He showed the limousine driver his spellbook, and even though he thought the guy can read it, it wined up being a dead end," Megumi explained (Meaning he couldn't read it).

They took the limo to the airport and was off to Hong Kong. "Hey Ponygon, ready to meet Lien and Wonrei?" Zatch asked. "Meru (Yes)," Ponygon answered. "Now Ponygon you can't try to bite Lien's hand like you did with Kiyo. Lien is really kind and generous, but she also knows Kong Fu but she won't use it against you," Zatch explained, "and not just Lien, I don't want you to bite anyone's hands." "Meru mey (I promise)," Ponygon agreed.

"Oh Kiyo, did you wrap up everyone's presents Ponygon Tia and I made for them?" Zatch asked. "Yes Zatch, and it does say 'from Zatch Tia and Ponygon' if your curious," Kiyo responded then thought, "Even though one of them you decided to wrap yourself for some reason." "So that's why you didn't want to go Christmas shopping with me Tia," Megumi said. "Yeah I made one for you, and Zatch…" Tia tried to say but Zatch covered her mouth. "Not with Kiyo around," Zatch whispered, "After all he did help we wrapped most of them." "Ok, sorry," Tia responded trying to calm herself since Zatch was only doing that for a good reason.

They landed at their destination and got off the jet. Everyone manage to pull everything out and put it into 3 luggage carts. "I can't believe it takes 3 luggage carts for this," Kiyo complained. "Zatch, Kiyo, Mrs. Takamine, Tia, Megumi over here," They heard Lien voice shouted. They found Lien and Wonrei at the waiting area. "Lien, Wonrei," Zatch and Tia shouted running toward them. "Mey (Huh)?" Ponygon responded. Megumi Kiyo and Mrs. Takamine walked up to greet them. Ponygon approached them with caution.

"Ponygon come on," Zatch said as he started pushing Ponygon closer. "Guys this is Ponygon," Zatch introduced as he finally got Ponygon to the group, "Ponygon, this is Wonrei and Lien." "Nice to finally meet you," Lien responded touching Ponygon's head. Ponygon calmed down after that remembering his promise to Zatch.

"Hey Zatch I think I see another mamodo coming this way," Wonrei explained. "Zatch Kiyo, it's nice to see you," they heard a familiar voice shout. They turned around and surely enough it was Falgore and Kanchome. "Kanchome," Zatch shouted. "Wait, Crybaby Kanchome is still here?" Tia asked. "Ahh, strangling Tia," Kanchome shouted hiding behind Falgore. "That's another ally?" Wonrei asked. "Yeah, but to be honest at first Zatch and I asked them to join because we felt bad for Kanchome and Falgore because according to Zatch and Kanchome they both were the weak mamodo's that were teased back in the mamodo world, and since Kanchome knew Zatch we went ahead and let them joined," Kiyo explained, "But they wined up being resourceful in their own way."

"Kanchome, Tia's a friend, an ally, so there is nothing to be scared about," Zatch explained. "Are you crazy? What about all those times she teased us back in the mamodo world?" Kanchome asked. "Tia's different, she still strangles you if you get her mad, but other than that she's a friend," Zatch explained. "Besides Tia been hanging out with Zatch and Kiyo since we became friends and Tia haven't bullied Zatch once," Megumi explained. "Listen Kanchome, since its almost Christmas and we're here together I'll try not to strangle you when I'm mad," Tia said. "Y-you promise?" Kanchome asked. "Promise, as for my nickname for you, Crybaby Kanchome, I won't call you that while we're here but after Christmas you have to prove to me that you're no longer the same scared mamodo I teased back in the mamodo world like Zatch did," Tia explained. "Fair enough for me," Kanchome agreed.

"Meru, meru mey," Ponygon shouted. "Hey your that mamodo that use to play with Zatch in the mamodo world," Kanchome said to Ponygon. "Kanchome this is Ponygon, he doesn't have a human partner yet so he's staying with Kiyo and me until then," Zatch explained, "He is part of our alliance but until he finds his human partner we can't ask him to join us in mamodo battles until he find his human partner."

"So Kiyo, who I know Megumi Lien and Wonrei, so who is this lovely lady?" Falgore asked referring to Kiyo's mother. "That's my mother," Kiyo responded then remember something, "Hey Zatch; didn't you say Pop is coming here for Christmas break with Yoppoboy and Jem?" "Oh yeah, we can't forget him," Zatch responded. "Well they're coming from England, Danny and Mr. Goldo are coming later due to last minute preparation in Japan. Apollo and Rops are coming from…I think Apollo said America as he have a surprise for us. That's it," Kiyo remembered.

They waited an half an hour waiting for more of their allies. Tia and Zatch played with their Volcans while Kanchome and Ponygon watch. Falgore was entertaining crowds of fans. Mrs. Takamine and Megumi left to get some food for everyone. Zatch then heard Yoppoboy's song for a moment and shouted, "Kiyo, your dad, Jem, and Yoppoboy are here." "Yoppopoi, Toppopoi, Soppopoi," they heard Yoppoboy singed. "Come on lets go find them," Zatch shouted running off. "Zatch wait up," Tia shouted chasing after Zatch, with Kanchome and Ponygon fallowing. "Tia, bring them here when you find them. Megumi and my mom should be back by then," Kiyo shouted. "Ok," Tia agreed.

"Once we find Yoppoboy he can help attract the others with his dance," Zatch explained. They found Yoppoboy dancing and singing attracting unneeded attention, along with Jem, her mother and Grandfather. "Yoppoboy, Jem, Professor Takamine," Zatch shouted. "Yoppoboy, stop Zatch is here," Jem ordered. Yoppoboy did so but was excited. "Hello there Zatch," Professor Takamine greeted, "Thanks for inviting me and Jem's family by the way." "Your welcome, besides your Kiyo's father and family are invited, not to mention you help me find Kiyo," Zatch agreed. "Professor Takamine remember me?" Kanchome asked. "Of course Kanchome, and I remember you Tia from the party," Professor Takamine answered.

"Zatch who are they?" Jem asked. "The one with the duck-bill is Kanchome, and the girl with the red hair is Tia, and the miniature horse is Ponygon, they're mamodos, but their friends," Zatch explained. "Zatch come on everyone is waiting back at the waiting hall," Tia explained. "We'll go through introductions later," Zatch explained.

"Hey Pop," Kiyo greeted. "Hello Kiyo, Hanna (Kiyo's mother)," Professor Takamine greeted. "You know Lien Megumi and Falgore already," Kiyo explained. "Kiyo Lien Wonrei this is my mom and Grandfather they managed to recover shortly after you guys help Yoppoboy and me," Jem explained. "Nice to meet you, and thanks for saving my granddaughter from that mamodo," her grandfather said. "You know about mamodos?" Megumi asked. "Yes, shortly after the incident Jem showed us Yoppoboy's power and explained the whole thing," Her mother answered, "At first we didn't want Jem to have anything to do with this battle but seeing how Yoppoboy risked everything to protect her, and they have friends who can help them through the battle, we decided to let it slide, but only if Jem is safe."

"Jem Yoppoboy, this is Tia's human partner, Pop-star sensation Megumi. Kanchome's human partner super star Parco Falgore," Zatch introduced, "and This is Kiyo's mother Hana Takamine." "Nice to meet you," Jem greeted.

"According to Yoppoboy, we weren't told about the battle for king, for our own safety but considering that we were forcefully involved with one, they told us," Jem's Grandfather explained. "Zatch, guess what," Jem said. "What?" Zatch asked. "We gain 2 more spells since we met. Remifashield, and Mifasoruk," Jem explained (I made them up myself plus the other spell). "Cool," Zatch responded, "Hey can Yoppoboy do that dance there's other mamodos we're waiting for that is part of the alliance?" Yoppoboy nodded as Jem responded, "For an ally who can be our friend sure," Jem agreed.

"Yoppopoi, Toppopoi, Soppopoi, Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy shouted dancing. Everyone else waited. "Honestly Mr. Goldo I heard someone singing from over here," someone shouted. "Danny," Zatch shouted. "I don't want to here another word about it, we're suppose to be looking for Zatch Kiyo and their friends," Mr. Goldo explained. "Danny, Mr. Goldo over here," Zatch and Kiyo shouted over Yoppoboy's singing. "What do you know Zatch and Kiyo's over there," Mr. Goldo said. "Ha and with the mamodo that was singing," Danny said. "Ok, I'm sorry Danny for saying you were wrong," Mr. Goldo apologized.

Then after 10 minutes Apollo came wearing a suit with Rops riding on his shoulders. "Wow Apollo you look great," Zatch commented. "Thank you Zatch. There's a reason I'm wearing this suit," Apollo explained, "You see after traveling around I finally settled and took over my family business." "That's great," Kiyo said. "Yeah, I'll still be taking part in the battle for king, for Rops' sakes," Apollo explained. "Well since everyone is here lets get going," Wonrei said.

At Lien's grandparents place Kiyo help placed all the presents under the Christmas tree. "I brought some American Christmas songs," Apollo explained. "Yay Christmas songs," Zatch shouted. "Zatch Tia Ponygon, why is it most of these presents are from you three?" Wonrei asked. "Let just say we spend a good 75 minutes making them, and spend days wrapping them," Zatch explained, "Kiyo when do we open our gifts?" "Not till day after tomorrow," Kiyo explained.

That night Zatch Kanchome Rops Danny Ponygon and Yoppoboy slept in one room. Megumi and Tia had another room. Jem was sharing room with her mother, and her grandfather was sharing room with Mr. Goldo Professor Takamine and Mrs. Takamine shared another room. Lien and Wonrei had their room Kiyo Apollo and Falgore shared another room.

The next mourning everyone was setting up for Christmas. "Ok boys fallow us," Lien's grandfather said referring to Kiyo, Zatch, Yoppoboy, Danny, Apollo, Rops, Professor Takamine, Mr. Goldo, Jem's Grandfather, Kanchome and Falgore, as Wonrei was ready for work. "All the girls will be helping us out," Lien's Grandmother explained. "Yes ma'am," Megumi agreed.

Out side they were basically getting work done. "Kiyo, my arms hurt," Zatch complained as he was carrying a large log. "Well no one told you to pick up a log that large," Kiyo argued. Danny and Kanchome laughed as Zatch almost dropped the log. "Well I thought I can grow stronger picking up something heavy," Zatch explained. "Zatch you can already pick up stuff a mere human couldn't do alone," Kiyo complained. Zatch and Kiyo started arguing over that until Wonrei decided to step in. "Zatch Kiyo, it's Christmas Eve. Behave you," Wonrei ordered. "He started it," Kiyo and Zatch shouted, "I started it, no you started it." "Don't worry. I think they're just having a typical argument brothers have," Professor Takamine said. "What do you mean?" Wonrei asked. "Well its no difference with Zatch feelings toward you guys. Even though they don't talk about it, but I think the more Zatch and Kiyo live together, the more and more they act like typical brothers," Professor Takamine explained.

Inside the girls was making dinner. Tia looked outside and saw Zatch and Kiyo arguing over something while bringing back some wood. "Looks like Zatch and Kiyo are on one of their arguments again," Tia said, "I think the only time those two don't fight is when they're working together to win a mamodo battle."

At dinner everyone enjoyed a Christmas Eve dinner. "Tomorrow we opened our presents and then the next day we go home," Kiyo explained. "Hey can you guys open the presents Tia Ponygon and I worked together making first?" Zatch asked Kiyo, Lien, Wonrei, Kanchome, Falgore, Megumi, Jem, Yoppoboy, Danny, Mr. Goldo, Rops and Apollo. "Why not," Kiyo answered. Everyone agreed. "Let me be the first to say that it was Zatch's idea though," Tia said taking a piece of turkey the same time Zatch had grabbed it. "Zatch I want it," Tia complained. "Then you can have it," Zatch said letting go and taking another piece.

The next mourning Zatch and Ponygon took the liberty in waking everyone up. "Kiyo wake up its Christmas mourning," Zatch shouted. "Ok I'm awake," Kiyo said. "Come on present time," Zatch shouted.

Everyone was downstairs shortly after. Zatch Tia and Ponygon took the honor in giving them their presents. Kiyo opened his and found out it out, it was a Volcan version of him. Kiyo looked around and saw Zatch did the same for all their friends. "What are these exactly?" Danny asked holding his Volcan version. "Volcan 300," Kiyo answered. "More than that, they're Volcan versions of yourselves," Tia explained. "We made them for you as thanks for being our friends, and Kiyo Megumi, we made yours as also thanks for being our partners for the battle for king," Zatch explained. "Thank you Zatch, Tia and Ponygon," Kiyo said. "Yeah, it's different but in a good way," Megumi said.

"Hey Zatch you still need to open your present," Kiyo said handing Zatch one. "Aw cool," Zatch shouted ripping it open and found out it was a book, "A book?" "Open it," Kiyo explained. Zatch did so and inside it said 'Our memories'. The next page had a picture of Zatch and Kiyo together before Kolulu's book was burned. "Wow," Zatch said flipping through the pages. "It's a photo album, of all the adventures we had," Kiyo explained. "Hey here's one with Kanchome and me at the college in England," Zatch shouted, "And here's the one from the Amusement park, with Tia," Zatch shouted. After the photos from Hong Kong the pages were blank. "Kiyo why are these pages blank?" Zatch asked. "Those are for future photos to fill," Kiyo explained. "Thanks Kiyo," Zatch responded

Ponygon looked at Tia who received a Kimono from Megumi and looked at others and was depressed. "Oh Ponygon there's something here for you two," Kiyo said handing him his present, "Zatch and I worked on it together." Ponygon opened it with his hooves and teeth (he is a miniature horse mamodo after all). Inside was a Picture frame separated into sections all but one spot was filled with Ponygon with everyone he met? "The empty space is for when you find your human partner that way we can take a picture of you both," Zatch explained. "Meru, meru mey (Thank you very much)," Ponygon said.

"Hey Zatch what about those 2 extra Volcans you made?" Tia asked. "Oh I had Kiyo mail it to Brago and Sherry," Zatch explained. "I thought Brago denied your offer," Wonrei asked. "He did, but I need to send him a letter telling him about Zeno, hoping that they'll leave Zeno for us to battle in exchange if they have a certain rival mamodo they have to face one day and we come cross him/her as well as them, I'll let them burn their book," Zatch explained. Somewhere in America Sherry received the present, with the note.

_Brago and Sherry,_

_Merry Christmas, I know we're not friends allies or anything like that, but I send you and Brago a Christmas present in hope that along with my friends, you'll make it to the end with us that way we can fight honorably. Also there's a mamodo who look like he could be my twin but he's completely evil and might be as strong as Brago. I don't want you to burn his book with out me knowing at least because I have some unfinished business with him, involving the fact he tried erasing my memory instead of burning my book before I met Kiyo. In return if you and Brago have a mamodo you have to fight, and we both cross paths battling him/her, we'll step aside for you, Kiyo and I promise._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Mamodo with the Red Book: Zatch Bell_

"So Zatch and Kiyo sends up their wishes," Sherry explained. "At least they made it this far," Brago responded. Sherry opened the package and found two Volcans, one Sherry version, one Brago version with another note. Sherry read it out loud, "P.S. these are your versions of Volcan 300, a toy Kiyo made me. I was making them for everyone, so I made these for you. They're suppose to look a little like you but not fully."

Back at the place everyone opened the last of their gifts. "That's everything," Kiyo said. Then Zatch's spellbook glowed for a message. "A message," Kiyo said. "From who, and why only you," Megumi asked. "It's-it's from Kolulu," Kiyo explained. "Let me see, let me see, let me see," Zatch shouted. As Kiyo read out loud, "Dear Zatch and Kiyo, merry Christmas by the way. I been watching the mamodo battle. From this fountain that appears once the battle for king started, and I seen all the friends you have made. I'm glad you found others who want the best for the mamodo world. When you see Lori tell her 'Merry Christmas' for me. Good luck in the future battles, and I wish everyone in your alliance the best of lucks and thanks. _Kolulu_."

* * *

**A/N:** This is my Christmas thanks for the readers of not just 'Zatch Bell's Rewright' but for the readers who read my other stories. I know I cut it short after Kolulu's letter but I added that as the end of this special. Thank you for reading. _Yugioash_


	28. Baransha and Garza

**Hot springs Battle**

One day Zatch did some errands for a guy and got lottery tickets. Grand prize was Hot spring, but Zatch was more excited about the fourth place prize was Yellow Tail. Instead Zatch won candy while someone else got Yellow-Tail. A guy gave Zatch his grand prize to make Zatch feel better. Little did Zatch know he was a human partner for a mamodo? When Zatch told Kiyo it was a surprise

Now Zatch and Kiyo were relaxing at the men's hot spring. "I wish the others could join us," Zatch said referring to their mamodo friends and their human partners. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're doing fine," Kiyo responded. After they were finished they put their robes and headed toward their inn. They found a brochure for a secret hot springs for 2. "Let's go check it out," Kiyo explained.

They were off and the man name Garza and the mamodo in a panther form Baransha, was watching. Soon enough they were at their destination. 'Woker' Garza shouted as sound waves shot out of Baransha's mouth at them. The attack hit Kiyo from behind. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "Don't worry, I just need to recover," Kiyo explained. They hid behind a rock while Zatch played look out.

Kiyo took out the spellbook and headed toward the bridge once it was cleared. They found the bridge cut down leaving them stranded. Soon enough they took off to the rocky area. "Its clear that the mamodo we're facing power is stealth," Kiyo explained, "Which means the longer we stay in the forest the less of an advantage we'll have." "Right," Zatch agreed.

"Garza they're moving away, but not from fear, they're moving to the rocky area," Baransha told her human partner. "Which means the human partner is smarter than we thought, not to mention they both have guts, interesting," Garza said, "This battle is getting more interesting."

Meanwhile Zatch and Kiyo reached the rocky area. "This will be good. There's no where to hide here," Kiyo explained. "Now I'm really starting to wish the others could come. With Tia's Seioshi, we don't need to look out at all ends," Zatch said. 'Doruk' Garza shouted as Baransha gain rock like armor and broke through the wall behind Zatch and Kiyo and hit them directly. "Zatch," Kiyo shouted pointing at where Zatch should aim, 'Zaker'. Baransha dodge Zaker and landed on the branch. "Such a slow attack," Baransha said.

"We'll go after the human," Kiyo said. They directed their attacks to rustling and saw what look like a deer's head, but actually a hat like object Garza was wearing and he got away. "Pathetic," Baransha said. "If Zaker fails, we'll try our faster attack spell," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'. Baransha dodge Zakerga at the same speed.

"Hey you," Zatch shouted, "You and your human partner have great speed and stealth. Instead of fighting us why don't you join our alliance," Zatch offered, "We have those with speed in our alliance but not the stealth you have which can come in handy if we have to team up in a mamodo battle." "Nice offer, but what's the point if we have to battle someday?" Baransha asked. "The point is we don't have to battle untill we're the last mamodos standing," Zatch explained, "Plus our alliance is about fighting to become the kind of king that can help the mamodo world and the mamodos in it, including ending future battles for king." "Thanks but no thanks, I rather enjoy hunting my prey," Baransha explained.

After that Baransha went back to Garza and rested before going at it again with the sun setting. Kiyo heard another spell that was faint. Baransha arrived in front of them. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as Zakerga fired and miss. "We should give our thanks to Apollo for his advice on saving up our strength for our spells," Kiyo said, "If he didn't give us that advice we wouldn't be able to launch another Zaker or Zakerga spell." "Uh huh," Zatch responded. "Right now our best shot is our strongest spell, Bao Zakerga," Kiyo explained, "But in order to catch them we need to trick them. And that's what these are for," Kiyo said taking out berries.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as Zaker shot in the sky creating smoke that covered Baransha's vision. When the smoke cleared Zatch and Kiyo had disappeared and Baransha was looking for them. Baransha went after the jacket Kiyo left and bit it just to spit it out. "Oh that jacket is sour," Baransha complained. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted as Zaker hit Baransha from bellow. Kiyo and Zatch finally appeared. 'Go Riaruk' Garza shouted. "Zatch their body is about to change or power up," Kiyo explained. Baransha disappeared in front of them. "You think that will full us, we seen so many spells that has to do with the mamodos appearance or speed to know most of those spells have 'ruk' in it (I said most because Wonrei's Go Boren and Boren spells powers up his punches but there isn't ruk in the name)," Kiyo explained, "Not to mention you fell for our trick."

Baransha moved around but Zatch still went at them. Zatch finally took down Baransha. Garza couldn't see her, and yet Zatch was still chasing Baransha around. Garza figured out that it was the juice on the jacket's smell Zatch was fallowing since the smell was on Baransha and Garza when Baransha was carrying it in her mouth and when Garza was holding it.

Baransha finally appeared and went for attack. 'Doruk' Garza shouted as Baransha body gain the same rock armor from before. "What you didn't realize was that I was saving up strength for the right moment," Kiyo explained. "What?" Baransha and Garza asked. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga broke through Baransha's armor pushing her back and causing damage. Garza took Baransha and run off to safety. Zatch ran after them. They tried the cave, the tree but Zatch fallowed leaving them with the only choice to run. Untill they were at the edge of a cliff.

"Listen guys, our offer still holds if you still want to leave," Kiyo explained. "No, we're still going to win this battle," Garza shouted as armor started appear on Baransha, 'Gigano Gadoruk'. Armor with spikes covered Baransha for an attack. "Have your way then," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'. Bao Zakerga appeared from Zatch's mouth and went for an attack. After that Baransha's book was still intact and the two got away. "So much for adding stealth to our alliance," Kiyo said. "There's still next time Kiyo," Zatch said, "but I think its better off they avoid becoming part of it until they know what its like to fight for what's right."

The next mourning the two enjoyed a relaxing bathe in the hot springs. And found their breakfast gone and Kiyo's mother drinking tea.

* * *

**Next time: **Kiyo finds a stone tablet that was almost the same his father showed him in England, and took it home. with Zatch and Tia's help they started doing unnessessary experaments on it. After that Tia Zatch and Ponygon trains to prepare for their battles as well as talk about the battles they already faught and the mamodos they met. What neither of them didn't know is that both of those stone tablets and others that are still hidden, will lead to a future battle yet to come. Read to find out...


	29. The Stone Tablet and Memories

**The Stone Tablet and Memories**

At England Professor Takamine tried to study the origin of the stone tablet with mamodo picture on it. "I recognize the writing from Zatch's spellbook, but when I showed it to Zatch and the others they didn't recognize it," Professor Takamine thought, "It could be tied to the battle for king of the mamodo world but how?"

At Kiyo's house in Japan Zatch and Tia was playing with their Volcans with some game with cans. The can they were pushing around, Tia pushed it with her Vulcan and hit the 30 point can. "30 points Tia wins," Zatch explained. "By the way Zatch how many mamodos you met or faced?" Tia asked. "Including you Ponygon Wonrei and everyone in the alliance?" Zatch asked. "Yeah," Tia answered. "22," Zatch answered, and out of those 23, I burned or helped burned 12 of their books." "That many?" Tia asked, "So far the only ones I burned are the ones I fought with you and Wonrei when I met you two."

"Well first there was Zeno who I told you tried to erase my memory and failed. Then after Kiyo's father gave me two separate plane tickets where the first plane will take me to Hong Kong where I had to stay for a couple of days before going to Japan. That's where I met Wonrei. We went to a restaurant where we met Lien. After hearing Lien's story about her life do to her father being a criminal and how Wonrei told her she was cage bird needing to break free, I took his spellbook and gave it to Lien hopping that if she can read it they can help each other out," Zatch explained. "That makes since," Tia said. "Yeah and through that they fell in love with each other," Zatch said. "That I know, by how close those two were everytime I saw them when they visit," Tia said.

"Then after Kiyo and I saved hostages from a bank robbery where we gain our second spell Rashield we battled again a mamodo name Reycom who can shout out ice from his mouth," Zatch said. "That must have been tough," Tia said. "Not really, but the thing was that his human partner had no clue about the battle for king and been using his power for stealing and getting revenge, and tried to read the spell out of my book even though we told him it was impossible," Zatch explained.

"After getting a warning from Wonrei about a mamodo, wined up facing him," Zatch said. "Who was he?" Tia asked. "You know him, his name is Brago, but then it was interrupted by another mamodo name Gofure who shoots rocks at us. Even though Kiyo and I battle the most against him, Brago and his human partner Sherry was the one who burned it's book. Then we faced them and lost but they spared us after my Zaker cancelled out their Gigano Reis," Zatch said. "You must be lucky if Brago left you alone," Tia said. "We were. But we had to go to the hospital because Kiyo took a lot of damage, that's where Kiyo met Lien and Wonrei and almost had our book burn by a kid who wasn't even part of the battle for king, as he just took it to get revenge on Kiyo for what he said earlier about his leg won't heal because he wouldn't eat right," Zatch explained.

"After that we faced a mamodo who control plants at the Botanical center. Then I finally came cross with a kind mamodo who hate fighting that I knew since back in the mamodo world name Kolulu. But do to an accident her human partner who was her big sister Lori had to read the spellbook to rescue Kolulu but the thing was from that Kolulu's second personality that loves fighting appeared and we had to face her. I told you that story already though," Zatch said. "Yeah I remember, right after we cross paths, she was the reason you wanted to become a kind king. To end future battles so we don't have to fight anymore," Tia responded. "Yeah, practically begged us to burn her book, even though we could keep her book away and safe untill the end," Zatch explained, "Even Wonrei and Lien said they would of agree and keep it safe for her." "That's the way of the mamodo battle," Tia said.

"After that day, I gained Jikerdor for my third spell which basically help us win our battle against a speedy mamodo name Fein who would abuse his power if he became king," Zatch continued, "Then Eshros who's power was earth based, but unlike him, his human partner was kind and gentle and was fooled into doing what Eshros said till during our battle where the human partner gain his own will against him. Then we met Kanchome who challenged us in order to become stronger since I use to be weak. We felt bad and asked him to join our alliance, and they did after loosing to us, but his power wined up being resourceful later on." "Kanchome's power resourceful, good one," Tia said. "No it's true," Zatch said.

"Anyways we then faced Robnos who loves bullying the weak and his power is laser. We narrowly won and burned his book and found out that he saw Zeno in England. Then one of Kiyo's classmates managed to get tickets for us including Lien and Wonrei since she met them at the hospital when our book was stolen. There we met you and faced Mars," Zatch said, "We went to England where Kanchome and his human partner was at, and since we did them a favor, they helped us fight against Baltro who can manipulate objects through his flowers and rescued their hostages."

"Then after you Megumi Lien and Wonrei surprised us at the party and gain Bao Zakerga, Wonrei Lien Kiyo and I met Yoppoboy who's power was music and his human partner Jem and the three of us teamed up against a mamodo name Kikuropu who power was mostly armor base. After Wonrei saved Jem and Yoppoboy's book wasn't burn Yoppoboy joined the alliance," Zatch explained. "Wow," Tia said.

"Then of course you know about Ponygon as you were there," Zatch said, "After Ponygon and I accidently broke the gate. Kiyo went to get supplies and met Rops who's power is ropes, and his human partner Apollo who at first didn't care who become king of the mamodo world but wined up challenging us. After our battle ended as draw, Rops joined the alliance." "Ropes, yeah that power can come in handy," Tia said. "More than you think," Zatch said, "After Rops I met Danny who's power was recovery and helped him and his human partner save the statue he was protecting along with Danny's book, with that Danny joined the alliance. Then we had a double battle against that Papipurio and Zoboron, so you know his power. And then after that Lien came to Kiyo and I to rescue Wonrei from her father."

"Wait you went to rescue Wonrei and didn't ask me?" Tia asked. "You and Megumi were to busy with Megumi's tour," Zatch said, "But we didn't go alone we asked Apollo and Rops to help us. And when you think only dealing with Lien's father's henchmen is all we had to worry about we battle against a mamodo whose power was wings name Zabas. After we convince Wonrei to rejoin the battle and protect Lien which was the problem that led to why Wonrei let himself get capture, he did more damage to Zabas. But Kiyo and I burned Zabas book with Zakerga," Zatch explained, "Then we had to battle a panther mamodo name Baransha which was hard since her power was stealth and her partner was an expert hunter. They were the first to manage to get away from my Bao Zakerga with out having their book burned." "That's a lot of mamodos," Tia said. "Yeah but we got through them in one piece," Zatch said.

"Hey guys give me a hand here," Kiyo shouted. They notice in the living Kiyo was carrying something heavy. "What is that Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "I'll show you once we get it in my room," Kiyo explained.

Once they got it in the room Kiyo unwrapped the cloth revealing it was a stone tablet. "Kiyo is this…?" Zatch asked. "Yep another stone Tablet," Kiyo answered, "Other than the carving it's the same as the one my father had in England." "Weird the carving look like a mamodo and the writing is mamodo base, but it's a mystery," Tia responded. "You know when we visited Danny back at Hong Kong he mentioned a legend about the last battle for king," Zatch said. "Oh?" Kiyo asked. "He said it was never confirmed because no one actually knew what happened, but during the last battle there was a mamodo that could turn any enemy mamodo to stone along with their book," Zatch said. "I remember that legend, they started the rumor as some mamodos never returned to the mamodo world," Tia said, "But its impossible for mamodos to still be in the human world for a thousand years." "Well lets experiment on it, after words Zatch call Danny and see what you can gathered on it that legend," Kiyo explained.

"Ok I'll try spells first," Kiyo said placing his hand on it, 'Zaker' nothing happened. 'Rashield, Jikerdor, Bao Zakerga, Zakerga' Nothing still happened. "Zatch Wonrei Kanchome Tia Yoppoboy Ponygon Rops Danny," Kiyo shouted names of Zatch and the other mamodo allies. Nothing happened. "Brago, Zeno, Baransha Papipurio," Kiyo shouted the four names of the only mamodos he knew that was still in the human world and nothing happened. That's when Kiyo shouted words that some are not even words. "Ok I think we better leave Kiyo shouting not real words and call that Danny guy," Tia said.

Zatch dialed the number. "Hey this is Danny speaking," Danny said. "Danny, please, please, please tell us about the legend about the battle for king a thousand years ago," Zatch begged. "Zatch what's wrong?" Danny asked. "Kiyo found this stone tablet bought it brought it home while Tia and I was playing. Then we were talking about it and how it resembles to that legend you told me, and so we started testing it. Kiyo shouted all our spells nothing, Kiyo shouted all the names of the mamodos in the alliance including us, nothing. He started shouting the four names of the mamodos we know that are still in the battle for king nothing. Then he started shouting words that are not even words," Zatch explained. Danny burst out laughing at that point and told them the whole story.

As soon as they got back up Kiyo had put the stone tablet in a bucket of ice, nothing. "Nothing new about the legend Kiyo," Zatch said. Kiyo ignored them and pored hot water, salt, hot sauce, on it. Then wacked it with a yellow tail. Even doodled on it and nothing. "Hey Zatch why don't we go train," Tia said. "Yeah I think that's a good idea," Zatch agreed.

"First thing we should work on is speed," Tia explained, "Hey Zatch, why don't we spar after this. Megumi taught me some fighting moves and you said Wonrei and Lien taught you some moves?" Tia asked. "Yeah, most definitely," Zatch agreed, "Hey we can do that by racing to that mountain," Zatch said pointing at it, "Ponygon you should join to." Ponygon agreed and they were off. "Come on Tia, if you're planning on beating someone like Wonrei who has endurance and speed along with spells that can increase it, you have to run faster," Zatch shouted.

They reached the mountain and was out of breath. "Still not good enough," Zatch said. "What do you mean we were fast," Tia responded. "Yeah but there will be others even faster," Zatch explained, "Even maybe more skilled than Wonrei, that's why we need to be faster."

At the mountain, they spared. Tia tried coming at Zatch full on but Zatch blocked some of the moves. Zatch stopped another of Tia's attacks, grabbing her arm and threw her down. "Odd," Zatch said. "What's so odd?" Tia asked. "Well it's like I know what to do the moment you attack," Zatch said, "I think I'm starting to fight on instinct." "Well that's good, who knows when you're going to need it," Tia responded. "Well the thing is I never learn how to fight on instinct. I saw Wonrei able to move on instinct but that's it," Zatch explained. "Well then blind folded yourself and try fighting that way," Tia said. Zatch did so and at first Tia got him but he slowly caught on and beat Tia. "Ok enough sparring, I think you have that down," Tia said. "Wow, I can't wait to tell Lien and Wonrei that now I can fight on instinct," Zatch said proud of himself.

Tia then threw a rock at Zatch. "What was that for?" Zatch asked. "practice dodging," Tia answered. "Oh then in that case your going down Tia," Zatch said. Zatch dodge every rock Tia throw at him taking her by surprise. "No way I'm going to let her hit me with those. I need to beat Brago before battling Zeno one day, and if I can't dodge these no way I can dodge Brago's Reis spells. After hard work they headed home.

"Hey Kiyo you won't believe the out come of our training," Zatch shouted when they got in. "Good you're here," Kiyo said showing them the spellbook with a message, "Read this." 'Congratulation on the mamodos still fighting for king, you're one of 40 mamodos left which means now you must fight with all your might,' the message said. "We made it to the top 40," Zatch shouted, "As from Brago and Zeno, they better watch out because we're going all the way. Right Tia?" "Right Zatch, with our strengths combine we'll win our way to where everyone in our alliance that made it is left," Tia said.

"Zatch Kiyo Tia, dinner," Kiyo's mother shouted .They ate dinner as Zatch went off telling Kiyo about their training session. What they didn't know was a mamodo stole both their stone tablet and the one in England.

Somewhere else Sherry is chasing after Brago to tell him he's the remaining 40 mamodo. As for where Brago was, he found a stone tablet and threw it down not carrying about its origin.

At Italy Falgore got the message and was cheering that they were one of the 40 mamodos. Danny was just relax that they made it this far. Yoppoboy was dancing in celebration.

"Hey Wonrei we got another message on the out come of the battle for king," Lien shouted. "How many are left?" Wonrei asked. "Forty at least," Lien said. "Only problem is that the more the numbers drop, the stronger our opponents will be, and the closer we will be in being separated," Wonrei said." "Yeah I don't like thinking about that, but with the promise we made, the only thing to worry is facing our friends soon," Lien agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I change things from the comics but it was fun writing it.

**Next Time:** Kanchome wined up joining the circus, became a big brother for someone, and gain a new spell, and won a mamodo battle. Read to find out


	30. Kanchome’s Battle

**Kanchome's Battle**

Zatch walking through the streets thinking of the current battles "With the number reduce to 40, the battle for king will become harder," Zatch said, "Then again, now that I can fight with instinct it won't be long till I'm an even match with Wonrei." Zatch stopped in his tracks, "I just hope we all make it to the end."

In Spain a circus was occurring and the star of the act was Kanchome. Kanchome was put in the circus after being separate from Falgore when he saw candy and now he had to balance on a ball. But Kanchome hit the ground. Then a juggling contest, Kanchome wined up throwing it everywhere. The animal act was a disaster and acrobats Kanchome was scared to death.

"I can't take it anymore, Falgore haven't found me, so maybe I should just call Zatch to call someone in the alliance to get me a ride," Kanchome wined. After Kanchome was let off he set off to find a phone. "I have to call Zatch, he's my last hope," Kanchome said, "If there's anyone who can help me find Falgore its him."

Kanchome stopped when a kid was playing alone. "Hey you, what are you up to?" Kanchome asked, "I'm talking to you." The kid didn't say anything. "You want to be my friend?" Kanchome asked. Kanchome went on about him being stuck in the circus. He threw rocks in the air to juggle and failed. The kid laugh making Kanchome feel better. "Tom Tom, flies in the sky," the kid said. "So that's why you're holding him up in the air," Kanchome said. Then the kid said that people applaud more if he succeed.

Kanchome remembers something. "Hey wait I still got my friend," Kanchome said pulling out a Vulcan version of him. "One of my friends made it for me. It can shoot missiles and everything," Kanchome explained, "You know what kid, how about you be my little brother." "But I'm a girl," the girl responded. "Then you can be my little sister," Kanchome said. "My name is Lucica by the way," Lucica said. "Lucica you'll like my friends, in fact they probably consider you as family as well," Kanchome said, "I know they consider me as one."

Lucica showed Kanchome her place and the woman who take cares of her Lilly. Lilly explained that the sheep is Lucica's last thing to remember by her parents. "What happened to them?" Kanchome asked. "They died," Lilly responded. Then Kanchome heard about the thieves who been running off the villagers. "They're now attacking cows and sheep and here is next," Lilly explained. "Don't worry I'll protect them," Kanchome said, "I am Lucica's big brother after all." Then the thieves started taking Lucica's sheep and Kanchome went to the rescue.

To his surprise it was a mamodo. "Now what?" Kanchome thought, "This is a mamodo and yet Falgore isn't here." "Give back my sheep," Lucica shouted. "Yeah that's right," Kanchome said. Kanchome tried eating sweets but the mamodo name Bago ate them. Then he pulled out a newspaper and made a tube and a cone the guy from the circus taught him but did nothing and Bago and his human partner Fredo got the last of the sheep. "Oh I know I'll use some of Zatch's moves against him," Kanchome thought as he tried the slip and slide technique and ended up rolling on the ground. "How is it Zatch make it look so easy and yet I get injured," Kanchome cried. Kanchome then grabbed onto the tail.

"You talk big but what can you do to stop us," Fredo asked. They got away at that point after kicking Kanchome aside. "No fair, no fair, no fair! Where's my friends when I need them?" Kanchome cried, "Zatch said if I need help they'll help me but I'm on my own and Falgore is gone, I can't even be a big brother."

"Is that so Kanchome," someone asked. "Yes, but I'm not going to give up," Kanchome said, "After all, for once someone is looking up to me, and I…I can't let her down with or with out my friends and/or Falgore." "Then it's a good thing I arrived," the person said. Kanchome turned around and saw Falgore sitting on a motorcycle, "I didn't bring any allies, but I called Zatch who gave me Apollo's number who told me that someone looking just like you was in Spain for the circus." "Well then what are we waiting for lets bring back Lucia's sheep and make her smile," Kanchome shouted. "Yes and don't forget, you're never alone even when you are," Falgore explained.

"I can't believe you came all this way," Fredo shouted. "I will bring Lucia's sheep back," Kanchome explained. "Hopefully with this battle Kanchome will find his position in the alliance as everyone else have," Falgore thought then shouted, 'Poruk'. Kanchome transformed into a giant with horns. Kanchome punches Bago on the head but hardly did any damage to Bago but Kanchome had a bump on his hand. "This guy is nothing but weak," Fredo said. "Not true Kanchome just have a different form of strength," Falgore explained. 'Fureido' Fredo shouted as a breath like attack fired at them. Falgore dropped the book and took the attack. "Iron man Falgore," Kanchome singed as Falgore joined him, "Invincible Falgore, iron man Falgore, he always saves the day." 'Fureido' Fredo shouted this time Kanchome and Falgore dodge the attack.

'Rin Fureido' Fredo shouted as rings of fire came at them. Kanchome manage to jump through them thinking of his time in the circus. "Hey I did it," Kanchome said then shouted, "Falgore I think I found my own strength. Thanks to the circus acts I had to do." "That's great Kanchome," Falgore shouted, 'Koporuk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome shrunk. Kanchome attack Fredo using his size and unbuckled his belt (obvious thing happened in the anime what happens when you do that).

'Poruk' Falgore shouted as Kanchome transformed into Fredo. Although only Fredo knew the difference as Bago was confused (remember that when ever Kanchome transformed into someone there's a trait that should be obvious which one is Kanchome, well the length of the head was bigger). Kanchome managed to trick Bago to attack his own partner. 'Bareido' Fredo shouted as fangs shot at Kanchome. "You're going down now," Fredo shouted, 'Gigano Bireido' as the huge attack went at Falgore and Kanchome. They manage to get out of the cave on time.

Falgore was about to grab Kanchome and retreat when Kanchome remembered a new spell. Then Lucia came out of nowhere and grabbed Fredo's leg. "No Lucia get out of the way," Kanchome shouted. Fredo kicked Lucia away. Lucia ran behind Kanchome.

"Falgore use our new spell," Kanchome shouted. "New spell," Falgore asked as the spellbook glowed. Falgore opened it and found it. "Alright Kanchome lets give this spell a shot," Falgore agreed. "Right," Kanchome agreed.

"The third spell," Falgore shouted, 'Dikaporuk'. Kanchome grew in a puff of smoke lager than a 10 story building. "He's huge," Fredo and Bago shouted looking up. 'Gigano Bireido' Fredo shouted as a blast went through Kanchome with no harm surprising everyone as they saw it as the attack made hit. Fredo fired more of the spells and it did nothing to Kanchome. Falgore figured out that the huge Kanchome was nothing more than an image as the real one was still with them at normal height. Falgore made grab for Bago's spellbook and threw it in the fire that was caused by Bago's spells instantly burning it.

The next day Kanchome and Falgore left but not before doing something for Lucia. He balanced on the ball as she applaud. "Lucia no matter how far I'll always be your big brother," Kanchome shouted. "Ok Big Brother," Lucia agreed. "Infact," Kanchome said pulling out his Vulcan. "This was given to me by my friend, I figure is one day Falgore and get separated for good he'll have this to remember me by, but now you'll have it to remember me by," Kanchome explained, "Just like you'll have your sheep to remember your parents by."

In the next town Kanchome found candy on a ship. The ship set sail as Kanchome was still on board and Falgore was still on dock. This would be interesting considering the ship is heading to Antarctica.

* * *

**Next time: **A mamodo name Bari is searching for a strong opponent that might help him find out why he's not satisfied when ever he wins a mamodo batttle. Gustav mention about Zatch and the next thing Zatch and Kiyo knows is they're facing what could be their 2nd lost since Brago and Sherry. But will they manage to to get through it with out having their book burned? Read to find out...


	31. Bari and Gustav

**Bari and Gustav**

Somewhere in Russia a armor mamodo Bari and his partner Gustav was winning a battle against one of the mamodos. "Please spare me," the mamodo said. "In this battle to decide for king, you think I'll spare you?" Bari asked. The mamodo started running for his life. "Don't turn your back against me," Bari shouted. 'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted as a vortex came at the mamodo and hit him hard as his book burned from the mamodo's damage.

Bari and Gustav walked through the forest as Bari hit the tree. "It never ends," Bari said, "Tell me Gustav, how many more spineless weaklings we must face? Isn't there one mamodo who challenges me to become king?" "You're always dissatisfied even after a great victory," Gustav said, "Why is that?" "You tell me," Bari said. "You're behaving like a spoiled child," Gustav said putting a cigarette in his mouth, "You have taken all the children toys and still want more, what is it you want?" "How should I know what I want? What I do know is I don't want this, wasting time and energy against an opponent who are unworthy of my time," Bari answered.

"So you want a worthy opponent, eh?" Gustav asked. "Ha, you think you can find one?" Bari asked. "That depends, someone as strong as you are," Gustav said, "There is one. I heard rumors of one who had won many battles, loss one battle, and one draw. They say he manage to survive from having his book burned twice, once all on his own before finding his human partner. And I also heard he been forming a temporary alliance with any mamodo he calls his friend that will last to the end of the battle for king. His name is Zatch, he lives in Japan, and if he's not worthy of your strength, I'm quiet sure he knows someone who is." "Sounds intriguing I say lets go to Japan," Barry said. "Right," Gustav agreed and thought, "What I didn't mention is this Zatch has a way to find what others want."

They took a plane to Japan and Gustav found Zatch being pinned by Naomi. "Stop it," Zatch complained. "Where's those fighting moves you brag about?" Naomi asked. "Hey you (Naomi) are you the one called Zatch?" Bari asked.

Zatch escaped Naomi and ran to Bari. Bari tried to kick him aside not noticing Zatch grabbed onto his leg. "Zatch I want to talk to you," Bari said. "My name is Naomi, Zatch is the one that grabbed your leg when you tried to kick him," Naomi said. "Huh?" Bari said looking down and saw Zatch on his leg. "Hey you're a mamodo," Zatch said. Naomi left before hearing that. "So you're Zatch," Bari said. "Yeah," Zatch said.

Bari grabbed Zatch on the head and holds him up above the ground. "I'm a mamodo and I'm here to fight you. If you try to run, not only I'll chase you beat you and burn your book, but I'll also get other humans involved," Bari said. Zatch's eyed changed as he heard this. "Those are good eyes there, I'm only interested in strong guys, and if you're not worthy then you better tell me who is," Bari said.

"There is one, the only one to ever defeat me, and is one of the strongest mamodos out there, and has the power to manipulate gravity," Zatch said referring to Brago, "If you beat him, not only you might gain a challenge, but you'll be officially the strongest mamodo out of the remaining mamodos." "Sounds intriguing, but I'm still battling you," Bari said, "In 5 hours meet me at the abandon mine at the foot of the mountain."

Zatch explained about the challenge he got to Kiyo when he got home. "I see, 3 o'clock," Kiyo said. "Kiyo one more thing," Zatch said, "He wanted to know a worthier opponent, so I describe Brago to him without mentioning his name, and he had the look as if he couldn't wait to battle Brago after fighting me, he wasn't even scared. Most mamodos that hear about one who can manipulate gravity almost immediately guessed Brago and they became scared."

"Maybe this one is different, maybe he never heard of Brago. He didn't know about you," Kiyo said, "So should we quit?" "Are you crazy, that mamodo said if we don't fight he'll hurt innocent people," Zatch said, "Besides what kind of king runs from a challenge." "Don't worry then, we'll fight Bari at our fullest," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said.

Bari and Gustav arrived at the mine. "How'd it go, did you feel him out?" Gustav asked. "I guess, as far as I can see he's a shrimp," Bari said, "But he makes good eye." They entered the mine with people in there. "Who are you guys?" one asked. "This is our turf," another said. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. A vortex fired from Bari's antennas at the people. Some ran away.

"Please stop," the girl said. "Get out of here," Gustav said. "Rest still…" The girl cried. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted as vortex came at the woman. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield popped out of the ground. The vortex hit the shield and bounced back at Bari who just blocked it. "Run away quickly," Zatch said. "I can't not yet," the woman said. "What's wrong?" Zatch asked. "2 of my friends are still here, in the room on the second floor," the girl explained, "Please save them." "Don't worry we will," Zatch said, "But you need to run away to safety first." "Thank you," the girl said, "I'll bring help." She ran outside.

Zatch turned to face Bari. "You treat Humans nicely," Bari said. "There are only less than 40 humans left that is involved in this battle that are fighting with their mamodo partners, there's no need to get anyone involved," Zatch said. "Listen there is when the number went down to forty I was ready for a real challenge," Bari said. Gustav noticed Kiyo had determination in his eye. "Lets get this battle started already," Bari said.

"Kiyo those on the second floor," Zatch said. "Don't worry we'll save them," Kiyo said, "But right now focused on these guys." "Right," Zatch said. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. 'Garuzonis' Gustav shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth as Bari spined rapidly and blocked it. Lightning filled the room from it. Finally Zakerga pushed through and send Bari flying. "Yes," Kiyo said. Bari was still standing after that attack. "That hurt," Bari said as he was bleeding, "You got some good spells." "Zakerga didn't even get through," Kiyo thought, "What to do?"

On the second floor the two friends were watching. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted as Zonis fired again. "Kiyo our shield," Zatch said. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared and Zonis hit the shield and repelled back. Bari dodge the attack and came at the shield. 'Doruzonis' Gustav shouted. Vortex appeared as a drill on Bari's hand and he used it to destroy Rashield. "He broke through our shield," Kiyo said.

"Give me that book," Barry said coming at them. Zatch jumped and kicked Bari aside. Zatch started fighting back against Bari as Kiyo used the time to head up the stairs. "You human going for the stairs," Bari said trying to throw Zatch but he grabbed on. "Let go of me pip-squeak," Bari said shaking Zatch off his hand.

Kiyo made it to the second floor in time. "Everyone get out and go to safety," Kiyo shouted. Meanwhile Zatch and Bari continued fighting. Zatch used slip and slide technique to dodge Bari. "You're a naïve mamodo, fighting with out your human partner," Bari said. Then he moved his antennas to the back of his head. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted as Zonis fired and Bari flew to the room. "Oh no Kiyo," Zatch said and used his to climb the stairs faster.

Zatch arrived and Bari crashed through the wall. "You will loose," Bari said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Bari. "You won't escape that easy," Bari said. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as Zakerga fired and pushed Bari further back. "Zatch now," Kiyo said. Zatch took the two girls and jumped out of the window and to safety. The girls ran to safety. "Kiyo they're safe," Zatch shouted, "Kiyo?" "Sounds like you're in trouble someone said. Zatch turned around and was happy to see a familiar face

Inside Bari had beat up Kiyo who was standing up against him. "Now you die," Bari shouted going for a punch. Danny and jumped through the window and kicked Bari away from Kiyo. "Kiyo are you alright?" Zatch asked. "Yeah," Kiyo said. "Mr. Goldo the second spell," Danny said. "Huh?" Kiyo asked. 'Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted as Danny's hand glowed. Danny touched Kiyo and Kiyo's body quickly recovered.

"Danny Mr. Goldo what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked. "We were here for transporting an art work when a girl came to us and asked us for our help," Mr. Goldo said. "When we heard your name we came to the rescue," Danny said. On the second floor where Bari landed from the kick. "I see so another mamodo arrived," Gustav said. "Yeah they took me by surprise," Bari said. "And with out a spell, that is curious," Gustav thought.

"Ok, the good news now is that Gustav and Bari don't know about Danny's power. The bad news is this guy is good for both Long range and close range attacks," Kiyo said, "Mr. Goldo do you have anymore spells?" "Just Jio Jioruk that recovers Danny's balance that when he falls he can land on his feet. And Jioron can heal you like Danny but not fully recover your strength for any more spells than you can already use," Mr. Goldo said. "It's still a resourceful spells," Kiyo said, "Especially against this guy."

Bari saw them in the hole and noticed Kiyo's wounds were gone. "Gustav lets end this quickly," Bari said. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted as Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and aimed at Bari. Bari blocked the attack with his own fist. "Gustav," Bari said. Gustav grabbed Bari's leg and shouted, 'Garuzonis'. Bari and Gustav came at them while spinning. Danny picked up Mr. Goldo as he Kiyo and Zatch ran from the attack. Bari stuck out his leg and broke a hole through the wall.

Danny jumped after letting Mr. Goldo go and took direct hit. "Foolish mamodo you shouldn't even be fighting," Bari said as Danny passed out. Zatch jumped in front of Danny as Bari started throwing punches at Zatch. 'Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny recovered and jumped behind Bari and grabbed his arms stopping the attack. "Zatch now," Kiyo said, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at Bari's head. Bari dodge and Danny let go in order to duck.

Bari threw Danny into Zatch forcing them back. 'Jio Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny grabbed Zatch and landed safely. 'Zonis' Gustav shouted. Vortex broke through the ground under them forcing them to fall. "Now I have a chance to attack," Barry said positioning himself. 'Gigano Zonis' Gustav shouted as a giant vortex came at them. 'Jio Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny used his skills and the power of the spell to get Mr. Goldo down. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired and went through some of the vortex. Kiyo protected the book with his body as the attack made hit and destroyed some of the building.

"Those two are good as gone, which just leave the other two," Gustav said. Bari was frustrated as not only he didn't get what he wanted but didn't find out more about Brago. 'Jioron' They heard Mr. Goldo shouted as Danny touched both Zatch and Kiyo who fully recovered. "Don't think you're done just yet," Kiyo said as he opened the book to the fourth spell, 'Bao Zakerga'. Bao Zakerga shot out of Zatch's mouth coming at Bari. 'Zorushield' Gustav shouted. A giant shield appeared but Bao Zakerga crushed it and attack Bari.

Kiyo collapsed from the side effects. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "How's that?" Kiyo asked. 'Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny's hands glowed as he touch Kiyo. Kiyo's body regain strength to move. "Sorry to disappoint you, but my anger hasn't cool off yet," Bari said. Bari's body was damaged somewhat from Bao Zakerga as he stood.

"No way, Bao Zakerga is our strongest spell," Zatch said. "And since Jioron can only heal the body I can't use anymore spells," Kiyo said. "Is that all you got?" Bari asked. Danny jumped in front. "No Danny you're spells won't help you against them," Zatch said. 'Zonis Gustav shouted as a vortex came at them. Danny and Zatch blocked the attack. "Mr. Goldo, keep Kiyo away from this guy," Danny ordered, "Zatch and I'll protect you guys." "Understood, Danny," Mr. Goldo said. Zatch jumped into attack on Bari. "You're just to stupid to die," Bari said about to punch Zatch when he saw something in Zatch's eye that caused him to freeze. Zatch tackled Bari at that moment. "I'm going to get you for that…" Bari stopped when he saw them missing.

"Luckily, thanks to Jioron, I can walk," Kiyo said. They stopped so that Kiyo can rest. "Bao Zakerga took a lot out of you," Mr. Goldo said. "Well it is an Ultimate spell," Kiyo said, "The worst part is we're loosing this battle." "Kiyo don't worry I can use my training with Tia to instinctively know when they'll attack," Zatch said, "Just rest up."

Meanwhile Bari and Gustav was looking for them when Danny went for an attack. Bari hit Danny but Zatch jumped on him. Danny went for the book. Bari grabbed Danny and threw him into Zatch. "Want to end it like that do you?" Bari asked. Then he heard something as Kiyo hit a wall with one of the vehicles. The rubble landed on top of Bari and Gustav. "The human," Bari said as they were unaffected by it.

Bari came at Kiyo and Mr. Goldo full speed. Zatch jumped in front of the attack and acted as shield. Bari found him unable to punch Zatch again. Gustav knew the cause and the reason. "This is as far as we go," Gustav said. "What?" Bari asked. "Zatch was it, what kind of king you're aiming to become?" Gustav asked. "A kind king and I also want to protect others from harm if I do become a kind king," Zatch answered. "So that's why you protected and help those people, what about your friend?" Gustav asked. "I'll become a king who'll defend others," Danny said. "What about other kind of kings you could become?" Gustav asked. "No we're only aim for that goal," Zatch said.

"Barry what kind of king you want to become?" Gustav asked, "After all you can't seem to strike the eyes of one so motive." Barry punched the ground hearing that. "I'll become a strong king that can silent all rudeness with one hit," Barry said, "A strong king who won't submit to any other powers. I'm letting you 4 go, but the next time we meet we battle till the end," Bari said. "Kiyo Mr. Goldo since you helped change Bari we'll over look you now," Gustav said, "And I would inform any other allies about us if I were you."

"We lost," Kiyo said when they left, "And to another powerful mamodo." "Hey its ok," Danny said. "No its not, how am I to help Zatch beat Zeno, if we can't even beat a guy like him, or like Brago?" Kiyo asked, "We may still have our alliance, but how does it help when we have to fight those kind of mamodos with out everyone's help?"

* * *

**AN:**Sorry it took so long, one of the reasons is because I switch back to my old computer and had to redo this chapter. I hope you like Danny's new spells, I have two more in mind but I'll mention one of them when we get to the battle against Zophis and the Ancient mamodos. Basically they'll go with Danny's power and more. I'm also open for any suguestions for any more of Danny's and Yoppoboy's spells

Also I was thinking about the later chapters and I'm in a dead end with one minor detail, when Zatch meets Penny. In the comics and the show Zatch has no memory of the mamodo world and doesn't remember Penny, which led to her being angry to Zatch which leads her to joining Zophis in order to get her revenge so on and so forth. However in this story Zatch has all his memories, which lead to the dead end of what to do with Penny and Uri when they meet. If you have any suggestions please tell me.

**Next Time:** Tia and Megumi help Zatch Kiyo Danny and Mr. Goldo by treating any wounds from their battle against Bari. Meanwhile Brago learns what it truly means to be kind and strict as he helps a boy out and he and Sherry gain a new spell. Read to find out...


	32. Brago’s Dioga Gravidon

Zatch was rather happy about something. "Zatch what are you so happy about, we just finished the chapter where we lost to Bari?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah but the 'BIG' battles are coming up," Zatch said. "Huh?" Kiyo asked. Tia entered. "Zatch can you believe we're almost at the chapters when we're in the ruins?" Tia asked. "Yeah I know," Zatch said. "Oh you mean those 'Big Battles' Kiyo said. "Yep ones where the battles get intense," Zatch said, "Although some parts none of us are really looking forward to." "I can't blame them, at least we get some time off between the battles in the ruins and the battle at Faudo," Kiyo said.

**

* * *

Brago's Dioga Gravidon**

"Ow that hurt Tia," Zatch complained. "Well maybe if you stop moving so much it won't," Tia argue. The day after Zatch's battle with Bari Megumi and Tia came over and saw that Zatch Kiyo and Danny was a mess. "There you go Kiyo," Megumi said putting the last bandage on Kiyo. "Thanks," Kiyo said. "Hey how is it Zatch and I have to be treated by Tia while you get treated by Megumi?" Danny asked. "Because I volunteered that's why," Tia said, "Now hold still."

"Gee your worst than Mr. Goldo," Danny complained. "Speaking of Mr. Goldo it was nice of him to give you the day off to recuperate after helping us," Kiyo said. "Yeah he does that time to time," Danny said. Kiyo was back to his old self thanks to Zatch's support although he still had his doubts. "Zatch, you do realize Bari is now on the list," Kiyo said. "Yeah the list of mamodos we have to at least match up to in a battle before fighting Zeno," Zatch said. "How many are there on the list?" Tia asked. "As of now 2, Bari whom we just lost two, and Brago who Zatch believe to be almost as strong as Zeno," Kiyo answered, "The only two to ever beet us in battle."

"Well first thing first we need to worn everyone in the alliance about this mamodo Bari," Megumi said. "I already send a letter to Wonrei and Li-en, and Kiyo already send and e-mail to Rops Apollo," Zatch said. "I'll call Djem and Yoppoboy," Megumi said. "What about Kanchome and Folgore?" Tia asked. "We lost contact from them a couple months back (**AN: **it's only my guess of how long it was between the two chapters, but the reason has to do with the last sentence in the last paragraph in chapter 30: Kanchome's Battle)," Kiyo said, "And even if Kanchome's book was burned we still would have been able to contact Folgore." "I wonder how Brago is holding in this battle," Zatch thought.

Sherry and Brago drove through the mountains on snow-mobiles on search of a mamodo, with Sherry's servant fallowing in a truck. "Please Miss Sherry slow down you shouldn't be driving like this," the servant said. "Go back a mamodo is really close, its to dangerous for you we'll go alone," Sherry ordered. "You know I can't do that Miss Sherry," the servant said as the truck tilted over and landed on the side. Sherry stopped and looked back. "Oh deer that was close but I'm ok," the servant said getting out. Sherry was about to turn around when Brago said, "Leave him lets get going." Brago drove off with Sherry fallowing.

They stopped at a cliff. "Is it still here?" Sherry asked. "It feels as if it just left, the mamodos energy is very faint," Brago said. "So I guess we wasted our time again," Sherry said. "Yes," Brago answered. "This is happening all the time, ever since the number of mamodos drops to 40. They run away right when we were getting close," Sherry said rather annoyed. "I thought of this time we had caught up with a mamodo worth fighting but again he just run cowardly," Brago said, "Well they're smart then, because anyone who fights me is a fool to think they can win."

They headed back after knowing it was pointless. They stopped when Brago noticed something. "What's wrong did you see something?" Sherry asked. "Quiet, its not a mamodo but I do sense a thirst for prey," Brago said. "Huh?" Sherry asked.

They headed into the forest fallowing what Brago sense. Brago stopped and walk between two trees and Sherry saw it. A hunter and a boy standing in front of a giant bear. "That bear is gigantic," Sherry said. The bear attack the hunter as the boy was now scared.

Sherry opened the spellbook. "Don't move," Brago ordered. "If we don't hurry that boy would be hurt. "Jeff, grab the gun, you have to try tranquilizing him," the hunter instructed the boy, "Be brave." The boy Jeff couldn't move as the bear moving closer. 'Reis' Sherry shouted. Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit the bear to a tree. Jeff looks back and saw the two.

Brago moved in front of the boy to fight the bear. The bear started circling around Brago before walking off. "Grandpa," Jeff said running to his grandfather who was the hunter, "Grandpa is you alright?" Sherry checked as well. "He looks badly injured. We have to get him to a doctor. Brago help me," Sherry ordered.

At the cabin where they took Jeff and his grandfather Sherry's servant treated him. "How are his wounds?" Sherry asked. "I was able to patch him up but it would be smart to have a real doctor as soon as possible," The servant said. "Don't worry; hey I'm going to be ok. That beast isn't going to take me down the easy," Jeff's grandfather explained, "Besides we have some unfinished business to attend to. We have to stay and can't go anywhere till the whole thing is settled.

"But…" Sherry said. "Sherry its best that you don't meddle," Brago said, "Please continued, you said you want to get revenge on that bear." Jeff's grandfather nodded and looked at the pictures. "That Grizzly bear hurt my daughter and her husband," he said, "Jeff's parents are in the hospital right now." "You poor thing," Sherry said.

"Then why didn't you tranquilize that thing when you have a chance?" Brago asked Jeff, "You little coward." "Brago that's enough of that kind of talk. Where did you get the nerve to say that to a small child?" Sherry asked. "Cause I can't stand insecurity and decisiveness," Brago said. "I can't believe you said that," Sherry said, "Don't you have any sincerity in that cold heart of yours?" Brago headed out not wanting to listen to it anymore and train.

"Well what kind of behavior is that? I wish he has experience know what its like not having power once in his life," Sherry said. "Oh he maybe acting like that but I'm sure master Brago is worried about your health miss," her servant said. "You think so, it doesn't seem like it. He seems grouchier lately," Sherry argued.

"Hahahahaha, its just you haven't seen it yet. Master Brago has been going through some changes," the servant said, "That dangerous and wild behavior he pulled when we first met him. Well now it seems he have dignified." "Who Brago?" Sherry asked. "Yes strict but kind like you would expect from a king," "I think you're giving Brago more credit," Sherry said. "I'm sorry but I would have to disagree with you," he responded.

"I wander, it maybe true some of his crazy behavior has changed, but…" Sherry said.

…Flashback…

"Move over old man get out of my way," Brago shouted. The servant was protecting Sherry from Brago. "No I will not move. I won't allow this violence around Sherry anymore," the servant said. "What did you say old man? Are you willing to die?" Brago asked. "I'm alright," Sherry said stopping the servant, "Please step back." "But Ms. Sherry," the servant said.

"Ok Brago, I'm just saying we should change locations, if we practice our spells in the mansion innocent people will get involved." "What are you saying? Those people have nothing to do with us so it doesn't matter if we hurt them or not," Brago said, "Your attitude is infuriating but in this battle I can't use my powers unless I team up with a insignificant human, even if the mamodo is strong, with a weak human we'll still loose. Get rid of that stupid attitude, control your weak emotions to strengthen you power. Tap into your hatred and anger and in site the book if you're not going to listen I'll just kill this old man." Brago grabbed the servant.

Sherry purposely broke a vase and grabbed a piece. "Lay one finger on him and you'll give up all hope on becoming king," Sherry said, "You know I'm the only one who can bring out your spells, isn't that right? That's why you're so desperately trying to get me to obey you. If I don't you won't be able to use your powers anymore." "You," Brago said. "You're all the same at the end, like that mamodo Zophis who is controlling Koko's mind," Sherry said, "Only thinking of yourself, and you see yourself someone less important than a worm. If I rather fallow orders I rather end this right now."

"Ms. Sherry please doesn't," the servant said. "Let him go. I have nothing but hatred toward you mamodo and don't give me one more reason," Sherry said, "Listen to me Brago. You want to become king, or you just want to throw away your own chances because of your foolishness, the decision is yours."

…End of Flashback…

The last few words replayed in Brago's head. "You don't have the right to become king." Brago saw the paw prints of the bear and fallowed it to the bear. "You think I come back just to take your food," Brago said, "You can help me with my training." The bear ran toward Brago and then stand to strike.

At the cabin Sherry finished her tea. "Thank you so much the tea really warms me up and I feel much better now," Sherry said. "Thank you again for your hospitality. We must be going," her servant said. "Very well, thank you for everything you done," Jeff's Grandfather said. "Jeff I apologized, Brago can be cruel, but I'm sure you did everything you could," Sherry apologized. Jeff shook his head no.

They headed out to see Brago carrying the bear with one hand. "Brago," Sherry reacted. Brago dropped the bear in front of them. "Brago you went out to defeat the grizzly bear all on your own for Jeff?" Sherry asked. "Don't be so foolish, I caught him so he can be released further into the wild forest," Brago said. Sherry remembers what the servant said and started to believe him.

Sherry walked over to Jeff. "I'm glad now the dangerous bear can't hurt you," Sherry said. "Kid, become a man, become strong. Don't ever cry, don't ever show tears again, crying aren't going to change anything," Brago said. "I wish you mind your own business," Jeff said. "Huh?" Brago asked. "Who said I wanted you to get that bear for me?" Jeff asked, "I wanted to use my own hands and capture it." Jeff ran inside upset.

"I must apologize I'm sure he's actually relieved," Jeff's grandfather said. "Hiding his own feelings. That sounds like someone else doesn't it?" Sherry rhetorically asked referring to Brago. "I'm going back to the hotel now," Brago said. Brago took the snow mobile and left. "Sometimes he makes me wander what goes inside his head," Sherry said.

At the hotel the next day Sherry arrived for breakfast and was greeted. "Where's Brago?" Sherry asked. "Master Brago left very early this mourning. He indicated he wanted to train for a while before until our departure," the servant said. "Why would he be so eager to train?" Sherry asked.

Brago went through the snow with the snow mobile. He stopped at the cabin when he saw a bulldozer. "Stop bothering us, no matter what you do we're not going to move from our home," Jeff's grandfather said holding Jeff. "Be quiet, if that's what you decided then we'll just have to crush you along with the cabin," the guy said.

The second guy saw Brago coming. "Hey boss we got some company," the second guy said. Brago continued walking up till he was close enough for him. "Can't you see we're busy," the boss said. "Please Mr. Brago, these men are threatening to destroy our home," Jeff's grandfather said. Jeff remembers what Brago said the other day as he look at the mamodo.

Jeff stepped up and said, "This house belong to grandpa and me now go." "You're talking awfully big for a little guy, what if we say no," the boss said. Jeff came at them but fell on the snow in front of Brago. "You just wait, one day I'm going to become strong," Jeff said getting back up, "A man is not suppose to cry and I'm not afraid." "What a pesky little kid," the boss said as he threw Jeff to the other guy who knocks him down. Jeff got back up. "I'm not going to lose," Jeff said as Brago watch.

Brago started showing his aura. At the Hotel the black book glowed for a new spell while Sherry was packing. Sherry opened the spellbook and found the new spell. "This is a new spell, what's going on?" Sherry asked, "Could something happen to Brago?"

Jeff ran strait to the men. One of them tripped Jeff. "I won't lose," Jeff said. "Jeff," his grandfather said, "Haven't you caused enough trouble." The man just laughs at them and was about to kick him until Brago stopped him. "You freak just what are you?" the man asked. Brago turned his ankle causing pain.

"You think you can stop us," the boss said then ordered for the house to be destroyed. The man driving the bulldozer came at them. Brago surprised everyone by forcing it back with one punch. "Look at that. You disregard that thing, were you talking about me," Brago said, "I'm more than a thing you should never disregard. So you better take your friends and get out of here."

"Yes right, sorry to bother you," The boss said but not before setting off explosives in the mountain causing an avalanche. "Let's see you get out of this one you fool," the boss said. Sherry arrived on time on her snow mobile. "No need to panic," Brago said sensing Sherry. 'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted. A giant Gigano Reis with a black center and colorful stripes fired from Brago's hands that stopped the avalanche.

"I'm impress that you knew to come all the way out here Sherry," Brago said. "I had a weird feeling when a new spell appeared, and I knew you need me right away," Sherry said. "Mr. Brago thank you," Jeff's grandfather said, "from rescuing us from those men." "Huh?" Sherry said surprise, "Did you really help people?" "Don't get the wrong idea, those flies were making annoying sounds and I just want peace and quiet," Brago said. "Hey Mr. Brago did you see I didn't run, will I be strong some day?" Jeff asked. Brago turned to Jeff. "Yes I bet someday you'll be strong," Brago said smiling.

"Ah how interesting," Sherry said. "What something wrong?" Brago asked. "So you do know how to smile after all, this is the first time I seen it," Sherry teased. "I was not smiling," Brago said. "Brago," Sherry said remembering what her servant said.

"Now lets go," Brago said. "You know Brago there is no reason to go, we can stay for another day," Sherry said. "Be quiet, a mamodo will get away again," Brago said. "Wait you really are selfish you should be a little more siderite to others," Sherry said as they started arguing. Jeff and his grandfather said their goodbyes and thanks as they left.

Back at the Takamine residence Danny and Zatch was fully recover. Danny was back to work as Zatch Tia Ponygon and even Suzy who came over made the biggest snowman. "That's the biggest snowman I ever seen," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Suzy said. "We had been working on it all day," Zatch said. Naomi appeared out of no where. "Hey I didn't say you can build a snowman here. "This isn't your place to say what we can or can't do," Tia said. Naomi hit it and the head rolled off into a tree. "No fair, we were going to take a picture of it before finishing sending to all our friends," Zatch wined. "Don't worry Zatch I already took the picture," Tia said. "Well this will be an interesting story to send to everyone," Kiyo said laughing.

* * *

**AN:** In the comics this comes after the stone tablet was found in and after meeting Dr. Riddles but in the show it was before, but now its in the middle.

**Next Time:** Next time the stone tablet is missing and now a mysterious Dr. Riddles and Kiddo arrive to test Zatch and Kiyo for a battle that requires an army of present mamodos. Will Dr. Riddles and Kiddo join the alliance and agree to recruit other mamodos in the alliance? Read to find out...


	33. Kiddo and Dr Riddles

Wonrei returned from working with Li-en's grandfather. "We got another letter from Zatch," Li-en said, "With some good news from him. "Oh?" Wonrei asked.

_Li-en and Wonrei_

_Everyone has fully recovered after that one loss. Tia and Megumi helped treated our wounds. Well Tia volunteered to treat Danny and mine, and let me tell you, NEVER have Tia bandage wounds. She nearly tangled our whole body with those bandages. We were complaining half the time with Kiyo because Megumi does a better job treating his wounds than Tia did with us. The next day there were Snow on the ground and Danny was back at work. So Tia came over to play. So Tia Ponygon even Suzy and I worked together in building the biggest snowman we could make. It was fun until Naomi knock it down. But she got what she deserves when she ran her toy car into a tree and snow fell on her. Luckily we got a picture of the snowman before Naomi ruined it._

_Zatch_

Li-en and Wonrei looked at the photo and was rather surprise to see the group building a large snowman.

**

* * *

Kiddo and Dr. Riddles  
**

At the park an old man known as Dr. Riddles was performing magic tricks for the kids. Luckily Zatch wasn't there because what they thought was a ventriloquist toy, was really Dr. Riddles' mamodo partner Kiddo. Dr. Riddles threw out flowers in his trick. "Amazing," the kids said.

They started asking questions about it. "Because I'm Dr. Riddles," Dr. Riddles said, "Isn't that right Kiddo?" "Yeah there isn't anything Dr. Riddles can't do," Kiddo answered. "That doll can talk," a kid said. "No way this old man talk while using it, its called ventriloquism," Naomi said as she was among the group. "That's correct little girl you sure know a lot," Dr. Riddles said. He snapped his fingers and bird flew out of Naomi's mouth with strings and soar off with her. "That's mean Dr. Riddles you shouldn't do that," Kiddo said. "That's right I should let her down," Dr. Riddles said.

After the commotion they headed off. They stopped at a restaurant for meal. "So Dr. Riddles whose the next mamodo we're going to meet?" Kiddo asked. "Oh you'll like him, he is strong for his size and have the power of lightning for spells. They say him and his human partner had formed an alliance with other mamodos that he became friends with," Dr. Riddles said, "With luck we might be able to use that alliance to our advantage (that is a foreshadow for later on in the story)." "Wow is everyone in the alliance that strong?" Kiddo asked. "That I'm not sure. But they don't know the full secrets of the battle for king, and that's where we have the advantage," Dr. Riddles said.

At the house Zatch went over all his letters from everyone of the alliance other than Tia and Ponygon. "Zatch what's wrong?" Kiyo asked. "Well I been trying to narrow the letters down to the ones I got from Kanchome and Wonrei in order to remember a new spell that been popping in my mind lately. I think its simular to Wonrei's spell Regaruk somehow. Maybe with the ruk thing, and since I knew Kanchome since the mamodo world along with Tia and Ponygon, I was hopping remembering back would help me remember the spell," Zatch said.

"Well I don't know what to say. I had been hitting hard on learning the secrets of your spells and your world. In hope it might be a key to help us against mamodos like Bari and Brago," Kiyo said, "But all ends up the same, all the spells are more connected to you somehow. I mean every time we got a spell something dramatic happened to us during the battle. I can't be the full cause because of the fact when the spells appeared you start remembering what they can do." "You're right, Rashield appeared when we risked our lives to save those hostages from the bank robbery. Jikerdor right after I promised Kolulu that I would become a kind king. Bao Zakerga when my body glowed just being in that crater in England. And Zakerga when I tried to help keep Li-en and Wonrei safe from Zabas," Zatch remembered. "All of which seems like is connected to both of us, but really to you," Kiyo said. "Well maybe this spell I'm starting to remember can help us," Zatch said.

There was a knock on the door down stairs. "A visitor," Zatch said. "I wander who it might be," Kiyo said, "Coming." "No need I'm already here," Kiddo said sitting on the window seal, "You're Zatch and Kiyo right? My name is Kiddo nice to meet you. Dr. Riddles is outside and waiting." "A mamodo now," Kiyo thought. He snatches the spellbook ready to go.

They headed out to see Dr. Riddles Kiddo and 12 more beings. "Zatch and Kiyo you came after all, I heard so much about you, and you're alliance and we want to join but first we want to test your power in a battle," Dr. Riddles said. "Wait you're here to join our alliance?" Kiyo asked, "And test our power in a battle?" "That sounds like what Apollo did before he and Rops joined us," Zatch said. "Oh our battle won't be the first test," Dr. Riddles said, "First you must deal with the Majestic 12." "Majestic 12?" Kiyo asked.

"Laser Eyes, who's lasers can cut through concrete, and blind his enemy," Dr. Riddles said. A guy with head and eye armor shoots off his Laser. "Rocket Foot, he can run at the speed of 300 mph, and Kick his enemy with great force," Dr. Riddles introduced. Then a guy was running at high speed. "Flying Feet, a soldier with the ability to fly," Dr. Riddles said. A warrior was flying through the sky.

"Second Sight, can see everything with his great vision," Dr. Riddles said. A guy in a suit stands around some kind of writing. "Dinosaur Arm, with the power to crush his enemy to dust," Dr. Riddles continued. A man with some kind of dinosaur head on his arm. "Future Wander, who can see into the future," Dr. Riddles said as a man was seeing into the future.

"Psychic Jungle, a wild man with telekinetic powers," Dr. Riddles said. A wild man was moving things with his mind. "Fire Elbow who can breath fire at will," Dr. Riddles said. A man was breathing fire during which. "Lady Susan, because she smells nice," Dr. Riddles said as a woman stand there with the sweet scent. "Blizzard Thing, a young one who can freeze things," Dr. Riddles said. A man was breathing ice that was freezing things.

"Tremor mole who can dig underground at high speed." A man dug out of the ground at that moment. "Their leader Telepathy Radar, who can increase the power of the majestic 12." A man with an antenna on his head send waves at them. "And the question is who is the odd man out?" Dr. Riddles asked. Kiyo looked at Lady Susan who was the only girl in the group. "Lady Susan, being the only female in the group," Kiyo said and thought, "Not to mention a useless power." "That's correct, and your prize is our battle will be hold off till tomorrow," Dr. Riddles said as they ran off.

"Kiyo I'm starting to doubt those two's powers will be helpful to us," Zatch said when they got back in the room. "They said they're from America, maybe Apollo knows them," Kiyo said. "Maybe," Zatch said.

The next day Dr. Riddles gave them a surprise visit. "Why did you come back?" Kiyo asked. "I told you, the second test is today, the battle test," Dr. Riddles said. "Listen this isn't a good time, something of our we found missing yesterday and we don't know what happened to it," Kiyo said. "The stone tablet, yes I know about it, and I know the answers of the questions about the mamodo battle you're curious about," Dr. Riddles said. "Because he knows everything," Kiddo said. "Tell us what you know," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Zatch said. "First our battle and then I'll talk," Dr. Riddles said.

They reached the battle field for their mamodo battle. Dr. Riddles opened the spellbook that started glowing. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth at Dr. Riddles. 'Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth and the blast shot out collided with Zaker and pushed back. "You two can never beat us," Dr. Riddles said.

"Kiyo his book is still glowing," Zatch said. "Don't worry Zatch just focused on their movements, let your instincts tell you when their next attack," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch said. "Enough talk or you'll loose," Dr. Riddles shouted, 'Zerusen'. Kiddo's fist transformed into metal fist with rockets that fired at Zatch and Kiyo. "Kiyo our defense," Zatch said. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared. The fist broke through the shield.

"Zatch this time try a direct approach," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth hit the ground causing dirt to fly everywhere. Zatch ran strait at Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. "Oh the direct approach huh?" Dr. Riddles said. "Zatch slip and slide," Kiyo shouted. Zatch slid under Kiddo and grabbed him from behind. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. 'Zeburuk' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo body split as Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and missed. Kiddo then threw Zatch down. "Zatch," Kiyo said.

"Okay I'll tell you about the secrets if you guess right I'll join the alliance," Dr. Riddles said, "Red on top and green on bottom what's my pet's name?" "How am I suppose to know that?" Kiyo shouted. "Ah wrong," Dr. Riddles said as Kiddo knocked Kiyo down, "Number 2, what is that spellbook?" "It's a source that turns the strength of human emotions into energy for spell," Kiyo answered, 'Zakerga'. "That's right," Dr. Riddles said, 'Zegaruga' a canon appeared in Kiddo's mouth and fired a stronger attack that collided in even power.

"Number 3 where does the spells come from?" Dr. Riddles asked. "From the mamodo," Kiyo said. "Correct, but how is it the mamodo know about the spells?" Dr. Riddles asked as the cannon blast over power them. 'Amu Zegar' Kiddo's fist transformed again for the punch but Zatch blocked it. "Kiyo I think I know this one," Zatch said. "Then answer it," Kiyo said. "The power comes from deep inside us. Even if we don't know it, the power of our spells lays dormant in us," Zatch said. "That's right the power has been in you the whole time just waiting to be awaken," Dr. Riddles said, 'Zerusen'. Kiddo's fist transformed and fired at them.

Zatch and Kiyo dodge the attack. "Now it makes since," Kiyo said. "Yeah, and just in time, I remember the 6th spell," Zatch said as the red spellbook glowed, "And the good news is that I don't need to be directed for this one." Kiyo opened the spellbook and found out why. "Rauzaruk, a 'ruk' type of spell, which means it, has to do with the body," Kiyo thought. "Kiyo launch it," Zatch said. "The sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'. Colorful lightning fired from the sky and hit Zatch.

His body started glowing from the spell's effect. "Zatch what is this spell?" Kiyo asked. "It's a body enhancement spell, but the down side is you can't use anymore spells until it wears off in 30 seconds," Zatch said. Kiyo remember what Zatch said about this spell being simular to Regaruk. "Of course, Regaruk strengthens Wonrei's legs so he can move faster," Kiyo thought, "Which means this spell done the same to Zatch except his whole body."

"Wow Dr. Riddles, Zatch is glowing," Kiddo said. "Yes it's the power of their new spell, and by guessing by their knowledge, they know what ruk means in spells," Dr. Riddles said. "Lets go Zatch," Kiyo said. Zatch jumped into action. Zatch grabbed Kiddo. Kiddo faced Zatch for an attack. "Zatch let go," Kiyo said. 'Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Zegar fired as Zatch dodge. Rauzaruk started wearing off. 'Koburuk' Dr. Riddles shouted. Stairs appeared when Kiddo opened his mouth and miniature Kiddos walked out. The Kiddos jumped and started beating up Kiyo.

The Kiddo's start biting Kiyo's arm that was holding the spellbook. "The spellbook," Kiyo said. "Kiyo Rauzaruk again," Zatch shouted. 'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired and hit Zatch causing his body to glow. Zatch started yanking off the Kiddos off Kiyo and himself. All the Kiddos retreated. "Good you're starting to take this seriously," Dr. Riddles said, 'Zegaruga'. Zegaruga fired from Kiddo's mouth at them. Zatch blocked the attack with his bare hands.

"New plan we'll attack Kiyo instead of Zatch," Dr. Riddles said. "Yeah," Kiddo said. 'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A gun appeared in Kiddo's hands and fired multiple shots. Zatch pushed Kiyo out of the attack range. "Dodge this," Dr. Riddles said, 'Raajia Zerusen'. A giant Zerusen fired at them. "This is nothing," Zatch said stopping the attack catching everyone by surprise. "Zatch throw it back," Kiyo said. Zatch threw it and ran. The arms revert back and returned to Kiddo as Zatch was now in front of Kiddo. Zatch grabbed Kiddo. "Thanks we needed that," Dr. Riddles said, 'Gigano…' Cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest. Zatch threw Kiddo before they could attack. Rauzaruk worn out at the end.

"Ok now tell us about the secret, and why you want to join the alliance?" Kiyo asked. "As you probably know as the mamodo strength and heart grows their power is awaken which is what happened today," Dr. Riddles said, "You can poor more strength from within into the spellbook even when you're launching spells." "So why you want to join our alliance?" Kiyo asked. "To be honest I need your help and your alliance seems to be our best shot as well. And the best way to do that is by joining your alliance," Dr. Riddles said, "That stone tablet you found is a key to an evil mamodo's plans to win the battle for king." "Well welcome to the alliance," Zatch said, "You and Kiddo are welcome." "Thank you, and one more thing," Dr. Riddles said, "I need the name of the mamodos that is also in the alliance. I mean I can find their locations."

"Wonrei & Li-en, Kanchome & Folgore, Tia & Megumi, Danny & Mr. Goldo, Rops & Apollo, and Yoppoboy & Djem," Kiyo said. "There's also Ponygon but he haven't found his human partner," Zatch said. "Don't worry I think I can help out there," Dr. Riddles said, "I'll informed them what I told you." "Don't worry, most likely when you find one of them, all of them will be informed about you and Kiddo," Kiyo said.

* * *

**Next Time:** Penny is searching for Zatch and even with all his memories will he know the mamodo who has a crush on Zatch? Read to find out

So what do you think.

1) Zatch recognize Penny as the girl who gave him a yellow tail back in the mamodo world and she joins the alliance after they battle.

2) Zatch doesn't recognize her and Penny joins Zophis/Milordo Z up till when she and Byanko helps them destroy the stone of moonlight.

Either way they'll battle but if Penny joins the alliance, Byanko would be leading the first 3 ancient mamodos against Zatch and Kiyo.


	34. Penny and Uri

**Dr. Riddles Checklist**

**Mamodo's Name:** Zatch

**Human Partner:** Kiyo

**Power:** Lightning

**Test Battle:** Passed

**

* * *

Penny and Uri**

At school during the test Kiyo did the long jump. "14 feet 8 inches," the teacher said. "Kiyo that's a new school record," Suzy shouted. "Wow my distance improved a bit, I guess I can add that to the good results that happened since the battle started," Kiyo thought. "Hey Mr. Superman," Hiroshi said, "I bet you had help gaining physical strength maybe from those friends in Hong Kong." "Actually I haven't seen Lien and Wonrei for a while now," Kiyo said, "But you could say I had helped."

"Well you maybe good at studying, but I'm not going to let you be better than me in physical fitness. We'll have a showdown to see who's better," Hiroshi said. "All because I beat the old school record," Kiyo thought. "You can count me in," Kane said. "Me two," Mamoru said. "Lets make a bet, one item each from today's lunch," Kane said.

"50 meter dash Eel Kabayaki," Hiroshi said. "The steak for side jumping," Mamoru said. "100 percent Yuubari melon juice for the hand throw," Hiroshi said. "Chocolate pudding with strawberry cake for back strength," Kane said. "Wait all that is for lunch?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah they're going all out for some reason today," Hiroshi said. "That is odd," Kiyo thought.

On 50 meter dash Kiyo and Hiroshi tied for first place. Kiyo took the prize on the hand throw. Hiroshi was a shame as he thought he had the advantage being a baseball player. Quick movements of side stepping got Mamoru first place. On the back strength Kane almost threw his back off pulling until he had first place.

Meanwhile in town a new mamodo Penny and her partner Uri were walking through town. Penny was singing about herself doing so. "We been traveling around for 4 months, I wander if he's here," Penny said. "I don't know but as long as his book hasn't been burned we'll eventually find him," Uri answered. "True, it'll be bad if his book was burned," Penny said as her stomach growled, "I'm really hungry." "Didn't you just eat 20 minutes ago?" Uri asked. Penny smelled cake coming from a truck. "Lets eat," Penny said. "Oh man," Uri said pulling out the spellbook, 'Akur'. Jets of water hit the truck and the back doors opened.

"My cake hasn't arrived yet," Kane complained. "Don't worry Kane it'll arrive," Kiyo said eating the eel. "Everyone, we have news on the chocolate pudding and strawberry cake," the announcer said. "Its here," Kane shouted. "On the way to school someone attacked the truck and ate it," The announcer finished. Everyone looked at Kane who was on the floor depressed. "Hard to believe Kane was once the school bully," Kiyo thought, "But who could be responsible for eating all those cakes?"

At the scene of Penny's attack, Penny ate all the cakes. "700 pieces, you ate 700 pieces of cake," Uri said. "Hey I'm still growing, besides it makes me more beautiful," Penny said, "Surely Zatch will be mine." "There she goes again," Uri thought as Penny remembers when Zatch caught a yellow tail back in the mamodo world. Zatch didn't know he was trespassing on Penny's beach. Penny thought she fell in love with Zatch at that moment. Over time she watches Zatch play with other mamodos that weren't picking on him and tried getting his attention. One day she gave Zatch a yellow tail as her gift to him. Zatch was grateful but never caught on Penny's name.

"I can't wait to see my beloved Zatch again, but ashamed as we're enemies, and will be force to fight," Penny said. "Sad love," Uri yawned as he waited for Penny to end her moment. "I'll be glad if its my beloved Zatch that burns my book," Penny said.

Unfortunetly Zatch was standing there and heard her last statement. Penny turned red seeing Zatch. "She must be a mamodo to be talking about her book getting burned," Zatch thought. "Zatch," Penny said. "Yeah that's my name," Zatch said, "Do I know you?" "Come on I'm your lover, remember my name, my face," Penny said. "Lover?" Zatch asked. Penny fell on the ground hearing this. "Maybe Kiyo knows what she's talking about," Zatch said referring to what lover is, "Lets go Volcan."

Unfortunetly Penny didn't hear that last statement as she got up. "How could you forget your lovers face," Penny shouted, "I'll burn your book." Zatch wined up running for his life as Penny chased him with Uri fallowing. "Why is she chasing me?" Zatch wandered. "How can you forget me Zatch," Penny said. Zatch ran strait to school in the room Kiyo was in. "Kiyo!" Zatch shouted. "Zatch what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked. "That!" Zatch answered as Penny burst into the room scarring everyone but Zatch and Kiyo out of the school.

"Who is this girl Zatch and why is she after you?" Kiyo asked. "I don't know, she started saying I was her lover and her beloved but I had no clue what she meant. Next thing I know I'm being chased," Zatch said. "Basically a misunderstanding," Kiyo thought. "I think she's a mamodo Kiyo," Zatch said. Penny was beating up Kane with anger. "Zatch lets find a place to battle, away from others," Kiyo said. "Good idea," Zatch said as they ran out of the room. Penny fallowed.

They stopped at the pool for battle. "You're going to make you pay for all you did. I winked at you everyday in the mamodo world, even gave you that yellow tail," Penny said. Zatch then remember that day. "Without a doubt, this girl has feelings for Zatch but he doesn't have feelings for her," Kiyo thought. "Kiyo please tell me what she's talking about when she called me her beloved," Zatch begged. "Well…she means you're the person she has feelings for and apparently she thinks you have feelings for her," Kiyo said. "Oh, so she thought I have the same feelings for her," Zatch said.

"Are you two done talking?" Penny asked. "Zatch, the only way I see out of this, is letting her join the alliance," Kiyo said, "Even if you don't share the same feelings at least this way we can keep her from being angry at you." "Ok," Zatch said. 'Akur' Uri shouted. Penny fired jets of water strait at Kiyo and Zatch. "At least we don't need to asked what power she has," Kiyo thought. "That was for ignoring me," Penny said. "Kiyo she's not in a listening mood," Zatch said. "Then we'll make her listen," Kiyo said, 'Zaker'. Lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth at Penny. 'Ashield' Uri shouted. Water formed a shield that absorbed the lightning. 'Ak Spreid' Uri shouted as the shield became spears of water. It shocked both Zatch and Kiyo.

Zatch remained standing. "Penny listen, I have an offer to give you," Zatch said. "Nice try Zatchy-poo but I'm not falling for that," Penny said. 'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted as whips of water appeared. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth. The whips block them as Zakerga went through. For each whip it hit the weaker Zakerga got until it was to small to do damage. "Those whips absorbed Zatch's Attack," Kiyo thought. The whips came at Zatch and Kiyo.

"Kiyo," Zatch said. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared out of the ground. "I can make the attacks come at all directions," Penny said. The whips were going around the shield. "Kiyo shout Rashield again," Zatch said. 'Rashield' Kiyo responded. They started running after Rashield grew. The whips barely missed Zatch and Kiyo but Penny couldn't see them.

Byanko was watching the battle as he already joined Milordo Z and was rather impressed with Penny. "Would you just listen to our offer," Kiyo shouted, "Zatch and 8 other mamodos and their partners had formed an alliance to insure the good of the mamodo world. You can join us and become our ally, its already clear our lightning attacks and your water attacks are strong together, think how strong your power will be with others." "Alliance huh?" Penny asked thinking about it. "Everyone else in the alliance are like family to us, and if you join you'll don't have to give up your feelings for Zatch, and you'll have others who will be willing to help you," Kiyo said.

"Well um what kind of powers is there in the alliance?" Penny asked. "Wonrei's Kong Fu, Kanchome's Transformation/Illusions, Tia's shields, Yoppoboy's music, Rops' ropes, Danny's recovery, and Kiddo's machines," Zatch said, "We also have one mamodo but his power is yet unknown yet." Penny thought about it. "We're not fighting till the end, and the goal we're reaching maybe different, but they're the kind that can help mamodos back in your world," Kiyo said.

'Akur Kiroro' Uri shouted. Penny started throwing ice at Kiyo and Zatch. "Looks like she wants to test our power," Kiyo said, 'Rauzaruk'. Lightning hit Zatch as his body started glowing. Zatch deflected the attacks with his speed. 'Akuruk' Uri shouted. Penny's hands and feet turned into claws as she came at Zatch. They collided and pushed back. "I gave you a chance to join the alliance why aren't you taking it?" Zatch asked, "This is a once in a life time opportunity." "But there are other girls other than Tia in the alliance aren't there?" Penny asked. "Only Lien Megumi and Djem," Kiyo thought.

Rauzaruk worn off giving Penny an opening. "If you can beat this attack I'll join your alliance," Penny said. 'So Giaku' Uri shouted. Water jetted out of the ground and took form of a dragon. "Kiyo Dragon vs. Dragon," Zatch said. "Way ahead of you," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'. Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and came at So Giaku. Both attacks collided but Bao Zakerga won. "So Giaku loss," Penny said. Bao Zakerga missed Penny and hit the ground behind her and Uri. "Fine I'll join your alliance," Penny admitted defeat. "Welcome to the alliance," Zatch said as Kiyo collapsed from the side effects of Bao Zakerga.

Uri helped Kiyo out as Zatch explained about earlier. Penny and Uri headed off to find a hotel to stay at. "Penny you do realize joining the alliance means no more stealing," Uri said. "For Zatchy-poo I'll do anything," Penny said. "This will be interesting," Uri thought. Byanko who heard about the alliance ran off on a flying mamodo. "I must inform Milordo Z about this alliance, ribbit, they might become a problem in the future," Byanko said.

* * *

**A/N:** The Dr. Riddles Checklist is to show who in the alliance just agreed to help.

Thanks for the votes, number 1 was clearly liked.

As for Penny's replacement in joining Zophis I'm going to take one character that only appeared in the show but not Manga, but not Hyde, to be Penny's replacement that is in the battle.

Also now we have 10 mamodos in the alliance including Zatch and Kiyo that will teaming up against Zophis. I might add 2 more mamodos and partners that appeared in the show but not the comics. That way it'll be an even 12 mamodos, and they can separate groups of 3 mamodos and 3 human partners each

**Next Time:** I'm going to the show for the next one as Kiyo Zatch and their friends get a well deserve fun away from the battle as Milordo Z set free the ancient mamodos. Read to find out...


	35. Extreme Kick the Can

**Dr. Riddles Checklist**

**Mamodo Name:** Rops

**Human Partner:** Apollo

**Power:** Ropes/Chain with hooks that can pick up the biggest rocks

**Test Battle:** Pass

* * *

**Extreme Kick the Can**

"I see another alliance," Milordo Z said (His name is Zophis but none of the characters no it yet). "Yes Milordo Z," Byanko said. "I heard of this, and that mamodo with the lightning power is the connecting point," Milordo Z said, "In that case if we cut out the connecting point, the alliance will break. Cut 'N' Paste." "Yes," Cut 'N' Paste said. "Take a team of ancient mamodos and eliminate the one known as Zatch Bell." "Yes Milordo Z," Cut 'N' Paste said.

In some forest Baransha and Garza were fighting one of the ancient mamodos. "They're very good even against a hunter like us in a forest like this," Garza said, "Even more amazing they don't have any fear of me at all." "We never fought anyone like him before," Baransha said.

The mamodo and his partner jumped at them. "Garza," Baransha shouted. "We will finish them Baransha," Garza said, 'Gigano Gadoruk'. Baransha jumped at the mamodo with new body armor. 'Gigano Razor' the partner shouted. A pyramid fired from the mamodos mouth at Baransha. Baransha started spinning that destroyed the pyramid and hit the mamodo. The mamodo bit down on Baransha's armor. "His will is incredibly strong, as if he's taking his anger out on us," Baransha said. "Don't quit keep fighting Baransha," Garza said.

They were about to hit the ground as someone shouted a spell and an attack fired at Baransha. Baransha landed next to Garza. "What is going on here?" Baransha asked. They were face to face with several ancient mamodos and Byanko. "We finally made it, ribbit, loose sight with them for one second and they start fighting with out you," Byanko said. "What reason do these mamodo have for teaming up in the battle for King?" Garza asked. "These mamodos don't care who becomes king, all they care about is destroying your book," Byanko explained. There was a huge explosion in the forest as Baransha's book started burning.

At Momochi city Zatch was dragging Kiyo around the park playing train with Vulcan. "I like playing train with you Kiyo, you make a great caboose," Zatch shouted. Zatch stopped at the slide as Kiyo hit it. "Here we are," Zatch said, "Are you having as much fun as I am Kiyo?" "Fun will not be the word I choose," Kiyo said. "No?" Zatch asked. "No," Kiyo answered, "How about we stop playing train for a while?" "Huh?" Zatch asked turning around. "Please?" Kiyo begged. "But we haven't reached our final destination yet right conductor," Zatch said then imitated Volcan, "Yes that is correct." "Wait a minute you made him say that, I know you made him say that," Kiyo said. "Sorry but we're departing right now," Zatch said. Zatch started pulling Kiyo through the park again.

Somewhere else Brago and Sherry were fallowing a path somewhere in the mountains. Sherry stopped frustrated. "Taking a break already?" Brago asked. "What are you talking about?" Sherry asked, "I can keep going as you can." Sherry started moving to prove her point. "Is that so," Brago said with a smirk. He started moving until he sense something in the horizon. Sherry stopped and turned around. "I told you I don't need rest," Sherry said, "We're loosing time Brago so lets get going." Brago ignored her catching her attention. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Brago said fallowing.

Back at the park Zatch was still playing train dragging Kiyo with him to a tree. "Last stop," Zatch said still playing train. "Okay Kiyo lets play in the sandbox for a while," Zatch said. "Now just hold on Zatch, you have a lot of energy today, to much for me to handle," Kiyo argued. "I'm sorry Kiyo, but I'm just excited, we hardly played together or do anything with our friends together," Zatch said. "That's right, we haven't had a moment like that since Christmas at Li-en's and Wonrei's place," Kiyo said, "Then lets play all day today."

"Zatch Kiyo," they heard Suzy shouted with Ponygon shouting as well. They turned to see Suzy Ponygon even Penny and Uri coming. "Your mom asked me to bring you lunch she made," Suzy said. "Hey Kiyo let's play something together," Zatch said. "Now lets see what game can the 4 of us play?" Kiyo asked, "I know kick the can." "Yeah kick the can," Zatch shouted. "I haven't played kick the can since elementary school," Suzy said.

"Ready?" Kiyo asked. Suzy Zatch and Ponygon each placed the can and kicked it far except for Ponygon's that hardly left the ground. "That's not how you play somebody has to be it," Kiyo argued. "Oh yeah now I remember," Suzy said. Kiyo drawn a circle around the can with a stick.

"Okay lets decide who's going to be it," Kiyo said, "Rock paper scissors." They tried and got 3 papers and Ponygon holding Vulcan. Kiyo didn't like the results. "Kiyo lets try something Ponygon can do," Zatch said. "Good idea," Kiyo said.

He held up four straws. "Ok only one of these have a red mark at the end whoever chooses that one will be it," Kiyo said. Everyone grabbed a piece except Ponygon who couldn't pick it up. "Kiyo," Zatch said. "I know, I know, something Ponygon can do," Kiyo said.

Kiyo took out a coin. "We'll flip a coin and the odd one out is it," Kiyo said. Kiyo flipped the coin and covered it. "I call Tails," Zatch said. "In that case I say heads," Suzy said. "Meru mey," Ponygon said. (Kind of obvious what's wrong with that). Ponygon bit Kiyo's hand sending pain to Kiyo.

Zatch finally was it as Kiyo explained he had to count to 20. Kiyo Suzy and Ponygon hid as Zatch counted. Unfortunately Zatch didn't know how to count pass 3. By time Zatch hit 20 everyone hid. "I'll find you guys no matter where you hiding," Zatch said then place Vulcan at the can, "You stay here and look out Vulcan. Don't let anyone kick the can." Zatch shouted.

Zatch looked through bushes. "Huh where did everyone go?" Zatch responded. He crawled off until he heard noises. "Found one," Zatch thought. He headed to the noise of someone laughing and found the teacher's wife. "Sh someone's here," she said as she was on the cellphone.

"I found the teacher's wife," Zatch said. "Oh you found me," she said. "Yeah I did it," Zatch said. "Oh I guess since you found me I guess I run isn't that how you play it?" Teacher's wife asked. "I don't know, this is the first time I played this crazy game," Zatch said, "Hey what's up with all the remotes?" Teacher's wife was quiet about it. Soon she was running to the can with Zatch on her tail. Zatch beat her to the can and stepped on it with out crushing it. "I found the teacher's wife," Zatch said. She wasn't so happy about it.

Zatch was chasing after Kane and Mamoru who were hunting Dinosaurs and UFO's. "Say why are we running?" Kane asked. "I don't know maybe because we're being chase," Mamoru said. "Make sense to me," Kane responded. "I'll get you guys," Zatch shouted.

Later Kiyo arrived to see the teacher's wife Kane and Mamoru was at the tree caught when they weren't playing in the first place. "Kiyo is the only one left to find," Zatch said. "What are you talking about Zatch?" Kiyo asked. Zatch turned to see Kiyo. "Hi Kiyo, I found you," Zatch said. "Just what is the teacher's wife Kane and Mamoru doing here?" Kiyo asked. "Well…," Zatch said, "That is a good question. Well let see."

Suzy and Ponygon came toward the group. "I'm going to tag all of you and set you free," Suzy said with Ponygon agreeing. "You don't tag people and set them free in kick the can," Kiyo thought, "Suzy is mentally confused." Suzy came closer to them. "She's thinking of Freeze tag," Kiyo said. "I found Suzy and Ponygon," Zatch shouted.

"Since I found the teacher's wife first she should be it," Zatch said. "Yeah those are the rules," Mamoru said. "Oh no, please I hate being it," she explained. "Alright, alright, I'll be it," Kiyo said, "That way we can play the game right." Kiyo counted to 20 properly as everyone had disappeared. "Okay ready or not here I come," Kiyo said. Everyone was waiting for their shot as Kiyo walked off.

The Teacher's wife was the first to go for the can. "Here comes the first one," Kiyo said. "I got it," the teacher's wife shouted. "I won't let you kick it," Kiyo responded heading for the can. "Darling," the teacher shouted. "My husband," his wife said taking out a remote and start pushing buttons. "The control works, I knew it just like the TV guide said, 6 meters is the limit," he said. They started messing with the TV. "By the way," Kiyo said stepping on the can. "By the way I found the teacher's wife," Kiyo said.

Mamoru and Kane ran at the can at both ends while Kiyo was near it. "You won't be able to stop us at the same time," Kane said. Kiyo placed his foot on the can. "I found Kane, I found Mamoru," Kiyo said. The two slid on the ground and stopped. "Good plan but if the one that is it is near the can it wouldn't matter if you attack from both ends because they can tell you your found," Kiyo said, "I still need to find Zatch Suzy and Ponygon. Although if I find Zatch, Penny can't be far." Kiyo headed off to search.

Suzy and Ponygon used the opening to move. "This is our chance Ponygon," Suzy said. "Its Suzy," Kiyo said. "This time I know I'm playing the game right," Suzy said as she was way ahead from Kiyo. "Suzy wait there's still fruit in it," Kiyo shouted. Suzy stopped in her tracks as Kiyo reached the can. "I found Suzy I found Ponygon," Kiyo said. "Oh it looks like we lost Ponygon," Suzy said. "Meru mey," Ponygon agreed.

Zatch walked off as Kiyo look for him. "Zatch is the only one left now," Kiyo said. Zatch passed by making noises of a noise. "There you are," Kiyo shouted. He started running after Zatch at a even speed. They headed for the can at even speed. "I'm going to win," Zatch shouted. "I don't care if I'm not playing or not, you're not going to win," Naomi shouted as she hit the can and Zatch with her toy pedal car.

After that everyone had lunch. "Today's was fun I sure wish all our friends were here to play," Zatch said, "I sure miss all those times Wonrei and Li-en came to visit, but Tia and Ponygon have been keeping me company. Then there are times I see Danny at the museum. I know Yoppoboy and Djem would have love to play, Rops and Apollo agreed. And let's not forget Kiddo Dr. Riddles, Penny and Uri, the latest allies." "You're right about one thing, we have made a lot of friends out of those who were supposed to be out enemies in the battle for king," Kiyo said. "I just hope this feeling last for ever," Zatch said, "And I also hope all our friends are at least having just a good time." "Speaking of which I wonder who Dr. Riddles had recruited now," Kiyo said.

…part of Japan Li-en's grandparents lived at…

The day Zatch and Penny met, Dr. Riddles and Kiddo headed through a storm to the area. "This is it Kiddo," Dr. Riddles said. "Okay, Dr. Riddles," Kiddo said. They entered and met Li-en and Wonrei. "Hello Dr. Riddles," they greeted as they met before. "I trust that Zatch and Kiyo told you why we're here?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Yes actually they did," Li-en said. "And we'll help any way we can," Wonrei said, "We owe them that much." "Good, because there is no turning back, I already assign 2 more from the alliance, both were in Japan at the time I was there," Dr. Riddles said.

…Momochi City…

Zatch and Kiyo build the sand castle together and had fun doing so. 'Shizaruk' someone shouted. Cut n' Paste cut through the sand castle. "Who are you?" Kiyo asked. "Cut n' paste and with my ancient mamodo armies you're going down," Cut n' Paste said. 3 mamodos jumped from the flying mamodo to attack.

* * *

I did check list for Apollo and Rops instead of Wonrei and Li-en but they'll be checked in the next one as will Kanchome Tia and Ponygon who would show when they passed before the trip to the amazon. Danny Penny Yoppoboy I'll check just like I did with Rops.

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo have their first battle against ancient mamodos and they found them selves in a tight spot. Only one thing wined up keeping them going and its connected to the day Kolulu's book was burned. Read to find out...


	36. Ancient Mamodo’s

**Dr. Riddles Check List**

**Mamodo Name:** Wonrei

**Human Partner:** Li-en

**Power:** Basically Kong Fu with fist and legs enhancement

**Battle Test:** Undetermined as they already knew Dr. Riddles and Kiddo

* * *

**Ancient Mamodo's**

A wing ancient mamodo Erujo, Mamodo with armor face and cape like suit on Boru Bora, and another armor mamodo, Dogmos, landed with their partners. "Ancient…" Kiyo said. "…Mamodos?" Zatch finished. "To be more persist mamodos from a thousand years ago," Cut n' Paste said. "That's impossible, that would mean they were in the last battle for king," Zatch said then thought, "Unless they are connected to the mamodo who had the ability to turn people and mamodos to stone that Wonrei mention the day we battle Robnos (I mention it in chapter 13: Robnos and Ruku… 'There hasn't been a mamodo that could turn people to stone for a thousand years' in quote to what Zatch said from what he got from Wonrei.)."

"Ancient mamodos attack," Cut n' Paste shouted as the ancient mamodos attack. "Think later Zatch move now," Kiyo said. Kiyo grabbed his bag and pulled out the red spellbook. 'Garon' Boru Bora's partner shouted. A chain fired at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared and repelled the attack back. "Did it work?" Zatch asked. The ancient mamodos appeared unaffected. "No," Kiyo said.

They tried to run but Boru Bora appeared. Zatch jumped and kicked Boru Bora down and head but him strait to his partner. "Come on Kiyo," Zatch said. "Right somewhere no one can get hurt," Kiyo said.

They led the ancient mamodos to a construction site with no one around. "Battle started and you're already out of breath," Cut n' Paste said. "Cut n' Paste, these mamodos from a thousand years ago, are they somehow connected to the mamodo who had the ability to turn anyone to stone during the last battle for king?" Zatch asked. "Yes they are, a thousand years ago a mamodo name Goren of the stone captured all his opponents and turned them into stone along with their spellbooks into stone tablets," Cut n' Paste said.

"And since the only way they can return to the mamodo world is their books had to be burned, but couldn't because it was turned to stone with the mamodo…" Zatch said. "They were stuck in the mamodo world the whole time," Kiyo said. "Hold on a second, stone tablets? Like the one Kiyo's dad found in England?" Zatch asked. "And the one I found at the shop?" Kiyo asked.

'Garon' Boru Bora's partner shouted. 'Guransen' Dogmos' partner shouted. 'Biraitsu' Erujo's partner shouted. Boru Bora fired a chain. Dogmos summoned an earth canon that fired Borders. Erujo shot an arrow attack from his hands. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared and blocked the attack and bounced them back. "As I thought with the two armor mamodos their spells are no different from Eshros' and Mars', and the winged mamodo spell seemed to be at the same level," Kiyo said.

Erujo moved in front of the attack. 'Bireorudo' Erujo's partner shouted. Erujo summoned a ring and threw it at the attacks canceling them out. "Then again maybe not," Zatch said. Erujo threw the ring back at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ring canceling it out. "You see from being imprison the mamodos wined up having bottled up anger," Cut n' Paste said. 'Guranga Kobura' Dogmos' partner shouted. A giant Cobra made out of . 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the Cobra.

Zatch moved in for a close range attack. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired Zakerga from his mouth that hit Dogmos directly. Dogmos still stood after that. "It won't work against them," Cut n' Paste said. The three mamodos went for an attack. Boru Bora was closest to Zatch. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Boru Bora. 'Ganzu Biraitsu' Erujo's partner shouted as multiple Biraitsu fired at Zatch and Kiyo. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared. "Let's go Zatch," Kiyo said grabbing Zatch as Rashield was to give time to dodge.

The attacks destroyed Rashield in seconds but Zatch and Kiyo were out of range. "Now we'll strike with our strongest spell Zatch," Kiyo said. "Okay," Zatch agreed. 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and came at the ancient mamodos. 'Daibara Birgana' Erujo's partner shouted. 'Gigano Garanzu' Boru Bora's partner shouted. Erujo fired a giant beast as Boru Bora fired a giant drill both at Bao Zakerga. "Oh no two against one," Kiyo said. All three spells canceled out as Kiyo collapsed from Bao Zakergas side effect.

"It seems your best spell is useless," Cut n' Paste said as they were set. Kiyo closed the red spellbook and hid it under his body. Zatch moved in front of Kiyo to act as his shield. "I won't let you hurt Kiyo," Zatch said. With a snap of Cut n' Paste's fingers Dogmos grabbed Zatch from behind. Zatch tried breaking free by using the mamodo's weight against him but Dogmos just held tighter.

"One question, how is it those ancient mamodos still have human partners?" Zatch asked, "And why they show no emotion but anger?" "Well as you know humans can't live forever so their original partners died. However these humans are the descendant of the original human partners. So a mamodo name Byanko gathered all the descendants of the original partners using the information he gathered from the ancient mamodos" Cut n' Paste said, "Once gathered most couldn't read the spellbooks, so the mamodo who released the mamodos name Milordo Z also can manipulate human hearts to remove all useless emotions except for anger, so that their hearts match up with the spellbooks. Most humans didn't even had the will to fight, so by doing so they would battle in our command."

Red aura surrounded Zatch as he and Kiyo knew exactly what it meant. "That's enough," Kiyo shouted, as he started getting up and Zatch grabbed Dogmos' arms holding his, "You manipulating careless mamodo, forcing someone to fight against their will. You don't even know or try to understand what it means to fight against your own will."

"I had a friend I knew way back since we were in the mamodo world, which was forced to fight against her own will in this battle, name Kolulu. Everytime her spells was launch, Kolulu's second personality took over and made her fight even though she didn't want to battle," Zatch said remembering that day, "She had tears of sadness that day she asked me to burn her book, and I won't allow those tears to shed again." Zatch threw Dogmos off his back. "That's right Zatch, don't forget that day, because we won't allow that to happen again," Kiyo said standing up, 'Zaker'. Lightning shot out of Zatch's mouth and hit the group.

Cut n' Paste appeared unaffected along with the ancient mamodos. "Futile if that's all you have," Cut n' Paste said, "Besides there are over 40 ancient mamodos to many for just you two to handle." 'Garon' Boru Bora's partner shouted. 'Biraitsu' Erujo's partner shouted. 'Guransen' Dogmos' partner shouted. A cannon fired boulders as Erujo fired a arrow like laser, and Boru Bora fired a chain.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A dome appeared and blocked the attacks successfully. Kiyo and Zatch looked up to saw Tia and Megumi. "Zatch Kiyo, don't forget you're not alone in this battle" Tia shouted. "Not as long as our alliance holds strong and you have powerful friends like us right?" Megumi said. "Yeah," they answered. 'Ganzu Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei appeared and fired multiple Go Boren at all the mamodos. "Wonrei Li-en," Kiyo said.

* * *

**A/N:** Surprise huh? I was thinking when Dr. Riddles join in the battle instead the 2 mamodos only mention in the show but not the comics will appeared to help instead. Nya and Shion is one of the two, but I still need one more. Any advice?

**Next time:** Battle against Mars again now that Wonrei Li-en Tia and Megumi is there with Zatch and Kiyo, only difference is they're up against 3 ancient mamodos and this time Zatch and Kiyo was the ones that needed help. Luckily Tia took the battle test and gain 2 spells one that can compete against Danny's power, as well as Li-en and Wonrei have one new ultimate spell that can help Bao Zakerga out. Read to find out...

Please send Reviews, I like to see what you think of the story


	37. Ray of Hope times 2

**Dr. Riddles Checklist**

**Mamodo's Name:** Danny

**Human Partner:** Mr. Goldo

**Power:** Recovery

**Battle Test:** Pass

* * *

**Ray of Hope times 2**

Tia Megumi Lien Wonrei jumped to the ground. "What are you guys doing here?" Kiyo asked, "How did you know we were in trouble?" "We got a surprise visit from Dr. Riddles a day ago," Lien said. "We already cross paths once, so when he told us you had him seek everyone in the alliance out to help against an evil source Lien and I agreed to help," Wonrei said.

"We met Dr. Riddles a day after he said he met you," Tia said, "He called us and told us that where to find Lien and Wonrei and that we need to help you guys out." "When we went to your house, your mother told us that you and Zatch were playing at the park and decided to find you from there," Megumi said, "We arrived just in time to hear how Milordo Z manipulated the human hearts to force them to fight, as well as your speech, Zatch."

"It wouldn't matter now," Cut n' paste said. Boru Bora set for an attack. 'Gigano Garanzu' Boru Bora's partner shouted as a drill appeared at them. "Drill huh? Guys leave this to us," Tia said, "Megumi the new spell." 'Giga Ra Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A dome surrounded Boru Bora and his attack. "Another barrier?" Wonrei asked. "Actually it's more than that, in fact its simular to Zatch's Rashield," Tia said. The drill bounced off the wall of the barrier and hit Boru Bora. "Lien," Wonrei said. 'Boren' Lien shouted. Wonrei send a blast with his punch and burned Boru Bora's book.

"I'm guessing you were given the battle test Megumi?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah we did, and we gain more than just a new spell," Megumi said. "Megumi now use the 2nd new spell," Tia said. "Right," Megumi said. "Huh?" Zatch Kiyo Wonrei and Lien responded. "The fifth spell," Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'. A sword appeared above Tia's hands. "Kiyo trust me when I say, don't dodge this spell," Tia ordered. Tia threw the sword that stabbed Kiyo. All of the sudden some of Kiyo's injuries healed.

"No way a recovery spell," Zatch responded. "That's right, it took us by surprise two," Megumi said, "Tia haven't remembered any attack spells but with Giga Ra Seioshi and Saifojio we now can do more than defend now." "Not only that but Saifojio can return someone's strength from within for at least one or two spell," Tia said. "What about you Li-en and Wonrei?" Zatch asked. "We gained a new spell two, but ours is an Ultimate Attack spell," Wonrei said.

"Thanks guys," Kiyo said, "Warning though, there are 40 more ancient mamodos left. My guess is even if we beet these two, we might have to call on the rest of our friends." "Then it's a good thing one of the rules of the alliance is to help each other out when needed," Li-en said, "Or we would be in trouble."

'Ganzu Biraitsu' Erujo's partner shouted. 'Guranga Kobura' Dogmos' partner shouted. A giant snake appeared with giant arrows right behind it. "Li-en now," Wonrei instructed. 'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei swiped his hands down and a three tail tiger appeared and stopped the earth snake. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and blocked Erujo's attack.

"That won't work for ever," Cut n' Paste said as the partners set for more spells. The attacks fought back. "Kiyo this would be a good time to come up with a plan," Megumi said. "You said it yourself. We can't let the tears of those being forced to fight against their own will be shed," Wonrei said. "And with that in mind, we and everyone else who became our friends and joined the alliance will help two," Li-en said. "Yeah you're right," Zatch said.

"Okay Tia, can you use your first new spell to capture 2 enemies at once?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah of course," Tia said. "Good with that, Li-en and I can launch both Wonrei's and Zatch's Ultimate spell," Kiyo explained. "I see, prevent them from using their attacks so we can strike back," Wonrei said. "Leave it to us," Tia said. 'Giga Ra Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A dome surrounded Erujo Dogmos and their partners.

"I see you're planning to send our attacks back at us, but we'll just not attack," Cut n' Paste said. "Oh what if we attack next with our strongest spells?" Li-en asked. "We'll just attack back..." Cut n' Paste stop knowing why they couldn't. "Checkmate," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga'. 'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted. Both Zatch and Wonrei fired their strongest attacks as Rau Dibauren and Bao Zakerga came strait at the ancient mamodos when the barrier disappeared. Both spellbooks burned from the attack as the partners were unconscious. Cut n' Paste left on the flying mamodo to safety.

"After a thousand years of imprisonment in this world, three ancient mamodos are finally backed in the mamodo world," Zatch said. The human partners finally regained conscious with no memory but one of them gave them a tablet that will lead to finding Milordo Z. "Why do I get this odd feeling the recent events with Milordo Z is connected to Brago and Sherry?" Zatch thought.

Out somewhere else Brago and Sherry had their battle and won with Dioga Gravidon. Byanko left to inform Milordo Z. "Milordo Z is a false name," Brago said. "Oh?" Sherry responded. "The humans were manipulated, and we both know the mamodo who can manipulate human hearts," Brago said. Sherry's clench her fist in anger. "The one who took the happiness from Koko," Sherry said, "Zophis."

At his hide out Zophis and Koko removed their mask.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, the only mamodos that was in the show that isn't in the comics thus not in the story, other than Nya, was an enemy of Zatch's so since Leila is coming up soon I'll give you a choice that will last until after their battle against Dalmos.

**1st Choice:** Leila and Alber left with Zatch and Kiyo to town, in hope that they can help her.

**2nd Choice:** Leila stays but insure them that she will stay on their side.

Also there's Pamoon book gets burn before he keep his promise and help Zatch case but I'll save that voting for the next chapter.

**Next Time:** The research begins as they search through Kiyo's father's archeology books at Kiyo's house. Ponygon comes with no spellbook and a letter after words. Read to find out...


	38. Research and Letter

**Dr. Riddles Checklist**

**Mamodo's name:** Tia

**Human Partner:** Megumi

**Power:** Shields

**Test Battle: **Pass

----------------------------------------

**Mamodo's name:** Kanchome

**Human Partner:** Folgore

**Power:** Transformation and Illusions

**Test Battle:** Questionable...

* * *

**Research and Letter**

At the Takamine residence Kiyo struggled as Tia had him entangled in bandages. "Well Kiyo you now know how Danny and I felt when Tia entangled us in bandages," Zatch joked. "Keep it up Zatch because you're next," Tia said. "NO!!" Zatch yelled. He tried to run away but Tia already caught him with the bandages. It wined up turning into a tangling contest.

"Looks like they're getting along the usual way," Megumi said watching them. Zatch was struggling to get out of his tangle as everyone ate the desert. Megumi properly treated Kiyo. "Now that we have a clue to finding Milordo Z, the first thing we need to do is use it to narrow down the search," Kiyo said taking out the tablet, "Also Zatch and I met a mamodo a while back name Penny, she can help us out if Zatch gives them the call." "What, why me?" Zatch asked. "Because you're the only one here Penny knows in the alliance," Kiyo said. Zatch agreed regrettably.

Kiyo showed them to his father's old office. "Wow look at all these books," Megumi said. "Cool huh, they all were Kiyo's father since he's a university professor," Zatch said. "Oh yeah, I remember, he teaches the study of ancient ruins in England," Tia said. "That's right you guys gave us a surprise visit in England once," Kiyo said, "Anyways I'll go search through these books to find the ruins. If that doesn't work there are other sources to turn to. Including everyone else in the alliance." "I want to help Kiyo," Zatch said. "Me two," Tia said. "We can all help out," Wonrei said.

Later Megumi handed Tia some books to take to Kiyo's room. Tia bumped into Zatch who was carrying a load two. "You should be more careful Tia," Zatch said. "What are you talking about, you bumped into me," Tia said. They started arguing over who's fault it was. "Calm down you two," Megumi said.

The doorbell rang at that moment. "I'll get it," Zatch said. "Zatchy-poo," Penny greeted with a hug when he opened it, "It's great to hear from you after along time." "Penny, it only been a day," Zatch complained. Uri let himself in, and after being acquainted with Tia Megumi Wonrei and Li-en it was back to work.

Kiyo flipped through the pages as Megumi came in with more books. "Nope, simular but not a match," Kiyo said putting it aside. "Here," Megumi said putting them down. "Just keep them coming. Hurry up get the next one hurry," Kiyo ordered. "Okay," Megumi said leaving. "Was that you, Megumi?" Kiyo responded when he realized who it was. "Keep them coming guys, Kiyo is in a bad mood," Megumi told Tia Zatch and Penny. "Don't worry, Kiyo is always in a bad mood," Zatch explained.

Tia was about to pick up a book when her watch went off. "Megumi T.V.," Tia warned her. "Oh my gosh I completely forgot," Megumi said. She left in a hurry. "What's going on?" Penny asked. "Well Megumi is a pop star sensation, and normally busy, so I guess she has an appointment she couldn't miss," Zatch said. Tia came back to help out. "Hey Zatch I noticed Ponygon's house is empty," Tia said. "He must be looking for his human partner again," Zatch said.

"Whose Ponygon?" Penny asked. "He's a horse mamodo we let stay with us until he finds the owner of his book," Zatch said. "If that's the case we better hope he finds whoever it is before the ancient mamodos find him," Wonrei said. "Yeah you're right," Zatch said. "I know all to well what its like to be attack when you can't use your spells," Tia said.

In town Hana bought something for dinner as Ponygon chased one after another human to see if they can read his spellbook. Later she finished up diner at home. "Dinners ready," Hana shouted. "Coming," Zatch Tia and Penny shouted. "We're having Yellow Tail," Hana told them. "Yellow Tail," Zatch responded as he ran faster. Ponygon arrived for dinner as everyone joined.

"By the way Zatch, you know any other mamodos who could stand a chance against the ancient mamodos alone?" Tia asked. Zatch thought about it. "Well I know Zeno probably could but since I only was hit by his Zaker but he probably have more powerful spells. Then there's Brago which we all know is one of the strongest of us," Zatch said. "Makes sense," Penny said. "But there is one more, Bari. He's the second mamodo Kiyo and I ever lost two, and we had Danny's help fighting him," Zatch said, "His power is vortex, and he's a skilled enemy."

The next few days the research continued. Penny and Uri been going back to their Hotel room as Tia been going back to her's and Megumi's place. Megumi had been busy trying to build up her schedule to get time off. "Wrong again," Kiyo said throwing the book down. Zatch Tia and Penny carried more books off. "Li-en Wonrei Uri, more books that Kiyo gone through," Zatch said. "Thanks, especially since all the books are in Kiyo's room, we can at least put up all the books he already been through up," Li-en said.

"Uh-huh," Zatch said as they put them down. "Meru-meru mey," Ponygon shouted. "Hey Ponygon's back," Tia said. They found Ponygon dancing around happily. "What is he so happy about?" Penny asked. Zatch noticed something different from when he left. "Hey Ponygon's spellbook is missing," Zatch responded. "Maybe he found his human partner," Li-en said. "Is that it Ponygon?" Zatch asked. "Meru," Ponygon responded.

"Zatch Tia Wonrei Li-en Penny Uri, I found it," Kiyo shouted. They ran into Kiyo's room. They ran into the room. "You found the ruins Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "Yeah its an ancient ruins in South America," Kiyo said showing them the photo, "Now that we got the location, we can call Apollo and Rops for arrangements." "Meru-meru mey," Ponygon shouted, "Meru, meru, meru-meru mey." "What's wrong Ponygon?" Kiyo asked. He saw the letter in Ponygon's mouth. He picked it up. "Who's it from?" Tia asked. "It's from Dr. Riddles," Kiyo said. "Ponygon you met Dr. Riddles?" Zatch asked. Kiyo read the letter:

_Hahahahaha my name is Dr. Riddles, the man who knows everything. To prove so I have learn about the mamodo name Penny joining the alliance, and where Milordo Z's hideout is a week ago. I also knew you picked up a small trail and with help of friends you did an all night research. Just to get in your good side though, I was one step ahead of you about Apollo as I already tested their strength. Let me say you know how to pick your allies. Apollo caught on pretty quick with my test._

_Anyways I'm finish recruiting everyone in your alliance. So now I'm looking for mamodos you and Zatch either have or haven't met yet to join us in the battle. I left you a map and everything to and about the ruins. Word of advice; don't go out on your own to fight them alone. Surely Tia and Wonrei has already agreed to join you and over time other allies will join up two. The ancient mamodos' strength is great in numbers. But with the right help so can the alliance. However it wouldn't mean that we have a chance to win, so all we can do is hope._

"That's all what it says," Kiyo said. "Wait it said that Dr. Riddles recruited everyone in the alliance," Zatch said, "That means Danny Yoppoboy and Kanchome are in two." "Not to mention Ponygon's book is missing but he's still here, so that could mean he found the owner of his book," Tia said. "Tia you're going to have to tell Megumi about this, and that we'll be leaving for the ruins soon," Kiyo said. "Okay," Tia said.

* * *

**A/N: **The vote for Leila...

**1st Choice:** Leila and Alber left with Zatch and Kiyo to town, in hope that they can help her.

**2nd Choice:** Leila stays but insure them that she will stay on their side.

is still up. If you already voted you can't vote again for Leila.

**Results so far...**

**1st Choice:** 1

**2nd Choice: **0

However here's something to do with Pamoon after he agrees to help Zatch out...

**1st Choice:** Zatch protects Pamoon's book from Zophis' attack and Pamoon is able to help the alliance out against Demolt.

**2nd Choice:** Pamoon's book get's burned.

Inform me which one you're voting for by having either 'Leila:' or 'Pamoon:'

Sorry but the battle between Zatch's group against Pamoon still will occur, especially with what Kiyo did to Pamoon when he was sealed in stone.

**Next Time:** The race in the ruins begin, and the numbers of the alliance keeps increasing. But will it be enough against their first obstacle. Read to find out...


	39. Kanchome’s Test of Courage

**Dr. Riddles Checklist  
**

**Mamodo's Name:** Yoppoboy

**Human Partner:** Djem

**Power:** Music

**Test Battle:** Pass

-----------------------------------------------

**Mamodo's Name:** Ponygon

**Human Partner:** Unknow

**Power:** Unknow

**Test Battle:** Haven't took one

* * *

**Kanchome's Test of Courage**

The plane took off after one of its stops. Zatch Kiyo Wonrei Li-en Tia Megumi Penny Uri and Ponygon were on the plane to South America. "Hey Kiyo where's Apollo, I would of thought he and Rops would be on the same plane as us?" Zatch asked. "Sorry Zatch, but Apollo is already at our final stop," Kiyo said. "What?" Zatch asked. "You have to be kidding me," Tia said. "Guys, Apollo is closer from South America than we were," Megumi said. "Its quicker for him to just meet us there than going to Japan to meet us, and then coming with us to the ruins," Uri explained. "Besides, Apollo also has other arrangements acquired for us to get to the ruins so that the enemy won't see us arriving," Kiyo said.

They landed at their destination where Apollo and Rops were waiting along with Danny and Mr. Goldo. "Danny Mr. Goldo you're here two?" Zatch asked. "Yeah, you didn't think I'll let you guys have all the fun did you?" Danny asked. "Hey Apollo Rops thanks for the ride," Kiyo said. "No problem, everything is set up for the trip," Apollo said. "So are you two joining as well?" Li-en asked. "Yep," Apollo said. Penny and Uri were rather confused. "Penny Uri this is Danny, his human partner Mr. Goldo, Rops and his human partner Apollo," Zatch introduced, "Guys this is Penny and her human partner Uri."

They fitted in one limbo to the docks. "So you guys shared a few adventures," Uri said. "Yeah, in fact it was Apollo who arranged us a safe flight to Hong Kong to help Li-en and Wonrei for us," Zatch said, "By the way did you guys gain any new spells?" "Yeah we did," Apollo said. "Hah, I gained one alright, not only it's a recovery spell, but it can be use as a defensive spell two," Danny bragged, "All I'm going to tell you it's a bigger version of Jioron but it can recover strength from with in." "That's good to know, with Tia's recovery spell Saifojio we'll have a better chance," Kiyo said.

They finally reached the docks and took the boat through the river. Tia and Penny were trying to kill some mosquitoes that were trying to bite them. Megumi treated them both since she had the bug spray. "Thanks Megumi," Penny said. "You're welcome," Megumi said. "Hey Kiyo you think there's yellow tail in this river?" Zatch asked as he and Ponygon looked down at it. "Huh?" Kiyo and Danny responded. "There is only one way to find out," Zatch said taking off his clothes as he and Ponygon was about to jump into the river.

'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Ropes and hooks fired from Rops' hands and entangled Zatch and Ponygon and brought them up. "No fair Apollo," Zatch said. "Actually it was, there's fish down there call Piranhas that eats meat, and can eat you and Ponygon up," Apollo said. "Oh man Zatch, you two almost dived into your own doom," Danny joked.

They walked the rest of the way to the ruins and made it there. "That's where the ancient mamodos are at," Penny said. "Yeah," Apollo said. "Looks simple, but in reality inside is a labyrinth of spacious rooms and hallways," Kiyo said, "Luckily I did further research of what's inside." "Being ready for anything is how Kiyo and I role," Zatch said.

They heard rustling in the bushes. "Kiyo," Wonrei responded. "Enemy is already here," Li-en told them. "We have to stop them before they called in backup," Kiyo said. The first two figures jumped and revealed to be Kanchome and Folgore. "Kanchome and Folgore," Kiyo said. "Yoppopoi, Soppopoi, Toppopoi, Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy sang as they saw him and Djem. "Yoppoboy and Djem two," Zatch shouted. "I'm guessing Dr. Riddles arrange for you guys a trip here," Kiyo said.

"Yeah, Kanchome was in Antarctica when Dr. Riddles help me find him, then got us tickets to England to pick Yoppoboy up and then two South America," Folgore said. "Wait, Kanchome was in Antarctica, how did he wine up in Antarctica?" Tia asked. "Ahh…" Kanchome said. "A very long story involving what happened after we first were separated," Folgore said. "I don't even want to ask," Kiyo said. "Kiyo, Yoppoboy and I are willing to help anyway we can," Djem said.

Kiyo nodded and smiled knowing at least they're here. "Listen up; we're all here for the same reason. To stop Milordo Z and free the ancient mamodos and humans he has in his control," Kiyo said, "Our enemy may have an army in his control, but we have something he doesn't, and that's true teamwork. That means we cover for each others strengths and weakness, and trust everyone here. Now we put our differences aside and helped each other out in fighting the same enemy." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now lets go," Kiyo said.

They headed into the ruins for. "We have to be quiet from here on out," Kiyo reminded them. Kanchome was already shaking with fear. "Kanchome are you okay?" Zatch asked. "Yeah of course," Kanchome said. "Really because it looks to me like you were scared," Tia said. "No, I have nothing to be afraid of, I'm a lot stronger than the last time we met," Kanchome said. "Really what spells you remember?" Tia asked. "A cool one, one that can make even the enemy confuse," Kanchome said, "Not only that but I can balance on a ball and jump through a ring of fire with out being burned. Tricks that helped me win a mamodo battle once." "By the way Kanchome what did Dr. Riddles told you?" Kiyo asked. "He told us we should worked together," Kanchome said.

…_Flash Back…_

_'Oru Rozuruga' someone shouted. Roses fired at them full power. 'Raijia Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo's fist combined into one attack that broke through the attack. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A canon fired from Kiddo's chest, a vortex at a ice mountain that fell on Byanko and the ancient of mamodos. Dr. Riddles send a remote control toy that look like Dr. Riddles off making the ancient mamodos leave to recover._

_Dr. Riddles had it come back when it was safe. "Are you an ancient mamodo?" Kanchome asked. "We just told you that we're in the alliance you're in!" Kiddo responded. "Yeah but it was suspicious," Folgore said. "Zatch said to go and find everyone in the alliance to join us to fight those ancient mamodos with them," Kiddo explained. After a few persuasions Kanchome believed them._

_"Listen Kanchome, we're going to send you to England to pick up another one in your alliance known as Yoppoboy and his human partner Djem. Then you guys are to meet up with Kiyo's group at the ruins," Dr. Riddles said, "Once you do pass them this message. There is something in their hide out that somehow heals them and recover their strength from within, along with something else Milordo Z use it for. That's why they returned to it after every battle." _

_"What use am I though?" Kanchome asked. "Look at this list," Dr. Riddles said giving him a list he made of everyone in the alliance. Kanchome found his name between Wonrei and Tia's. "As you see, Zatch and Kiyo already have their trust with you, they gave me these names in person themselves," Dr. Riddles said, "Your power is just as important as everyone on that list."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"Dr. Riddles was right Kanchome, after all it was you who freed Baltro's prisoners, and helped us find the flowers that he was using to control his machine," Zatch said. "Thanks Zatch," Kanchome said. "Guys be quiet," Apollo said. "What is it Apollo?" Kiyo whispered. "2 ancient mamodos," Apollo said. They look and saw a small mamodo name Alm, his human partner Mamiko, a dragon like mamodo Gelios, and his human partner Quen.

"Now what?" Wonrei asked. Kiyo saw an entrance to an hallway and thought up a plan "Since we don't want them to think they need backup we only need one of us to do what I have in mind," Kiyo said, "And Kanchome you're that only one." "Huh?" Kanchome responded. "I need you to lure those mamodo through that hallway to this room," Kiyo explained pointing to it on the map.

"That's not a fair choice what about everyone else here?" Folgore asked. "Some of the spells some of us can use, you and Kanchome can substitute it with Poruk," Kiyo explained, "Not to mention the last and crucial part of the strategy is something only Kanchome can do." "I'll do it," Kanchome said, "You said it yourself, the last part is something only I can do." "This will be interesting," Penny said. "Listen carefully Kanchome, because this strategy not only a test of your abilities, but it's also a chance to show everyone the courage you and Folgore have when counted on," Kiyo said. "Okay," Kanchome said.

After the explanation Kanchome went into the other room with Folgore. "Hey you ancient mamodos," Kanchome shouted. Alm and Gelios turned to the intruders. "Just because there are two of you, doesn't mean I'm scared. In fact I'll beat you all b-b-b-by myself," Kanchome said, "Because I'm Kanchome the invincible." Gelios roared scaring Kanchome and Folgore into tears.

The two ancient mamodos and their human partners came as Kanchome and Folgore. Kanchome tried to run as plan but only run in one place. 'Neshir' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired an attack at Kanchome. Folgore saved Kanchome from the attack. "We got to run Kanchome," Folgore said pointing at the hallway. They ran for their lives as the mamodos fallowed.

The group was already in the room during the whole ordeal. "They started," Kiyo said. "Kiyo maybe we should send Kanchome some backup," Megumi said. "Don't worry, Kanchome can do this," Kiyo said. "No offense Kiyo but how can you be so sure Kanchome can help in this ordeal?" Uri asked. "Because Kanchome is different from who he was in the mamodo world," Zatch said, "I noticed this when Kanchome and Folgore arrived with Yoppoboy and Djem. Kanchome has grown stronger, not physically but with confidence." "Besides right now all we can do is trust Kanchome," Wonrei said.

Kanchome and Folgore made it to the first obstacle which was the stairs. "Okay Kanchome from here out you have to transform into what Kiyo told us to do," Folgore said. "Right," Kanchome said. "First the stairs," Folgore said, 'Poruk'. Kanchome transformed into a wheel. Folgore climb in before they went rolling down. _"On the stairs down, you'll be able to go down there quickly if you change into a circular shape," Kiyo told them._

They crashed landed onto the floor bellow. "Okay now up there," Folgore said pointing at a hall above in the other side, 'Poruk'. Kanchome transformed into a raffling hook with his legs being the rope. Folgore threw Kanchome to the hall. Kanchome grabbed hold tightly. "Now change back," Folgore said. Kanchome transform back to normal as Folgore was pulled up by his legs. Alm Gelios Mamiko and Quen hit the ground hard. _"Change into a raffling hook and once you have hold of something in the hall above transform back, pulling Folgore up in a second," Kiyo said._

Gelios and Alm chased Kanchome and Folgore to a dead end where Kanchome had disappeared. "We went the wrong way," Folgore cried. Alm and Gelios grinned as they and their human partners went for an attack. _"Lastly this is where Kanchome's power is the most important. He must transform into something around him,"_ _Kiyo explained._ They hit the wall as Folgore dodge. The wall pulled back and revealed to be Kanchome._ "That thing is a dead end of a passage," Kiyo said._

The group down bellow watch as the ancient mamodos and their partners hit the ground. "All right Kanchome," Zatch shouted. "Way to go!" Tia shouted. Kanchome transformed back to normal as he and Folgore landed back in the passage. "Now you get it, the secret of Kanchome's power isn't to change his shape and size, but to deceive the eyes of his opponent," Kiyo said. "Uh-huh," Uri said.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to hold the choice for Pamoon until after Leila's faith in this story is decided. Here the choice and results still...

**A/N: **The vote for Leila...

**1st Choice:** Leila and Alber left with Zatch and Kiyo to town, in hope that they can help her.

**2nd Choice:** Leila stays but insure them that she will stay on their side.

is still up. If you already voted you can't vote again for Leila.

**Results so far...**

**1st Choice:** 1

**2nd Choice: **0

I still need more votes from the readers

**Next Time:** The battle begins and the truth is out about the ancient mamodos. Meanwhile more help is on their way for Zatch and the gang as Dr. Riddles meets up with 1 new mamodo and 1 familiar mamodo who, along with the human partner, is an old time rival of Zophis'. Read to find out...


	40. Truth of the Ancient Mamodos

**Truth of the Ancient Mamodos**

Just then a third mamodo appeared behind them. "Oh no!" Li-en responded. "Folgore there's another one behind us," Kanchome said. "Huh?" Folgore said looking. The mamodo ran through the hall. "Kiyo don't worry I'll go after him," Kanchome shouted, "And stop him from getting help." Kanchome and Folgore run off.

"Danny Mr. Goldo Rops Apollo go help Kanchome and Folgore out incase more arrive," Kiyo said. "Okay," Danny said. "Trust in us," Apollo said. "Kiyo we're going to," Djem said. "Okay, but do what ever they tell you," Kiyo said. The six headed up and fallowed Kanchome along with Ponygon. "Ponygon you two?" Zatch asked. "Meru-meru mey," Ponygon shouted. "Okay be safe," Zatch shouted.

Gelios recover and decided to go after them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Dome appeared surrounding the passage as Gelios bounced off it. "Don't be so quick to leave…," Tia said. "Because we're your new opponents," Megumi finished.

Alm and Gelios recover to attack. 'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. 'Degaruk' Quen shouted. Horns came at them from Gelios as Alm fired his attack at them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. The two attacks collided with Tia's Seioshi. Seioshi shattered from the force of the attacks. Alm noticed something and warned Mamiko.

Zatch and Kiyo were closing in for an attack. Alm put up a defense against it. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Alm pushing him back. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei ran till he was behind Alm. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. With one punch Wonrei send Alm to the ground hard. "Incredible," Penny and Uri responded. Zatch and Kiyo headed for the spellbook. "Zatch Kiyo watch out," Megumi shouted. Gelios came at them full power. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei grabbed them and dodge the attack. "Thanks Wonrei," Kiyo said.

Alm got up after the beating. "What are you doing human?" Alm asked. "What?" Kiyo responded. "You're not firing off the stronger spells," Alm said, "I won't be push around by these guys." "Did he just talk?" Penny asked. "He did," Tia responded. "Hey you, if you can talk that means you have a will of your own," Kiyo shouted, "and not completely controlled by Milordo Z." "We're here to stop Milordo Z, if you're not controlled by him then join us," Zatch finished.

"Hmph," Alm grinned catching them off guard. 'Ganjyasu Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm started punching the ground multiple times as blast fired from under ground. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei used his speed to help Li-en Zatch and Kiyo dodge. "Uri quick," Penny responded. 'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted. Jets of water fired and collided with Alm's attack, canceling each other out saving Tia and Megumi.

"Forced into fighting, don't make me laugh. We can run wild thanks to that guy. Sure Milordo Z set some rules we have to fight by, but we owe that guy a big one. Being paralyze for a thousand, unable to return to the mamodo world, anger stored up, now we can release those feelings," Alm said, "And thanks to his power to manipulate human they can't disobey us. All they are is heart power batteries to our spells. And nothing you present time mamodos can do about it. So let's fight."

Zatch clench his fist. "Kiyo if I was sealed in stone for a thousand years, would I say such hurtful things," Zatch said. "I don't know, its far beyond our reach. Most of us here though do know how it feels to have no one to turn to at one point though," Kiyo said, "Which is part of the cause what he said as far as I understand." "Then lets end their battle," Zatch said.

The other group was finally face to face with the ancient mamodo. 'Amuruk' the partner shouted. The mamodo's arm grew as he tried to punch them. 'Remifashield' Djem shouted. Musical note summons up as a shield. The punch hit it but failed to break it. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transform and Folgore Ponygon and he disappeared. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Rops tried to tie the mamodo up in his ropes. Kanchome appeared to be a part of the wall as Folgore tried to get the book. The mamodo punched Folgore out of the way. Danny grabbed him and came down for a landing.

'Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny touched Folgore as his hand glowed. Folgore remained passed out. "Iron man Folgore, invincible Folgore," Kanchome sang as Folgore got up and joined him, "Iron man Folgore he always saves the day." "Thanks for the recovery," Folgore said. "No problem," Danny said. "Now we have to be precautious about this guy," Djem said. "That's only half of it," Apollo said, "I sense sadness from that guy."

Meanwhile the first group set a plan. "Are you in Wonrei?" Zatch asked. "Yes," Wonrei said. "Megumi Tia Uri Penny, can you wait to use your spells untill I tell you two?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah trust in us," Megumi said. Penny nodded to but didn't know what Zatch and Wonrei had in mind. Only ones who did was Li-en and Kiyo. "Li-en stay here where its safe," Wonrei ordered. "I will," Li-en agreed.

"Alright the sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'. Rainbow color lightning fired down and hit Zatch. Zatch's body glowed of the power of Rauzaruk. "So this is Rauzaruk," Tia said, "The body enhancement spell that powers up Zatch's natural abilities 10 times for a short amount of time." 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Both Zatch and Wonrei headed into battle.

'Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm fired his attack at Zatch. Zatch dodge ducked and slide past Alm. Wonrei took over from there. Zatch went after Mamiko. 'Garuderuk' Quen shouted. Gelios spined while coming down for an attack. Zatch stopped him by grabbing Gelios by the teeth. "He caught him," Tia and Megumi responded. "You knew Zatch could catch him didn't you?" Li-en asked. "Just one of the good things of Rauzaruk," Kiyo said, "Now Zatch throws him a side." Zatch threw Gelios aside. 'Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei hit Alm with one punch. Alm flew back into Gelios. "So this is why Kiyo only allowed Wonrei to help, those two are incredible," Penny reacted.

Meanwhile Dr. Riddles and Kiddo countered Brago who denied their offer. "Dr. Riddles, I can't believe Brago denied our offer," Kiddo said. "True, but at least we know he might join the battle but not joining us," Dr. Riddles said, "There are one plus side to it, we do have one more ally."

"Yeah, how can I forget about Nya," Kiddo said. "Yes she and her partner Shion may not be as strong as Brago, but at least they agreed to help out," Dr. Riddles said, "So far they're the only ones to agree. But at least some of the mamodos who denied our offer has a good reason, that doesn't involved the fact they see every other mamodo as an enemy." (Keep that in mind for future chapters).

Back at the Alm recovered from the punch and found Zatch behind him. Alm turned around to block the attack. Zatch jumped over him and headed toward Mamiko. "Quick human," Alm ordered aiming at Zatch. "Megumi Tia," Kiyo responded. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. A barrier surrounded Zatch and Mamiko.

"Human from bellow," Alm responded. "Penny Uri," Kiyo responded. "One step ahead of you," Penny said. 'Ganjyasu Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. Alm punched the ground multiple times as blast fired from bellow Seioshi. 'Oruda Kuran' Uri shouted. Jets of water appeared canceling out Alm's attack. "That spell again," Alm responded. 'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei spin like a cork screw and kicked Alm. Alm saw that Zatch had saved Mamiko and took her away from him. Zatch got up as Rauzaruk worn out.

"You fools are you underestimating my strength?" Alm asked, "We'll drill holes into you easy." "This battle is about to get more intense," Wonrei warned Zatch. "Yeah but we can handle them," Zatch said. "Kiyo Li-en what exactly are they doing out there?" Tia asked, "Why is it only Wonrei is fighting?" "As Zatch tries to get the spellbook the ancient mamodos loose focused on Wonrei who can stop them from attacking Zatch," Li-en said. "Basically they both are distracting them to get the spellbooks," Kiyo said.

"An old fashion tag team fighting style," Uri said, "Simple but effective if used right." "Okay here we go again Zatch. The sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk' Lightning came down and hit Zatch powering up. The battle continued as Penny, Uri, Tia, and Megumi waited for their chance.

Meanwhile the second group had their struggles as Kanchome and Folgore tried multiple times to get the book. 'Gigano Amuruk' the partner shouted. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Rops used his ropes to throw Ponygon at the mamodos helmet blinding him. The mamodo punched wall as they dodge it. Kanchome appeared from the ground and tripped the human partner. The book went flying.

'Mifasoruk' Djem shouted. Yoppoboy run strait at the mamodo with a trail of musical notes fallowing him. He tried to grab the spellbook, but the mamodo tried to kick Yoppoboy away but Danny grabbed him and barely dodge the kick and almost lost balance. 'Jio Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny regained balance and landed on his legs.

"Okay now I know how to win," Folgore said. "What's the plan?" Apollo asked. "Well they seen Kanchome's transformations so many times, the next time he disappears they'll look at the walls and floors for him," Folgore said. "Yeah and…" Danny asked. "So this time Kanchome will use his shrinking spell Koporuk and carry a match to the book and burned it," Folgore said. "It may work," Mr. Goldo said. "What if they see me?" Kanchome asked. "Leave that to Yoppoboy and me," Djem said.

The mamodo headed their way. "Yoppopoi Soppopoi Toppopoi Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy sang and danced. The mamodo look at Yoppoboy confused. 'Koporuk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome shrunk as he ran to the book lighting a match while at it. Kanchome jumped onto the spellbook and burned it.

Meanwhile the first group had their struggles as Zatch and Wonrei dodge another attack. Rauzaruk worn out as they catch their breath. "No matter how we attack you, you won't attack full power," Alm said, "Your mocking this battle." "You're the one mocking this battle," Zatch shouted, "Your battle already ended a thousand years ago." "Shut up, you're going to get it now," Alm said and pointed to Mamiko who was getting ready for a big spell, "Once you gotten a taste of this spell you wouldn't talk so big."

'Egudorisu Neshiruga' Mamiko shouted. 4 poles formed into a pyramid point glowing and connected at the bottom by energy. The point was aiming at them. "Penny Uri lets fuse Bao Zakerga with So Giaku," Kiyo said. Kiyo explained the plan and everyone nodded. "Let's go," Kiyo shouted, 'Bao Zakerga' 'So Giaku' Uri shouted. Bao Zakerga and So Giaku appeared after the pyramid. They collided with the Pyramid and canceled it out. Kiyo fell onto the ground from the effects of Bao Zakerga.

'Gigano Dioderuk' Quen shouted. Gelios gained armor as he aimed at them. "Go Wonrei Li-en," Megumi said. Li-en climb on Wonrei's back and weighted. "The battle is ours now," Alm said. Tia jumped in front of Kiyo and Zatch. "Oh don't worry we didn't forget about the other one," Tia said.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted at the same time as Wonrei ran toward the human partners. Ma Seshield appeared at its strongest as Gelios hit it and bounced off gaining damage.

"How can that mamodo still have a shield that powerful," Alm said. "Because while Zatch and I kept you two busy both Megumi and Uri were saving strength from within for your ultimate spells," Wonrei said. "Just enough for Megumi to defend against even an Ultimate spell," Li-en said.

Alm turned to see that both Wonrei and Li-en had both his and Gelios spellbook as the human partners were knock out. "You have my spellbook," Alm responded. "That's right, while you were focused on using Ultimate spells you left yourself open for Li-en and I to get the spellbook," Wonrei said. "We didn't even need to use another spell, since us both are masters of Kong Fu," Li-en said. "And with that its checkmate," Kiyo said.

In the hall the 3rd spellbook burned as the mamodo disappeared. "You did a great job Kanchome," Danny congratulated. "Thanks Danny," Kanchome said. "Looks like Kiyo was right Kanchome, you're stronger than you think," Apollo said, "I bet if you work on your courage a little more, you can be as strong as Zatch and Tia in no time." "Meru-meru mey," Ponygon agreed.

"Djem," Yoppoboy shouted tugging her dress. "I know we need to find Zatch and the others," Djem said. "Wait a second," Kanchome said. He turned to the mamodo. "Maybe after the battle is over we can become friends," Kanchome told it. "Yeah and if you weren't trying to stop us, we would of let you joined our alliance," Danny said Rops and Yoppoboy agreed nodded in agreement. The mamodo nodded in agreement and cried a little before disappearing. They left to return to the room they left the others.

Meanwhile the two books burned in the other room as Gelios and Alm disappeared. "To think I lost to present mamodos like I did," Alm said, "Ah well, you won't last long against Milordo Z; better yet you will be lucky to face against the remaining ancient mamodos, especially you."

Alm pointed at Zatch and Wonrei. "Using an old fashion tag team fighting style by having one go after the target while the other try to keep us distracted may have been a good strategy, but like you said, our battle was a thousand years ago and those strategies aren't new to us. If you're planning to work together as a team you need to fight as a team, that's how the rest of us will fight. Promise me you'll take my advise and survive the next battle at least." "We will," Zatch said.

"Hey," Li-en said. "Huh?" Alm reacted. "It seems to me you're like one of us before you were turned to stone," Li-en said. "You're right I was, and so was some of the other ancient mamodos," Alm said. "Then why did you fight us instead of joining us. We would have allowed you to join the alliance if we knew," Megumi said. Zatch and Tia nodded in agreement

"Even if Gelios and I did, we would just be in your way," Alm said and pointed to Kiyo, "Isn't that right?" Everyone turned to Kiyo. "If Milordo Z can manipulate the human hearts he can also control the mamodos actions through their spellbooks by making it impossible to attack each other," Kiyo said. "Exactly, only way it would work is if its indirect or we're using our defensive spells but even so it won't be good enough against another ancient mamodo. If we try something other than a spell like flames the human partner would protect the book as if their life depends on it, and we'll do our best protecting it as well," Alm said, "Even if we do we'll be turned back into stone."

"Wait a second I thought the stone curse was dissolved," Kiyo said "Yeah and there hasn't been a mamodo that could turn other mamodos into stone since Gorem a thousand years ago," Zatch said. "That maybe, but I saw a mamodo almost turned into stone, and I can't get it out of my head," Alm said, "Which leads to the rule we must fallow. We can't defied Milordo Z and fight against another ancient mamodo, with that memory in our heads."

Alm's body was almost gone after that. "Wait at least tell us one more thing, why must you return to this ruins after every battle?" Kiyo asked. "Like I said, we don't know if we escape from the stone curse. But here's something I can tell you." Alm said, "That moonlight, everytime I when ever I bathed in that moonlight I feel my power boiled over." Kiyo look at Li-en Megumi and Uri who was thinking of the same thing. That it might be connected to what Dr. Riddles told Kanchome.

"Looks like my time is up," Alm said as his book was almost gone, "Zatch was it, keep your friends close in this battle, and even during a battle work on combining your spells. That way you won't loose." Alm disappeared after telling him that. "You were definitely right Li-en, that mamodo Alm was no different from the rest of us," Wonrei said. "Yeah and he said there are others, so we be lucky and help those out," Kiyo said.

"Meru, meru mey," they heard Ponygon shouted. They look and saw the second group arriving with Folgore carrying the human partner. "You guys did it," Kiyo reacted. "Yeah of course," Danny said, "Really though it was Folgore's plan that helped us win at the end." "Hey Kiyo we better rest before we battle again," Apollo said. "I agree," Kiyo said, "Lets find a better place to recover our strength from within."

"W-where are we?" Mamiko asked. "Guys they're awake," Megumi responded. "Who are you guys?" Mamiko asked. "Uh…," everyone but Folgore responded. "My name is Parco Folgore. World wide superstar Parco Folgore," Folgore answered, "My friends and I just stop you as you were possessed by evil making you evil." "I can't believe it, I'm meeting World wide superstar Parco Folgore," Mamiko reacted.

Apollo took out the map from his bag and a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here's a map to closest town nearby to recover. Call this number and tell them that Apollo has requested a ride home for you guys," Apollo said. "You can also get your wounds treated," Li-en told Mamiko who was rubbing her head.

Mamiko look at the group as if something about them was familiar. They headed out but Mamiko stopped. "I don't know what was going on, but you guys came and snapped us out of it. It felt as if I was wrapped in a blanket of darkness," Mamiko said, "All of you came here to help us, so thank you." The group felt good hearing it as Megumi responded, "You're welcome."

Meanwhile 3 mamodos Leila Dalmos and Victoreem were waiting with their human partners when Victoreem decided to investigated. "Where are you going? We can't act on our own," Leila said. "I heard noises, so I'm going to check it out," Victoreem said. "Okay," Leila said. In reality Victoreem was up for a battle as Mohawk Ace walked with him

* * *

**A/N:** I know its nothing like I said but its good considering it was from the comic series. Yes Shion and Nya are from the show and Nya's books are suppose to be burned but so was Cut n' Paste's. I tried to fit in everyone so its not the best of work but at least it helped change it alittle from how the comics had it.

Now I promised that I'll explained Yoppoboy's and Danny's new spells when they use them. So here's the explanation of Yoppoboy's spells.

**Remifashield:** (Defense) A musical note fired from Yoppoboy's body as a shield against attacks

**Mifasoruk:** (Body enhancement) Yoppoboy powers up and when he runs a trail of musical notes fallow him.

Danny's new spell will come in the next chapter

**A/N:** Now for the latest updates on the vote for Leila...

**1st Choice:** Leila and Alber left with Zatch and Kiyo to town, in hope that they can help her.

**2nd Choice:** Leila stays but insure them that she will stay on their side.

is still up. If you already voted you can't vote again for Leila.

**Results so far...**

**1st Choice:** 2

**2nd Choice: **0

I still need more votes from the readers

Oh yeah, reminder that I have other stories to write so don't get so picky on how long it takes to write each one.

**Next Time:** The group relax a bit to regain their strength from within. That is until Victoreem comes in and ruins it. With the lack of strength from within they have will they win? Read to find out...


	41. V for Victoreem

**V for Victoreem**

The group found the balcony to the out side where they can see the sky. "It's the sky," Tia said. "Uh-huh," Zatch responded. "It sure feels good," Li-en said. "That's for sure," Megumi said. "It sure feels nice to see the sky again," Penny said.

"Hey everyone looks water," Kanchome shouted. A river flowed down from a gargoyle. "There must be a spring somewhere," Kiyo said. "No living thing can live with out water not even if their heart is being manipulated," Apollo said. "Maybe we can find where they keep the find their food supply," Danny said. "Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy said. "At any rate we should use this as a good time to rest up," Kiyo said. "Yeah," Everyone agreed.

Kanchome and Ponygon got a drink from the water. "Yummy," Kanchome said. "Meru mey," Ponygon agreed. "Yeah and it feels good to," Zatch said. Kanchome and Ponygon look and saw they were down stream from where Zatch was bathing with no clothes on. They spit out the water after realizing that.

"Wow Zatch this is a new low even for you," Danny joked. "Zatch get out, you're contaminating our drinking water," Tia shouted. "But it feels so good you should join me," Zatch said. "You don't get it," Tia responded. Megumi was filling her thermos upstream where it was unaffected. "Megumi only get water upstream," Tia shouted. "I know," Megumi said. "5 minutes already and Tia is yelling at Zatch," Uri said as Penny tried to stop Tia.

Kiyo Apollo and Mr. Goldo were going over the map. Djem tried to stop Yoppoboy from doing his dance. Li-en and Wonrei were enjoying the view on their own. "You guys mind if I joined?" Megumi asked. "No go ahead," Kiyo said. Megumi look at the map. "This isn't the full detail of the ruins but its enough to give you the idea," Apollo said.

"We're so far from our destination," Megumi said. "Yeah and according to Alm we still have a lot of mamodos to deal with," Kiyo said. Tia Zatch Rops Kanchome Penny and Ponygon run around having fun. "Most importantly we still clueless about this moonlight Alm was talking about," Kiyo said. "Yeah, it seems connected to what Dr. Riddles said," Megumi said.

Tia fell over and hit her head. "Uh-oh," Zatch said. Next thing everyone knew they heard screaming. They look to see Tia strangling Zatch. "Kiyo do something," Kanchome shouted. "Cut it out you guys are suppose to be resting," Megumi argued. "What are you doing Folgore?" Kiyo asked. "I'm doing the bridge," Folgore said.

Victoreem entered and saw the group. "Victoreem!" Victoreem shouted. "Yoppoboy stop it you're going to attract an enemy," Djem said. "She's right Yoppoboy, dancing might be relaxing to you but we don't need mamodos attacking," Danny said. Victoreem grew angry as Li-en and Wonrei noticed Victoreem who was angry. "Hey guys the enemy is here," Wonrei shouted. Victoreem's spellbook glowed as his anger grew. "Everyone grab your books," Kiyo shouted.

Victoreem calmed down as the glow from his book went down. "Now you see, as long as you pay attention I won't be angry," Victoreem said, "My name is Victoreem, Magnificent Victoreem. Now you say it." "Magnificent Victoreem," Everyone repeated. "Remember that name as it's the name that will bring you to your doom," Victoreem said. "So much for not being angry," Djem said.

'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. A V shape laser fired from Victoreem at them. Everyone dodge it as Wonrei and Danny saved Djem Yoppoboy and Mr. Goldo. The attack hit the wall creating a hole. "A mark of V for Victoreem and you're going to pay for dodging it," Victoreem said, "I know you spend most of your strength from within from your last battle. Its pretty smart of me to choose now to attack." "This isn't good," Uri said.

"Separation of my beautiful head," Victoreem said. His head separated from his body and levitated above them. "He did it with out a spell," Folgore said. "It must be a special ability of his that he can do without a spell," Kiyo said. "Now I have no blind spot from right here," Victoreem said, "Watch as my body take a V stance." His body took a stance similar to a V. "That would be cool if it didn't mean trouble," Zatch said. "Kiyo, Danny's new spell, it can act as a shield to," Mr. Goldo said. "Understood," Kiyo said.

Victoreem's head started spinning in all directions as if a sphere was surrounding him. "Everyone get around either Tia or Danny," Kiyo shouted. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. V shape attacks fired everywhere.

Zatch Kiyo Megumi Wonrei Li-en and Ponygon surround around Tia. Penny Uri Mr. Goldo Yoppoboy Djem Apollo and Rops surround around Danny. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. 'Gigano Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted. A dome surrounds the first group. Danny placed the palm of his hand that was glowing like Jioron on the ground as a giant hand surrounded the second group. "Now I see why Danny didn't use it to now," Kiyo said.

"That won't last long as you're strength from within is decreasing as Mohawk Ace pores more into my book," Victoreem said. More attacks came at them. They destroyed the room as Seioshi started cracking. "Please you're not the only who can fired the same spell multiple times with only one launch," Danny said. His second hand glowed as he placed it on the ground a second one appeared in Seioshi.

"Incredible, Danny's spell not only protecting us but I can feel our strength from within return," Kiyo said. One of Victoreem's attacks hit his body causing it to stop. Victoreem hit the ground from the pain. "Danny how much strength from within does that spell give?" Kiyo asked. "Not including Mr. Goldo 3 each," Danny said. "Shame two, Gigano Jioron takes most of my remaining strength from within," Mr. Goldo said. "That's okay, with the amount we have left we're down to our last shot," Kiyo said, "Listen up everyone." Kiyo explained the plan as Victoreem recovered.

"What are you planning?" Victoreem asked. "First group go," Kiyo shouted. Zatch Tia Penny and Yoppoboy ran strait at Victoreem. "Mohawk Ace does something," Victoreem responded. "Apollo," Kiyo shouted. 'Rigurosen' Apollo shouted. One single chain came at Victoreem's head, hit him and threw him strait at Mohawk Ace.

"2nd group go," Kiyo instructed. "I don't know what you're planning but it'll fail all the same once I find my body," Victoreem shouted. He saw his body walking around and attach to it. "Now to defeat you," Victoreem said. Just then his body turned around and headed to Mohawk Ace and tried to take it. "Why are you trying to get my book body?" Victoreem asked.

Just then he felt pain. "Why am I feeling pain?" Victoreem asked. He look and saw Zatch Tia Penny and Yoppoboy hurting his body. That's when he noticed the body he was attach on was really Kanchome. "You tricked me, now you're going to pay," Victoreem said. Levitating off his body. "Third group go," Kiyo said. 'Maguruga' Mohawk Ace shouted. A V shape laser fired at them. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Ropes and hooks appeared from Rops' hands and grabbed Zatch Tia Penny and Yoppoboy and pulled them away, as Wonrei saved Kanchome.

Maguruga hit Victoreem's body as he felt pain from his attack again. "I see now you divided into groups into attack," Victoreem said. "That was good guys," Kiyo said, "Not as effective but good considering our lack of spells."

"Now you're going down," Victoreem shouted as he took a V-stance once again, "Rage into my right arm." 'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted. The orb in his right arm glowed. "Strength into my right shoulder," Victoreem shouted. 'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted. The orb in his right orb glowed. "Guys we need to stop him quick," Kiyo shouted. 'Akuruk' Uri shouted. Penny gain claws with water and attack.

'Maguru Yo-yo' Mohawk ace shouted. Victoreem's arms turned into yo-yos with blades attach at Penny. Penny dodge each one as Victoreem continue to attack. Penny was strike finally as she hold off. "Penny," Uri shouted. Victoreem's arms turned back to normal as the orbs kept their glow. "My beauty into my sensitive area," Victoreem shouted. The central orb glowed.

Yoppoboy and Tia threw rocks at the third orb. "Penny retreat now," Zatch shouted. Penny did so when they were out. "Now you're going to pay," Victoreem shouted. The orbs glowed brighter. "Something big is coming," Kiyo warned them. 'Chaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted. Half of a V-Shape laser fired and grew twice the size of Maguruga.

"Don't worry we'll use Ma Seshield," Megumi said. "No hold it for a while. We'll use in Bao Zakerga," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Bao Zakerga appeared and hit the attack directly. 'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren to help Bao Zakerga out. Both attacks canceled out as it came at them. Everyone dodge it as the attack hit the wall again and created a bigger hole.

Kiyo collapsed from Bao Zakerga. "I hate to say this but Bao Zakerga just used the 3 extra strength from with in Danny gave us," Kiyo said, "Kanchome you're up," Kiyo said, "You only used 1 spell so far and it's the best shot we have." Okay," Kanchome said. Victoreem started powering up again this time at full power.

Ponygon ran to the whole Victoreem's attack cause and started calling out for someone. Down bellow someone arrived holding Ponygon's spellbook and heard him. Ponygon's spellbook glowed from both reactions.

"What ever you're planning it won't work," Victoreem said. "Tia use Saifojio right now," Kiyo said. "Right, the 5th Spell: Saifojio," Megumi shouted. Saifojio appeared above Tia's hands. "What kind of spell is that?" Victoreem shouted. "Throw it Tia," Kiyo said. Tia threw it but at Mr. Goldo. "It looks as if they used it on one of their own allies," Victoreem said as Danny used Jioron to heal Kiyo.

"The magnificent power of V to the summit," Victoreem shouted. 'Chaguru' Mohawk Ace shouted. A V Shape surrounds Victoreem's body. "Very well I'll tell you what this spell can do," Kiyo say standing, "Saifojio is a recovery spell that heals the body and recovers strength from within for one or two." "So what you're most powerful spell failed to hit mine," Victoreem said.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Bao Zakerga fired behind Zatch and headed up to the ceiling. "I know what you're doing, it'll go above and come strait down on me as I fired my attack," Victoreem said, "I'll adjust my position 45 degrees." He did so and set to attack. 'Chaguru Imisudon' Mohawk Ace shouted. Chaguru Imisudon fired into the air. It missed as Bao Zakerga kept climbing. Both hit the ceiling. Bao Zakerga disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're attack failed, failed, failed," Victoreem laughed, "Now I'll just go get your books and win this." He stopped at what it look like his spellbook. He picked it up. "Mohawk Ace I told you to protect my spellbook," Victoreem said. He turned to see Mohawk Ace still holding his spellbook. "What's the meaning of this?" Victoreem asked. He saw a drawing of Kanchome's face on Mohawk Ace's stomach and figure it was Kanchome.

"I get it, you threw it at the blond hair one, and the duck bill mamodo fooled me into thinking you cast your strongest spell so that I'll fired mine. Then he transform back to normal knock out Mohawk Ace and transformed into him holding the spellbook," Victoreem said then knock Mohawk Ace out.

"You got it partially right," Kanchome said as he was the book before transforming back to normal. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Ropes and hooks grabbed the real spellbook that Mohawk Ace dropped and pulled it toward them. "You see I did transform into Bao Zakerga but after I transformed back I drew a face on Mohawk Ace's belly and transformed into your book just to fool you," Kanchome said.

Danny already had Victoreem in a head lock. Wonrei was standing there ready to fight with Li-en right behind him. "You failed to communicate with your human partner resulting to you loosing," Wonrei said. "A mamodo and their human partner should be able to understand one and the other in battle," Li-en finished.

In the other room Leila and Dalmos waited. "Victoreem is late," Dalmos said. "I wander what happened down there," Leila said, "We should investigate." "I agree," Dalmos said. They headed to the room the group was at.

"Since we're nearly out of strength from within we should go to the nearby town we send those humans that were manipulated," Kiyo said. "Dr. Riddles preserved a place for us to stay, we can go there," Apollo said. "That's a good idea," Wonrei said. They were already packed up getting ready to go. Ponygon was shouting out the hole in the wall again. "What's wrong with Ponygon?" Penny asked. "I don't know," Tia answered.

"You're not Victoreem," Leila said. They turned to see Leila and Dalmos standing there. "If you're the intruders, then wow you defeated Victoreem," Leila said.

* * *

**A/N: **Fast update I know but the upside is its 2 chapters away from when the vote for Leila ends. and yes two, there is when they tried to handle Dalmos, and when Ponygon and Mr. Sunbeam fights them. I'm seperating the two since Ponygon left at first to find Mr. Sunbeam.

You already know the update of the voting so I won't place the results so far, but it isn't closed until after Dalmos' book is burned. However after its closed on Leila, it'll reopen for Pamoon so be ready to be able to vote again.

Now for Update on Danny's new spell...

**Gigano Jioron:** (Recovery/Defense) Danny's hand glows like it does when he is using Jioron. Danny placed the hand down on the ground and a giant hand appears above either him or who ever he wants. He can create a second hand with his free hand. When touching those bellow it, it can protect them from most attacks along with heals and even recovers strength from within.

There will be Ultimate version of it but not during the battle against the ancient mamodos but against Faudo. And it's going to come in handy.

**Next Time:** Dalmos and Leila appears, but Leila chooses to help them escape. Some stayed with her as others headed to town. Only problem is Dalmos is stronger and faster than he looks. Read to find out...

* * *


	42. A Friend Amongst the Enemies

**A Friend Amongst the Enemies**

Leila Alber Dalmos and Elizabeth appeared at the entrance. "This isn't good," Apollo said. "With the walls torn down and the exit block, it isn't good at all," Kiyo said. 'Begirusen' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos' chest open up with a canon appeared and a torpedo fired from it.

Wonrei step in front of the attack in his stance. "Claws of a hero that captured the dragon," Wonrei shouted stopping the attack with his bare hands. "So the tall one can block my attacks with out a spell," Dalmos said. "They're almost out of strength from within," Leila thought summoning her rod.

"Watch out guys, the second one is about to attack," Apollo warned them. Leila shifted her aim. 'Miguron' Alber shouted. Laser fired from the moon crest of Leila's rod and hit the wall creating a new exit. "She missed," Folgore reacted. "Did she miss or did she hit what she was really aiming at?" Kiyo asked remembering what Alm said about some of the ancient mamodos being like them.

"What are you doing?" Dalmos asked. "I'll hit them this time," Leila said. "Here it comes again," Megumi said, "Maybe we should defend." "Wait guys," Wonrei told them. 'Miguro…' Alber couldn't finish the spell as if he was gagging. "What? Why did you…" Dalmos stopped when he saw Leila was aiming at him, "Leila why are you aiming at me?" "As I thought, mamodos from a thousand years ago can't use spells on each other," Leila said.

"She used a miss lead to fool that mamodo into thinking we're her attended target until she tried to use it on the other one," Li-en said. "What are you guys doing? Hurry and run through that hole in the wall," Leila shouted.

"Oh no you don't," Dalmos shouted. 'Amubegiru' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos arm extended for a punch. Leila pulled Alber in front of the attack. 'Mishield' Alber shouted. Moon shape shield appeared and blocked the attack. Dalmos launch a second punch and started breaking the shield. "Its no good, as long as Alber is being manipulated he can't be my true human partner," Leila said.

"Why are you helping us?" Kiyo asked. "I know what we're doing is wrong," Leila said, "Now go!" "What about you?" Zatch asked, "You could be turned back into stone if the curse wasn't broken." "Yes but we're the wrong ones," Leila said.

"Apollo, since you know where that apartment is, takes everyone else there," Kiyo said, "Zatch and I are going to help Leila." "Wait at least have one of us here to help you, maybe someone with the most spells left," Folgore said. "Folgore right, to risky for just the two of you to go," Megumi said. "Wonrei Li-en," Kiyo said. "Yeah we can help anyway we can," Wonrei said. "Hold on a second," Penny said. "He already made his choice Penny," Apollo said.

"Tia," Kiyo shouted throwing the red spellbook to Tia. "Huh?" Tia said catching it. "I wouldn't have enough strength from within for Bao Zakerga, Zakerga, and Rauzaruk, so I need you to protect Zatch's book so he won't disappear," Kiyo said. "Okay I'll protect it," Tia said. Most of the group but Zatch Kiyo Wonrei Li-en and Ponygon left.

"See that Alber, that's true partnership," Leila said, "Please break free from Milordo Z's control." Dalmos finally broke Mishield that threw Leila back. "You'll be turn back to stone in no time. Kiyo saved Leila from the fall. "Now let's work together and beat this guy," Kiyo said. 'Go Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei kicked Dalmos back.

"Why are you helping me out?" Leila asked. "We can't leave you alone," Kiyo said. "Mey meru-meru mey," Ponygon shouted. "Ponygon you're still here?" Kiyo asked. "Meru, meru, meru, meru" Ponygon shouted. "Leave this to Wonrei Li-en Zatch and me," Kiyo said, "I'm surprise you're still here, when you hate battles so much." "Mey?" Ponygon responded. "That's right you're kind. That's why you hate battles and conflict," Kiyo said, "The reason you didn't like me because I'm Zatch's human partner, his bookkeeper, and because I'm here he has to fight. Right Ponygon?"

"Kiyo does this has to do with when Ponygon and I use to play together in the mamodo world?" Zatch asked. 'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted. "We're in trouble now, he's going into battle mode," Leila said. "Now go Ponygon," Kiyo said. Ponygon run off for a different reason than what Kiyo thought.

"Kiyo what do you mean back there?" Li-en asked. "Not right now," Kiyo said. "I'll destroy you," Dalmos said going for a punch. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei countered the punch with his attack. "Now Li-en," Wonrei shouted. "What?" Dalmos asked. Li-en kicked Elizabeth down as the book went flying. Dalmos grabbed it before they could.

They used the moment to hide behind the walls using the hole from their battle against Victoreem. "Kiyo now would be a good time to explain what you meant back there about Ponygon," Wonrei said. "Ponygon and I use to play together back in the mamodo world. Back then the only time I would defend myself was when someone or something was being harmed but never actually fight back," Zatch said.

"I get it, so because Kiyo choose to stay, he thinks you're staying to fight to protect him," Li-en said. "But what did you mean that he was kind?" Wonrei asked. "Zatch and I already told you about what happened the day we had to burn Kolulu's book," Kiyo said, "How she was kind and didn't like fighting?" "How we can forget, it's the main reason why we're fighting Milordo Z," Wonrei said.

"Well one day I saw Ponygon searching for his human partner. It was normal until he finally showed someone his book, and everytime that person reacted to it, like he might be the bookkeeper. Ponygon gets scared and shaky. But when it turns out they couldn't read it, he relaxes as if nothing happened. And ever sense then it happened every single time I saw him," Kiyo said, "And sense he came all this way, I bet the reason he kept looking for his human partner, is because he's still deciding to help or run. Even if so he probably left his book somewhere."

"You better come out, if you don't Leila will be turned to stone for sure," Dalmos shouted. "Hey Kiyo now would be a good time for a plan," Zatch said. "I have one, and it only requires you and Wonrei," Kiyo said, "As well as your help Leila."

Wonrei stood in front of Dalmos. "Where's Leila?" Dalmos asked. "Right behind you," Leila said aiming at him. 'Miguron' Alber shouted. Laser fired from Leila's rod at Dalmos. He jumped out of the way at Wonrei. 'Go Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei jumped out of the way of the attack and tried to kick Dalmos. Dalmos dodge the attack again. Zatch tried to go for the book but Dalmos stopped him and threw him into Kiyo. "Zatch Kiyo," Wonrei responded.

Dalmos went after Zatch who was guarding Kiyo. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei punched Dalmos far from Zatch and Kiyo. Dalmos got up unaffected. "You're going down now," Dalmos said. Dalmos reverted back to normal before attacking.

"Meru~meru mey," Ponygon's voice echoed through the room. Dalmos stopped in confusion. "That voice," Li-en reacted. They look at the hole from earlier and saw Ponygon standing in front of it with a man. "Ponygon," Wonrei responded. "Wait that guy next to him," Zatch said, "Is that…" "Yeah it is, Ponygon's spellbook, and its glowing," Kiyo said, "Which means its his human partner." The man was known as Sunbeam.

* * *

**A/N:** Now for the latest updates on the vote for Leila...

**1st Choice:** Leila and Alber left with Zatch and Kiyo to town, in hope that they can help her.

**2nd Choice:** Leila stays but insure them that she will stay on their side.

is still up. If you already voted you can't vote again for Leila.

**Results so far...**

**1st Choice:** 2

**2nd Choice: **0

This is the final pole. Then Pamoon's voting pole will come in soon.

* * *

**Next Time:** Ponygon and Mr. Sunbeam have their first mamodo battle and against Dalmos. It'll be tricky but thanks to their connection not only they'll win but gain a new spell. More will also be revealed of how Ponygon and Sunbeam met. Read to find out


	43. Ponygon's Lightning Speed

**Voting Results**

**1st Choice:** Leila and Alber left with Zatch and Kiyo to town, in hope that they can help her.

**2nd Choice:** Leila stays but insure them that she will stay on their side.

**1st Choice:** 2

**2nd Choice:** 0

Leila and Alber left with Zatch and Kiyo to town, in hope that they can help her.

**

* * *

Ponygon's Lightning Speed**

Mr. Sunbeam opened Ponygon's light orange spellbook on the first spell. 'Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon gained silver body armor on his back and on his legs and head. "Huh that mamodo that left before," Dalmos said.

"Lets go Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon jumped at high speed and hit Dalmos directly. "So Ponygon's power is body armor/enhancement," Zatch said. "You didn't run away after all," Sunbeam thought…

…_Flashback…_

_Back in Momochi city Ponygon was looking for his human partner. A dog snatches it from Ponygon's hoofs and ran with Ponygon fallowing. It stopped when it hit Sunbeam. Sunbeam grabbed the light orange spellbook and opened it on the first spell. Ponygon was scared as Sunbeam look at it._

_Dr. Riddles and Kiddo walked up. "How about it Mr. Sunbeam?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Yes I can read it," Sunbeam said and turned to Ponygon, "You must be Ponygon, I'm your book keeper, your human partner." "Isn't this great Ponygon, you can now help Zatch and the others out and be part of the alliance," Dr. Riddles said._

_Ponygon shake all over in fear. Sunbeam touched Ponygon stopping Dr. Riddles from continuing. "Are you afraid of battle Ponygon?" Sunbeam asked. "What…afraid?" Dr. Riddles responded. "A very harsh battle is about to begin and you must choose to fight or not," Sunbeam said. "Ponygon," Dr. Riddles said._

_Ponygon protest in fear about the whole battle. Sunbeam understood Ponygon's inner conflict. "Dr. Riddles I can't work like this," Sunbeam said. "But Ponygon…" Dr. Riddles said. Dr. Riddles gave up and gave Ponygon the same letter that Kiyo read to the others._

…_After Ponygon left Zatch Kiyo Wonrei and Li-en… _

_Ponygon countered Sunbeam with his choice made up. "You reached your decision Ponygon," Sunbeam said, "But once I open this book, and read the spell there is no turning back." Sunbeam saw that Ponygon didn't care as his mind was made up._

…_End of Flashback…_

"Show them Ponygon, the results of your suffering," Sunbeam thought. Ponygon went for another strike. 'Begiruk' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos went into battle mode and tried to dodge but Ponygon jumped in front and strike again. "All right Ponygon!" Zatch shouted. Dalmos grinned and punched Ponygon down. "You may out match me in speed but power is still my strength," Dalmos said.

"There has to be more," Sunbeam thought. Ponygon got up and jumped again. Dalmos blocked and punched Ponygon to the ground. Ponygon remember what everyone did up to now in this battle as he continued. Ponygon finally got a hit on the chest before Dalmos punched him.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei grabbed Ponygon for a safe landing. Ponygon got up with cracked armor. "Don't give up just yet Ponygon," Wonrei told Ponygon. "Meru mey," Ponygon said. "Don't get cocky," Dalmos shouted. 'Ganzu Begiru' Elizabeth shouted. A gun appeared where Dalmos hand was and fired multiple shots. Ponygon dodge each one coming at him.

"Okay now its our turn to help," Kiyo said. "Just leave it to Ponygon," Sunbeam said. They turned to Sunbeam who walked up to them with out them seeing him. "My name is Kalf Sunbeam, but you can call me Sunbeam," Sunbeam introduced himself. "Mine is Kiyo Takamine," Kiyo said. "Zatch Bell," Zatch said. "Li-en," Li-en continued. "Wonrei," Wonrei finished.

"Sorry I'm late but I was waiting for Ponygon to make his decision," Sunbeam said as Ponygon continued to attack, "He had to go through his fear of battles and face his destiny." "So you're going to fight along side with Ponygon?" Wonrei asked. "I'm a working man, but if its my destiny, then I guess sacrifices must be made," Sunbeam said and thought about Ponygon's suffer, "Most importantly its up to Ponygon to continue his destiny."

"Meru, meru mey," Ponygon shouted. They look and saw that Dalmos was stepping on Ponygon. "I finally caught you," Dalmos said. Sunbeam ran strait to Ponygon's aid. "No wait Sunbeam," Kiyo shouted. "If I abandon Ponygon now I'll be an uncool person, and it'll be against my philosophy," Sunbeam shouted.

Sunbeam scooped up dirt. "What are you up to stupid human?" Dalmos asked. "I'm not stupid, I'm groovy," Sunbeam said. He threw dirt into Dalmos' eyes forcing him back. Dalmos started punching and hit Sunbeam and Ponygon. Sunbeam and Ponygon got up as Sunbeam was bleeding badly. "Are you okay Ponygon?" Sunbeam asked. "Meru~meru mey," Ponygon answered.

"Give up now, you can't even inflict proper damage," Dalmos said. "No, you see Ponygon's strength grows as he grows," Sunbeam said. The light orange spellbook glowed on the new spell. "No way, in this short amount of time," Kiyo responded. "The second spell," Sunbeam shouted, 'Go Sudoruk'. Ponygon's armor turned gold and red as he gained more body armor. A horn appeared along with it.

Ponygon jumped and hit Dalmos who was blocking him. Ponygon broke through and destroyed the armor. "Incredible," Wonrei and Li-en reacted. "Alright Ponygon," Zatch shouted. "Human use whatever spells we have left," Dalmos shouted.

'Kiroro Amubegiru' Elizabeth shouted. Blades appeared on Dalmos' arms. He started trying to attack Ponygon who use his faster speed to dodge each slash. Ponygon countered one of the blades with his horn. "I can't cut through; did his body become that strong?" Dalmos asked. Ponygon kept using his horn to block.

"Ponygon block those swords with your horn," Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon blocked each attack with his horn. "Go into his pocket, and give it to him," Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon land on the ground and jumped into a strike at Dalmos. "Groovy," Sunbeam said.

"Another spell," Dalmos shouted. Elizabeth moved away from Dalmos. "Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon moved away from Dalmos. 'Begirubao' Elizabeth shouted. Dalmos' body caused an explosion after Ponygon dodged.

"It's the human, he knew about my attack, but how did he tell his mamodo with out saying a word?" Dalmos asked. "They're communicating by heart," Li-en said. "That means their heart is connected," Wonrei said. "Look's like this battle is about to get interesting," Kiyo thought.

"Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted and mentally said, _"Attack."_ Ponygon hit Dalmos. "Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted, _"Dodge."_ Ponygon dodge one of Dalmos' punches. Sunbeam noticed an opening, "Ponygon." Ponygon jumped from behind and made a direct hit. "Groovy," Sunbeam responded.

"Its not over yet," Dalmos said. "Actually it is," Li-en said. She had Dalmos' spellbook in her free hand. "While you were busy trying to fight Ponygon you left your human partner open," Li-en said, "And since she was ordered to protect the book, I only needed to knock her out to get your book." "No my book," Dalmos shouted.

Li-en threw his spellbook in the air. Wonrei jumped as Li-en use the last of her strength from within. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei punched Dalmos' spellbook burning it instantly. Dalmos disappeared.

Sunbeam and Ponygon nodded as they walked toward the group. "You did great out there Ponygon," Zatch congratulated. Ponygon reverted back to his normal form before passing out. "Ponygon what's wrong?" Zatch shouted. Wonrei and Li-en turned to them and saw it. "Ponygon, Ponygon," Zatch shouted.

"He's just tired, it was our first battle," Sunbeam said. "Sunbeam are you alright?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Sunbeam said before passing out. Kiyo remembered that Sunbeam was hit directly by Dalmos' attack. "Li-en Wonrei, do you have first aid on you?" Kiyo asked. "I have it right here," Li-en said throwing him the bandages. "Really I'm fine," Sunbeam said.

"Wait here," Leila said. "Huh," they responded. "I'll be back with something good," Leila said. Leila and Alber left to the room above. Kiyo treated Sunbeam's injuries as Ponygon recovered from his injuries.

Later Ponygon was licking Sunbeam's injuries. "Its great you found your human partner Ponygon," Zatch said. "Meru, meru mey," Ponygon agreed. "By the way Mr. Sunbeam, it seem that you were able to communicate with Ponygon," Kiyo said, "Li-en and Wonrei said you were communicating by heart?"

"Yes, you see I don't listen to Ponygon's voice, I listen to the feeling of his voice," Sunbeam said. "In other hands you listen to their heart instead of their voice," Wonrei said. "Oh I get it," Zatch said.

Ponygon got the idea how to finally tell everyone his name was Schneider. Ponygon started saying something to Sunbeam. "Ponygon is saying something," Zatch said. "Meru meru meru meru meru meru mey," Ponygon said (My name is Schneider). "Meru meru meru meru meru mey meru," Sunbeam responded. Everyone was surprise by it. "Meru~meru~meru meru mey," Ponygon said. "What? Are you saying your name is Ponygon? I already know that," Sunbeam said.

Ponygon was depress as he didn't get it right. "I don't think you got the full concept of understanding Ponygon yet," Zatch said. "Maybe you're right," Sunbeam said, "Okay this time we'll use gestures." "Meru," Ponygon cheered up.

"Okay," Sunbeam said, "Rock n' Role." Ponygon started dancing out saying his name. "I am a small horse name Ponygon," Sunbeam translated. Ponygon was depressed after that. "Maybe I can help since I know Ponygon longer than you," Zatch said. "Good idea," Sunbeam said.

Kiyo Li-en and Wonrei watch as Zatch tried to translate. "Ponygon," Zatch got out of Ponygon trying to spell out Schneider in Japanese with his body. Ponygon was still depressing. "I guess you got it wrong to Zatch," Sunbeam said. They tried again trying to figure it out. "So much for listening to ones heart," Kiyo said.

Leila arrived to see Zatch and Ponygon dancing. "Oh hey Leila," Li-en greeted. Kiyo Wonrei turned to Leila and Alber who arrived. "What you got there?" Kiyo asked. Leila took out three rocks that were illuminating light. "Hold this to your chest before the light goes out, hurry," Leila explained.

They did so and felt all the pain in them disappeared and strength over fill them. "What is this?" Wonrei asked. "That's the moon light that released us from our stone prison," Leila said. They look at each other thinking the same thing about what Alm said. "Tell us more about it," Kiyo said.

"I don't know the full detail, but what I gave you is only a fragment of the actual stone. The original stone is a lot bigger, like a crystal," Leila said Zatch Ponygon and Sunbeam walked over with curiosity, "It's at the top of that tower. I also was told it can restore strength from within at its fullest, and if we don't return to the light we'll be turn back into stone." Leila gave 3 remaining stones to Zatch Sunbeam and Ponygon so they can recover. "Now it makes it makes more sense," Kiyo thought.

"You guys should stay low for now. A group was sent to town where your friends left," Leila said. "That means Tia and the others…" Zatch said. "Yes there is a chance that they'll be discovered," Leila said. "Ponygon can you use your second spell to take us to town where the others are at?" Kiyo asked. "Meru," Ponygon agreed. "We'll use Regaruk as well," Wonrei said. "Right," Kiyo said.

"Leila you should come with us two," Zatch said. "But if the light goes out I'll be turn back into stone," Leila said. "One of our friends has a low level healing spell, if that happens hopefully it'll delay it," Kiyo said, "Plus this way we can be 100 percent sure the stone curse is released and that what you saw wasn't a trick from one of Milordo Z's abilities." "Okay," Leila agreed.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon turned into his second form and grew in size a little. Li-en got on Wonrei's back as he picked up Mohawk Ace and Elizabeth. Leila Alber climbs on Ponygon Along with Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei's legs powered up as the group headed off into town in a hurry to try and out beat the flying mamodo.

* * *

**A/N:** The voting restarts now for Pamoon. so those who voted for Leila gets to vote again once more for Pamoon.

**1st Choice:** Zatch protects Pamoon's book from Zophis' attack and Pamoon is able to help the alliance out against Demolt.

**2nd Choice:** Pamoon's book get's burned.

**Next Time:** The ancient mamodos found where everyone was hiding. Luckily helps comes to save the day. Including 1 new mamodo, and 1 of the 12 incredible people with seperate powers. Along with those returning from the ruins. Read To Find out...


	44. Rescue Battle

**Rescue Battle**

Ponygon and Wonrei were running at the fastest to town. In town Tia sat on the balcony, holding Zatch's spellbook, as everyone recovered. "Fortunately none of us suffered any major damage," Apollo said, "What's wrong Megumi?" "Yeah I'm just worried about them," Megumi said referring to Zatch Kiyo Wonrei and Li-en.

"Its fine Li-en can still use some of Wonrei's spells. And as long as Zatch's book is here he can't disappear," Tia said. "Not to mention Ponygon hasn't come with us so he must be with them as well," Uri said. _"I still don't get why Zatchy-poo left her his spellbook," _Penny thought.

Flying mamodo with ancient mamodos flew above them. "Yes we found them ribbit," Byanko said, "Let's attack." The armor mamodo glow as he set for an attack.

Apollo sensed it and look up to see the mamodos. They attack right away. Apollo opening Rops' spellbook and shouted, 'Riguron'. Rops summon ropes and hooks that grabbed everyone outside and pulled them away from the attack. "Thanks Apollo," Danny said as he was one of them.

"That was close, but one of them saw us and pulled the others out of the way," Byanko said. "Ancient mamodos," Apollo said. "This isn't a good time for one of their appearance," Megumi said. "This would be a good time to run," Danny said. "Don't let them escape Byanko shouted. The flying mamodo landed on the balcony after them.

"That look like an attack," Li-en said. "That's not a good sign," Wonrei said. "We can't give up hope yet," Kiyo said, "Hold on guys we're coming."

The group finally made it out side the house. 'Oru Ozuruga' one of the human partners shouted. Large roses and vines came at them. 'Ak Shier' Uri shouted. Penny counter attack with her attack. "Everyone the car," Apollo shouted. 'Garuneshir' the 2nd partner shouted. the antenna mamodo spin and destroyed the car.

The flying mamodo landed as the ancient mamodos their human partners Byanko and Alvin got off trapping them. Penny jumped in front of her. "Go Tia, I'll watch your back," Penny said. "Penny?" Tia responded. "Zatch and Kiyo trusted you with their book right, then its your job to protect it," Penny said.

"Thanks Penny," Tia shouted running off. "Get her," Byanko shouted. All three ancient mamodos ran after her. "You're not going anywhere," a new voice said, 'Kyadopan'. A cat mamodo and slash through the mamodos.

"Who…who are you?" Tia asked. "My name is Shion and this feline friend of mine is also my mamodo partner Nyarurato but also known as Nya," Shion said, "Dr. Riddles asked us to help you guys against the ancient mamodos, and since you guys are fighting for the causes we believe in, how we can say no." Tia was happy to hear that they were allies.

"We still out number you," Byanko shouted as the green hair mamodo was still able to fight. "No use in that," Dr. Riddles said, 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. A giant cannon appeared on Kiddo's chest and fired a vortex at them causing damage behind the group. "Dr. Riddles Kiddo," Megumi responded. "That's Dr. Riddles," Penny shouted.

"Hey guys it been along time," Dr. Riddles greeted, "And you must be Penny and Uri." "Yes sir," Uri said. The enemy was recovering quickly. 'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired multiple Zegar at the enemy. "Shion Nya," Dr. Riddles shouted. "Coming," Shion shouted. 'Peruk' Shion shouted. Nya fired quills at the armor mamodos causing damage. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar at the roses coming at them.

"Fine then we'll just take a hostage," Byanko said. The flying mamodo came down and grabbed Tia. "Tia!" Megumi shouted. "You better not move or the girl gets it ribbit," Byanko said. "I have to protect the book somehow. Wait Megumi," Tia thought and shouted, "Megumi grab the book."

She was about to throw the book at them. "Tia!" Zatch's voice echoed. Tia stopped and held the book close. Ponygon jumped at them and stopped carrying Zatch Kiyo Leila Alber and Sunbeam. "Zatch Kiyo," Danny said. "But where's..." Megumi was about to asked about Wonrei and Li-en when he stopped in front of them and dropped off Mohawk Ace and Elizabeth. "Wonrei, Li-en!" Kanchome reacted. Shion and Nya look to see them.

"Tia grabs my hand," Zatch shouted. "Okay," Tia said grabbing his hand. "Zatch climb on," Kiyo shouted. "Huh?" Tia reacted. Zatch climb onto the mamodo while stepping on Tia's face. "Tia the book," Kiyo ordered. Tia handed him the book. "Thanks Tia for keeping the book safe," Kiyo thanked. "You're welcome," Tia said.

"Ready Zatch," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga shot out of Zatch's mouth and hit the mamodo. It let go of Tia causing her to fall. Zatch grabbed her while having hold of the mamodo. Zatch threw him and Tia to Ponygon. "Alber catch them," Leila said. Alber did so as Ponygon landed safely on the ground.

They got off as Ponygon return to normal form. Alber let Zatch and Tia down. Everyone greeted the new comers. "Hi my name is Shion, and this is my mamodo partner Nya," Shion greeted. "Hello, and thanks for coming to help," Kiyo said.

Byanko called the mamodos together to attack. "Celebrate later, our enemies over there are plotting an attack," Dr. Riddles said, "I'll make an opening for you to attack." "Dr. Riddles that puts you in to much danger," Kiyo said. "I won't do it alone, or did you forget my assistants the Majestic 12." "Not them," the group except for Penny Uri Leila and Alber thought (Penny never took the battle test so she doesn't know the majestic 12. Leila was in the ruins).

"Lady Susan," Dr. Riddles shouted. Most of the group was caught off guard. "Lady Susan, what can she do?" Kiyo asked, "Her only power is she smells nice." "Lady Susan shows them your chop," Dr. Riddles ordered. Lady Susan started hitting her chest multiple times as everyone was looking at her weirdly.

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo appeared behind the ancient mamodos. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted as Gigano Zegar fired and hit all of the enemies. "What are you doing? Attack right now," Dr. Riddles shouted. "Kiyo," Zatch shouted. "Uh right, the sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'. Rainbow color lightning fired down and hit Zatch powering his body up.

Zatch jumped into action. Zatch grabbed the antenna mamodo and threw him out of the way. 'Oruda Bireiron' the 3rd partner shouted. Lasers fired at Zatch as he dodges each one. 'Gigano Bireido' the partner shouted. A stronger laser fired and Zatch dodge it. He slid under the mamodo and grabbed it from behind. Zatch threw him off to the unknown. "It's no use, if you loose your cool, you can't focus your attacks at the target," Kiyo said.

"Use your strongest spell," Byanko ordered the last of the mamodo. Vines appeared from the green hair mamodo's hands. 'Bazu Aguroozesu' the partner shouted. The vines dug underground and a giant man eating rose appeared underneath Zatch.

"We did it, we won," Byanko said. "Wonrei if you please," Kiyo said. "It'll be our honor," Wonrei said. Byanko froze in fear. 'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren that destroyed the plant in one strike. "I would give up if I were you," Shion said. Byanko look and saw that Shion, Dr. Riddles, and Kiddo had the 3 ancient mamodo's spellbooks.

"Incredible, even when at the edge they find away to win," Leila thought, "Maybe there's hoped after all." Byanko used the flying mamodo to get away but not before noticing Leila was amongst them.

* * *

**A/N:** 2 chapters in one day, and no latest update on the vote.

**1st Choice:** Zatch protects Pamoon's book from Zophis' attack and Pamoon is able to help the alliance out against Demolt.

**2nd Choice:** Pamoon's book get's burned.

Oh well trying to fit everyone in. Although now the enemy knows Leila betrayed them. Oh I went with the comics series that's why not everyone in the Majestic 12 appeared, but that' because of this...

**Next time:** From the episode Tia's confess. Everyone is getting a night off to recover but more is going on than meets the eye. Read to find out...


	45. Night Off

**Night Off**

That night they were in the apartment resting. "It's a relief that everyone made out of that crazy battle alright," Kiyo said. "Yeah but what a surprise, Ponygon found his human partner," Tia said. "Meru~meru mey," Ponygon said. "That's for sure," Danny said.

"By the way Shion, thanks for both you and Nya for agreeing to help us," Kiyo said. "Of course. Nya and I was almost at the verge of loosing when Dr. Riddles helped us," Shion said, "I'm an orphan so Nya was basically my only family. So when we heard that there were an alliance that were close friends like we were, we agreed to help." "Well you and Nya are welcome to the alliance," Zatch said. "Thanks Zatch," Shion said.

"Thanks, and now that Nya and Kiddo here with our powers combine and Leila's knowledge of all the ancient mamodos we might have a better chance," Kiyo said, "And take down Milordo Z for good." Nya was on playing with Ponygon. "I should tell them later about the supreme four mamodo," Leila thought. "Without a doubt we'll find Milordo Z," Shion agreed.

"By the way I learn of Milordo Z's true identity," Dr. Riddles said. "Huh?" Zatch and Wonrei responded. Everyone turned to Dr. Riddles as this was news. "His real name is Zophis," Dr. Riddles said. "Zophis," Zatch thought remembering something from Wonrei's letter. "There might be one mamodo they might got that from," Wonrei said.

"Besides the ones with us right now I met a group that might join us," Dr. Riddles said, "Without a doubt he's the most powerful mamodo there is." Both Kiyo and Zatch thought the same thing, "Could he mean…" "The mamodo's name is Brago, and his human partner's name is Sherry," Dr. Riddles said. "Them," Kiyo responded. "Ahhhhhh," Zatch reacted as he now remember the connection. "I met them in the Andes on the way here," Dr. Riddles said.

…_Flashback…_

_"Your asking us to join the alliance you formed," Sherry said. "Well I didn't form it. But the one who did, I'm doing a favor for by asking those outside the alliance to join forces to fight against the mamodos from one thousand years ago," Dr. Riddles said. "No!" Brago answered. "Huh?" Dr. Riddles and Kiddo responded._

_"If I join your alliance I'll be wasting my strength fighting to protect you," Brago explained. "But there are over 40 mamodos from a thousand years ago being manipulated by Milordo Z, we must join forces," Dr. Riddles argued and turned to Sherry, "You, you must make him listen to reason…"_

_Sherry was giving off an angry aura that caused him to stop. "Excuse me Mister but my answer is still no," Sherry said, "Now would you please take your leave." "She's seething with anger," Dr. Riddles thought as Kiddo was scared._

_"I thank you for the information you just give us. And I know one other mamodo who would make such an alliance you're talking about. If you see Zatch and he asked for a deal in a letter so tell him this," Sherry said, "Milordo Z is as much as my enemy and the one known as Zeno is his. You can free those manipulated, but Milordo Z is to be left to Brago and I to fight." "What did Milordo Z do that made you like this?" Dr. Riddles asked._

_"To thank you for the information you gave us I'll tell you this," Sherry said when they reached the door, "Milordo Z is fake name, his real name is Zophis and he manipulated a very close friend of mine, who I owe my life to. He stole her happiness. Among all mamodo he's the worst of the worst."_

…_End of Flashback…_

"That sounds like Sherry," Kiyo said. "That's right you and Zatch faced against Brago and Sherry," Wonrei responded. "You battled against Brago," the rest except for Leila reacted around Zatch. "Hey wait," Kiyo said. "If you fought against Brago, why aren't you hurt more," Tia asked grabbing him. "Tia we were badly beaten us, but they decided to spare us," Kiyo said, "But the one thing I agree about is that Brago is the strongest, maybe stronger than Bari."

"Stronger than Bari I can believe," Danny said, "There's hardly a mamodo out there who doesn't know Brago. Not only he's strong but he's one of the top 5." "Top 5?" Djem asked. "The 5 strongest mamodos out of the one hundred that are fighting this battle," Penny responded, "I heard even Zeno is one of them." "Yeah but unlike Brago, despite what ever history Zeno and I have, I would count on help when needed," Zatch said.

"More importantly the problem is Zophis," Dr. Riddles said, "It is clear that the enemy knows our every movement. "Leila you know how?" Kiyo asked. "Just that somehow he has some form of network or something that helps us even finds a present time mamodo," Leila said, "But there's one more thing. There are 4 ancient mamodos who are kind of like this top 5 you were talking about. Maybe as strong or not, but all I know is they're like Zophis' main guards. They call themselves the four supreme mamodos. To top that off 2 of their human partners are not even manipulated. They agreed to it for one thing, power."

"It'll be fine once we put our strength together," Tia said, "If we fight like we did today we can't loose." Penny nodded in agreement. "That's the spirit Tia," Zatch said. "Yeah," Tia agreed. "You bet," Tia agreed. "Tia, I haven't thank you properly for protecting my book," Zatch said. Tia blushed hearing Zatch say that as Penny walked off with slight jealousy. "Oh Zatch," Tia said thinking of a way to thank him, "Thank you Zatch for saving me."

"Are you kidding me?" Kanchome asked. Tia look and saw Kanchome Zatch Yopopo Ponygon Rops Nya Ponygon and even Leila was around Kiddo. "Its totally true, if you pour soy sauce on pudding like…" Kiddo said doing so. "So Zatch like I said…" Tia said. Zatch wasn't Kiddo was stirring pudding and soy sauce together. "Dr. Riddles showed me that it taste like sea urchin just like the fancy sushi," Kiddo said as Dr. Riddles was doing his kidding pose with his finger going back and forth, "Try it and see it yourself."

Kanchome was the first to try it. "How is it?" Leila asked. "Its like sea urchin, delicious," Kanchome said. "Told you so," Kiddo said. They started wanting one except Leila Rops and Nya. "Like I said Zatch…thank you, I mean…" Tia was interrupted again and was getting angry. "Ah oh I seen that look before," Danny thought, "Mr. Goldo use to give me the same look when I wasn't listening to him." (Reminder: Danny worked for Mr. Goldo as a guard for him and the art work for the museums; in return Mr. Goldo kept his book safe and helped him in battle)

"You can't have any," Kanchome said keeping the plate away from them. "That's not fair Kanchome," Zatch said, "Why you have to hog your food anyways?" "Hey Zatch," Tia said. "Ponygon says he want some to," Zatch argued. "Meru meru mey," Ponygon agreed. "Don't hog everything," Kiddo said. "Yoppopoi," Yopopo responded.

"Okay I was just joking," Kanchome said. "Zatch!" Tia shouted. Zatch turned holding the plate. Tia climb on Zatch's face causing him to fall. "Tia!" Megumi responded. "I can't believe you step on my face when you rescued me today," Tia shouted. "I…I…I am sorry," Zatch cried. "To be honest I can't blame Tia for that," Penny thought. "Zatch you have a lot to learn buddy," Danny said helping him out.

Most of them were getting treated for bruises cuts and everything. "Kiyo Rops and I are going to get some transport ready for the humans that were manipulated," Apollo said. "Good idea," Kiyo said, "Ow." "Kiyo stop moving," Megumi said as Folgore was showing his injuries as she was treating Kiyo, "Now this may sting a bit."

Tia was holding the first aid when she looks at Zatch who were playing with Danny Kiddo Ponygon and Kanchome. Leila was sitting with Alber. Li-en was treating Wonrei. Penny was watching the two in envy. Yopopo was with Djem while dancing. Nya was with Shion. The rest were scattered in the room somewhere.

"I hate you Zatch you didn't give me time to thank you," Tia thought. "Does it feel any better Wonrei?" Li-en asked. "Yes thank you Li-en," Wonrei thanked her. Tia thought up a new plan by treating Zatch while thanking him.

"Zatch," Tia said. They look and saw Tia there wearing a nurses hat holding the same first aid. "What do you want Tia?" Zatch asked. "I'm going to nurse you back to health by tending to your wounds," Tia said. "Oh this will be too good to pass," Danny said.

Tia dragged him to a stool and begun. Everyone look as Tia started wrapping a bandage on Zatch. "By…by the way Zatch," Tia said. "Yeah?" Zatch asked as she started wrapping his mouth. "Earlier in the day when you rescued me…" She was stopped by Zatch yelling as his face was already entangled in bandages. "Now I see why you told me you would never ask Tia to treat your wounds again," Mr. Goldo told Danny.

After untangling Zatch, Megumi hold the bandages with Tia in front of her. "Tia you used up all our bandages," Megumi said. "I needed them for Zatch," Tia said. She look over where Zatch Kanchome Ponygon Vulcan (apparently Zatch had it with him the whole time) were copying Folgore in doing the bridge. "Tia!" Megumi said. Tia look and saw that Megumi was sending her a message by looking at her. "Ah…sorry Megumi," Tia said. "Its okay," Megumi said.

Tia walked over and sat next to Li-en who was watching her and Megumi. "Megumi is definitely your true human partner," Li-en said. "Huh?" Tia responded, "What do you mean?" "Because partners should be able to under stand each other feelings just by looking at each other eyes without saying a word. Like when Megumi said, 'Tia!'" Li-en said repeating what Megumi did, "See?"

"I didn't realize that," Tia said looking at Megumi who just finished up rolling up the bandages. Megumi nodded to her. "See Tia," Li-en said. Tia thought about it while looking at Zatch who was trying to get Volcan to do the bridge and came up with an idea of how to tell Zatch thank you. Leila over heard what Li-en said as well. "Alber, we can be the same if you just break Zophis' control over you," Leila thought.

Tia walked over to Zatch. "Come on Volcan you can do it," Zatch said. Tia walked up to Zatch and began trying to send Zatch the message. "Hmm, what do you want Tia?" Zatch asked. Tia looked at him trying to send the message. "Wha…what do you want?" Zatch asked. Tia continued glaring him down till she was done. "So Zatch did you get it?" Tia asked. "I'm so sorry Tia," Zatch said. Tia was upset that he didn't get it. "Tia!" Megumi said as Tia had Zatch entangled. "What just happen?" Danny asked. Rops shrugged as he didn't know either.

At the ruins Byanko told Zophis what happened. "So Leila choose to betray us," Zophis said. "Yes sir," Byanko said. Bringing together with what you said now I know why our ancient mamodos are disappearing," Zophis said and turned to the ancient mamodos, "I want everyone to be on guard. Later on I'll give you a special warning signal and if you catch Leila bring her to me. That's all!"

"Ribbit," Byanko said. Zophis turned to him. "Milordo…I mean Master Zophis, there must be more," Byanko said. "What do you mean?" Zophis asked. "Shouldn't we go back, take care of them once and for all?" Byanko asked. "Not yet, if we leave them alone they'll eventually come to the castle. Because of this it is better off we prepare here in our home ground," Zophis said, "So once and for all we can exterminate them." "Boy is he good," Byanko thought.

At the house Li-en and Wonrei were sharing glances. "Look at Li-en and Wonrei," Megumi said, "I love that you are so close." Li-en gasp as they look at her blushing, "You think so." "Yeah just watching you two just make me kind of jealous," Megumi said.

"Hey guys," Kanchome said catching their attention, "Lets see you kiss," Kanchome said. Everyone was shocked by Kanchome's request. "Close friends smooch," Kanchome said then wrap his hands around himself and made smooching sounds, "Isn't that right?"

"Kanchome that's no way to ask, that's rude," Folgore said, "This kind of thing should be asking politely and elegantly." "Uh oh," Zatch reacted. "Wonrei kiss her big guy," Folgore said. Wonrei and Li-en blush deep red as Li-en ran out to the balcony for cool air.

"Who knows the ladies better than Folgore?" Kanchome asked. "Would you stop it!" Kiyo demanded as he grabbed Folgore as Zatch got hold of Kanchome. "Seriously guys even I know better than that," Danny said. "Meow," Nya meowed. "This night just keeps getting weirder," Leila thought.

Li-en ran outside and breathed calmly. She noticed that Tia was out there two. "Why can't I say the simple words thank you?" Tia thought, "It would be weird to say them now." "What are you doing out here alone Tia?" Li-en asked. "Well Li-en, I'm trying to communicate my feelings to someone, but I can't just say it," Tia said.

"What made you to decide to have these feelings?" Li-en asked. "It just that since you and Wonrei are so close, I want to be close to somebody two, but it wasn't until now that I figure it out," Tia said, "Hopefully it'll come true, I mean when I find somebody wonderful that is."

Li-en knew she was talking about Zatch and understood her dilemma. "I understand, go to a quiet place just the two of you where you can talk alone," Li-en said. "Alone?" Tia asked. "That's right Tia that way it'll be easier to reveals one feelings honestly and with out anyone getting in the way," Li-en said. "The two of us alone," Tia said thinking of a plan, "Thank you Li-en." Tia headed inside to find Zatch.

"Zatch I need you to come with me," Tia shouted dragging Zatch as she run. "Tia what did I do this time," Zatch asked. Apollo walked by and saw them. "Oh hi Zatch, hi Tia," Apollo greeted. Tia pulled Zatch past him. They ran into a hallway full of couches vases and a statue of a man on a horse. "What's going on Tia?" Zatch asked. "This place seems okay…" Tia stopped when she saw Ponygon impersonating the horse, as well as Yopopo doing his dance.

They ran outside but Folgore was in the fountain. They headed to the inside hallway as Shion passed by. "Hey guys," Shion greeted as Tia pulled Zatch pass her. They stopped for a breath and Tia found the laundry room but Sunbeam was ironing in there. They tried one of the rooms but Lady Susan was showing Kiddo how to exercise heart muscles.

They finally reached the kitchen. "This place is perfect," Tia said. "Perfect for what Tia?" Zatch asked, "What is it you're trying to tell me?" Tia was about to say thank you when she heard slurping sounds. "Oh no," Tia said. She found some empty bottles near a cabinet. She opened it to see Kanchome hogging some brand soda. "Nothing I do seem to do goes out right," Tia shouted. "What are you talking about Tia?" Zatch asked, "As long as I knew you, you never acted this way." Tia strangled him before running off.

Later Zatch walked past Kiyo. "Where have you been hiding out for so long?" Kiyo asked. "Uh…" Zatch said. "Oh Zatch there you are," Megumi said, "Do you know where Tia is? I haven't seen her in a long time." "Ah she ran off somewhere all alone," Zatch said. "Huh where two?" Megumi asked. "I don't know, in fact I don't know what she been up to," Zatch said. Megumi and Kiyo looked at each other confuse.

Megumi found Tia at the back garden. "If only I can be strait forward with him," Tia said, "Then I can finally tell Zatch thank you." "Thank him for what Tia?" Megumi asked. "For rescuing me," Tia said, "Tomorrow we're going to have to fight another grueling battle. It could be possible this is the last time Zatch and I will be together. That's why before that happens…" Tia started crying and Megumi said, "Tia." "I want to tell my honest feelings to Zatch and tell him thank you for rescuing me," Tia finished and cried.

Megumi hold her for comfort. "When Zatch appeared like they did I was so happy," Tia said remembering it, "But even though it made me happy, for some reason I can't tell Zatch how I felt. I'm the worst. Why can't I do it? I don't know how to say thank you to Zatch. I just can't find the write words."

Tia continued to cry. "It'll be okay Tia," Megumi reinsure her. "Huh?" Tia reacted. "Maybe you're trying to hard to say the right words, and that's why you can't say them," Megumi said. "What do you mean?" Tia asked.

"When you're trying to say something important just say it from your heart. If you do that the other person will understand what you are trying to say," Megumi said. "Yeah but I'm not able to say the words," Tia said. "You don't have to say the words at all, communicate it from inside your heart," Megumi said. "I don't know," Tia said. "Don't worry Tia I'm sure you'll be able to do it," Megumi said.

Later that night Tia waited out in the balcony waiting for Zatch while Megumi waited for her que to leave. "Why have you been so upset Tia?" Zatch asked as Megumi left. "Uh Zatch," Tia said. "Uh-huh," Zatch said. "Well tomorrow we have another battle, and you know it could be real dangerous," Tia said. "Don't worry, we're going to give it our all," Zatch said.

"I know but…the time we're spending together now could be our last spending time together," Tia said. "What are you talking about Tia, I'm going to protect you just like you protected my book," Zatch said, "If not Wonrei or the others will you know that."

"You're always rescuing me aren't you?" Tia asked. "No way that's not true," Zatch said. "Ya-huh," Tia responded, "Whenever I'm attack by an enemy. Whenever I feel weak, you always come to my side Zatch. You always give me courage, just like you did today." "Today?" Zatch asked. "Today when you rescued me you made me really happy," Tia said knowing she can say it now, "Hey Zatch."

"Yes Tia?" Zatch asked. "I want to thank you for rescuing me earlier today," Tia said, "Thank you Zatch!" "You're welcome," Zatch responded. Tia smile grew, "Thank you very much," Tia said. "Anytime," Zatch said.

That night Kiyo was out looking at the stone of moonlight. "Having trouble sleeping Kiyo?" Dr. Riddles asked. "Dr. Riddles," Kiyo greeted. "That's the stone of moonlight isn't it?" he asked. "Yes but it lost its illumination, so its just another fragment," Kiyo said, "I was thinking about what Leila told me about the stone."

"Oh yes, about its powers being mysterious," Dr. Riddles said. "Well it seemed that thanks to Leila coming with us I think I figure out more but I'm still confuse," Kiyo said, "Leila would of turn back into stone by now, but she hasn't so I figure its just a hoax of Zophis' but I still don't understand the full story."

"Well we can't figure the full truth out until we can destroy the stone," Dr. Riddles said. "Then I'm going to need all the sleep I have," Kiyo said. "I think that's a good idea, we might have a grueling battle next time," Dr. Riddles said. "Then you'll need al the sleep you can get," Kiyo said heading in.

Inside each room everyone was asleep. Tia and Megumi were asleep on the same bed in one room with along with Shion Nya Djem and Penny. Zatch Ponygon Kanchome Kiddo Yoppoboy Rops and Danny was sharing a room as well. Folgore was wide awake in his. Sunbeam was asleep though. In another room Li-en slept on the bed, as Wonrei was on a futon. Mr. Goldo Apollo Uri were sharing rooms. Leila and Alber were the same as Li-en and Wonrei. "Most grueling indeed," Dr. Riddles thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I had this done the day before but do to some error on Fanfiction I couldn't updated it. Shame two because I also had the next chapter for 'Travel through Time' done, and its off the same episode as this. Anyways I would like to by the episode after this, but I was hopping to save that for 2 more chapters.

Also Penny was aware of what was going on and she was jealous of Tia, but she can get over it.

As for Leila, she was basically observing of the what the others do when they're not battling, it'll help her when she has to return to the mamodo world.

Voting results so far...

**1st Choice:** Zatch protects Pamoon's book from Zophis' attack and Pamoon is able to help the alliance out against Demolt.

**2nd Choice:** Pamoon's book get's burned.

**Choice 1:** 1

**Choice 2:** 0

I know I could just save Pamoon and Leila like I did for Rops Danny and Yopopo but I thought I give you the option for Pamoon and Leila alone.

As for changing of Demolt's Zemaruk hitting Wonrei, almost killing him in the show and in the comics. Lets just say there's another reason why I made Danny's 'Gigano Jioron' a defense spell as well as a recovery spell.

* * *

**Next Time:** Race into the ruins again but this time there are more guards and bridge over a 100 ft drop (Comic series: No Lava, but the drop can kill if you hit the ground from that height. Not to mention Zophis will decide to greet them personally. Read to find out...


	46. Plan A to E

**Plan A to E**

The next day the group climbs partial way. "Everyone okay?" Kiyo asked. "Yeah," everyone answered. Dr. Riddles look up at how far they need to go. "Kiyo climbing the rest of the way up won't be a good idea," Leila said. "I figure as much," Kiyo said. "Trespassers," an ancient mamodo shouted as he spotted them. "Kiyo," Zatch responded. "Okay," Kiyo responded, 'Zakerga'. There was an explosion inside the castle from the attack.

Zophis heard of the news. "The mice has finally crawled in," Zophis said, "Let's watch and see." Meanwhile the enemy's spellbook burned as the group headed in. "Remember the plan everyone, our goal first is the stone of moonlight. Since Leila has been away from the light long enough, and haven't been turned into stone, we now know more of its powers that need to be stopped," Kiyo said, "Once its destroyed we'll have the key to victory. Now lets go."

They headed deep into the ruins. One of the guards saw them as they headed to another mamodo. 'Gigano Dezuru' The partner shouted as the first mamodo fired a pyramid at them. 'Gigano Bogiruga' the second partner shouted as his mamodo partner fired his attack.

They turned as the attacks collided. They headed up the stairs as Kiyo and Zatch stopped. "Zatch the ceiling," Kiyo responded. "Right," Zatch said. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the ceiling causing it to cave in on the enemy. "Let's go," Kiyo said as they fallow the group up the stairs.

"Just to expect from you Kiyo," Dr. Riddles said, "Choosing narrow passage and avoiding most of the enemy." "Yeah but it was because we were here before its more heavily guarded," Kiyo said. "True but because of you we have more information than needed on the ruins and the stone of moon light," Dr. Riddles said, "And cause of it we have a plan without being separated. And with out hurting those manipulated along the way."

They reached the top with 2 guards. "We have two opponents," Megumi warned them. "We'll only use basic combination with little amount of spells," Dr. Riddles explained, 'Zegaruga'. Cannon appeared in Kiddo's mouth and Zegaruga fired from it. One of the mamodos blocked it.

'Go Gairon' one of the human partners shouted. The mamodo that look like it had fluff ball send a whip at them. "Leave it to us," Megumi responded, 'Seoshi'. Seoshi appeared around Tia Megumi Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. The whips bounced off the barrier. "Wonrei," Li-en said. Wonrei jumped over the barrier as Li-en shout, 'Gar Regaruk'. Wonrei spined like a corkscrew and kicked the mamodo. Yopopo burned both spellbooks.

They continued taking down mamodos and burning spellbooks along the way. Each time they used their combination. 'Saisu' Megumi shouted. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Tia swiped her hands forming Saisu as lightning fired from Zatch's mouth. The two attacks combine and the mamodo. The spellbook burned afterwards.

They finally reached one of the rooms. "I think that was the last of the guards back there," Kiyo responded. "Yeah but now we have to cross this," Leila told them. They look and saw a bridge over a deep drop. "We have to cross that?" Penny responded. "Yeah, but after this we're in the castle," Kiyo said.

They went ahead on the bridge to the passage a head considering the other 2 at the sides. "Hey Kiyo why is it so hard to find Zophis?" Kanchome asked. "This is where a king use to live, so the ruins were design so that only few can make it through," Kiyo explained. "That's correct, unfortunately you're not one of them," they heard Zophis' voice.

Everyone look up and saw Zophis floating above them. "My name is Zophis, ruler of this castle and the ancient mamodos in it," Zophis said, "Isn't that right Leila?" "No you're wrong, you don't rule over me," Leila said. "I see you broke free from my powers. Doesn't matter because you'll be beaten like the rest," Zophis said, "I've been watching your every movement. And considering there are no other intruders you have no more friends."

"Everyone run," Kiyo responded. 'Random' Koko's voice shouted. Random fired from Zophis' hand and hit the stairs destroying it. The bridge began to collapse. Everyone gathered in groups. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transformed into a hang glider as he grabbed Dr. Riddles as Kiddo was clinging on his cloak. "Everyone time to commence plan E," Dr. Riddles shouted.

'Go Bairuk' Shion shouted. Nya turned into a giant cat version of herself. Shion climb onto her back. Nya jumped to Yopopo and Djem so that Shion grabbed them and fallowed Kanchome to the passage ahead.

Li-en climb on Wonrei's back as Mr. Goldo got on Danny's. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. 'Jio Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. They jumped the rubble as Wonrei got Tia and Megumi and Danny retrieved Penny and Uri. They jumped to the passage to the right.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon changed to his second form. Sunbeam climb on Ponygon's back and they headed Zatch Kiyo Apollo Rops Leila and Alber. They all managed to fit on Ponygon's back as they headed to the passage ahead. "Yes, that's more like it," Dr. Riddles said.

…_Flashback to last night…_

_"We will use our combinations and power to break through the enemies defense, that's plan A," Dr. Riddles said, "How ever there will be a time where the enemy will try to break us up. when that happens at least two of you should grab the closest ones to you and come together in groups of 2 or 4 depending on how many escape routs we have to go to. _(The whole point of paying attention to the other 2 passages)_ This will be Plan E, our emergency plan. Most importantly to come out of this alive."_

…_End of Flashback…_

Kanchome and Nya made it to the passage they were heading two. Wonrei got Li-en Tia Megumi reached the passage. 'Jio Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted when Danny made the final jump. Wonrei helped them to the passage.

"Where's the others?" Wonrei asked. "I saw Kanchome Kiddo Nya and Yopopo made it to that passage," Uri said pointing to the one on the other side. "There's Zatch Ponygon Rops and Leila," Tia said. They found Ponygon running up the collapsing bridge. The stairs in front of them collapsed.

Ponygon went for the jump to it. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Hooks and ropes fired from Rops' hands. It hit the wall as Rops helped Ponygon swing right into the passage. "They made it," Penny and Tia shouted. Everyone headed to the room with the stone of moonlight where they were to meet up again. "It doesn't matter as they will have to go up against the ancient supreme four mamodos," Zophis said.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought to just add the combination of Tia's Saisu and Zatch's Zaker for the fun of it. when the three groups gather again, there will be more along with combination of Zatch's lightning power and Penny's water power.

Voting results so far...

**1st Choice:** Zatch protects Pamoon's book from Zophis' attack and Pamoon is able to help the alliance out against Demolt.

**2nd Choice:** Pamoon's book get's burned.

**Choice 1:** 1

**Choice 2:** 0

That's fun but yeah that's the arrangement for the battle against the 3 of the supreme 4 mamodos...

**Group 1: **Wonrei, Li-en, Tia, Megumi, Danny, Mr. Goldo, Penny, and Uri

**Group 2: **Kiddo, Dr. Riddles, Kanchome, Folgore, Yopopo, Djem, Nya, and Shion

**Group 3: **Zatch, Kiyo, Ponygon, Sunbeam, Rops, Apollo, Leila, and Alber

In the next few chapters Danny Yopopo Nya and Leila will be the main key to how this story will be different from comic series and the tv show.

Here's info on the spell I came up for Nya.

**Go Bairuk:** (Assist) Nya's Body enhancement spell. She transformed into a giant cat version of herself. This allows her to run at high speed, great jumping abilities, and even blend in with her environment for a sneak attack. She can't use any other spells till it wears out.

* * *

**Next Time:** The groups meet up with 3 of the supreme four mamodos. And just when it gets more intense the battle starts with Group 1's battle against a mamodo who fights using a pole, and his human partner who has his own free will in this battle, and is a skilled fighter up to fighting against mamodos instead of humans. How are they going to win this battle? Read to find out...


	47. Tsaoron and Genso

**Tsaoron and Genso**

The third groups were facing up against stars. "Be careful guys, these stars are controlled by one of the supreme four mamodos," Leila said, "I can't remember much but I know we must be careful." Lasers fired from the stars at them. "Everyone spread out," Apollo said. They dodge each attack.

'Rigurosen' Apollo shouted. Chains with hooks came at the Stars but they dodge. "To fast," Kiyo said. "No they're not," Sunbeam said, "Just set at a certain distance." The stars attack again. They manage to dodge them again. "We need to find where the real mamodo is hiding," Leila said. They manage to make it to one corner plotting their next move.

The second group had to deal with the mamodo known as Belgium E.O. Kanchome Kiddo and Folgore were screaming scared. "Djem stay behind me," Shion said. "Okay," Djem agreed. Folgore step up for battle. "Let us pass please," Folgore begged. "My answer is…" Belgium E.O. said, "No!!!" Folgore cried even more scared. "Now perform for me," Belgium said. Everyone was confuse about this.

"My name is Belgium E.O. one of the supreme four mamodo, I'm very strong you know," Belgium E.O. explained, "Being turned to stone is boring, so just entertain me. Just a song, dance or something." "Song or dance," Folgore said. "You're in luck, out of all of us you have the dancing mamodo Yopopo and the world wide super star sensation Parco Folgore," Kanchome said.

"Yeah that's right, out of our alliance Yopopo and Folgore are best entertainers," Kanchome said. "But if you bore me I'll kill you," Belgium shouted. Folgore and Kanchome cried in fear. Yopopo however stood his ground. "We're counting on you two," Dr. Riddles said, "So don't mess up."

Group 1 were faced against their opponent Tsaoron. "Tia Megumi Penny Uri Danny Mr. Goldo take another step back," Li-en said. "Huh?" Tia and Penny responded. "At first glance they're defenseless, but there's no opening," Wonrei explain. "Which means if we step in that weapons radius they can strike," Danny said knowing from experience.

"Some idiots got into our battle area," Tsaoron said, "Let's attack now." 'Erudo' his human partner Genso shouted. Pole lengthens as Tsaoron strike. Everyone managed to dodge. Tsaoron continued to attack on Wonrei. Wonrei blocked each blow with Kong Fu.

"You're quiet skilled, to bad," Tsaoron said going for a direct attack. 'Rerudo' Li-en shouted. Rerudo appeared in front of Wonrei and shattered from the pole. "Barely dodge it," Tsaoron said.

Li-en use the moment to go at Genso. "She's after my book," Tsaoron responded. "If the human's heart is being manipulated then my power should be enough," Li-en said. She went for a kick but Genso blocked it with ease. "He blocked it, but if his heart is being manipulated he should be only able to block simple attacks," Li-en said.

Danny kept an eye on Genso closely. Li-en tried other attacks but Genso blocked each one. Then Genso blocked Li-en's kick and strike back. "An advance Kong Fu move," Li-en responded. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared around Li-en.

"Hey you," Danny shouted, "I know you're not manipulated so cut the act." "Oh so you saw through my trick," Genso said. "Looks like all those times guarding for me finally paying off in battle Danny," Mr. Goldo said. "Huh?" Penny responded.

Genso went for an attack but Wonrei blocked each punch until Genso manage to hit him on the side. "Wonrei," Li-en said. Danny tried one of his sneak attacks but Genso tried to throw him off. 'Jio Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny landed back to his feet unaffected.

"As much as to expect from mamodos," Genso said, "What that one said is true I'm not manipulated. I only agree to this battle to fight strong opponents, I don't care who becomes king." Genso removed his shirt and went for an attack. "My name is Genso and I no longer satisfied fighting weak humans," Genso shouted going after the mamodos.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi appeared and blocked the punch yet was cracked. "They do exist people who fight for only power," Li-en said. 'Go Erudo' Genso shouted. Tsaoron hit Seoshi with his pole and shattered it. Genso went strait at Wonrei and Tia. 'Rerudo' Li-en shouted. Rerudo appeared in front of Wonrei. Genso moved quickly to behind and hit Wonrei.

'Akur Gyro' Uri shouted. Penny started throwing waves of Ice at Genso. Genso avoided every hit. Genso was about to hit Penny but Danny got in the way and was hit instead. Genso was about to attack again. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared but Genso stopped his attack.

"Tsaoron," Genso shouted. Tsaoron jumped into action as his book shined. 'Zaou Giruerudo' Genso shouted. A giant shark fired from Tsaoron's pole and hit Ma Seshield. Ma Seshield started breaking from the attack. "Not good," Uri responded. Ma Seshield shattered forcing most back from the attack as Tsaoron and Genso went for an attack. Wonrei jumped in front of them and took both hits. Wonrei manage to throw Genso and Tsaoron off.

"Wonrei," Li-en responded. "Mr. Goldo cast it," Danny instructed. 'Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny's hand glowed as he touches Wonrei. Instantly Wonrei healed after one touch. "Stay behind me," Wonrei told everyone. "Huh?" Tia responded. "I'm sure Tia's offensive spells won't work, and at their level only spells Penny has that stands a chance would be So Giaku," Wonrei said, "I can take as much damage as necessary."

"Hold on a second, what about Danny, after all his first spell is a self recovery spell, no need for you fight alone and take so much damage, especially since their spells destroyed Tia's strongest defense," Megumi said. "Our spells can only help at a certain degree," Mr. Goldo explained, "After all Gigano Jioron can only allow Danny to form two hands and that's it." "Huh?" Penny responded. "He means that if we need three Gigano Jioron instead of two, we won't be able two unless I can grow a third arm," Danny explained, "And Jioruk can only work if it is cast by Mr. Goldo, and since none of our recovery spells can't return strength from within to Mr. Goldo, once he's out we can't use Jioruk."

"So please do what I say," Wonrei asked. "But…" Penny said but Uri stopped her. "Guys we're doing what he says," Li-en said, "Wonrei that is most helpful." "Yes Li-en, sorry," Wonrei responded, "Danny Mr. Goldo only use Gigano Jioron if necessary." "Right," Danny responded. "Li-en why? Isn't Wonrei important to you?" Megumi asked, "And you promise that you'll make it through to the end." "This isn't a lost battle. And even though what you say is true…" Li-en said, "We are destine to be separated one day. No matter what memories we collected together." Danny nodded knowing this as well. "That's right, no matter how close we grown in the end only our memories can be count for us," Mr. Goldo said.

"So you choose to fight alone," Genso said. "That's right I won't let you touch the others," Wonrei said. "How are you going to do that when you fight as a pastime?" Genso asked. "My resolution is different from yours," Wonrei said. "Interesting, your eyes are telling even if we hit each other at the same time you're going to beat us," Genso said, "You don't get it, that's what fighting means." Danny shook his head. _"That's right Danny, you know just as much as Wonrei what it means to fight,"_ Mr. Goldo said tapping his cigar.

Megumi and Tia moved ahead of them. "Megumi Tia," Li-en said. "Sorry Li-en but we're not going to listen this time," Megumi said, 'Giga La Seioshi'. A dome surround Genso and Tsaoron. 'Zaou Giruerudo' Genso shouted in response. A shark appeared in the dome and hit the wall. "Now it'll bounce back," Tia said.

The shark breaks through and came down on them. "Uri," Penny responded aiming. 'So Giaku' Uri shouted. A water dragon appeared and counters attack against the shark. Both attacks explode. Megumi and Tia hit the ground from the attack. "You interfered even when this guy told you not to," Genso said. "At least my interference cancel out your attack," Penny said. _"Only barely though,"_ Uri thought.

'Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted. This time both Danny's hands glowed as he touched Megumi and Tia. "Guys listen I have a riddle for all of you," Li-en told them, "Someday the two of us will have to say good bye, what will be left?" Li-en told them the answer after Danny was done.

"Wonrei," Li-en shouted getting ready. "Yeah," Wonrei responded knowing already. 'Ganzu Boren' Li-en shouted. 'Ganzu Erudo' Genso shouted. Tsaoron send multiple attacks but Wonrei blocked them with multiple Go Borens. "You shouldn't look strait a head," Genso said as he reached Wonrei. 'Akurga' Uri shouted. Jet of watter fired from Penny's hands stopping him. "We may not stand a chance against their attacks but we can at least keep that guy from using a sneak attack," Penny said. Li-en nodded as Wonrei went for an attack on Genso.

…_Flashback…_

_"Wonrei this is where we'll now live," Li-en told him as they were at her grandparents house. "What a nice place," Wonrei responded. "Oh Li-en you came," Li-en's grandfather greeted, "And this must be my son-in-law." "What are you saying?" Li-en asked._

…_Pause Flashback…_

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei spin as he tried to kick Tsaoron who was using his pole as shield. "Not enough," Tsaoron said as he hit Wonrei with the pole.

…_Flashback Continues…_

_Wonrei was about to leave to work with Li-en's grandfather. "When are you coming back?" Li-en asked. "Let's see, when we finish our work,"_ _her grandfather responded. "Yes once our work is done Li-en," Wonrei said. The two stared at each other until her grandmother pulled her away to do their work._

_"Is it okay for my son-in-law to work like this?"_ _Li-en's grandfather asked when they were working. "Its no problem," Wonrei responded. Then her grandfather requested Wonrei make Li-en happy. It made Wonrei think about what would happen when the battle ends…_

…_Pause flashback…_

'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. 'Go Erudo' Genso shouted. Both Wonrei and Tsaoron collided with their spells. The ground they were standing on crumble at the power. They both struggle to with the power. Then they broke as Tsaoron over power. "Wonrei stand up, this is the final spell," Li-en said.

…_Flashback Continues…_

_Li-en and Wonrei were at her grandparent's yard with something to say. "It seems wrong how we're together now," Li-en said, "It makes me happy but…" "Yeah someday we'll have to part like everyone else," Wonrei said referring to the mamodo and human friends they made. "Why can't we be together why?" Li-en cried as Wonrei look at her. "We'll still have our hearts," Wonrei said, "As long as we have that there's a way_

…_End of Flashback…_

_"I aim to become a protective king, and that will be engraved in Li-en's heart. An image who protects everyone," _Wonrei and Li-en remembered as he got up still injured. 'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei summons a tiger at Genso and Tsaoron. 'Zaou Giruerudo' Genso shouted. Tsaoron summons his shark. Both attacks collided but when Zaou Giruerudo bit down on Rau Dibauren Wonrei felt sudden pain. Zaou Giruerudo over powered and beat Rau Dibauren and slam into the ground causing explosion before Danny and Mr. Goldo react.

"To strong for them, even got those behind them," Genso said. Then he saw what everyone was looking at. Wonrei was in a defensive pose in front of them. Megumi remember the answer Li-en gave her, _"An image of a king that protect us all in our hearts." _Wonrei headed into battle.

"It would be nice if you just give up," Genso said then took out a stone of moonlight fragment, "Tsaoron we're going to use that spell full power again." "That must be the fragment of the stone of moonlight Kiyo was talking about," Penny responded. Li-en opened the lavender spellbook just to remember she has no more strength from within. "Wonrei there are no more spells," Li-en responded.

"Megumi launch Saifojio right before Mr. Goldo cast Gigano Jioron," Danny instructed. "Huh?" Megumi and Tia responded. "We're going to give them our strength." Mr. Goldo said. Tia nodded getting up and set herself. Both Danny's and Tia's spellbooks shinned. Penny helped Tia out as Uri did the same with Megumi. "Don't forget about us," Penny said, "We want to help two." "Right," Uri said. Megumi nodded in agreement.

"The fifth spell," Megumi shouted, 'Saifojio'. Saifojio appeared and hovered above Tia's threw it and Saifojio hit both Li-en and Wonrei. "The fourth spell," Mr. Goldo shouted, 'Gigano Jioron'. Danny's hand glows as bring it down to the ground. A giant hand came down and touch them as well.

'Zaou Giruerudo' Genso shouted. Tailong summoned a stronger Zaou Giruerudo at them. "These are Tia's and Danny's most powerful recovery spells they're giving us their strength," Li-en said. "Not just that but their thoughts along with Penny and Uri's as well," Wonrei responded. _"This time we'll win for all of you," _they both thought.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei summoned a bigger and stronger Rau Dibauren at the shark. They collided but this time Rau Dibauren was winning as Tsaoron's pole cracked. "How's this possible," Tsaoron responded. "This spell isn't just powered up our strength but the strength of our friends along side us," Wonrei explained, "The kind of power yours alone have no chance of defeating." Rau Dibauren over powered Zaou Giruerudo easily. Waves from its attack forced Genso and Tsaoron back and burned their book.

Genso got up injured from the attack just to have Danny in front of him. "Here's a reminder of lesson number 1 in fighting," Danny said. Genso came for a strike but Danny dodge it and hit him strait into a wall. "There are different meanings when it comes to fighting, but the most powerful one is when you're fighting to protect," Danny said. _"Something Danny learned from experience," _Mr. Goldo thought, _"However his heart to protect is still no where near to Wonrei and Li-en's."_

Tia was thinking about everything that happened and what she already knows. "Wonrei I want to be your apprentice," Tia said, "I want to learn everything including Kong Fu." Wonrei smiled and kneeled down. "As you know I'm aiming to become a king who protects. And for you who has mostly shields is perfect for that goal," Wonrei said, "I'll teach you everything I can." Penny nodded. _"I see why Zatch choose them for allies, they're the kind of friends you want to depend on," _Penny thought, _"And I'll work so that I'll be the same two."

* * *

_**A/N:** Finally! Yes even I'm saying that. You want to know why? Look under my account and see how many stories I need to update and add to howmany are like this one where its 'What if this or that happens?' I know it was my choice to do all that but seriously. There are writers block for some stories I'm trying to break through, then there are which one I'm currently focussed on. Oh and then there's that Pole I have up for Ideas I been having for a while that I want to see which one (or two) you want to add. This means I already had it started on but I want your opinion.

Oh also if you want to read a Zatch Bell story on what would of happen if Zatch was raised in the palace. I have one. Its called 'Prince Zatch Bell' and unlike most of the chapters in this story, its all based off the t.v. series Zatch Bell not the comic series. With minor adjustments. This means that mamodos like Hyde, Grissor, Nya, etch that only showed up in the shows but not in comics will appear. The Minor adjustments part has to do with the summary and the story itself.

There are more now that has stories like this one (meaning what if Zatch didn't loose his memories) out and from other Fanfiction accounts. Check it out...

* * *

**Next Time:** the second group have their battle against Belgim E.O. Only question is about Kiddo's faith. Read to find out...


	48. Change in Faith

**Change in Faith**

Meanwhile Folgore and Kanchome started their performance. "I don't like this," Shion said, "His expression hasn't changed." "Maximum," Belgim EO said. 'Gigano Ryuga' Daria shouted. A giant ball of ghost power appeared out from his mouth and attack. 'Ganzu Go Ryuga' Daria shouted. Belgim EO Spin as he fired multiple attacks. 'Eruma Ryuga' Daria shouted as fired came out to attack. 'Ryuuzu Yo-yo' Daria shouted. Belgim EO formed Yo-yo's with his hands for an attack. 'Ryuzureedo Giroro' Daria shouted. Belgim spined as blades cause damage but didn't hit them.

"Good I'm very entertain," Belgim EO said catching them off guard. Kanchome and Folgore cheered with joy. "Can I sing with you?" Belgim EO asked. "Yeah sure why not," Folgore said. Belgim EO spined happily. Folgore started off and Belgim EO continued but bit his tongue. "He just…" Shion said. "Bit his tongue," Djem finished. A rocket fired causing Belgim EO to go high into the air. 'Dioga Ryuusudon' Daria shouted. A stronger version of Belgim EO's first attack fired into the air from his mouth as he screams in pain. Belgim EO landed on his side. "You'll pay for that," Belgim EO shouted.

"Yoppopoi Soppopoi Toppopoi Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy shouted. "Huh?" Belgim responded. He found Yoppoboy dancing and singing, "Yoppopoi, Soppopoi, Toppopoi, Yoppopoi." Over and over. "It be my honor to introduce to you," Djem said, "The singing and dancing mamodo Yoppoboy." "Yoppopoi Soppopoi Toppopoi Yoppopoi, Yoppopoi Soppopoi Toppopoi Yoppopoi, Yoppopoi Soppopoi Toppopoi Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy sang while doing his little dance.

"Oh cool can I dance with him?" Belgim EO asked. "Sure," Djem said. Belgim EO move his hands with Yoppoboy while jumping. "Yoppopoi Soppopoi Toppopoi Yoppopoi," Yoppoboy sang. Just then Belgim EO manages to hit the ceiling. He hit the ground again. "You'll pay for that," Belgim EO shouted. Daria laugh at him. "Don't laugh," Belgim EO shouted. Daria stopped and obeyed. Belgim jumped back into position.

'Raaija Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. Giant metal fist fired and hit Belgim EO knocking him down again. "Now Yoppoboy Djem," Dr. Riddles shouted. 'Doremiker' Djem shouted. Musical beam fired from Yoppoboy and hit Belgim EO causing even more damage. "Now lets take advantage to the time we have," Dr. Riddles said. "Right," Shion said. Kiddo's arms return to him.

'Dioga Ryuusudon' Daria shouted as Belgim EO position him self. There was nothing coming from the attack. "Daria recover your strength from within," Belgim EO shouted. Daria pulled out a stone of moonlight and restore her strength from within. 'Go Peruk' Shion shouted. 'Ganzu Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Nya fired stronger quills at Belgim EO as Kiddo fired multiple attacks.

Kido jump behind a ruble. Just then Kanchome transform as Kiddo run at the other side. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired his strongest attack that hit Belgim EO. 'Ryuzureedo Giroro' Daria shouted. Blades spin trying to get them. 'Poruk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome transformed into the floor dodging the attack. Kanchome went toward Daria.

Belgim stood up and went for an attack on them. 'Go Bairuk' Shion shouted. Nya changed form and grabbed Dr. Riddles they manage to dodge when Belgim tried to attack with his chair. 'Mifasoruk' Djem shouted. Yoppoboy ran around Belgim confusing him. He tried to attack but Yoppoboy dodge them. "Yes Yoppoboy's enhancement spell made him to fast to catch," Dr. Riddles said.

"Then I'll attack the girl," Belgim said turning to Djem. 'Paperuto' Shion shouted. Nya manage to control Belgim EO's movement enough to make him stop long enough for Yoppoboy to save Djem. They continue their attacks and dodge Belgim's attacks. 'Ganzu Go Ryuga' Daria shouted. Belgim fired multiple attacks at Dr. Riddles. Shion grab Dr. Riddles from Nya's back and dodge again.

"You won't dodge this attack," Belgim shouted. 'Gigano Ryuusu' Daria shouted. Gigano Ryuusu fired at them. 'Remifashield' Djem shouted. Musical note appeared as a shield and block the attack successfully from Nya and Shion. "That was to close," Shion said. "Yes luckily Djem had been saving strength from within this whole battle," Dr. Riddles said.

"Hey Dr. Riddles what if we try and get the stone of moonlight?" Kiddo asked. "Yes then they can't restore strength from within," Dr. Riddles said, "Kanchome Folgore you got that?" Shion shouted. "Leave it to us," Folgore said. "Yoppoboy lets give them time," Djem said. Yoppoboy nodded. 'Gigano Ryuusu' Daria shouted. 'Mifasoruk' Djem shouted. Yoppoboy jumped carrying a rock and slam it into Belgim EO's mouth stopping the attack.

'Koporuk' Folgore shouted. Kanchome shrunk in size. Folgore grabbed Kanchome and threw him at Daria. Kiddo's spellbook glowed for a new spell as they watch. "Kiddo," Dr. Riddles said. "Yeah something I just remember," Kiddo said. Kanchome grabbed the bottle and jump. "Now our turn," Folgore said. "Yeah," Kanchome said. "The third spell," Folgore shouted, 'Dika Poruk'. A giant image of Kanchome appeared in front of them. Belgim attack but his attack went through the image, even his strongest attack.

Nya jump down as everyone got off. She turned back to normal. "Now Kiddo lets give our newest spell a go," Dr. Riddles said. "Yeah," Kiddo agreed. 'Mikorou Ma Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles. A metal goddess formed where Kiddo's body and surround Belgim EO who was mesmerize by it. There was an explosion causing light from the outside coming in.

Belgim EO's book was burned as Daria passed out. "Good job everyone," Dr. Riddles said. "At the end it was teamwork that won this battle," Shion said. "Right now let's get going, chances are others are going through a tougher battle," Dr. Riddles said. Djem and Yoppoboy nodded. "Next stop stone of moonlight," Folgore said. "Yeah," Kanchome agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **That was fun. And yes Kiddo was saved. No pole since he was a present mamodo. Not to mention some might want Kiddo saved. Anyways the first part of my plan that involves why I save Yoppoboy Danny Rops and now Kiddo, is slowly falling into place. You'll have to wait till the battle against Demolt to see the rest of first part of my plan. Especially the part that has to do with Danny's spell Gigano Jioron.

* * *

**Next Time:** the final group has to deal with the stars and the mamodo controlling them. The battle against Pamoon starts as his faith is about to be determine.


	49. Celestial Mamodo

**Voting results**

**1st Choice:** Zatch protects Pamoon's book from Zophis' attack and Pamoon is able to help the alliance out against Demolt.

**2nd Choice:** Pamoon's book get's burned.

1st choice: 2

2nd choice: 0

1st Choice wins. Thanks for the votes and reviews.

**

* * *

Celestial Mamodo**

In the room where the third group was at stars fired at them. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared. The lasers hit the shield and bounce back at the stars. Ponygon made a movement causing one of them to fire at him as the laser hit it. The rest manage to dodge. Ponygon barely dodge himself.

"Guys quiet down," Kiyo whispered, "Ponygon I need you to run around with your speed." "Kiyo are you sure," Leila asked. "Yeah," Kiyo responded. Ponygon was about to disagree when the stars fired at him. Ponygon ran around dodging the attacks. 'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted then dodges an attack. Ponygon turned into his second form dodging the lasers. Ponygon jumped above ground using the walls.

Kiyo was measuring out the center. "Apollo Rops make us a distraction," Kiyo said. 'Rigurosen' Apollo shouted and dodge lasers. Rigurosen fired from Rops' hands and hit the ceiling and pulled down rubble. Ponygon fallowed hitting the ceiling with his horn causing more rubble.

"Okay Zatch lets go," Kiyo said. "Okay," Zatch agreed fallowing him. They dodge rubble and lasers as they ran. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired and hit on of the lasers coming at Kiyo. "Thanks Leila," Kiyo said. "Just go," Leila shouted.

"Okay Zatch stop," Kiyo said reaching one area. "You think he's under here?" Zatch asked. "One way to find out," Kiyo said pointing at the floor, 'Zakerga'. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the floor.

Light emitted from the hole as the mamodo floated up with his partner. "I should of expected that from you guys," it said. "Pamoon," Leila said, "And your Human partner Lance." "Leila I'm surprise to find you here," Pamoon said. "Guys watch out, now that he can see us he can control his stars better," Leila warned them. 'Faruga' Lance shouted. 'Rashield' Kiyo shouted. Rashield appeared. The lasers hit Rashield and destroyed it.

They manage to dodge the attacks and came at Lance. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth at Lance. 'Fashield' Lance shouted. Stars formed a pyramid shape shield around him. 'Faruga' Lance shouted as more lasers fired. Sunbeam and Apollo help everyone dodge the attacks.

One of the stars aimed at Kiyo directly. 'Faruga' Lance shouted. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. One hook and rope grab Kiyo and pulled him out of the way. "Just a fluke keep attacking. "Its not a fluke," Sunbeam said as he pulled Zatch and Ponygon out of the way. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. With Riguron they pulled everyone out of the way.

"Kiyo Zatch Leila tries and read his next move from the eyes, if we can do that we can predict his next attack," Sunbeam said, "It's the same as martial arts. Just by looking in their eyes you can determine their timing and presence." The stars fired more lasers at them.

'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Riguron fired from Rops' hands and saved everyone. "Not to mention now their attack isn't so accurate," Apollo said. "Right," Leila agreed. Zatch and Kiyo caught on and look into Pamoon's eyes. "Kiyo I see his strength, but…" Zatch said. "Yeah I know I sense fear two," Kiyo responded.

"Hey you," Pamoon said to Kiyo, "Are you the human who did those weird things to me while I was sealed in stone?" Zatch and Kiyo froze remembering it. "Ahh," Zatch responded. "That was you?" Kiyo responded. "Zatch Kiyo what is he talking about?" Apollo asked. "I knew it you're the one who humiliate me," Pamoon responded._ "What did they do exactly?"_ Leila thought.

'Deemu Faruga' Lance shouted. The stars went into a formation to where the lasers fired were in checkerboard bars like attack. "Kiyo what exactly did you do?" Sunbeam asked. "Not a good time Sunbeam," Kiyo said. 'Rigurosen' Apollo shouted. Rops fired Rigurosen at some of the stars breaking its formation. "Ponygon," Sunbeam said, 'Go Sudoruk'. Ponygon went to his second form and broke more of the side stars formation.

"Its not over yet," Leila said. Pamoon controlled the stars to fire randomly. Everyone manage to dodge the worst of damage. Just then the stars took a form of an X. "Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted. "Get ready Rops," Apollo said. 'Ekuseresu Faruga' Lance shouted. A blade like laser fired at them. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Rops fired Riguron at a wall as Apollo grab Leila and Alber to dodge. Ponygon saved Kiyo Zatch and Sunbeam. The attack left an X shape hole in the wall.

"Pamoon, you have so much power, why don't you use it against Zophis?" Kiyo shouted, "Why don't you have pride for your strength?" "I did have pride in my strength in one time. I fought with this strength to become king," Pamoon said, "But I'll show you strength from fear." "Strength born from fear?" Kiyo responded. "Kiyo use Rauzaruk, so I can use my strength and speed to protect everyone," Zatch said. "Good idea," Apollo said. "Sunbeam," Kiyo said. "I got it," Sunbeam said.

"The sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'. "The second spell," Sunbeam shouted. 'Go Sudoruk'. Lightning hit Zatch and Ponygon changed into his second form as they powered up. "Apollo keep on defense incase we need Rops' power," Kiyo said. "Right," Apollo said.

Zatch and Ponygon jumped after Pamoon. "Lance," Pamoon responded. 'Orugo Faruzeruk' Lance shouted. Stars attach to Pamoon as he powered up at that moment. Pamoon easily punched Zatch and Ponygon back. "Ponygon lets use our speed," Zatch said. "Meru," Ponygon agreed. They came at Pamoon from both sides. Pamoon stopped them cold.

"Nice try but that won't work," Pamoon said. _"Not strong enough,"_ Zatch thought. "I use to fight like that, that's why I was trap in stone," Pamoon said as he slam Zatch and Ponygon together. They recovered and try to circle Pamoon again. _"They think they can win this way,"_ Pamoon thought.

…_Flashback a thousand years ago…_

_Pamoon was fighting against Gorem of the stone. Pamoon was about to launch his attack. "Stop," someone shouted. "What?" Pamoon responded. Gorem was holding a little girl. "Please stop that's my daughter, Gorem been using him to make me fight," Gorem's partner shouted. Pamoon didn't believe him and was about to attack until the girl shouted again. Gorem used the moment to turn Pamoon to stone._

…_End of Flashback…_

Pamoon fought remembering the pain. Just then Pamoon fired a stream of stars at Kiyo and Sunbeam. Zatch and Ponygon jumped after them. "That's as far as you go," Pamoon said as he use the whip to tie the four together. Kiyo and Sunbeam were using their bodies as shields for the books. "Leila provides distraction," Apollo said preparing for Riguron. "This is what happens when you cover for humans," Pamoon said, "Just to keep fighting as long as the books safe. The fear of turning into stone. I saw what happen to one mamodo. And I'm sure Leila remembers to."

Leila froze remembering it. "I don't want to go through that again," Pamoon said. "Pamoon stop," Leila responded, "If what Zophis said was true then how come I'm still here," Leila said. "It doesn't matter, you betrayed Zophis and eventually you will be turned back into stone," Pamoon said. Except for the stars tying them the rest of the star separated and started circling above them.

"Now you will understand our suffering of being alone," Pamoon said. Zatch was affected by his words. 'Dioga Farisudon' Lance shouted. A giant laser sword appeared in the center of the circle. 'Riguron' Apollo shouted. Rops' Riguron grabbed the group. Rops pulled them back away from the attack. Ponygon however powered down and was released. Rops manage to save him but barely. "You forgot we're still here," Apollo said. "Minor set back," Pamoon said. "Kiyo use Rauzaruk again," Zatch said. "But Zatch that didn't work the first time," Kiyo said. "Please Kiyo," Zatch said, "Trust me."

Pamoon and Lance were about to burn their book. "The sixth spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'. Lightning fired down and hit Zatch powering him up. Zatch came at Pamoon full speed. Pamoon blocked him but was push back._ "How is this possible, last time he wasn't this strong,"_ Pamoon thought. Zatch punched him back with his strength.

"There is nothing to fear about anymore," Zatch shouted, "There was only one mamodo who could turn you into stone, and he lost the battle for king a thousand years ago." "What?" Pamoon responded. "Even if it been a thousand years, you won't be alone because I'll be your friend," Zatch said, "And not just me, but Rops, Ponygon, Wonrei, Tia, Penny, Nya, Kanchome, Danny, Kiddo, and Yopopo will two. And you already have Leila to be friends with from the start."

"Shut up," Pamoon shouted, "Why you say something like that?" The stars went out of control. 'Deemu Faruga' Lance shouted. Multiple lasers fired everywhere on them. 'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon went to his second form and block all of the attacks.

Zatch jump at Pamoon. 'Orugo Faruzeruk' Lance shouted. Stars attach to Pamoon as he powered up. Pamoon blocked Zatch but still was push back. "Back in the mamodo world I was consider a weakling. An outcast amongst my class. With so many friends, and with so many bullies who use to pick on me for just being weak. And I was raised by a foster mother who mistreated me, and I never knew who my real family was," Zatch said, "Then I came to the human world, and I was attack before I found Kiyo. But after instead of ending up alone I found friends amongst the mamodos fighting for this battle. That's why I know you can make friends."

"You think you can beat Zophis and become king?" Pamoon asked. "We came this far trusting each other, and I'm working my way up to become a kind king," Zatch said. "Those words are meaningless, they won't erase my pain," Pamoon said, "Unless you can defeat this next spell then maybe you have what it takes to become king."

'Pendaramu Faruga' Lance shouted. The stars came together and formed a giant 5 headed star monster. "Kiyo launch a spell that can stop him, I don't want to fight a battle driven by fear," Zatch said. "We'll both do it," Apollo said as his spellbook glowed. "I hope you can," Leila said. "Lets end his suffering," Kiyo responded, 'Bao Zakerga'. 'Dino Riguron' Apollo shouted. Pick axes pulled a giant boulder from Rops' hands as Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth. Both attacks collided with Pamoon's spell. Rop's spell was forcing against Pamoon's spell. Just then it broke through both spells as it changed into a one headed monster.

Despite his odds Zatch blocked Pamoon's strongest attack with his body. "Zatch," Everyone responded. Pamoon was thinking about what Zatch said as he tried to break through. Pamoon was deeply affected by what Zatch said. Zatch held his ground as Pamoon started breaking. Finally the spell cancels out. "It's over," Leila said. "Huh?" Kiyo responded.

In front of Zatch Pamoon stand firm. "You let me see your true strength," Pamoon said placing his hand on Zatch's shoulder. They could tell Pamoon's expression was different from before. "Assemble," Pamoon shouted. The stars formed an X aiming for the ceiling. 'Ekuseresu Faruga' Lance shouted. Laser like sword fired to the ceiling and created a hole to the top. "You were strong and I was weak forgive me," Pamoon said, "Especially you Leila." "You're already forgiven," Leila said. Zatch nodded.

"Lance," Pamoon said. 'Fei Farugu' Lance shouted. Everyone started glowing as they started levitating to the top. "I don't have any stone of moonlight on me, but I'll take you to the room containing it," Pamoon said, "Once there you can recover strength from within."

Meanwhile the first groups were on their way to the stone. "This is so annoying we should of found away out by now," Danny said sitting back on a wall not realizing light from it. "Danny step a side from there," Wonrei said. They pushed the door open to a hall to a staircases up to the main rooms. At the same time the second groups were closing in as well.

Finally the third group made it to the top. "From here two more rooms," Pamoon said. "I remember here," Leila said. "Zatch about what you said earlier," Pamoon said. "Yeah of course, and so will everyone else," Zatch said. Rops and Ponygon agreed to Zatch. "After all, as far we understand, you're now part of our alliance like Leila," Apollo explained. "That's good because I'll fight with you, but the question will be whether or not Alber and Lance will be able to launch an attack spell Zophis," Pamoon said. "That's why we're dealing with the stone of moonlight first," Kiyo explained.

Apollo sensed something right away. "Protect Lance," Apollo responded. "What?" Pamoon responded 'Random' Koko shouted somewhere. Random fired at Lance and Alber as well as the spellbooks. Zatch pushed Lance out of range as Random as did Leila for Alber as Random missed them and the spellbooks. Zophis levitated above them.

"Looks like you been saved Pamoon and Leila," Zophis said, "I thought you would have been smarter than that." "We see through your tricks Zophis, we know you're using your power of manipulation to fool us into thinking we would be turned into stone if we defied you," Leila said. "And its all thanks to Zatch and his friends," Pamoon said.

'Random' Koko shouted. "Lance," Pamoon said. 'Fashield' Lance shouted. A pyramid shield protected everyone from the attack. "Fine then lets see how all of you do against the remaining ancient mamodos," Zophis said. About 20 ancient mamodos appeared with their partners. All of them fired their attacks mainly at Zatch Kiyo Rops Apollo Ponygon and Sunbeam. Zatch repelled them with ease. "I'm not letting you hurt my friends," Zatch said jumping into battle.

Rops wanted to help to. "Sorry Rops I'm out of strength from within," Apollo said. 'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon went into his second form and jumped into action to help Zatch. They manage to get through attacks but barely. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired from Leila's rod and hit the ground bellow one of the attacking mamodos. Just then Byanko and Cut n' paste came on their flying mamodos as well as a few ancient mamodos preventing them from going anywhere. They fired their attacks at Kiyo Apollo and Sunbeam. "This isn't good," Leila said.

'Ion Gravirei' someone shouted as gravity pressed down on the attacks canceling them out. "What kind of spell was that?" Pamoon asked. "I know what kind of spell it is, and there's only one mamodo I know who has that kind of power," Kiyo said. They look on a ridge and saw no other than Brago and Sherry. "The mamodo with the black book, Brago," Kiyo explained, "And his human partner Sherry."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't add much of Leila's power, but don't worry she and Pamoon will be resourceful against Demolt. In fact there will be a lot of changes for that battle. Don't asked about Wonrei being hit directly and almost died by Demolt's attack. I have that already planned of if I'll keep it or change it, and I think you'll like it, mainly because it has to do with the fact Danny's book wasn't burned and the latest spell I came up for him that has appeared. You'll just have to wait to find out.

Oh I stop it there because thats when Pamoon's book was saved. Good thing Apollo was with them because his ability allowed him to sense the attack before it happened.

* * *

**Next Time:** Its Brago's and Sherry's turn to fight this battle and they mean business as they take down all the enemies on their own to get to Zophis. And the third group has front eye view of it all. Read to find out...


	50. Brago and Sherry’s Turn

**Brago and Sherry's Turn**

Zatch and Ponygon returned to Kiyo and Sunbeam. Just then Sherry and Brago jumped down to the battle field. "Hi guys," Zatch greeted. "I see you're still here, boy with the red book," Sherry greeted. "So are you here to help us?" Kiyo asked. "Actually you're in our way," Sherry said as the black book shined, 'Reis'. Reis fired from Brago's hand forcing Kiyo, Zatch, Ponygon, and Sunbeam to across to the other side.

"Huh we get everyone else over there myself," Apollo said when Brago aimed at them, 'Riguron'. Rops used Riguron to get Leila, Alber, Pamoon, and Lance to where Zatch and Kiyo were. "Those two were one of the ancient mamodos," Brago said. "If they're with the boy with the red book, then we'll spare them for now," Sherry said as they walked that way. She used her staff with a rope connecting rock to create a line in front of the group. "If you want to survive this battle, don't cross the line I just made," Sherry ordered.

"What are you doing ancient mamodos? Attack," Zophis ordered. "Kiyo shouldn't we do something?" Leila asked. "It's not Brago and Sherry we shouldn't be worry about," Zatch said. 'Gigano Dezuru' a human partner shouted. 'Gigano Bogiruga' another human partner shouted. One mamodo fired a pyramid as the other fired a beam. Brago jump in front of the attacks. 'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Brago formed a giant Gravirei to stop the attacks.

"You can't fight them long range, attack up close," Zophis ordered. 'Barugadoruk' another human partner shouted. 'Girudoruk' another human partner shouted. Two mamodos powered up and came at them. Brago stopped one and threw him into the other. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired Gigano Rei hitting both mamodos.

'Neshiruga' another human partner shouted. One mamodo was about to fired a blast from his hand. Sherry kicked his hand into the air forcing the mamodo to miss and then kicked him into the ground. He was about to attack but Brago was already aiming. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Gigano Reis fired and did major damage to the mamodo.

"Lets attack from above," Cut n' Paste shouted. The mamodos send attacks at Brago. He used another mamodo that was trying to beat him and threw him strait into the attacks. 'Bidomu Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Even stronger gravity forced the flying mamodos down along with those on them.

Two came at Sherry but Brago got behind them aiming at both with two hands. 'Rior Reis' Sherry shouted. 2 separate spiraling beams fired from both of Brago's hands and hit the mamodos as Sherry dodges them. "Zatch watch closely because we'll have to fight them eventually," Kiyo said. "Right," Zatch responded.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Another Gigano Reis hit one of the ancient mamodos. 'Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Gravirei pressed down on one of the human partners. 'Reis' Sherry shouted. Reis fired from Brago's hand and hit one. 'Reis' Sherry shouted. Another Reis hit another human partner. Then she kneed another mamodo. 'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted. Brago fired a Gigano Reis at the same mamodo as she dodges it. 'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Ion Gravirei crushed another mamodo.

Byanko Cut n' Paste ran with their partners to safety. Just then Kiyo saw why they were using weak spells as the human partners were pushed across the line to their side. Just then Sherry and Brago cross the line themselves. The black book shined brightly on a powerful spell. "Everyone take cover," Kiyo shouted. 'Barber Gravidon' Sherry shouted. A giant force of gravity press down on the side where the mamodos were. The ground broke into a square. All the spellbooks of those ancient mamodos instantly burned to nothing. "How dare you do that to my ancient mamodos," Zophis responded with anger.

"Zophis where's Koko?" Sherry asked. "You really want to meet her that much?" Zophis asked. "Sherry," Kiyo said. "You guys leave Zophis to us," Sherry said. "Fine, we'll leave Zophis in your hands," Kiyo said, "Besides we have the stone of moonlight that Zophis has in his control we need to destroy for Lance and Alber and the other human partners and mamodos still manipulated." "After that we'll check on your progress," Apollo explained. "Do as you wish," Sherry said, "But by time as you get there Zophis' book will be burned."

"Under estimating me I see, fine then come with me to the battle field," Zophis said. "Let's go Brago," Sherry said. "Finally a fight with some bite to it," Brago said, _"Although I wouldn't mind fighting that mamodo presence at the top of the tower. It feels stronger than Zophis himself."_ They jump after Zophis to their battle field.

"Hey Pamoon, does Lance have enough strength from within to get us to the other side by the way?" Kiyo asked. "I don't think so," Pamoon said. "How are we supposed to get over there?" Zatch asked. "I got a few rounds of Riguron left," Apollo said. "Then what are we waiting for, we need to get that door open two," Zatch said. "This will be interesting," Kiyo said.

* * *

**A/N:** I had some time so I worked on this chapter. I wanted to end it after Sherry and Brago leaves. Which is why this chapter is short.

So anyways half of the next chapter will be off my own changes off the comic series since Leila is with the third group, with the whole stopping Cut n' Paste and Byanko ordeal, and the other half will be what happen before the first group meets Demolt that involve parts that only appeared in the T.V. Series. Like my one of my favorite parts with the three headed statue that gives a riddle to any trespassers, that they must answer in order to pass to the other side, or somehow smash the statues, or do both in the first group's case.

* * *

**Next time:** Its a race to the stone of moonlight, second and third group must battle their way to the staircase and survive statues that literally fights back. Meanwhile the first group endures three headed statues that asked them a question that they don't even know the answer too. Can they get to their destination? Read to Find out...


	51. Enemies and Statue Trouble

**Enemies and Statue Trouble**

The third group made it to the room containing the stone of moonlight. "First thing we should do is bathe in its light to regain our strength from within," Kiyo said. "Good idea but this is your last stop," someone said. They turned to see Byanko, Alvin, Cut n' Paste, and Kiichiro. "You guys again," Kiyo responded.

"I have a question," Cut n' Paste said, "Is that Brago still here?" "No he and Sherry left after Zophis," Zatch said. "Fine then, its time to get revenge for all those ancient mamodos," Cut n' Paste said. 'Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste use his scissors to cut through the air sending attacks at them. 'Mishield' Alber shouted. Moon shape shield protected them. "I still have strength to fight," Leila said, "And those two are present mamodos which makes it better."

Alvin tried to read a spell but couldn't cause of his dentures. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Leila fired a Migron at them. 'Ganzu Poreido' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste fired multiple glues at them. 'Mishield' Alber shouted. Moon shape shield protected them. "Enough of this lets use our strongest spell," Cut n' Paste said. 'Gigano Shizar…' Kiichiro was about to read but he was tripped by Kanchome and Falgore grabbed the book.

"'Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. 'Doremiker' Djem shouted. Both Kiddo and Yopopo fired their attacks at Byanko and Cut n' Paste. "Kanchome, Falgore, Dr. Riddles, Kiddo, Yopopo, Djem, Shion, and Nya," Kiyo responded. Who are they?" Pamoon asked. "Our friends," Leila answered. "Don't underestimate us," Cut n' Paste said as he throws Kanchome to toward the others. Byanko use his tongue to get Cut n' Paste's book back. Nya used her form to get everyone back to Zatch and the others.

"Kiyo I have one stone of moonlight fragment left we can share it," Kanchome said. "Okay guy gather around Kanchome," Kiyo ordered. They did so and regained their strength from within. Shion noticed Pamoon and Lance. "Who are you?" Shion asked. "My name is Pamoon, one of the supreme four mamodos," Pamoon said. "Supreme four mamodos," Kanchome responded. "We just survive a battle against one name Belgim EO," Djem said.

"Whoa calm down guys," Zatch said, "Pamoon was our enemy, but he's a friend now." "Listen guys, Pamoon maybe one of the supreme four mamodos, but like Leila, he was tricked into thinking he'll be turned to stone if he disobeyed Zophis," Apollo said, "In reality he's no different from us." "If Apollo and Zatch says so then we must trust their words," Dr. Riddles said. "And if Dr. Riddles says so I'm with it to," Kiddo said.

"Lance," Pamoon shouted. 'Faruga' Lance shouted. The stars fired lasers at them. 'Paperuk' Kiichiro shouted. Cut n' Paste creates paper clones. "Dr. Riddles Kiddo," Kiyo said. 'Koburuk' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo opened his mouth as multiple many Kiddos appeared that fought off the paper clones.

"Lets see you handle this attack," Cut n' Paste said. 'Gigano Shizaruk' Kiichiro shouted. Scissors formed a giant monster. "Alber…" "No leave this to us," Zatch said. "Zatch what are you up two?" Leila asked. "Wait I know," Kiyo said, "That thing is made out of scissors and scissors have metal pieces." "So?" Kiddo said. "So if we somehow magnetize Cut n' Paste we can turn the attack against him," Shion said. "Zatch and Kiyo's third spell," Kanchome and Falgore shouted remembering the spell all to well.

"What are you guys blabbing about?" Cut n' Paste ask. "This," Kiyo responded, 'Jikerdor'. Jikerdor fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Cut n' Paste. Just then his spell broke a part and came down at Cut n' Paste doing major damage. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired from Leila's rod and hit Cut n' Paste's book burning instantly. "No Cut n' Paste," Byanko responded.

"That just leaves Byanko," Kiyo said. "Wait, where is he?" Zatch asked. They look to see Byanko was hiding. "Probably hiding," Dr. Riddles said. "We'll deal with him later unless he switch sides," Kiyo said. "Are you sure?" Shion asked. "Its only fair," Kiyo said, "Now we need to get to the stone of moonlight." "First let recover our strength from within to our fullest," Dr. Riddles said. "Good idea, because the fourth supreme mamodo is guarding the stone, and he's stronger than even me," Pamoon said. They gathered into the light and felt their strength return to its fullest. Byanko watch not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile the first group were heading up the stairs. Mr. Goldo had to stop for a bit. "Mr. Goldo," Danny responded. "It's nothing, I'm just not as young as I use to be," Mr. Goldo said. "Maybe we should take a break," Li-en said. "Yeah that might be best," Uri said. "No, don't let me hold you back," Mr. Goldo said getting up. "But Mr. Goldo…" Tia responded. "Hey don't worry," Danny said, "If there's one thing Mr. Goldo taught me, it's to not let setbacks keep you from doing your job."

The second group finish recovering. "Alright lets go," Kanchome said. He and Falgore headed toward some stairs. "Wait those stair have traps," Pamoon responded. It was to late as Falgore and Kanchome fell through a trap door on the floor. Luckily they manage to pull out. "Hey guys hold on, we should listen to what Pamoon and Leila have to say, after all they know these ruins better than us," Kiyo shouted.

It was to late as Falgore and Kanchome headed up the stairs. "They're not listening," Leila said. "Kanchome is like that," Zatch said. "Well they better because they're about to…" Pamoon started. Before he finished a boulder rolled down the stairs with Kanchome and Folgore on it. Kanchome and Falgore was now bathing in the light in order to recover from the damages they took.

"Its one of the statues," Leila said, "They contain the real stairways to the top." "Yeah but the problem is that they're booby-trap," Pamoon said. "Come on Zatch lets go see what we can find," Kiyo said. They tried the statue on the left. "Watchout guys that statue slams down on you," Pamoon shouted. The Hand of the statue came down on them. 'Kyadopan' Shion shouted. Nya's claw grew as she cut through the hand saving them. "That was close," Zatch said.

"Then there's the statue on the right," Leila said. "Okay," Kiyo and Zatch said coming to the statue. "Hold on guys that statue will try and kick you," Pamoon shouted. 'Remifashield' Djem shouted. Musical note shield block the kick successfully. "Now I remember we have to destroy the statue on the far right," Leila said. "That's right," Pamoon said. "Now you remember?" Zatch and Kiyo responded. "Sorry," they apologized.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the statue. The stairway appeared after that. "No we just wait for Kanchome and Falgore," Dr. Riddles said. "They have to be recovered by now," Kiddo said. "Yeah but this time we better be more careful," Apollo said.

They headed up to the stairs. Byanko saw the whole thing in amazement. "Maybe, they can win," Byanko responded, "Maybe we should join them." Alvin watch his mamodo partner make an important decision.

Meanwhile the first group headed up the stairs. "How are you holding up back there," Wonrei asked Danny who was still carrying Mr. Goldo. "Great," Danny said. "We're not that far," Mr. Goldo said. "Huh?" They responded. "He's right look that light is the same light that imitted from the stone fragment that Genso guy had," Penny responded. "I think that light is coming from the main room where the stone of moonlight is at," Li-en said. She and Wonrei gaze at each other. "I think we better leave these two alone," Danny said.

Penny Uri Tia and Megumi were further a head as Danny let Mr. Goldo down. They reached the room and saw three headed statue. "So you come," the first one said. "Its about time," the third one said. "We been waiting for you," the middle one said. "Mamodo," Tia and Megumi shouted. "You're wrong! We are the three beautiful sisters who protect these ruins," the statue responded. Then Wonrei Li-en Mr. Goldo and Danny responded. "If you want to pass, you must answer a question. If you get it wrong…" the statues continued then flames shot out of their mouths making their point.

"What great art work, well done, perfectly made," Mr. Goldo complimented. "Mr. Goldo this isn't time to admire the art work of the statues that are threatening us," Danny responded. "Why thank you for the compliment," the statues responded. "Apparently they like Mr. Goldo's compliment," Uri said. "Leave it to an art director to amuse a statue," Penny responded.

"Now for the question," the statue said, "Tell us, who is the most beautiful one amongst you." Everyone surprised by the question. "Well I don't think we need to get involved," Danny responded, "Still watch and learn Danny-boy, you might learn something," Mr. Goldo said. "Why are you calling me that?" Danny responded.

"The answer is easy," Wonrei said and look at Li-en and blush a little. "Me," Li-en responded blushing two. Wonrei nodded yes to her. Tia cleared her throat about that. "Wonrei, you're madly in love, so it makes sense you think Li-en is the most beautiful," Tia said. Then she thought of her being the most beautiful. "I think its Megumi," Tia said trying to hide it. "No not me," Megumi said but thought about it, "What about you Penny?" "You don't want Penny to answer that," Uri said. It was clear that Penny was thinking it was her as she had one of her looks.

"This is getting us nowhere," Danny said rather annoyed. "Still you got to give them points for effort," Mr. Goldo said. "Could it be the answer isn't limited to a girl," Wonrei said thinking he would be the answer then. "To bad none of our spells are for attacks," Danny said. "Li-en you must answer this," Wonrei said. "You want me to answer?" Li-en responded. Li-en thought the answer was her as she picture herself with her hair down.

"I can't say it, I just can't say it," Li-en responded, "Please don't make me say the answer. "Its okay just say who you think it is," Penny said. "So who is the most beautiful?" the statues asked. "I can't, I won't," Li-en said turning red thinking it was her, "I can't say I'm the most beautiful one." Danny and Uri sweat drop as she just answer it. 'Go Boren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei's fist powered up as he struck the statues in one hit. "You are?" was the last thing the statues asked. Wonrei sweat drop as the statues didn't know the answer. "Who ask a question that not even they know the answer two?" Danny asked. In the room above a giant wing monster like mamodo name Demolt heard noises from the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update but I been working on another story and I just lost track of time. Anyways there you go. Half from the comic series half from the show. The begining of the next chapter will start off where I left in the show but then I'm back to the comic series. Just this was to good to pass. The statues and everything. Anyways, Danny would of destroyed the statue for everyone, but his spells are good for recovery and defense, not for attack so Danny wouldn't of been able to destroy it.

* * *

**Next Time:** The groups gathered together and against the most powerful mamodo of the supreme four, Demolt. They must find away to win and destroy the stone of moonlight. But with the greater numbers and power, can they win? Read to find out...


	52. Demolt Roberto and Stone of Moonlight

**Demolt, Roberto, and the Stone of Moonlight**

Outside Zophis turned to aim at Brago and Sherry. 'Radom' Koko's voice echoed catching Sherry by surprise. Radom fired from Zophis hand at them. 'Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Brago formed Gravirei that cancel out Radom. "Why are you wasting time with small spells Zophis?" Sherry asked, "I know Koko nearby so let's fight for real." "Sherry, you must have patients," Zophis said leaving. Brago sense more danger coming from the tower of the ruins again.

The first group was at the stairs and was blinded by the light. Just then Demolt block the light with his wings. "What's going on up there?" Li-en asked. "You think Zatch and the others might be up there?" Penny asked. "No, if they were, we would of heard their spells," Uri said.

'Zemoruk' Demolt's partner Roberto shouted. A claw came through the entrance at them. 'Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Seioshi cover the front but the claw broke through it. Everyone used the time they had to dodge the attack. "Seioshi was shattered," Tia said. "We're in a disadvantage in this narrow passage, we should head up the moment the claw move," Wonrei said. The claw retreated as they made it to the room above.

Meanwhile the second groups were almost there. "Hey guys are careful," Leila shouted. "She's right, even if we fight together there's a chance we won't win," Pamoon said. "Don't worry, just happens to be, the only ones not with us is Tia who's spells called on powerful shields, Wonrei who's powers can power up his punches and kicks combine with his expertise in Kong Fu, Danny who has recovery spells, and Penny who can control water," Folgore said.

Kanchome tripped and fell, then Folgore trip over him two. Everyone move aside avoiding them. They made it to the room the first groups were just in before. "That's odd the light from the stone of moonlight should be shinning through here," Leila said. "Something doesn't seem right," Pamoon said. "Yeah where is the light?" Apollo asked.

Meanwhile the first groups were facing Demolt. 'Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. This time two claws stretch at them. They dodge the attacks as more came at them. "Tia Megumi," Penny responded. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared as everyone moved behind it where it's safe. Ma Seshield started breaking as Megumi was over whelming by the power. "Megumi I need you to add more strength from within," Tia shouted. "So sorry Tia," Megumi said. She focused as the shield double in size.

The claws retreated as this time a fist that started being engulf by fire came at them. 'Dio Muru Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. "A strong spell is coming," Wonrei responded. "Mr. Goldo," Danny said getting ready. "Wait for it, wait for it," Mr. Goldo said having the spellbook open. The attack hit Ma Seshield as the ground cracked. The shield broke from the power as Megumi and Tia lost focus. Wonrei was about to defend the attack.

'Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. Just then the second group made it to the room as a claw came at Wonrei. "No Wonrei," Zatch and Kiyo shouted. "Now Mr. Goldo," Danny shouted. 'Gigano Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted. A giant hand came down above the first group as Danny placed his. Zemoruk hit hit the hand but didn't break through as the light of the stone of Moonlight now lighted the area. "What was that?" Pamoon responded. "Danny's Gigano Jioron, it stopped the attack," Zatch said.

The claw retreated as Gigano Jioron cancel out. Everyone was safe from the attack. "Tia Megumi snaps out of it," Penny said shaking Tia as Uri had Megumi. "Guys," Zatch shouted as the second group ran up to them. "Zatch Kiyo?" Wonrei responded. "Hey you guys made it," Danny shouted. They stopped when they saw Demolt's true face under the stone of moonlight. Demolt roared for battle seeing them. "Kiyo I sense danger coming from this guy," Apollo said, "Not to mention Rops is shaking with fear." Rops was clutching onto Apollo. Nya was hiding behind Shion. "I haven't seen Nya this scared in a long time," Shion responded.

"Guys this is Demolt the mamodo we warned you about," Pamoon said summoning his stars. Leila conjures her rod. "Who are you?" Danny asked Pamoon. "My name is Pamoon but this isn't time for introductions," Pamoon said. Demolt roared again scaring most of the group again. Roberto made his appearance and faced Tia Megumi Uri and Penny.

'Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. Claw that came from the top of Demolt's hand fired at them. "Guys get out of there," Kiyo shouted. 'Fei Faruga' Lance shouted. Pamoon used his power two levitate Tia Megumi Penny and Uri out of the attack range. Everyone but those who fought Pamoon was surprise by his power. 'Migron' Alber shouted. Migron fired from Leila's rod and hit ground under Demolt's feet causing him to fall. Leila then grabs Demolt's tail and threw him to the side without a spell.

Finally Tia and Megumi snap out of their trance. "What happen, last thing I remember is Wonrei covering for us?" Tia asked. "Wonrei was close to being hit that claw…" Uri said. "But luckily Danny and Mr. Goldo launch Gigano Jioron at the last minute," Penny finished, "Leila and the others arrived, and apparently with a new ally that saved us from the same attack that was about to hit Wonrei." "New ally?" Megumi and Tia responded. They look to see Pamoon and Lance standing there.

Demolt was about to attack them while their backs were turned. "Hey Demolt, why mess with them when you can fight another one of the supreme four mamodos like myself?" Pamoon asked, "Or are you to scare to fight against me." "He's one of the supreme four mamodo?" Li-en asked. "Our group had to fight him, but it turned out he's no different from us, just scared of being turned back into stone," Kiyo said. "So after him snap out of it with my help, he joined our side," Zatch said. "At least he's a friend now," Wonrei said.

Demolt went to attack Pamoon but he dodge it. 'Oruda Zemaru' Roberto shouted. The claws separated into multiple attacks coming at the ground breaking Pamoon's concentration of his stars. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Demolt's arm stopping his attack. "Zatch Kiyo," Pamoon responded. "Kanchome use your powers now," Kiyo shouted. "Right," Kanchome responded. "Let's go Kanchome," Folgore shouted, 'Poruk'. Kanchome transformed into a part of a wall keeping those who wouldn't be able to keep up with their mamodo partners, including Djem and Mr. Goldo, safe.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. 'Go Bairuk' Shion shouted. Ponygon and Nya changed forms as they slam right under Demolt's chin. Those who were fighting gather around Pamoon and Leila. "I thought Rops and Nya were too scared," Leila said. "Seeing you two fights save our friends help broke their fear," Apollo said. "Pamoon Leila, you two focus on destroying the stone since you can't attack Demolt directly," Kiyo said. "Good idea," Pamoon said.

Demolt hit his chest ready to fight. "So what's the plan Kiyo?" Wonrei asked. "Let's use speed to confuse him," Kiyo responded. "Sounds good to me," Shion said. "Yopoppoi," Yopopo said. "Are you sure Yopopo?" Djem shouted. "Yes," Yopopo responded.

'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted. 'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. 'Go Bairuk' Shion shouted. 'Mifasoruk' Djem shouted. All four powered up as they started running. Demolt tried to attack but Zatch stop it as Ponygon blocked it. Demolt just laugh at them. Then he punched Zatch and Ponygon to the ground. Yopopo and Nya tried to take advantage. 'Rigron Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. The two claws on Demolt's arms became Nun-chucks. Demolt swing it around and hit Yopopo and Nya. "Yopopo," Djem shouted. "Nya," Shion called out. The two appeared with little damage cause of their spells.

'Migron' Alber shouted. 'Faruga' Lance shouted. Leila and Pamoon fired their attacks but Demolt blocked it with his spell. "Even from behind," Tia responded. "Hey you stop the act," Apollo called out to Roberto, "I can tell, you're not being manipulated at all are you?" "What?" Leila and Pamoon responded. "That's right Apollo can sense ones abilities and power from their hearts," Kiyo responded.

Just then Roberto laughs at them. "Why would I need to be manipulated, Zophis is a great person. In fact he promises me," Roberto said, "You see if I do what he says then after the battle he'll let me use the stone of moonlight for my own power. To manipulate anyone to do whatever I want. Now fight like ants because we'll blow all of you away with Demolt's power. My name is Roberto Vile the man who will be Zophis successor." Everyone was glaring at Roberto hearing every word.

Zatch and Kiyo were the ones most affected by Roberto's words, as they remember how Kolulu was affected by being forced to fight against her will and how it made Kolulu suffer. "Kiyo," Zatch said. "Yeah I know," Kiyo responded. "No matter what, we can't lose," They said in unison.

Zatch jumped strait at Demolt full power. "What is Zatch doing?" Penny responded. "Is he seriously going to fight Demolt by himself?" Danny asked. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth. Demolt blocked it with his weapon and use it to attack. 'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Ponygon pushed the weapon out of range as Wonrei got Zatch out of the way. "Wonrei aim me at Roberto," Zatch said. "Okay," Wonrei said doing so. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth coming at Roberto. Demolt successfully blocked it and tried to hit Wonrei and Zatch. Wonrei manage to get them away from the attack.

"Wonrei aim Zatch at Demolt," Kiyo shouted. "What…?" Wonrei asked. "Just do it," Zatch said. Wonrei did so not knowing what Zatch and Kiyo had in mind. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Demolt again. Wonrei manage to get Zatch on the ground. "Wonrei Li-en listens," Kiyo said. He explained his plan that he and Zatch had. "Are you sure that will work?" Li-en asked. "We got to keep Zatch moving fast while launching his attacks and we can't do it with Rauzaruk because we can't launch any spells while it's active," Kiyo explained. "Okay," Li-en and Wonrei responded.

"What are they doing?" Pamoon responded. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Demolt. Zatch was on Wonrei's shoulder as Demolt attack. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei use his speed to dodge the attack. Ponygon and Nya then use their speeds to power up spell and dodge the attack. 'Oru Miguruga' Alber shouted. Leila fired her top that formed into Oru Miguruga but Demolt blocked it. Then Demolt went to attack Leila. 'Baikal' Shion shouted. Nya turned into a giant mattress that cushion Leila's fall.

At the same time Zatch continued to attack. "Don't they know it's not working?" Penny asked. "A mamodos power is like art, it attends to surprise you," Mr. Goldo said. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit apparent weak spot of Demolts. Wonrei got Zatch on the ground. "Something must happen in the past that must be driving Zatch to fight like he is," Mr. Goldo said, "And whatever it is, is making Zatch's spells stronger." 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zatch fired another Zakerga that Demolt blocked. Wonrei barely got Zatch away from another attack.

Zatch remembered all the suffering this battle had caused. "I won't allow anymore of my friends be hurt by this battle," Zatch said. "Not in this battle, or in any battle," Kiyo said. "That's our reason to fight," both shouted. They continued to fight despite being knocked around. Just then everyone noticed that Zatch's spellbook was shining brightly. "Now I get it, they're using Zakergas over and over to power up their spellbook," Apollo said. "They must be planning to use that power for Bao Zakerga," Danny responded.

"Li-en Wonrei do it," Kiyo said. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei jumped and got Zatch close enough. "Demolt stop playing around," Roberto shouted. Demolt powered up for his attack and slam his nun chuck down. Zatch and Wonrei manage to dodge it as they continued. Demolt tried to attack but Ponygon blocked the attack. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. Zakerga fired and hit Demolt from the back. The red spellbook was shining brighter and brighter.

Finally Zatch jumped from Wonrei aiming at Demolt's weak spot. 'Hedoyun Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. Spikes appeared from Demolt's neck hitting Zatch. "Nice try but we're still at aim," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'. Bao Zakerga was summoned from Zatch's mouth. It was twice its normal size. It bites down at Demolt forcing him to the ground. Kiyo collapse as Zatch fell. Danny saved Zatch in time.

However Demolt was still able to stand after the attack. He roared as if unaffected by Bao Zakerga. "It only hit his vital a little," Kiyo said. Zatch got ready to get into position again. Demolt went for an attack on Kiyo who was collapsed.

'Dino Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops fired Dino Rigron that stopped Demolt's attack cold. 'So Giaku' Uri shouted. Penny fired So Giaku to help restrain Demolt. 'Regaruk' Li-en shouted. Wonrei use his speed to get Kiyo out of the way. "You little fly," Roberto responded. "Kiyo don't forget, you're not alone in this," Apollo said. "Right," Kiyo agreed.

Byanko and Alvin was watching them as Demolt broke free from the spells. _"It doesn't matter how great their numbers are, how can they possibly beat Demolt,"_ Byanko thought. "Kiyo, I don't think this guy has use his strongest spells yet," Apollo said, "You know I can sense power and level of a spell right? Well so far the spells he used doesn't seem to be his strongest spells." "Right," Kiyo said.

"Nuisances, I thought I could beat them using weaker spells," Roberto said, "Now I have to use our higher class spells." He turned to Zatch and Kiyo first. 'Ragiant Ji Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. Demolt's claw became a powerful hammer to use. "Lance get ready," Pamoon shouted. Demolt hammered down to the ground. 'Fashield' Lance shouted. Stars formed a pyramid shield around Kiyo and Zatch. The hammer broke through but saved them.

But then Demolt use his second shot. 'Fashield' Lance shouted. Another Fashield appeared saving them. Demolt was ready to use his third shot. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and blocked the attack but was shattered. Demolt was on his last shot. 'Gigano Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted. Danny summoned Gigano Jioron over them as it protected everyone in range from the attack.

"Demolt, aim for that one," Roberto said aiming at Danny, 'Dio Muru Zemoruk'. Demolt's fist engulf in flames as it came at Danny. 'Raaja Zerusen' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired Raaja Zerusen from his arms. It hit Demolt's attack causing the two to cancel out. 'Ak Spreid' Uri shouted. Penny fired Ak Spreid into the air to attack. 'Zaker' Kiyo shouted. Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and fuse with Penny's spell doing damage to Demolt. "How can you be that powerful?" Roberto responded. "Because everyone in our alliance, are our friend," Zatch said. "And the friendship in our alliance makes us stronger than before," Kiyo said.

Demolt was about to attack again at them. 'Gigaroro Niyururuk' Alvin shouted. Byanko's limbs extend as he manage to punch Demolt. "The newest member of the alliance, super cool Byanko –ribbit-," Byanko shouted. "That frog guy," Kanchome responded. "Uh-huh, looks like he's joining our side," Folgore said. "Wow, that was some power," Zatch said. "Yeah and I think I know how we can destroy the stone of moonlight now with that power," Kiyo said, "Everyone gather up."

They did so leaving Byanko confuse. "You two," Zatch told him. "Ah right," Byanko said. Kanchome transform back to normal to hear the plan. "Okay what we need to do is at least get Demolt far enough from the stone," Kiyo explained, "Byanko Penny, you two combine should be enough to destroy the stone." "What us?" Penny responded. "But even if you get him far enough, we can still be attack," Byanko said. "Leave Demolt's attacks to Kanchome and Rops," Kiyo said.

"What are you waiting for Demolt? Finish them," Roberto shouted. Demolt was set to attack. "Okay now," Kiyo said. Everyone separated into small groups. 'Gigano Zegar' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired Gigano Zegar from his chest. "That attack won't do a thing," Roberto shouted. Demolt block it with his claw. 'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted. Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren. It hit Demolt in a head on attack.

'Rigon Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. The claws became nun-chucks as he tried to hit Wonrei. 'Go Bairuk' Shion shouted. Nya transformed and saved Wonrei. Demolt tried to attack each time it failed. 'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon went to his second form as Zatch rode on his back. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted. 'Doremiker' Djem shouted. Both Yopopo and Zatch fired their attacks forcing Demolt further away. 'Mikorou Ma Zegaruga' Dr. Riddles shouted. Kiddo fired Mikorou Ma Zegaruga from his body forcing Demolt back further.

"Penny Byanko now," Kiyo shouted. 'Gigaroro Niyaruruk' Alvin shouted. Byanko's limbs stretch carrying Penny. 'Bau Rouruk' Roberto shouted. Demolt flew at them full speed. 'Dika Poruk' Folgore shouted. A huge image of Kanchome appeared taller than Demolt. "Try that against me," Kanchome shouted. 'Dio Muru Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. Demolt's fist burst into flames at Kanchome's image. 'Dino Rigron' Apollo shouted. Rops fired Dino Rigron through the image and tangling Demolt.

"Now Byanko," Penny shouted. Byanko threw Penny as she aimed at the stone. Demolt broke free from Rops' spell and came at Byanko and Penny. 'Gigano Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted. Gigano Jioron came down and grab both Byanko and Penny that seem to stop Demolt's attempt.

'Saisu' Megumi shouted. Tia swipe her hands firing Saisu at Roberto. Demolt had to block it giving Penny the opening she needed. 'So Giaku' Uri shouted. Penny fired a powerful So Giaku at the stone. It manage to destroy it in one hit. 'Zemoruk' Roberto shouted. Demolt fired Zemoruk at Penny. "Nya," Shion shouted. "Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted. Ponygon and Zatch saved Penny as Nya saved Byanko. The stone of moonlight was shattered into million pieces as the plan manage to work.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the long update, but I have to say between all the chapters, this one has the most changes. Anyways I stop it there since the stone was shattered, so the second half of the battle is with Demolt's strongest spell. As well as Zatch's 7th spell and Leila's best spell. Don't worry about Zatch knowing the chain effect of Zakerzem, I'll try and keep that part till later, but that doesn't mean Zatch won't know the rest.

* * *

**Next Time:** Roberto unleashed Demolt's strongest spell and got swallowed by Demolt for it. Now Demolt is on a free rampage and the only way to burn his book is to get it out of his stomach. Luckily Zatch gains a new spell, and both Alber and Lance regain concious. But can Pamoon's and Leila's power at its fullest help Zatch and Kiyo with their new spell against the more powerful Demolt? Read to Find out...

**Demolt, Roberto, and the Stone of Moonlight**


	53. New Hope: Zakerzem

**New Hope: Zakerzem**

Roberto watch as the stone of moonlight fragments fell and lost their light as it was shatter dreams for him. Alber and Lance passed out after finally regaining control.

"You guys will pay, all of you," Roberto said, "For the first time I found something I could demote two, work hard to achieve and you shattered it. I'm going to use that spell."

Roberto remember Zophis warning him about the spell and not to use it.

'Girugadomu Barusuruk' Roberto shouted. Spikes shot up from Demolt's body and then turned into armor. Even his vital spot gained armor.

"Kiyo," Apollo said.

"Yeah I sense danger two," Kiyo said.

"That armor suites you Demolt, now obliterate them leave no traces of them behind," Roberto shouted.

"You stupid human, who do you think you are ordering me around," Demolt demanded. Demolt pick Roberto up and put him in his mouth to swallow. "Stay in my stomach and keep your strength from within flowing," Demolt said. Inside his stomach Roberto was passed out but the spellbook was still shinning in his hand.

Demolt flew and broke through the ceiling now being free. Then he noticed the group on the ground. "Why you invaded my territory?" Demolt demanded flying at them.

"Tia," Zatch said.

"Leave it to us," Tia said.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared and blocked Demolt's attack.

Demolt however broke right through the defense. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Another Ma Seshield appeared this time a bit stronger.

'Dika Poruk' Folgore shouted. A Dika Poruk appeared in front of Kanchome as Tia's shield was broken. Demolt started attacking the image.

"Kiyo I'll keep him distracted while you come up with a new plan," Kanchome shouted.

"Right," Kiyo said.

"Now what, he's a lot stronger than before?" Byanko asked.

"I don't know but I do know one thing, and that is we need to rethink our strategy," Kiyo said, "His weak point is protected, and I don't think we can fool him like before."

"Kiyo, I think I know the answer," Zack said.

"Huh?" Everyone responded.

"I don't how or why, but I hear voices of all the mamodos who was forced to fight against their will," Zatch said, "And it releasing a new power inside of me, I think it's a new spell, and a good one two. One that can help us beat Demolt once and for all."

The red spellbook started glowing uncontrollably. "Kiyo the spellbook," Wonrei responded. Kiyo look and saw it.

"The 7th spell Zakerzem," Kiyo said.

"I know it has some kind of power that can assist us to win this battle," Zatch said.

Demolt then saw Kanchome's illusion and was about to attack the real Kanchome. 'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield appeared in front of Kanchome as Demolt started punching through it.

"Okay Zatch lets give that new spell a try," Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch said.

"The 7th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerzem'.

A ball of energy fired from Zatch's mouth. It was similar to Jikerdor but faster than but not as fast as Zakerga. Zakerzem hit Demolt's arm. The arm glowed with electricity stored up.

"That's Zakerzem?" Danny responded, "Some power, it hardly did a thing?"

"Zatch what kind of spell is this?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm trying to remember," Zatch said. Demolt went for an attack.

'Ma Seshield' Megumi shouted. Ma Seshield block the attack and was about to shattered.

"Wait Kiyo use Zakerga," Zatch said.

"Okay," Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerga'.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the armor that was hit by Zakerzem. The armor was destroyed as if Zakerga's power was amplified.

"That was a normal Zakerga," Penny responded.

"It must have been amplified somehow," Kiddo said.

"That's it, Zatch Zakerzem stores up electricity in the target and amplifies your attack power when it comes in contact of what Zakerzem hit," Kiyo said.

"Yeah not only that, but if it hits Rashield, Rashield's power is amplified as well," Zatch said.

"In other hands, Zatch gain a resourceful spell," Djem responded with Yopopo agreeing.

"All we need then is to hit Demolt 3 times with Zakerzem, and then we'll use Bao Zakerga," Kiyo said.

"Just tell us how he can help," Wonrei said.

They scattered as Kiyo got Zatch in position. 'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted. Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth but Demolt dodge it easily.

"Megumi Tia," Kiyo shouted.

'Giga La Seioshi' Megumi shouted. Giga La Seioshi surrounded Demolt at that moment.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted. Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth. Demolt broke through the barrier fast enough to dodge Zakerzem.

'Dino Rigron' Apollo shouted. Demolt dodge Rops' attack before he could get entangled.

"Kiyo, that was my last Dino Rigron," Apollo shouted.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted. Wonrei and Penny fired their strongest attacks. Rau Dibauren and So Giaku hit, but didn't stop Demolt.

"The problem is, we need to catch him off guard, but we can't hold him down long enough or catch him by surprise," Kiyo said.

"Yeah, and I doubt Ponygon's Nya's Danny's and Yopopo's powers will be enough," Zatch said.

"Then leave this to Pamoon Lance Leila and I," Alber said out of nowhere. "Huh?" Everyone responded.

Stars rotated around Demolt from nowhere. 'Miberna Ma Migron' Alber shouted. 26 moons similar to Leila's crest surround Demolt with the stars.

"That's a good start Alber," Leila said, "Ready Pamoon?"

"We're more than ready," Pamoon said. Both Leila's and Pamoon's spellbooks shined brightly.

"Pamoon is one of the supreme four mamodos, and combine that with whatever spell this is of Leila's, this will be something," Kiyo thought.

"Everyone be sure to stay out of the path of Pamoon's stars," Zatch shouted.

"B, E, H, L, O, R, W," Leila shouted.

'Roll' Alber shouted.

Demolt was about to hit the stars and moons. Pamoon move the stars away from Demolt as the moons rolled away.

"Lance now!" Pamoon shouted.

'Faruga' Lance shouted.

The stars fired lasers at Demolt hurting him.

"A, C, H, I, L, Q, T, V, X, Z," Leila shouted.

'Connect' Alber shouted. Laser fired from the moons connecting each other around Demolt. 'Harvest' Alber shouted. The moons tangled around Demolt immobilizing him.

"Kiyo," Pamoon responded.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth at Demolt. Demolt tried to dodge the attack but a star faced him.

'Faruga' Lance shouted.

Faruga fired from the star and hit Demolt, and then Zakerzem hit him. Demolt started glowing and storing up with electricity.

"Hey Kiyo is that what Zakerzem does?" Lance asked.

"Yeah but we need two more Zakerzems before hitting him with Bao Zakerga," Kiyo responded.

Demolt got ready to attack again. 'Dima Faruga' Lance shouted.

Dima Faruga fired from the stars and hit Demolt as Leila's moons tangled him again.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted. Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Demolt.

"You got to be kidding me!" Demolt shouted then start hitting his stomach, "Human more power!"

Inside Roberto was forced to send more strength from within into then book.

Demolt broke free from the moons at that moment.

Demolt flew into the air making it impossible to hit.

'Dino Rigron' Apollo shouted.

Dino Rigron fired from Rops' hands and grab Demolt's leg.

"You're not going anywhere," Apollo responded as Rops forced him into the ground.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted. Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Demolt.

Demolt broke free from Rops' grip and flew into the air again. "Now all of you will pay," Demolt shouted.

He stopped when he saw what look like Zatch was really Kanchome transformed into him.

'Meru Mey!" Ponygon shouted as he was behind Demolt carrying Zatch.

"Kiyo now!" Zatch shouted.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and engulfed Demolt destroying all his armor and more.

Demolt was on the ground badly injured.

"We still need to get Roberto out of his stomach," Kiyo said.

"I'll handle that one," Penny said.

'So Giaku' Uri shouted.

Penny fired So Giaku that hit Demolt's stomach forcing him to spit out Roberto and the spellbook.

Demolt's spellbook flew out of Roberto's hand. 'Doremiker' Djem shouted.

Doremiker fired from Yoppopo's body and hit Demolt's book burning it instantly, and Demolt disappeared with it.

Roberto regained conscious and ran when he saw that Demolt was gone.

"Yeah its over," Kanchome cheered.

"No its not," Kiyo said.

"Right we still have Zophis to deal with," Dr. Riddles responded.

"Well where is he?" Tia asked.

"Last time we saw him, he led Brago and Sherry to battle somewhere else," Kiyo answered.

"Brago is here?" Penny responded.

"It makes since, Sherry has a deep grudge for Zophis for manipulating her best friend," Dr. Riddles responded.

"We better go fine them," Kiyo said.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I've been working on other stories including Prince Zatch Bell and Zackary Bell to get them caught up to this story. I tried to spice it up with Pamoon being there.

Anyways someone suggested that I keep Pamoon and Leila further into the story not burn their books after Zophis is defeated and I think I might just do that. They can stay with Lance and Alber until they return.

By the way, since we're drawing to the end of the battle against the ancient mamodos, and this story is based off Zatch Bell Manga comics, so Faudo's first appearance will come soon, I have a poll on my profile. If Pamoon is going to go further in the story, I thought I use him and Lance to replace either Li-en and Wonrei, Aleshia and Riyo, or Earth and Elli.

I didn't add Cherish and Nicole because I need to keep to be there when Ted and Jeed is there and that's the only way I know how, but that doesn't mean Cherish will join Zeno's side when Zeno takes over. This also doesn't mean that Lance and Pamoon will go strait to Faudo once Lance gains the curse mark but Zatch and his friends will act to save Lance as well as any of the two who were still have the curse mark.

Lastly since I had Nya and Shion appeared for the battle against the ancient mamodos since their first appearance in Anime was before the battle, I thought since the mamodo Machiro and his partner Nicolas appeared in the In-between world episodes that came after the ancient mamodos but before Faudo appeared, for Zatch Bell rewrite, they appeared for the battle in Faudo.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zophis battles out with Brago and Sherry and it becomes a close battle until Koko appeared and made it tough on Sherry to concentrate her strength from within for Brago's spells, but Brago remind her why they were fighting and Sherry listen beyond what she hears. How would this battle turn out? Read to find out...


	54. Sherry's Inner Battle

**Sherry's Inner Battle**

'Radom' Koko's voice echoed, 'Radom'.

Zophis fired two Radoms at Sherry and Brago. Brago block each one without being hurt.

'Rond Radom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired a explosive whip at them.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis from his hand to block Rond Random.

The whip turned and hit the side of a wall of rocks sending a boulder down on Brago and Sherry.

Brago destroyed it with one fist.

'Rond Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired another Rond Random from his hand that went around Brago and Sherry.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Brago summon Ion Gravirei that crushed Rond Random as he turned.

"What ever you're planning Zophis won't work, bring Koko out right now," Sherry shouted.

"Please I figured you're not using your most powerful spells until you know Koko is safe," Zophis responded, "Just so that you know Koko been rising her hatred toward you. I'll make you pay for what you did to my mamodos!"

'Dioga Teoradom' Koko shouted. A giant Random fired down on Brago and Sherry.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon that counteracted against Dioga Teorandom. In an explosion Koko decided to walk up to Sherry.

"You got some powerful spells too," she said.

"_Koko,"_ Sherry thought.

"Bonjour Sherry," Koko greeted.

Sherry remember the day she met Koko.

…_Flashback…_

_Sherry was a little girl who was mistreated by her mother. Koko jumped into the water and saved her. Koko talked some sense to Sherry about getting out of the darkness in her heart._

…_End of Flashback…_

"What's wrong Sherry, after all this time you won't say hello?" Koko asked.

"You're looking well Koko," Sherry greeted.

"Goodness me Koko, I think Sherry is fond of your clothing," Zophis said with a laugh, "You see I didn't make her wear those clothes she choose those clothes herself."

"Shut up!" Sherry responded as the black spellbook shined brightly.

"Zophis is telling the truth Sherry," Koko said.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted not believing it.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Zophis.

"Goodness me, that spell is weaker than usual," Zophis said.

'Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired a stronger version of Random but not as strong as Dioga Teorandom. The two spells canceled each other out.

"Zophis didn't manipulate me, he just change me," Koko said, "Hurting weaklings destroying things all are fun. I am now revealing my true form."

The black spellbook started loosing its shine and Brago noticed it.

"Don't listen to this girl," Brago responded.

'Ran Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Ran Random at Brago who manage to block it with his body.

"Sherry," Brago said.

"I know he just doing this to weaken my heart power," Sherry said.

Brago agree but he know Sherry was still weakening.

"Believe me under that smile is a heart full of hatred," Zophis said.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Dioga Gravidon to attack.

'Gigarado Shield' Koko shouted.

An explosive shield appeared that blocked Dioga Gravidon.

Zophis took Koko into the air on top a rock pillar.

'Oruga Radom' Koko shouted.

'Oruga Reis' Sherry shouted.

Zophis fired spiraling explosive energy as Brago fired a spiraling beam of gravity.

The two spells collided even strength.

"I'm not the same person you think I am, the gap between us are to great. You from a rich family while I'm suffer from poverty. What kind of bond can you forge from two separate lives," Koko responded.

Oruga Radom broke through Sherry's and Brago's attack forcing them back. "I tried to beat you with my studies, and look for my own skills, I suffer around you," Koko said as Sherry remember the days, 'Gigano Radom'.

Zophis fired a Gigano class version of Radom.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Gigano Radom.

The two spells cancel each other out. Zophis noticed Sherry still suffering from Koko's words. Brago tried to attack but Zophis went back further.

"Sherry remember your 10th birthday when your family necklace was stolen?" Koko asked.

Sherry remember as it lead to her being badly depressed by mistreatment from her mother because her hankerchief was found at the crime scene.

"I was the thief," Koko responded, "And all thanks to what you taught me." Koko took out the necklace that was stolen. Sherry loss her will at that moment as Koko went to attack.

'Dioga Teoradom' Koko shouted. Zophis fired Dioga Teoradom at Sherry full power.

'Dioga Gravidon' Sherry shouted but nothing appeared. She tried and tried again but nothing came and Dioga Teoradom hit them. Brago took damage from the hit protecting Sherry and their spellbook.

"Brago," Sherry responded.

Brago glared at Sherry with anger, and hit her. "What do you think you're doing? By letting that girl talk to you, you became useless," Brago shouted, "It looks like human power was pointless after all." Brago walked off leaving Sherry in her confusion.

"Now I can torture Brago," Zophis said.

"Don't underestimate me," Brago responded.

'Radom' Koko shouted, 'Radom'.

Zophis fired two Radoms at Brago. Brago blocked them with his right arm as his left arm and right leg were badly hurt.

'Ran Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Ran Random around Brago causing damage to his already hurt arm.

'Ran Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired another Ran Random at Brago.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted but nothing appeared. All she could do was watch Brago take hits as he came at Zophis.

Sherry was about to allow Zophis burn Brago's book when she saw her rings of moon and sun, that she remember Koko gave them to her to show her the light.

"_The rings are to show me the light of things," _Sherry remembered then saw that Koko had earrings with the same symbol as her rings. That's when she was that deeply in Koko's heart she heard Koko calling for help.

'Digan Teoradom' Koko shouted. Multiple Dioga Teoradom fired down at Brago. "Brago hands up front," Sherry shouted, 'Barber Gravidon'.

Barber Gravidon came down, took down Zophis' attacks, and did damage to his arm while creating a crater to the ground bellow.

"Sorry Brago, but now I see the truth, so let me fight along side you," Sherry told Brago, "After all now I know my beliefs are correct."

Zophis came at Sherry with anger.

'Gigano Reis' Sherry shouted.

Brago fired Gigano Reis at Zophis who turned to the left.

"Don't think you can beat me because of one lucky hit," Zophis said.

'Ran Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Ran Random at Sherry.

'Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Gravirei press down, however Ran Random wrap around Sherry leg causing an explosion and hurt her leg.

'Gigano Random' Koko shouted.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted.

Ion Gravirei pressed down and cancel out Gigano Random.

'Random' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired Random at Sherry but she dodge each one.

"Stop it Sherry, you'll just make it worst if you take Zophis away from me," Koko shouted.

Sherry heard her but listen to Koko's hearts still calling for help.

'Ion Gravirei' Sherry shouted. Ion Gravirei pressed down on Zophis stopping his attacks.

"Koko the necklace show her the necklace," Zophis ordered.

Koko took it out to show Ssherry. "Sherry I hate you so I stole it from your home," Koko shouted.

"It looks like a fake to me," Sherry said.

"No way I made it down to the final detail from Koko's memory," Zophis confessed.

"That's pretty desperate of you if you've just reveal your plan to us," Brago said.

Koko drop the necklace and fell into the crater. Sherry ran after Koko giving Zophis time to aim.

'Dioga Teorandom' Koko shouted.

Zophis fired one last Dioga Teorandom at Koko. Sherry use her staff to pull Zophis aside causing him to miss entirely. Then she threw the stone to Brago who grabbed it with his good arm. Sherry use the time to use the string attach to jump after Koko and stop falling.

The battle was over as Sherry got Koko to safety.

Zophis was out from the final attack as they had him down. "You fools do you think that I'll erase Koko's memories when my book burns, she would continue to suffer after this battle," Zophis said.

"Zophis, erase Koko's memories," Sherry said grabbing her, "I predicted everything that's why I didn't want the other mamodos to fight you. So that I can make sure you erase her memories so do it!"

"I can do it but I won't," Zophis responded.

"You're afraid weren't you Zophis," Brago said.

"Huh?" Sherry responded.

"When I met Sherry you fired a random at her, and when I came to block it you disappeared," Brago said, "And on the way to the ruins you kept sending weak mamodos to fight us. So when we return to the mamodo world you want to continue running from me?"

"I'll do what you say, I'll return Koko back to the way she was before we met," Zophis said in fear. Sherry cried with happiness over Koko remembering what her servant said about Brago.

Later Zatch Kiyo and the rest of the group arrived right when a helicopter driven by Sherry's servant came to pick Sherry and Brago up and bandage them up.

"You beaten Zophis then," Kiyo said.

"Yes but I decided to wait until he erases Koko's memories," Sherry said, "Boy with the red book, you've became stronger since I last saw you. The next time we see each other we'll fight." Sherry's servant called for her to leave. Sherry left giving the group her farewell.

"The battle is over now we must go our separate ways," Dr. Riddles said, "Until time comes when we see each other again."

"What about Pamoon and Leila?" Zatch asked turning to them.

"Our battle was over a thousand years ago, unless we're allowed to fight again there's no use for us to stay even with Lance and Alber," Leila said.

"I was hopping to stay longer as well," Pamoon said.

Suddenly all the spellbooks started shinning brightly.

"All the spellbooks glowing at once?" Danny asked.

"Could it be?" Kiyo responded opening his with the others fallowing.

A new message was in the spellbook, but not about the number of mamodos being left.

'Two mamodos left from the previous battle now can enter this battle. They can still fight for the crown.' it said.

"This means that Leila and Pamoon can be part of this battle," Apollo said.

"How about it guys, become pernament members of our alliance," Zatch said.

"If Lance doesn't mind me being around then I'm in," Pamoon said.

"Why not, at least until its time to go back," Leila agreed.

"Now then, if that's the case I wish us all good luck in hopes that each of us makes it to the end," Dr. Riddles said.

Soon enough with Apollo's help everyone went home and back to their lives.

Meanwhile Sherry who had read the message as well, was visiting Koko at the hospital. Sherry's servant fillled Koko with the idea that she was in a coma because of what happen to her village, but deep inside she knew somehow Sherry saved her. At the end Sherry promise Brago she'll make him king as her way of thanking him for all he done.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought to end it there making the chapter longer. And the best of news is the story is FINALLY out of the battle against Zophis and his armies of ancient mamodos.

I know the story is not over but I like to thank all the readers who waited patiently for the chapters of the battles against Zophis and the ancient mamodos. And I will show my thanks after the chapters for the battle to stop Faudo and the battle against Clear Note is over as well.

I use the message thing to give an excuse for Pamoon and Leila to stay longer.

Now there's the matter of the poll on my profile. For those who only read the last chapter once before I made the changes to mention the poll in the last chapter. I decided since Pamoon is remaining in the battle, that he and Lance replace either Li-en and Wonrei, Aleshia and Riya, or Earth and Elli in the ones who were forced to help Leo because of the curse mark, because I can still get those three to come to Faudo to help stop it. Cherish and Nicole I didn't include because it was because of the curse seal they were there, and I don't think they'll be going to Faudo if Nicole didn't get the mark, meaning Ted and Cherish won't see each other after being separated cause of the battle won't happen, and I don't want that. But there will be a change in the story that will lead to Cherish and Nicole helping Zatch Kiyo and their friends stop Faudo after its released.

So here's the full detail of how the choices will effect the story...

Li-en and Wonrei: Zatch and his friends will still go to Faudo to break the seal on Lance.

Elli and Earth: Elli's condition wouldn't worsen cause of the seal but they still go to try and stop Faudo themselves and meet up with Karudio and Saaza

Aleshia and Riyo: The duo will still go to Faudo to help stop it.

Either way Zatch and his friends will go to Faudo to try and stop it.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo relax after their intense battle. However a robotic mamodo decide to break their time off and force them into a battle. To make things worst the robotic mamodo knows all of Zatch's spells and knows. But during the battle Zatch unlock a new ability and remembers more about Zakerzem. Can Zatch and Kiyo beat this mamodo, and what new power is it sensing? Read To find out...


	55. True Power of Zakerzem

**True Power of Zakerzem**

After the final battle against Zophis was over things started calming down. Zatch and Kiyo were still stuck with Ponygon because Sunbeam couldn't find a place that will except Ponygon living with him. Now Kiyo was going to school finding Zatch with Ponygon.

"Zatch you're not planning to go to school with me are you?" Kiyo asked.

"No actually I was planning to go see Mr. Sunbeam," Zatch said.

"But he's working right now," Zatch said.

Kiyo was about to explain why it was a bad idea when he had a feeling he was being watch.

Zatch and Ponygon took off at that moment, and Kiyo ignored it and went to school.

What they didn't know was that a robot mamodo name Koral Q was the one watching them.

At school Kiyo was getting ready for the day.

"Class we got a transfer student today," the teacher said.

Shion came in taking Kiyo by surprise, and of course Nya was with her.

After school Shion walked home with Kiyo. "Oh so you were planning to transfer schools anyways?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, and I thought your school was best because I'll be around you and Zatch," Shion said.

"Well all I have to say is welcome to Momochi City," Kiyo said.

"Thanks, although I wish Zatch was there," Shion said.

"He and Ponygon went to see Sunbeam at work," Kiyo said.

Shion and Nya went home as Kiyo continued home. Just then Kiyo saw Zatch chasing after a flying Yellow Tail.

"Wait up Zatch," Kiyo shouted going after Zatch. Zatch continued to fallow the yellowtail to a bridge that was under construction. There it flew into the sky and disappeared.

"It flew off," Zatch said.

"It was a trap Zatch," Kiyo responded.

'Roboruga' someone shouted.

The other end of the bridge built exploded as something hit it.

"Pi po pa pi poo," Koral Q said.

Zatch and Kiyo turned to the mamodo.

"Zatch Bell and Piyo (Kiyo) Takamine, my name is Koral Q and you fallen for my trap so its only natural you let me burn your book," Koral Q said standing next to his partner a geek wearing glasses and a lab coat name Grubb.

"So wait you're a mamodo," Zatch responded.

"I told you it was a trap," Kiyo responded.

"That's right it was a trap," Koral Q said.

"Kiyo lets fight this guy," Zatch said.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded taking out the red spellbook.

"So you feel like fighting, lets go Grubb," Koral Q said.

"_This guy must be strong to survive against the ancient mamodos,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Full body transformation," Koral Q said.

'Roboruk' Grubb shouted.

Koral Q transformed into a giant robot. "Now I'll take you down," Koral Q said.

Kiyo pointed at Koral Q directing Zatch. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Koral Q. He screamed in pain at first but recovered.

"That attack was your fifth spell Zakerga. Other spells are Zaker, Rashield, Jikerdor, Rauzaruk, Zakerzem, and your most powerful spell Bao Zakerga," Coral Q said, "I also record that you're the one that started the alliance you created, and I estimated that if your book was burned your alliance will fall apart, that's why I came after you first."

"You know about the alliance?" Kiyo responded.

"That's right and I know 3 other mamodos in this town, Tia Ponygon and Nya," Koral Q said.

"Wait Nya is here?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, Shion transfer schools to my school," Kiyo explained.

"That's right and we'll defeat you first then Tia, then Ponygon, and finally Nya," Koral Q said, "After your alliance starts breaking apart the others will be easy."

Kiyo thought back at when he launch Zakerga how it cause Koral Q pain. 'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Koral Q causing him pain again.

"It did work," Kiyo responded.

"Please don't attack again, I can't handle the pain," Koral Q said.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Koral Q.

"Grubb just give them the book," Koral Q told his partner.

"What are you talking about?" Grubb asked, "This isn't the transformation that work against Zakerga."

"That's right I'll beat you pi po pa," Koral Q shouted, "Grubb second transformations!"

'Ra Robogarugu' Grubb shouted.

Koral Q transformed into a different robot with a shield in his hands.

"Lets go Zatch," Kiyo responded, 'Zakerga'.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth. This time it hit Koral Q's shield and reflect off him back at Zatch and Kiyo.

They manage to dodge the attack barely.

"Yes now, pi-yo, Grubb," Koral Q ordered transforming back to normal.

'Bizamu Roboruga' Grubb shouted.

Koral Q fires a missle from his body, that had a drill at the nose, at Zatch and Kiyo.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield appeared in front of them to defend. Just then the drill detach to two parts. The part with the drill broke through Rashield and the second one came at Zatch and Kiyo.

"Kiyo," Zatch responded as he blocked the attack. There was an explosion but Zatch was barely hurt.

Grubb noticed it two and figure they were stronger than they thought.

'Jikerdor' Kiyo shouted.

Jikerdor fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Koral Q magnetizing him.

"Now your body is magnetized and since this bridge is under construction you're an easy target," Kiyo said as the metal of the construction work came at Koral Q.

'Muromu Roboruk' Grubb shouted.

Koral Q transformed into a robot made out of rubber. Jikerdor failed causing the metal to fall around Koral Q not on him.

"We're not done just yet," Kiyo said.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

"The 6th spell," Kiyo shouted, 'Rauzaruk'

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch enhancing his body.

"Don't you get it, none of your spells will work," Grubb explained, 'Digou Roboruk'.

Koral Q transformed into a robot with a motorcycle for legs.

"Go Zatch show them what you can do," Kiyo shouted.

"Right," Zatch responded as he ran toward Koral Q.

"Pi Poo pa, full throttle," Koral Q responded.

He started moving and got behind Zatch. Zatch tried to move around Coral Q but he moved faster than Zatch. Koral Q went for a punch and Zatch manage to block it with his hands. However Koral Q over power Zatch and push him into the ground.

"_This isn't good, Rashield Jikerdor Zakerga and Rauzaruk failed, and since Zakerga was reflected back at us, that means Zaker won't work either. That just leaves Zakerzem and Bao Zakerga,"_ Kiyo thought.

"So Piyo are you going to use Zakerzem next?" Koral Q asked.

"That's a silly question Koral Q because that's the only spell they have left," Grubb said, "He'll hit us with Zakerzem and then use it to amplify the power of their Bao Zakerga."

"Hey you, how do you know all our spells not to mention everyone in our alliance?" Kiyo asked.

"I'll tell you, I research you and your allies along with other mamodos, both weak and strong. I got a radar in my body that allows me to find mamodos. I even research the ancient mamodos," Koral Q said.

"You knew about that?" Kiyo asked.

"Of course we knew about the battles at the ruins," Koral Q said.

"You knew about the battle and you didn't help out?" Zatch asked.

"Of course, why would I fight a battle I can't win," Koral Q asked as he went to attack, "I calculated you and your friends strength and although you had great numbers you had at least 5% percent chance to win. Why would I fight a battle with that chance?"

"Innocent people were manipulated," Zatch responded.

"I don't care, you guys are stupid enough to go into that battle," Koral Q said, "I don't do that kind of foolish stuff, I practice to store up power to beat you guys."

Koral Q pummeled Zatch into the ground.

"At the end you only gain one spell from that battle, and even though you have that spell you'll loose today," Koral Q said going for a final strike with his front wheel, not realizing he helped unleashed something in Zatch.

Koral Q struck down on Zatch, however Zatch dodge the attack easily without Rauzaruk.

Kiyo saw it and knew why. "Zatch go!" Kiyo responded.

Koral Q tried other attacks but Zatch dodge each one faster than before.

"_The more violent the enemy becomes all of Zatch's experience is awaken. And thanks to the battle against the ancient mamodos Zatch's abilities has increased from it,"_ Kiyo thought.

Koral went for another punch at Zatch leaving an opening for Kiyo.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Koral Q's arm storing up electricity. Just at that moment with the experience Zatch remembers more about Zakerzem.

Koral Q retreated and turned back to normal. "We need to stop them before they can hit you with anymore Zakerzems," Grubb said, 'Gigano Roboruga'.

A giant laser fired from Koral Q's antennas at Zatch and Kiyo.

"Kiyo use Zakerzem then Zakerga," Zatch shouted.

"Okay," Kiyo responded, 'Zakerzem'.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Gigano Roboruga.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the laser. With the power boost of Zakerzem Zakerga cancel out Gigano Roboruga.

"Kiyo, I remember more about Zakerzem, it has another useful effect," Zatch said.

"Okay," Kiyo said.

"It won't work," Grubb said, 'Ganjirudo Roburon'.

Koral Q transformed into a giant robot with multiple shields floating above him.

"No matter how many Zakerzems you use these shields will block them and all together they can block Bao Zakerga as well," Koral explained.

"Kiyo we can use these shields to our advantage but we need to allign them to Koral after hitting them with Zakerzem," Zatch said.

Koral use his shields to attack them at that moment.

Zatch went after him dodging each shield.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit one of the shields coming at Zatch. Koral send more shields to attack Zatch. Zatch dodge each one and was close range with Koral Q.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth coming at Koral Q. Koral Q use his shields to block the attack.

"Now I'll get your human partner," Koral Q said sending the shields at Kiyo. Zatch ran toward Kiyo to protect him. Zatch help Kiyo dodge the shields.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted as a shield landed in front of them.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the shield. Koral Q celebrate in victory but Grubb thought there was something wrong with how Zatch and Kiyo were attacking. Koral Q got his shields in place and Grubb found out it was a trap.

"Stop Koral, it's a trap," Grubb shouted.

"To late, we're already set up," Kiyo said as the shields hit by Zakerzem were aligned strait to Koral Q, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and started engulfing each shield growing stronger and change shape as it comes at Koral Q. Bao Zakerga took down Koral Q and his spellbook started burning.

"You may have been able to defeat me but cording to my research there are still even stronger enemies still left," Koral Q said.

"We know that but we'll win regardless," Kiyo said.

"I see well since you beat me I'll share you some information. Lately my radar been going off and it feels like a mamodo but it isn't. Figure it out, I've got a bad feeling about this," Koral Q told them before disappearing.

Meanwhile somewhere in Europe, Zeno's human partner Dufort was waiting for Zeno. At the same time Zeno found a huge structure larger than the mountains behind it.

* * *

**A/N:** I had Shion transfer to Kiyo's school like in anime since she and Nya are in the alliance. I just didn't want to include them in the battle for my own use but they will be in the next chapter with Zatch and Kiyo along with others that some of you might know if you read manga comics and knows what manga chapter is next.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sunbeam moved into an appartment near Kiyo's neiborhood. Now Kiyo Zatch and Ponygon plan to get him a welcome home present. and Kiyo invited Suzy and Shion, and Shion brought Nya with her. At the same time Zatch invites Tia who brought Megumi along. However what was a simple task became a competition between Megumi and Suzy. How will this turn out, and what kind of things will Sunbeam get? Read to find out...


	56. Suzy's Determination

**Suzy's Determination**

In Momochi City Hanna was making breakfast with Zatch waiting until finally Kiyo came in.

Ponygon came in with a letter. Kiyo took it and opened it. "Its from Mr. Sunbeam, hey he's moving right into our neighbor hood," Kiyo said, "Close by, not even a 5 minute walk."

"That's great," Zatch responded.

"Since you're free today why don't you do some errands for me and I'll give you some money for a house warming present," Hanna requested.

"Yeah sounds good," Kiyo said while thinking _"And since Shion caught us by surprise with her transferring schools we can invite her as well."_

"We're going shopping," Zatch responded.

"We're not getting fish Zatch," Kiyo responded.

'Why don't you invite Suzy along two?" Hanna asked.

"Well I was planning to invite a friend who recently transfer here," Kiyo responded.

"You can invite her two," Hanna said.

"Hey Ponygon give me a boost," Zatch said.

Ponygon help Zatch reach the phone as he called someone to invite as well.

Then Kiyo called Suzy and then Shion.

Shion answered the phone at her place.

"Oh hey Kiyo, what's going on?" Shion asked.

"Well Sunbeam just moved into my neighborhood and we're going shopping to get him a house warming present along with Suzy. And since you caught us by surprise with your move and we couldn't do that for you, I thought it would have been fare to ask you to tag along," Kiyo said.

"Sure no problem," Shion said, "Nya and I will be there."

Meanwhile Suzy thought it was a date forgetting it was for house warming present.

At the mall Suzy was shock to see Shion Nya Zatch and Ponygon there two. "Shion what are you doing here?" Suzy asked.

"Suzy I told you this was for getting Sunbeam a home welcoming present," Kiyo responded.

"Yeah and Kiyo thought it was fair to invite me since I caught you guys by surprise," Shion said.

"Well I guess that makes since," Suzy said.

"Since we're all here lets go," Kiyo said.

"Hold on Kiyo not everyone is here yet," Zatch said.

"Oh good they waited," Tia said out of nowhere, "Hey guys!"

"They're here," Zatch responded.

They turned to see Tia and Megumi was there.

"Hi Kiyo Shion long time no seek," Tia said as Zatch already told her about Shion who told Megumi.

"Megumi hi," Kiyo greeted.

Suzy was surprise as Tia and Megumi greeted everyone.

"Hi are you one of Kiyo's friends?" Megumi asked.

"We go to school together," Suzy answered, "How do you know him?"

"We're old friends," Megumi responded removing her sunglasses, "I'm Megumi."

Suzy searched through her bag and took out one of Megumi's CD's.

"I almost forgot that Suzy was one of Megumi's fans," Kiyo responded with a sweat drop.

"Oh yeah it was because of Suzy getting us tickets Li-en Wonrei Kiyo and I were able to meet you and Megumi and help you against Marus, Tia," Zatch said.

"That makes sense," Tia responded.

On the way inside Suzy felt awkward being around her idol.

"Kiyo I found the seafood place," Zatch said with Nya meowing.

"We're get the errands later but right now we got to get a house warming present," Kiyo said.

Suzy was jealous of how close Kiyo and Megumi were and keeping those behind her trying to get on the escalator waiting including Zatch Tia Ponygon and Nya.

Suzy tried to talk to Kiyo but she was stuttering and red.

"Hey Suzy why don't you help us out," Megumi said.

"Yeah especially since I haven't done it since the accident," Shion said referring what happened to her parents.

"Okay sure," Suzy agreed happy that Megumi talked to her in person but remember how close Megumi and Kiyo were.

Shion noticed it as well. "Hey Zatch has Suzy been jealous when Kiyo been around another girl," Shion asked.

"I don't think so, I mean Li-en and Wonrei use to visit us, but I think Suzy knew those two were together," Zatch said.

At a store Zatch and Ponygon went to get a gift on their own. Nya went with Shion as well. It became a competition of who can get the best gift mainly between Suzy and Megumi.

Zatch played around with a snow-cone maker,

Ponygon stand behind a headless-manikin wearing a suit using his head as the head. Then Tia and Zatch tried that with two manikins wearing swimming trunks and bikini.

"Suzy what is that?" Kiyo asked as Suzy brought some kind of machine.

"A lie detector," Suzy responded.

"Why would Sunbeam need a lie detector?" Kiyo asked.

"I love department stores, they got everything," Suzy answered.

"He would never want this," Kiyo responded.

Suzy made Kiyo place his finger on one part of the detector and turned it on. "Just say no to every answer if you lie it'll go beep-beep," Suzy instructed.

"This wouldn't be a good house warming present for even a cop," Kiyo responded.

"Question 1: are you a good friend of Megumi's?" Suzy asked.

"No!" Kiyo responded as Suzy told him to answered.

The lie detector beep causing Suzy to get upset and Kiyo confuse.

"Now 2: Have you and Megumi hung out a lot?" Suzy asked.

"No," Kiyo responded with the answer Suzy told him to answer again, and again the lie detector beep.

This time Shion and Nya were listening in.

"Are you closer to me?" Suzy asked.

"No," Kiyo responded this time wanting to answer it and the lie detector beeped.

Suzy was about to ask another question when Megumi but in, "Do Kiyo and I share the same secret?" Megumi asked.

"No," Kiyo responded to what Suzy told him too and the lie detector beeped.

"I'm surprise Suzy didn't try to compare you guys to Li-en and Wonrei," Shion said.

"Shion you were listening in to this?" Kiyo responded.

Fortunately Suzy ran off before Shion finished her sentence about Li-en and Wonrei. Tia noticed that Megumi were acting weirdly today with the competition.

"Okay lets see what gift you pick," Kiyo said.

Zatch brought a fishing game that was already out of the box.

Ponygon brought a stuff animal that he seem to enjoy.

Tia brought a cell phone cozy that made little since.

Megumi brought her music CD's for a house welcoming present.

Suzy brought the lie detector since she took it out of the box.

"What about you Shion?" Kiyo asked.

"I couldn't find anything for Sunbeam but Nya found some cat toys that I bought for him," Shion said.

At the end they had to get the lie detector and Sunbeam wasn't so happy about it.

"Sorry Suzy took it out of the box so we had to buy it," Kiyo said.

"Its okay really the thought that counts," Sunbeam said as Ponygon put his two fingers in the reader and the lie detector beeped making everyone look down.

"Why don't we help unpack," Shion said.

"Sounds good," Sunbeam agreed.

Suzy was thinking of having Kiyo help her but Megumi beat her to it. But Sunbeam needed Kiyo's help so Suzy took his place.

Suzy ran to help them and Shion covered for her. "Thanks Shion," Megumi said.

"No problem," Shion said

Kiyo got the TV together but Suzy messed up with the wires and Nya was playing with them.

Megumi was folding clothes while Tia got the boxes. "Hey you fold nicely," Kiyo told Megumi.

Suzy volunteer to put together the bed.

"Ah Suzy maybe I should help," Shion said.

"No I got it," Suzy said as she started and cage herself in parts of the bed.

All was left was cleaning and Nya was helping Ponygon and Zatch, while Megumi and Kiyo were talking and cleaning the window. Suzy decided to vacuum the floor at that moment and was dragged around sucking everything up including Kiyo's sock that caused him to fall and lost one sock, and then Ponygon.

Nya came to the recue and turned off the vacuum. Sadly Ponygon was send flying right into the cleaning water and forced Kiyo and Megumi right into the boxes.

Finally they were done and settled down. They played one of Megumi's cds and they were talking about listening to the concert. "Looks like Shion Nya and I are the only ones who haven't been to a concert," Sunbeam said.

"Well and our other friends," Zatch said referring to the rest of the alliance, "Except for Li-en and Wonrei."

Suzy was depressed about not doing anything right until Sunbeam suggested to treat everyone to dinner.

"How about I cook," Megumi said.

"Yeah Megumi is a good cook," Kiyo said.

"I can cook something two," Tia said.

"Maybe its best you stay out of it Tia," Zatch said.

"What?" Tia responded.

"I'll cook something two," Suzy said coming up.

Suzy got everything out of the fridge to cook with, and started working hard in cooking something.

Meanwhile everyone else was watching the news.

"The footage we're about to show you is real," the news caster said then revealed the structor that Zeno found a while back. The news caster said that the building disappeared too. The first thing that went through Zatch's, Kiyo's, Tia's, Megumi's, Ponygon's, Sunbeam's, Nya's, and Shion's mind was that it was mamodo related.

Suzy noticed this and served dinner. It look great but when everyone tried it, it didn't taste so great.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to do this chapter base off episode 104. I said I'll include Shion and Nya. One thing I love about fillers, is that it makes the episodes more funny than Manga. Like Suzy caging herself with bed parts and sucking everything up with a vacuum.

* * *

**Next Time:** A new mamodo comes to town with his human partner looking for the only family he has that is fighting the battle to decide king. This mamodo is name Ted, and when he meets Zatch it doesn't turned out good, but in the end the two find something they can relate to and became friends. However another mamodo name Earth arrived to challenge Zatch as the user of Bao. What is Earth up too, and what is the connection between the mamodo structure and Zatch's Bao Zakerga? Read to Find Out...


	57. Truth of Bao Zakerga

**Truth of Bao Zakerga**

A kid mamodo with a hair due name Ted and his human partner who was a biker name Jeed was driving to Momochi City.

"Ted why don't we stay here?" Jeed asked.

"Yeah it's a nice town and its close to the ocean, I can feel the wind breeze coming from it," Ted said, "I can smell my girl's hair in this wind."

"The wind huh? You're a hundred years inexperience to talk about the wind like that," Jeed said.

"Shut up," Ted responded.

They finally stopped somewhere in the town. "I'll go get some grub, you get us a room," Jeed said.

"You got any money Jeed?" Ted asked.

"I got my half, but as usual you don't,' Jeed explained, "I won't let you forget."

"If you don't have money work, if you can't find work camp it out," Ted responded.

"Yep, and if you camp it out you can't have my camping gear. And if you can't get money for food then I'll put it on your tab," Jeed said, "Just do your thing."

"Yeah I know," Ted responded.

"Remember that there are few things I'll help out," Jeed said pulling out Ted's spellbook.

"Just wait I'll get the best room in town," Ted said.

By the end of the day Ted had no luck.

"This town is like all the others, no one will hire me because of my size, and they don't believe me that I'm strong for my size," Ted said walking through the park and took out two gumballs, "All I have with me is two gumballs. Looks like I have to find a place to camp."

Ted found a cardboard box that he thought would have been a good place to camp out. He look inside to see Zatch was playing inside it.

"Who are you? This is my secret base," Zatch responded.

"Hey if you're just playing in here then let me use it," Ted said.

"No way, I made this place to stay away from Naomi whenever I'm alone," Zatch responded.

"I'm not playing around kid, I need a place to stay," Ted shouted and spit out his chewed gumball that landed on Vulcan.

"Look what you had done," Zatch said showing Vulcan to Ted and got it stuck to Ted's hair by the gum.

"You stuck your toy into my hair," Ted responded, "That's it come out here."

"Fine with me," Zatch responded.

They were out of the box and preparing to fight.

"There isn't anyone out there who can with stand my punch," Ted said.

"Like I seen stronger punches," Zatch responded.

Ted went for a punch but Zatch manage to block it.

"_He blocked my punch," _Ted thought.

"_Okay maybe his punch is stronger than Danny's,"_ Zatch thought.

"Try to dodge this," Ted said sending more punches.

Zatch dodge each one coming at him. Zatch slid past Ted and got behind him.

"Okay watch this," Ted said.

Ted picked up a giant rock with both hands but Zatch picked up a bigger rock.

"You're not bad," Ted said.

"You're not bad yourself," Zatch responded.

"You're lucky Jeed isn't here with my spellbook then I'll show you my strength," Ted said struggling with the rock.

"Spellbook, you're a mamodo?" Zatch asked.

"You're a mamodo two, I knew it," Ted responded.

"Really because my first clue was that you had a spellbook," Zatch responded.

They struggle to keep holding the rock until finally they dropped them to the side and collapsed exhausted.

"So should we call our human partners and fight?" Ted asked.

"No, I'm to tired to fight," Zatch responded.

"Alright then we won't," Ted responded, "My name is Ted by the way."

"Mine is Zatch Bell," Zatch responded.

"This is the first time I met a mamodo without fighting them since coming to the mamodo world," Ted responded.

"Really?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah I mean we're suppose to fight the moment we meet right?" Ted responded.

"Yeah, but I met some mamodos who are friendly and even became my friends," Zatch said, "In fact we formed an alliance to help each other out when needed."

"An alliance huh? Then maybe you met someone I'm looking for," Ted said, "Her name is Cherish and she has wavy hair that smells great and wears a hat."

"Uh, sorry I haven't met anyone by that name or description," Zatch said.

"Oh I see," Ted responded.

"Is she a comrade of yours?" Zatch asked.

"Actually we're close, in fact she's the only family I have, since I was an orphan with no parents," Ted said.

"I understand what you're talking about," Zatch said.

"Huh?" Ted responded.

"I was raised by a foster mother who mistreated me and only put up with me because she was paid to do it, but after my friends and I formed an alliance we grown like a family," Zatch said, "Hey why don't you join the alliance and we can help you find Cherish, and she can join in as well?"

Ted smiled hearing this as he liked the idea. "Okay Zatch you got yourself a friend and an ally," Ted said grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jeed shouted coming out of no where and punching Ted in the head.

"Jeed," Ted responded.

"What happen to the inn you were suppose to be looking for?" Jeed asked.

"I'm looking for a place right now?" Ted responded.

"Yeah right it looks like you were about to camp out," Jeed responded.

"No really in fact," Ted said coming with an idea and look at Zatch, "Hey Zatch do you mind if we stay at your place for a while?"

"Uh sure we'll have to asked Kiyo's mom first," Zatch responded.

An hour later Zatch got Hanna's permission and they stayed.

"I'm home," Kiyo shouted coming in, "Hey Zatch I got a video recording of the news on the mamodo structure from Miroshi. He thought it was UFO related. Shion even asked for a copy just in case but I'm sending this to Dr. Riddles and Kiddo." \

Kiyo stopped when he saw there were extra shoes that he didn't recognized. He came into the kitchen to see Ted and Jeed were joining Zatch for dinner.

"We have guest Kiyo, some of Zatch's new friends," Hanna said.

"Yeah they're staying over for the night," Zatch responded.

"Good evening," Jeed greeted.

"Good evening," Kiyo responded.

Meanwhile another mamodo with armor cloak and a sword name Earth came to town with his partner a little girl name Elli. "This is where the mamodo that inherit Bao lives," he said.

After dinner Ted helped with the dishes with Zatch's and Ponygon's help. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Hanna asked.

"Can you make Omlets that isn't burnt?" Ted asked.

"Omlets it is then," Hanna responded.

Jeed was helping Kiyo set the guestroom.

"The last time we use this room our friends Li-en and Wonrei were visiting, other than that we hardly get any guest," Kiyo told Jeed.

"Zatch told me about the alliance you guys formed, do you really trust Ted and I enough to allow us to join?" Jeed asked, "After all we're suppose to be fighting to help our mamodos become king."

"Well Zatch trust you guys enough, and so far his judgement haven't been wrong," Kiyo said, "you received a message about two extra mamodos right?"

"Yes we have," Jeed responded.

"Well you see those two were ancient mamodos we learn to trust when we were trying to fight the one leading them name Zophis," Kiyo said, "And now they're living with their human partners."

"I see," Jeed responded, _"I understand now, this guy and his mamodo went through so much battles and yet still find others to believe in."_

"There's two more teams here in town you can trust as well, one of them being Tia and her partner you might recognize as pop star sensation Megumi, and the other is a cat mamodo name Nya and her partner Shion and then there's Ponygon's partner Sunbeam," Kiyo said.

"Alright then I'll take your word, besides you gave us a place to stay and fed us so I believe you," Jeed said, "Besides Ted isn't fighting for any real reason really, he's looking for his only family."

"His only family?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, he's rude, cheeky, and stupid, but he has is priorities strait, and he wants to help those he's close too," Jeed said.

Later at night while everyone else was asleep, Kiyo and Zatch was awake looking out the window to see Earth and Elli.

"Looks like you got my signal, and are ready to go," Earth said, "My name is Earth, and I request we go somewhere to fight. I know there are two more mamodos with you, and if you wake them up to help we'll battle here and now."

"We'll be down in a second," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo that guy seems strong," Zatch responded.

"Yeah but we can't fight here," Kiyo said.

They took Earth and Elli near the river to fight.

"Why are you after us?" Kiyo asked.

"For only one reason," Earth said coming to attack, "Because you're the user of Bao!"

'Sorusen' Elli shouted opening Earth's spellbook.

Earth send an image of his sword at Zatch and Kiyo.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed the attack but Earth went to attack them. Zatch blocked the attack with his hands.

"Without a spell you block my attack," Earth said.

'Go Sorudo' Elli shouted.

Earth's sword powered up even more.

'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch enhancing his body.

Earth send multiple attacks but Zatch blocked and dodge them.

"Are you talking about Bao Zakerga?" Zatch asked.

"What else would I be talking about," Earth said, "Its not an ordinary spell, its one of the wonder of the mamodo world like that structure that appeared days ago but its more than you can see."

"_Wait could it be true," _Kiyo thought.

"Since you don't know about Bao this battle will be easy," Earth said.

'Jyan Ji Sorudo' Elli shouted.

Earth formed a giant image of what look like a sword and jabbed it down on Zatch. Rauzaruk was worn out and Zatch was on the ground. Zatch had a flash of memory of something that happen before he was send to a foster family about Bao Zakerga.

Earth came up close range to Kiyo but Zatch came up to protect Kiyo.

'Jyan Ji Sorudo' Elli shouted.

Earth formed Jyan Ji Sorudo to attack.

'Doragunaa Naguru' Jeed shouted out of no where.

Ted came up to Earth and punch him causing him to cancel out Jyan Ji Sorudo.

"Sorry I'm late Zatch but Jeed is just to hard to wake up," Ted said grabbing Zatch.

"You saved us," Kiyo said.

"Yeah well…" Ted said, "Lets just say its like what Zatch said about those in the alliance help each other out. Just leave this to me."

"_He's rude, cheeky, and stupid, but he has his priorities strait,"_ Kiyo remember Jeed telling him.

"You armor guy, what are you doing to my friend?" Ted asked getting ready to fight.

'Borusen' Elli shouted.

Earth went to attack but when Ted tried to punch him he hit an image and attack Zatch.

"Jeed kick it up a gear," Ted responded.

'Sekan Naguru' Jeed shouted.

Ted moved faster and came in front of Zatch and struck Earth

"Zatch move farther back," Ted told Zatch and Kiyo. Kiyo tried to help Zatch move as his body was to injured. Kiyo figured out Earth's natural ability from his attacks on Zatch. "Ted watch out, that sword might be able to drain mamodo's strength," Kiyo shouted.

"Not a problem," Ted said going for a punch.

'Go Sorudo' Elli shouted.

Earth's sword powered up again as he went to attack. Ted dodge it and punched Earth.

"Elli I need speed not power," Earth responded.

'Urusorudo' Elli shouted.

Earth went to attack and Ted block them them even with Earth's speed, until Ted started feeling the effect. Earth use the moment to attack Ted more than once.

'Saazu Naguru' Jeed shouted.

Ted's body enhanced once more and dodge the attack. Ted's body was glowing with the enhancement spell. With one powerful punch Ted forced Earth back.

"Jeed is Ted's power is body enhancement?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah it is but it's a little more than that," Jeed said, "You see each of Ted's spells works like a gear on a car or motorcycle. Doragunaa Naguru is like starting an engine at first gear, and Sekan Naguru and Saaza Naguru enhance his speed even higher with each gear, so that sword won't be a problem. Its like once a fire is set in his soul no one can stop his fist."

"Do you know what kind of danger is in this world? If the wonder of the mamodo world is released the human world will be destroyed, so I must test my abilities against the user of Bao," Earth said.

"Shut up," Ted shouted punching Earth in the face, "I don't care if Zatch is the user of the wonder of the mamodo world. He's my friend and that's more important."

Earth went to attack but Ted dodge and punch Earth all the way back to Elli.

Just then Elli's spellbook shined brightly. "Sorry Earth I let you get hurt because I under estimate that one, 'Jerudo Ma Sorudo'.

Earth hid his sword to his side as Ted came at Earth unaware of the trap.

'Uru Bairuk' Shion shouted. Nya appeared in her beast form grab Ted as he got into Earth's range and jumped out of the way leaving an image in her trace that Earth struck.

"Who are you?" Ted responded.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Shion shouted.

"Shion Nya," Kiyo responded.

"_There's two more teams here in town you can trust as well…the other is a cat mamodo name Nya and her partner Shion,"_ Jeed remember Kiyo said.

"Hey you, next time you two decided to come to town to destroy our friends, I suggest making sure where you're going isn't anywhere near where Nya and I live," Shion said from a top of the hill. Nya drop Ted off and jump back to Shion before turning back to normal.

"You got lucky," Earth said getting into position.

"Thanks for the help guys but now leave things to me," Ted said.

"Kiyo about Bao," Zatch said.

"What is it Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"During the last attack on me, I remember something about Bao Zakerga. It was a mere flash of memory, but from what I remember I think what Earth might of said about it might be true," Zatch said getting up, "But even if so we need to protect our friends."

"Yeah lets do this," Kiyo said, "Shion we'll need Nya to help."

"Okay," Shion responded.

Ted planned to wait for Earth but Earth came at him with sliding feet. 'Jerudo Ma Sorudo' Elli shouted.

'Go Peruk' Shion shouted. Nya fired quills out of her body at Earth.

Earth use his attack to deflect the quills

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and came at Elli. Earth use his sword to block it. Zakerzem hit the sword and stored up electricity.

"Zatch," Ted responded/

"Ted don't let your guard down, Zatch is still shaky," Kiyo explained.

"don't worry about it," Ted said going for a punch.

"That won't work," Earth said.

'Jerudo Ma Sorudo' Elli shouted.

Earth attack Ted but hit an image and Ted came from the side.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth but Earth dodge it.

"It missed Kiyo," Shion responded.

"Don't worry Shion Zakerzem is still useful even when the enemy dodges it," Kiyo responded.

"Okay then," Shion responded, 'Go Peruk'. Nya fired more quills but Earth dodge them just for Ted to go for an attack.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and again Earth dodge it. It hit a rock behind Earth causing it to glow along with another rock that was glowing from before.

'Forusu Naguru' Jeed shouted.

Ted's body glowed even more as his body was enhanced further.

Ted went to attack confident of his level now and punched Earth. "Ted send Earth to the other side of the river," Kiyo said.

Earth tried to counter but Ted continued to attack. He jumped to the other side of the river aligning the chain.

"Now you're done for, the chain is complete," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth engulfing the rocks coming at Earth. Earth and Elli decided to use one of their trump cards.

'Barubarosu Sorudon' Elli shouted. A giant hand holding a sword appeared. Bao Zakerga countered the spell and broke through and came down on Earth.

"We did it," Kiyo said collapsing.

However Earth was still standing from the attack injured. Apparently Elli launch a stronger spell as she closed the spellbook and called for retreat. Earth jumped off as Shion went to check on everyone.

"Are you guys alright?" Shion asked.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," Shion said.

They agreed to leave them alone for now. Meanwhile Earth and Elli were talking about Bao and revealed that it hasn't reveal its true form yet.

The next morning Ted ate most of the omlets. "So Zatch who else is in the alliance, in case I see one of them?" Ted asked.

"Well other than Tia Nya and Ponygon that are here in town there's one who is a master of Kong Fu Wonrei along with his partner Li-en. Then one who can transform and create illusions name Kanchome. One who is also a skilled fighter and his power is recovery name Danny. One who can create different kind of ropes and hooks name Rops. One who can attack using music name Yoppopo. One who can summon a canons and transform his fist into metal and other things name Kiddo, but you'll be more aware of his partner who knows everything name Dr. Riddles. One who can use water to attack name Penny. One who can stretch his limbs and have frog like powers name Byanko. One who was a former ancient mamodo who can summon a rod with a moon shape crest name Leila. Finally there's one who can control his own series of stars name Pamoon," Zatch said.

"That many?" Ted responded.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

After breakfast Ted and Jeed planned to leave. "We'll try and contact you when ever the alliance comes together," Kiyo told Jeed, "Even if you're unable to come we can still tell you what's going on."

"I think that's a good idea," Jeed said.

"Zatch you better improve your fighting skills if you're going to get stronger," Ted said.

"I will thanks," Zatch said.

"Also keep in mind if you find a mamodo name Cherish tell her I'm looking for her, and that I'm not her enemy," Ted said.

"We will," Zatch said.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so that you know Go Peruk is an enhance version of Peruk and Uru Bairuk is a stronger version of Go Bairuk.

* * *

**Next Time:** Sunbeam goes on a trip and has to leave Ponygon behind. However Ponygon is determine to fallow Sunbeam on his trip. Sunbeam let it go easy for Ponygon and they had little fun, until another horse like mamodo that is more furry appeared and challenges them into the battle. Not only does this mamodo have body enhancement spells like Ponygon, but it can control Ice as well. How can Ponygon and Sunbeam handle this battle alone, and what kind of power does Ponygon unleash? Read to find out...


	58. Ponygon's Flames

**Ponygon's Flames**

Sunbeam called Zatch and Kiyo over to his apartment. "I need you guys to watch over Ponygon for some time, I been undergo a week training at Hokkaido for my work," Sunbeam said, "It'll be to harsh for me to bring Ponygon. And I can't be attack during training."

"It might be best since we don't have friends over there to help you out if you were, we'll watch over Ponygon," Kiyo said.

"Yeah, it'll be like back in the mamodo world all over again Ponygon," Zatch responded.

Ponygon still argued that he didn't want to go but Sunbeam still told him to stay.

The day Sunbeam left Zatch allowed Ponygon to go after him.

At Hokkaido Sunbeam went through his training and end it pretty well.

"Hey do you know where I can get some hay?" Sunbeam asked the man in charge of his training.

"Go to the outskirts of town and see if they can give you any," the man responded.

"Thank you," Sunbeam said.

He arrived at the farm to find a roll of hay and put some in the bag for Ponygon.

Sunbeam found some horses and look out at it. "These horses seem happy here," Sunbeam said. The horses started charging and Sunbeam noticed that Ponygon was among the horses which was easy to recognize considering his size and that he was the only horse running on his hind legs.

"Ponygon?" Sunbeam responded before Ponygon jumped on him along with the other horses fallowing.

Later Ponygon tried to explained what he went through to get there as well as his promise to Zatch.

…_Flashback…_

"_Ponygon I may not be able to remember your name, but I know we've been good friends since we work together to save your dad, so if you want to go after Sunbeam I say go for it," Zatch said, "Just promise me no matter what you'll come back."_

…_End of Flashback…_

The rest of the day Sunbeam and Ponygon hanged out together. They built a snoman together until Ponygon almost froze in it.

"Wait here Ponygon I'll go get some warm milk," Sunbeam said as Ponygon warmed up.

Ponygon tried too until he was a horse like mamodo with hair going everywhere called Karudio from its back facing him.

"Mey meru mey," Ponygon responded.

"You noticed us then huh?" Karudio's partner Saaza said coming out, "You seem more like an idiot than a mamodo but looks like you got some fight in you."

Ponygon got ready for battle thinking of his promise to Zatch.

Then Karudio told Saaza something. "He says he smell the scent of many mamodo allies mainly one over all on you," Saaza said opening Karudio's book, "In that case this will be an easy battle. You're the type that Karudio hates the most. Are any of your allies here?"

"Mey," Ponygon responded.

"No they're not, Ponygon is with me," Sunbeam said with Ponygon's spellbook open, "I'm Ponygon's human partner Kalf Sunbeam."

"Ponygon, what a stupid name, my name is Saaza and this is my partner Karudio," Saaza said.

Ponygon started trying to tell them his name is Schneider.

"I hate to burst your bubble but allies are the best thing you can have, you can count on them when needed," Sunbeam said, 'Sudoruk'.

Ponygon changed into his first form.

'Gidoruk' Saaza shouted.

Karudio gained some armor mainly to his head and legs.

The two clash out in speed and power, but Karudio was able to translate what Ponygon was saying before. Karudio told Saaza what he knew.

"You two can't fully understand each other can you, that's a laugh," Saaza said.

"We'll show you, Ponygon our strategy," Sunbeam responded. He started doing stunts to get the enemies attention.

"Alright lets try this," Sunbeam said, 'Go Sudoruk'.

Ponygon changed into his second form to attack.

'Go Gidoruk' Saaza shouted. Karudio gained more armor and two horns instead of one.

Ponygon went into attack but Karudio create an explosion and gone from behind.

"Ponygon," Sunbeam responded.

Ponygon jumped and dodge Karudio's attack then went after Saaza.

Karudio went to attack trying to defend his partner.

"Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon stopped and hit Karudio back. "You better not underestimate the combination that got us through the battle against the ancient mamodos," Sunbeam said.

Ponygon went after the book once again but found Saaza gone. Saaza was on Karudio ready for something. "Try this on for size," Saaza said, 'Diogikoru Gidoruk'.

Karudio gained ice armor that covered most of his body. The area around them started icing over more than usual.

"This spell use to cause damage to us but now that our hearts are connected we're unaffected," Saaza explained

Ponygon tried to attack but Karudio block Ponygon's horn with his own. Ponygon's horn froze and broke from Karudio's spell.

"Ponygon get away," Sunbeam responded.

It was too late as Karudio hit Ponygon and shattered his armor and froze him. Ponygon crashed landed and Karudio stand next to him.

"You can't fight with out your allies after all, against us who trained and battle on our own you don't have a chance," Saaza said, "Let's go after his book."

Karudio step forward but Ponygon grabbed him. Ponygon remember his promise to Zatch and kept his will. Karudio push him aside and went after Sunbeam until Ponygon stopped him. Sunbeam tried to run but Karudio send a blast of ice that froze Sunbeam as well.

"Meru," Ponygon shouted as his spellbook started glowing brightly. Karudio was about to send another attack when Sunbeam opened the spellbook. 'Dioemuru Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted before the blast hit.

Flames shot out of everywhere from Ponygon that formed new armor around his body. Ponygon jumped toward sunbeam with higher speed than Go Sudoruk and with a trail of flames fallowing.

Ponygon stood beside Sunbeam so that his flames warm Sunbeam up until Sunbeam was literally on fire. Ponygon tried to put the flames out before it does any more damage.

"Just as I thought, you can create fire but you can't control it yet, just like ours you have to control your power or else your parntner is endangered," Saaza said, "In order to have control you must train hard, like we did." Karudio summon a blizzard of snow.

Ponygon tried to cancel it out with his flames but burned Sunbeam and stopped the attack just to be hit by Karudio.

"Ponygon don't worry, you can't burn your own book even with the flames you produced, and I'll be okay," Sunbeam told Ponygon.

Karudio continued beating Ponygon up. "It doesn't matter what you try, as your hearts must be fully connected," Saaza said.

"Ponygon," Sunbeam shouted, "Focus on your enemy not on me, we can control these flames of yours together. Don't forget that we don't fight with strategy but with our hearts."

"Ha you're through," Saaza shouted as Karudio went after them.

"Go on Ponygon, Zatch and all our friends are waiting for us," Sunbeam told Ponygon. Ponygon got set and took hit after hit thinking of Zatch, Kiyo, and all his friends. Finally Ponygon send flames that took form of his body at Karudio. They attack it but found Ponygon and Sunbeam missing.

Ponygon was carrying Sunbeam to safety as Karudio tried one last attack. Ponygon send a wall of flames to protect him and Sunbeam without hurting him. Karudio stood in fear and Saaza admit defeat for now.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm in a roll for this story, must be because I'm anxious to get to Faudo. BUT I need to slow down because there's still the Poll. By the way, the next two chapters will come off the anime series because the episodes are when the group comes together, and when Kiyo Zatch Ponygon and Sunbeam goes ice skating and its a whole lot funnier in anime than in Manga.  


* * *

**Next Time:** Dr. Riddles and Kiddo comes with news on the structure and Lady Susan decided to come with them. They must meet up with the rest of the alliance on exception of Sunbeam and Ponygon who were coming home at a different airport, and Ted and Jeed who will meet them at their meeting place. However things at the airport gets a little chaotic no thanks to Dr. Riddles. What happened, and what is the secrets of the structure? Read to Find Out...


	59. Airport Chaos

**Airport Chaos**

Zatch and Kiyo finally got a visit by Dr. Riddles and Kiddo. "It been a while Zatch and Kiyo," Dr. Riddles said.

"Thanks taking a trip here," Kiyo said.

"Of course the news on that structure is big," Kiddo said.

"We didn't come alone," Dr. Riddles said stepping aside as Lady Susan walked up.

"Why Lady Susan?" Kiyo asked.

"When we said we're going to your house, Lady Susan decided she wanted to come," Dr. Riddles said.

"And she has a dance to show you," Kiddo said.

In Kiyo's room they started the song.

"Hey now what you think you're looking," Lady Susan singed and danced, "Please look at the boing."

Kiyo was disturbed as Lady Susan continue her dance.

"No I'm fine because I have a boing. Hey wait a second, where you think you're going, don't run away from the boing, yes I won't run away because I have the boing," Lady Susan continued, "Shooby dooby shooby dooby shooby dooby baa!"

"Shooby dooby shooby dooby shooby dooby baa!" Kiyo singed after her red in the face.

Lady Susan continue singing and Zatch and Kiddo started coppied her dance as Dr. Riddles tried to hold back a laugh. Kiyo singed on his cue signaled by Lady Susan. Dr. Riddles couldn't help but laugh at the end.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Dr. Riddles, who fortunately didn't have Kiddo's spellsbook in range.

"Dr. Riddles," Kiddo responded.

"Sorry about that, now as for the structure, I called up everyone in our alliance as well as that one you told me about that recently joined. I even asked Pamoon Lance Leila and Alber to come hopping that maybe they know something about it even from a thousand years ago," Dr. Riddles said.

"Pamoon Leila!" Zatch responded.

"Where are they meeting us at?" Kiyo asked.

"I told them to meet us at Momochi Airport," Dr. Riddles said, "I'm leaving that way as soon as possible, Apollo arranged us some rides."

"We'll come with you, and we can pick Shion and Nya up along the way," Kiyo said, "Sunbeam and Ponygon should be coming home tonight as well."

"Then lets go pick everyone up," Zatch shouted.

At the airport the place was crowded with people including three terrorist.

"It sure is crowded here, how will we find them?" Shion asked.

"We found each other once before, but back then our numbers of allies weren't so big," Kiyo said, "The question is how come there is a huge crowd?"

"Maybe there's news of someone famous coming," Megumi said walking up.

"Megumi," Kiyo responded.

"Ah you made it," Dr. Riddles said.

"It been a while Dr. Riddles and Kiddo," Megumi said, "Uh what happen to you?"

"I got on Kiyo's bad side that's all," Dr. Riddles said.

"It been a while Tia," Zatch greeted.

"Yeah," Tia said.

"There sure is a lot of people here," they heard someone said.

"Yeah, its odd that's for sure," someone else said.

"Hey," Kiyo said looking.

Leila and Alber was caught in the crowd.

"Leila Alber over here!" Zatch shouted.

Leila and Alber arrived to see them standing there.

"Hey nice of you guys to come," Shion said.

"Not a problem," Alber said.

"He's coming from the south gate," a girl shouted.

A group of girls ran toward the gate.

"Maybe Folgore is the reason for this," Kiyo said.

"Are you sure about that?" one man asked walking by with another man.

"I heard Pop-star Megumi and superstar Folgore was secretly meeting here," the second one said.

Kiyo and Megumi sweat drop hearing it.

"This is too weird," Kiyo said.

Another man walked up and saw Megumi who scooted behind Kiyo.

"Hey Megumi is here!" The man shouted.

Kiyo Megumi Tia Dr. Riddles Kiddo Shion and Nya started running to avoid the fans who was now chasing after them.

"That was strange," Leila said.

"Actually its common for someone famous," Alber said and turned to Zatch and Lady Susan who were missing, "Hey where Zatch and Lady Susan go?"

It turned out the two were fallowing a boy who thought they were lost to the information place as he was lost as well.

Meanwhile three mystery men were passing a security officer who stopped them.

"These are instruments," the short one said.

"We're musicians," the other one said.

"Its not like there are guns and weapons inside," the third one said.

"What?" the security responded as the second one strangle the third one.

He look inside to see there was guns in it.

The three men grabbed their weapons and started firing all over the place as they were the Gain Rainy Sun Gang.

Apollo Rops Danny and Mr. Goldo arrived to see that Leila and Alber was there.

"Where's Kiyo and the others?" Apollo asked.

"Kiyo, Megumi, Tia, Dr. Riddles, and Kiddo are being chased by fans who recognized Megumi," Alber said, "We lost Zatch and Lady Susan in the crowd."

"Oh man that sounds like Zatch," Danny laughed.

Meanwhile Megumi was putting on Dr. Riddles' hat and some weird glasses at their hiding spot as the crowd of fans ran around lost.

"Kiyo, Zatch isn't here," Tia said.

"So is Lady Susan Leila and Alber," Kiddo said.

"Alber is with them so it should be okay," Kiyo explained.

"This is my fault I created the rumor in hopes to hide from any enemies," Dr. Riddles said, "Best way to hide a human is in a crowd."

"That's good," Kiyo said.

"Kidding," Dr. Riddles responded.

Tia strangled him as Kiddo panicked seeing it.

"Kiyo Takamine and Dr. Riddles, please pick up a boy name Zatch and a woman called Lady Susan at the information center," the announcer announced.

"So much for being with Leila and Alber," Kiyo said.

Zatch was standing around impatiently for the others.

Just then the Bad Rainy sun gang broke in and started scaring everyone hiding from the authorities.

"Bad Rainy Sun Gang drop your weapons and surrender!" an officer shouted through a microphone.

The short one started shooting the ceiling scaring them.

"I'll take care of them," Zatch said walking up but Lady Susan stopped him.

"My name is Lady Susan and I'll stop you," Lady Susan told the gang.

Meanwhile news was recording the event as Leila, Alber, Rops, Apollo, Danny, Mr. Goldo, now Penny, Uri, Byanko, Alvin, Yoppopo, and Djem who arrived and saw the event.

"We should do something," Apollo said, "Come on Rops."

Apollo and Rops left to see if they can help.

Meanwhile the gang members were trying to figure out which of the majestic 12 Lady Susan was as one of them recognize her.

Lady Susan use the moment to use her average speed and breast to knock two of them out. Zatch skid under the last one and knock him out.

The police came through to see the men were already tied up.

After meeting up with everyone and Pamoon, Lance, Wonrei, Li-en, Kanchome, and Folgore who was forced away from his fans they took a few limbos to Sunbeams.

Zatch explained to everyone what happened.

"Ted and Jeed will meet us at Sunbeam's place," Kiyo said.

"So who is this Ted and Jeed?" Tia asked.

"They were friends we met a while back," Zatch said, "They helped us against another mamodo we faced."

"Ted's power is body enhancement spells that, from what I understands, works like a gear on a car so when Jeed shouts another level spell depending on what level it is, is how much Ted's body enhanced," Kiyo said, "He's arrogant and not very smart, but he has a good heart that will help anyone close to him."

"Sounds like a good friend," Wonrei said.

Moments later Sunbeam and Ponygon had arrived at their apartment to see the lights was on.

"Someone must be here," Sunbeam said.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired out the window making Sunbeam and Ponygon think there was an enemy.

They came in to see everyone was there and Dr. Riddles was crispy.

"Sorry about this Sunbeam, but your place was best," Kiyo said.

"Its okay," Sunbeam responded not wanting to ask why Dr. Riddles was burnt.

"So where's this Ted and Jeed?" Penny asked.

"They should be here," Kiyo said.

"Jeed are you sure this is place?" a familiar voice asked outside.

"Kiyo's instructions says so," another voice responded.

"That would be them," Kiyo said.

Shion allowed Jeed and Ted in and Kiyo introduced them to the group.

"Thanks for letting Ted joined your alliance," Jeed said.

"Not a problem, we're always happy to allow friends join," Danny said.

"Hey Zatch did you tell them about Cherish?" Ted asked.

"Cherish?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, you could say she's my only family," Ted said, "I was an orphan back in the mamodo world and along with other orphans Cherish took care of us. I want to find her and tell her I'm not her enemy."

"Now that we're all here, Dr. Riddles can you tell us what you know?" Kiyo asked.

"Right, Kiyo send me a video of a structure which is why I summoned you here," Dr. Riddles said placing the tape on the table.

"The structure that been on the news lately," Shion said, "I got myself a copy as well."

"You mean that thing that mamodo was talking about?" Ted asked Zatch.

"Yeah," Zatch responded.

"We don't have a tv at my grandparents place so we didn't see it," Li-en said.

"Mr. Goldo saw it and told me about it," Danny said.

"I been busy with my schooling," Alber said.

"We been busy as well," Kanchome said.

"Its weird that's for sure," Djem said.

"Ted Nya and I faced against a mamodo name Earth who seem to know about the structure, and calls it the wander of the mamodo world," Zatch said.

"Before that Zatch and I faced against a mamodo name Coral Q who seem to have sense it when it arrived," Kiyo said.

They played the video and paused it on the structure. Those who didn't seen it were surprised by the sight.

"Leila Pamoon, have you cross anything like this even if its thousand years ago?" Dr. Riddles asked.

"No I haven't," Leila said.

"It looks familiar though," Pamoon finished.

"Then maybe we should do that dance," Kiddo said.

"Ribbit," Byanko responded.

Lady Susan did her dance and song in front of everyone and most enjoyed it including those outside.

"Where could the secret be?" Kiyo asked.

"Kid-ing," Dr. Riddles laughed.

Everyone attacked him with their spells for that. Dr. Riddles apologized for lying to everyone.

He gave everyone photos from the structure.

"They look like something from the mamodo world," Tia said.

Yoppopo and Kanchome got a good look at the structure and saw something the others didn't. Kanchome was scared but Yoppopo look at it with determination.

* * *

**Next Time: **Almost everyone has to go home now or is to busy to stay around. But those who stayed joined Zatch Kiyo and Kiyo's classmates on an ice skating trip. To bad no one knows how to Ice skate. What kind of chaos can occur? Read to Find Out...


	60. Ice Skating Fiasco

**Ice Skating Fiasco**

Everyone was at the airport saying their goodbyes. Well most of them as Penny, Uri, Leila, and Alber were staying.

"So Kiyo what do you think about the structure disappearance?" Dr. Riddles asked Kiyo.

"Only best theory I could think of is that they weren't prepared," Kiyo answered, "They planned everything but if the structure was discovered. I don't see where it went though. Our best chance now is to find a mamodo who has an ability to sense other mamodos and hope we can get them to join our alliance."

"I agree," Dr. Riddles agreed.

"Djem try your hardest to get Yoppopo to talk more English, Kanchome is to scared to share info, so Yoppopo is our best shot," Kiyo said.

"I will," Djem responded.

"To bad most of you have to go home," Zatch said, "We could of gone ice skating with Kiyo's classmates."

"Sorry Zatch, there's another statue coming in soon and I'm body guarding again," Danny said.

"The wind is blowing and we have to go," Jeed said.

Everyone headed their way except those staying.

That night Suzy was watching a video on ice skating. She watch as one girl was about to fall when a boy saved her making her think of how Kiyo would do that.

The next day Kiyo told his classmates that more friends were coming.

"Oh cool, I can't wait to meet them," Hiroshi said, "Would Li-en and Wonrei be there?"

"No they're to busy," Kiyo responded remembering how Li-en told Wonrei they couldn't stay when he suggested it.

"Good then you're my only rival," Hiroshi said.

"I'll be going, and I'll bring Nya," Shion said.

Suzy shook with jealousy about it remembering Shion shared the same secret as Kiyo.

The next few days everyone started practicing Ice skating.

"Uh Penny are you sure about this?" Uri asked.

"Of course, spending time with Zatchy-poo," Penny said.

"But do you even know how to ice skate?" Uri asked.

"Of course," Penny responded.

Hiroshi was dragging tires for training.

"I won't allow Kiyo to win," Hiroshi said.

Kane was wearing a cloth around his butt as underwear running away from a bull. To bad the cloth was red as he kept running and was hit.

Miroshi was trying to gain help from UFO's.

Even Kiyo's teachers were doing something to prepare for the trip.

Kiyo was having a hot bath with Zatch and Ponygon joining him.

Leila and Alber were at Shion's house

"I haven't ice skated in a while," Alber said.

"This will be interesting," Leila said.

Finally the day came and everyone was at the ice skating rink.

Ponygon was glaring at the ice for some reason.

"What's wrong Ponygon?" Zatch asked.

Ponygon remember Karudio and his ice power.

"We just had an encounter with an ice mamodo," Sunbeam said.

"I know how you feel, Kiyo and I battled against a mamodo that fired ice shards from his mouth and had one spell that freeze things, but trust me this ice is safe," Zatch said.

Suzy pulled Kiyo into the rink and both fell.

"Looks like they can't skate," Uri said.

"Hey Zatch look at me," Penny shouted skating gracefully.

"Why am I not surprise?" Kiyo responded sweat dropping.

"I want to go," Zatch shouted gliding on the ice with Ponygon fallowing. However both fell on the ice.

"Hey Leila come on," Alber said on the ice.

"Alber you two?" Kiyo asked.

"Its not that hard," Alber said.

"I'll stay here," Leila responded.

"Suite yourself," Alber said.

Sunbeam Mariko and Hiroshi went next and fell on the ice in defeat.

Sunbeam hit the ice in anger with the ice.

"That must have been some battle they were in," Sunbeam thought.

Just then the creepy girl classmate Suzuki jumped onto the ice in a weird costume but she fell as well.

Kane and Miroshi soon after and crash landed and they ripped their shirts.

Just then the female teacher of Kiyo's started singing and dancing on the ice seeing that they were in agony while the other joined her.

Apparently they loved seeing Kiyo in pain until they hit the ice at the end.

Shion and Uri was using the railing to stay standing.

"Hey you're not even ice skating Shion," Kiyo said.

"Well, I didn't want to be in your shoes," Shion said with Nya on her head, "Wait until I tell the others about this."

Just then the homeroom's teacher's wife jumped onto the ice and did some kind of dance where her skates barely touch the ice. Finally she hit the ground head first.

Her husband jumped after her and hit the ice.

"That's it, I'll teach all of you how to ice skate!" the teacher shouted.

He slid across the ice and placed the flag.

"The one who get this flag first without skating like I did, will win," the teacher said then pointed toward Shion Uri and Leila, "You two as well."

"Last time I check Leila and I aren't one of your students," Uri said.

The race started as the group started kidding across the ice unable to properly skate.

Leila got on the ice and took the flag stopping them.

"Leila I thought you said you won't skate?" Zatch asked.

"I just thought that I do you guys a favor by taking it," Leila said.

"_I guess we should be glad Leila was here," _Kiyo thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm closing the poll Li-en and Wonrei wins so Pamoon and Lance replaces them. Anyways to ensure it Li-en and Wonrei would be with Zatch and Kiyo meeting Rein and Kyle.

**

* * *

Next Time: **Zatch gets a letter from an old mamodo friend. One that hasn't join the alliance and Kiyo hasn't met. Although this mamodo for some reason wants his book burns and it has to do with the mamodo structure. What is the link and the mamodo's reason? Read to Find Out...


	61. Rein and Kyle

**Rein and Kyle**

Zatch was looking through the mail and found one for him.

"Finally!" Zatch shouted.

"What is it Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"I got a letter from an old friend," Zatch said.

"From Wonrei Tia Kanchome…" Kiyo said.

"No, its not from them, you haven't met him yet, actually I haven't heard from him since the mamodo world that no one in the alliance knows him," Zatch said.

"Who is it then?" Kiyo asked.

"His name is Rein," Zatch explained.

"Wait if he's an old friend why didn't he join us during the battle against the ancient mamodos?" Kiyo asked.

"Actually Dr. Riddles talked to me about that," Zatch said, "He apparently met Rein but something about Rein's human partner kept him from joining us."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense," Kiyo responded, "So what did he want?"

"Zatch, it been a long time I seen you, I heard great things about you and that alliance of yours. I'm so sorry for not joining you and all those friends you made in the battle against the ancient mamodos but I ensure you I did everything in my power to make sure those humans and mamodos that fought me were free from Zophis' control as best as I can. However that problem that kept me from joining you is now the reason I have this request," Zatch read, "I need my book burned and I can't think of anyone better to ask than you, the one who saved my life and not feared me. So please, at least come over to my place and at least here my story before making your decision."

"Sounds bad, we'll call Apollo to arrange the ride," Kiyo said, "Maybe we can get one of our friends to come."

"Yeah," Zatch agreed, "If Rein's reason is close to Kolulu's then I can help."

"Yeah," Kiyo agreed.

They arrange a plane to the country where Rein was at. Wonrei and Li-en met up with them there.

"Thanks for coming," Kiyo said, "Zatch seem really excited meeting Rein."

"You said he was an old friend of Zatch's," Wonrei said.

"According to Zatch, and apparently he knew something from Dr. Riddles and Kiddo that we didn't," Kiyo said.

They came across a mansion that was almost like a castle.

"Rein is a giant bear like monster mamodo but has the natural ability to disguise into human form," Zatch said.

They found a small boy around the mansion.

"Hey do you know where we can find someone name Rein?" Zatch asked.

The boy ran off scared for some reason.

"Wait," Zatch responded running.

"Hold on a second Zatch," Kiyo responded.

Zatch took a turned and saw a giant bear like monster mamodo.

"Rein!" Zatch shouted.

"Zatch it sure been a long time," Rein responded as the boy was hiding behind him.

Wonrei Li-en and Kiyo caught up to Zatch surprised to see Rein.

"Guys this is Rein," Zatch introduced, "Rein this is Wonrei, Li-en, and my human partner Kiyo."

At the boy known as Kyle's house Rein explained how he and Zatch met.

"So Zatch saved your life after you were chased off a cliff," Kiyo responded.

"Yes, I had a bad history before that, but Zatch was the only one who wasn't scared of me and kept insisting to help," Rein said, "I thank you guys for helping Zatch when he needed it."

"Believe it or not Zatch helped us a few times as well," Wonrei said.

"So Wonrei, according to Dr. Riddles and your letter you had a reason for not joining us in the battle of the ancient mamodos, and it's the same reason you want your book burned, why?" Zatch asked.

Just then Kyle screamed in fear seeing a fly on the window.

Kiyo squashed it with a magazine killing the fly scaring Kyle even more.

"That's the reason why, Kyle is my human partner, he's scared easily even in battle and passes out. I only lasted so long because I put Kyle into safety and fought by myself. If Kyle was braver I would have been happy to join you," Rein said, "Lately I only been able to remember powerful spells and the latest one I had Kyle close his eyes and recite. It was at the point I knew Kyle's heart wouldn't be able to take it if he sees it. That's when I knew we reached our limits."

"I see, you don't want to push Kyle into fighting because of it," Zatch said.

Kyle headed outside knowing someone was coming. Just then there was a scream coming outside.

They went outside to see Kyle facing a lady.

"This is all you get I don't care if you have guest," the lady shouted, "You have no right to call guest."

"Jill that's enough, we have a guest so give us enough for them!" Rein shouted appearing in human form, "Its Kyle's money after all."

"Kyle's money?" Kiyo thought.

"This kid can't even use his money so we have to dip in his assets," Jill responded and threw more bread at Kyle, "You're just a freeloader so just bet out of here!"

"Kyle come over here," Rein said.

Kyle pick up the bread and ran toward Rein.

Rein explained about Kyle's inheritance and they knew nothing could be done about it unless Kyle had the courage too.

"How did you two meet?" Kiyo asked.

"Funny thing was, almost the same way Zatch and I met," Rein said, "Most humans saw me and fired their weapons at me and I got badly injured. Kyle on other hand saved me and help treated my wounds."

"Hey Rein why don't we try boost Kyle's courage," Zatch said, "At least till where he can stand up against Jill. So you won't have any regrets."

"That's actually a good idea," Wonrei agreed.

"We all can help," Li-en responded.

"Thank you," Rein responded, "Lets do this fast though."

"Why in such a hurry?" Kiyo asked.

"Well you see there was a mamodo that wanted me to join their alliance for my power," Rein said.

"Another alliance?" Zatch responded.

"I don't like the sound of it," Wonrei responded.

Outside Papipurio and Lupa was watching the house. Papipurio now had a mustache on his lip.

They were watching Rein Kyle Li-en Wonrei and to their surprise Zatch and Kiyo come out of Kyle's hut.

"Okay Kyle think Kiyo is Jill and tell her to get out of your house," Zatch instructed.

Kyle tried but ran toward Rein for safety.

"Kyle its alright," Li-en said trying to help out.

"Good thing Kanchome and Folgore wasn't here to use their Poruk spell to transform into Jill, I think it would just make it worst even with the fact Kanchome can't do a full transformation without messing up," Kiyo said.

"Zatch just burn the book," Rein said handing his Spellbook over.

Kyle however grabbed the Spellbook and run off.

Out of nowhere Papipurio jumped on Kyle landing on the ground as Lupa came out.

"You're not burning the book, you're going to become our ally," Papipurio said as Lupa grabbed Kyle and the Spellbook.

"You two again?" Zatch responded.

"Why am I not surprise they have something to do with this second alliance," Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo you know them?" Wonrei asked.

"Yeah, Zatch Tia Megumi and I battled them once when they paired up with another mamodo and threaten to destroy a ride in an amusement park," Kiyo responded.

"Sorry to disappoint you Zatch but no matter how much you ask we won't let you become our ally," Papipurio said, "We want Rein's power."

"Rein we're taking Kyle hostage until you join us," Lupa shouted.

Wonrei came at them as they ran with Kyle and the Spellbook.

They ran until they reach the west coast.

'Dareido' Lupa shouted.

Dareido fired from Papipurio's mouth and hit a rock formation. Lupa threw Kyle and the Spellbook on the formation making them stick.

"Kiyo that spell," Zatch said.

"It seems they're making sure we can't get to Kyle so easy," Kiyo responded, "That spell of theirs works like glue, sticking what ever it hits to something else and its hard to break out of."

'Gigano Jyoboido' Lupa shouted.

Acid like substance fired from Papipurio's mouth at them.

'Go Rerudo' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei formed a stronger version of Rerudo that successfully block the attack.

"You two must be some of Zatch's friends, to bad its not that Tia girl, I bet I can get her to be my girlfriend now that I'm bad," Papipurio said.

"Huh?" Li-en responded.

"Don't ask," Kiyo explained.

'Mokerudo' Lupa shouted.

Smokescreen fired from Papipurio's mouth and covered the area.

"What are we going to do, that mamodo with Zatch and Rein blocked our strongest attack," Papipurio said.

"We'll think of something," Lupa responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker came at Papipurio. He dodge the attack as Zaker hit the ground.

Lupa and Papipurio tried to run but found it was useless in their own spell.

At that moment they found Rein trying to save Kyle.

Just then an human like mamodo but with wings and claws kicked Rein away from Kyle.

The mamodo was Rodeux and his partner was a girl with armor on half her face was Chita.

"Papipurio, there's been a change of plans, there's a stronger mamodo more worthier than Rein who can join us," Rodeux said.

"Another mamodo stronger than Rein?" Zatch responded.

"However we will deal with the nuisance here," Rodeux said as his wing grew.

'Dioga Ragyuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeux fired a beam from his wings at Rein.

'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body enhancing his abilities as he jumped and pushed Rein out of the way.

"You 4, go home," Rodeux told Zatch Kiyo Li-en and Wonrei.

"No way," Zatch said.

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei jumped and spin rapidly at Rodeux.

Rodeux dodge Wonrei's attack by flying in the air.

"So you two are working together," Rodeux said.

'Ganzu Ragyuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeux fired smaller balls of his attack at Zatch and Wonrei.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei's legs powered up as he and Zatch dodge the attacks.

Rauzaruk worn out on Zatch as Rodeux went to attack him.

'Ragyuuru Rosudo' Chita shouted.

Rodeux wings increased in size as he use them to strike down on Zatch.

'Raufou Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned a tiger claw and swipe it down on Rodeux and his attack.

Zatch use the moment to go after Chita.

'Nyureido' Lupa shouted.

Soapy like substance fired from Purio's mouth and hit the ground underneath Zatch's feet making him slip and fall.

'Mosureido' Lupa shouted.

A mist fired from Papipurio's mouth and surrounded Zatch's body making him itch.

'Gigano Ragyuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeux fired a weaker version of Dioga Ragyuuru at Zatch.

'Rau Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned Rau Dibauren that took the attack head on protecting Zatch.

Rein watch with surprised as Wonrei helped Zatch up.

He remember after first meeting Zatch he learn that Zatch was always bullied and called weak.

"It does look like Zatch made good friends in this battle," Rein thought, "I have to do something as well for them and Kyle."

'Gigano Ragyuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeux fired another Gigano Ragyuuru at Li-en and Kiyo.

Rein jumped in front of the attack and block it with his hand.

Rein's eyes were more beast like as he roared.

"Kyle, look upon me and see my true form," Rein thought.

"Looks like I'll have some fun," Rodeux said going to attack Rein.

Wonrei was about to help out when Zatch stopped him.

Rein came close and hit Rodeux sending him flying without a spell.

"Zatch you know what's going on?" Kiyo asked.

"One thing I know about Rein, is that when he changes to his third form, it will take more than what Rodeux can do to take him down," Zatch explained.

"Chita why didn't you use any spells?" Roduex asked.

"It didn't look like I'll make it on time so I didn't launch one to save strength from within," Chita said.

Rodeux and Rein started fighting each other again.

'Gigano Ragyuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeux fired Gigano Ragyuuru again at Rein.

Zatch in front of the attack at that moment.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Gigano Ragyuuru.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and with the help of Zakerzem it canceled out Roduex's attack.

"Rein no need to get to hurt fighting," Zatch said.

'Raufou Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned Raufou Dibauren to destroy the rock structure Kyle was still stuck too.

Rein grabbed Kyle and saved him.

"Kyle I maybe scarry in this form to you, but its only when I'm protecting someone," Rein explained to Kyle.

Kyle was still scared as Rein turned around.

'Ganzu Ragyuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeux fired Ganzu Ragyuuru at Rein who took all the attacks.

"Kyle run!" Rein shouted.

Kyle ran to hide somewhere safe.

Rein threw a boulder but Rodeux dodge it.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Rodeux.

Electricity started storing up in Rodeux's body.

'Amirei' Lupa shouted.

'Go Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei jumped and tried to kick Papipurio. Lupa pulled Papipurio out of the way stopping the spell.

'Gigano Jyoboido' Lupa shouted.

'Go Rerudo' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned Go Rerudo to block the attack.

Rodeux had his wings spin around each other in an attack at Wonrei but Rein block the attack.

Kyle watch with fear at first but from watching it he also gain courage.

"Chita lets use our strongest spell," Rodeux said.

The Spellbook in Chita's hand started shinning brightly for their strongest attack.

At the same time Rein's Spellbook was shinning as Kyle appeared holding it crying but over come his fear.

'Aborodio' Kyle shouted.

Rein raise one hand in the air and the other stretch out to the side and swipe both of them and fired a beam in a form of a cross.

Rodeux saved himself and Chita from the attack as the spell ended.

"That was a powerful attack," Kiyo responded.

"I'll get you," Rodeux shouted going after Kyle.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted pointing.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth at Rodeux.

Rodeux flew into the air dodging the attack.

"That won't happen again," Rodeux said.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth hit the rock then move up and hit Rodeux.

_"That must be the chain effect of Zakerzem Kiyo told us about,"_ Li-en thought.

Rodeux came at Zatch and Kiyo full speed and moved to fast for them to get a lock.

"Rein lets help Zatch and Wonrei," Kyle said climbing on Rein.

"Yeah lets," Rein agreed.

'Giron Ragyuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeux fired spikes from his wings at Zatch and Kiyo.

Wonrei and Li-en move in to help before Kyle shouted, 'Aagasu Aborudo'.

A beast-mouth like shield appeared around Zatch Kiyo Li-en and Wonrei and protect them from the attacks.

"Guys leave the rest to Kyle and me," Rein told them when the spells end.

Rodeux prepared to use his ultimate attack.

"With this spell we can stop it," Kyle said.

"Yeah," Rein responded.

'Dioga Ragyuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeux fired Dioga Ragyuuru at Rein and Kyle.

'Garubadosu Aborodio' Kyle shouted.

Rein summoned a giant image of himself with four claws around its body that took out Dioga Ragyuuru and hit Rodeux and Chita.

At the end Rodeux saved Chita and they escape along with Papipurio and Lupa.

Kyle pass out as he reach his limits.

"You're staying?" Zatch responded.

"Yeah, I have a feeling my job isn't over just yet, besides the fact that mamodo mention someone stronger than me and more worthier makes me kind of worried," Rein said.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Kiyo said.

"Uh, Kiyo, you think they might be talking about Pamoon?" Zatch asked.

"That could be it," Wonrei said.

"He and Leila are the last two ancient mamodos," Li-en said.

"And Pamoon is the last of the supreme four," Kiyo said.

"Sounds like you might want to check up on this Pamoon," Rein said, "Zatch if you allow me, I do want to join your alliance."

"Of course," Zatch responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I save Rein but only for Zatch Bell Rewrite, not for Prince Zatch Bell. ANYWAYS the next chapter I bet some of you can't wait to be updated, because its the last appearance of an ally before going to Faudo, and of course that ally is Mommon.

* * *

**Next Time:** Tia stayed with Zatch and Kiyo while Megumi is on a trip for her tour. However a new mamodo appears and gets on Kiyo and especially Tia's nerve. Especially since the mamodo has an interest in Tia's underwear. but its partner is a nun who has no clue what kind of spells she has other than the first spell, and prefers peace. Which becomes impossible when the mamodo pushes Tia's rage to the wrong end. With Megumi's return will she and Tia fight this mamodo, and what kind of new spell Tia get's out of this? Read To Find Out...


	62. Momon and Sister Elle

**Momon and Sister Elle**

Tia was staying with Zatch and Kiyo as she wasn't able to go with Megumi on one of her trips for her tour.

Now was the day Megumi return from her trip and Kiyo was going home to wait for Megumi there.

He stopped when he saw a kid drowning in the river and jump in to rescue the kid.

Meanwhile Zatch Tia and Ponygon were playing in the sandbox.

"Excuse me children, but have you seen a lost child around here?" a nun asked walking up.

"What does he look like?" Zatch asked.

"Well he kind of looks like a cross between a monkey and a rabbit," she explained.

At the river Kiyo took the boy out who was described as the nun explained as it was a mamodo, and it had a bra in its hand for some reason.

"Where are you from, what are you?" Kiyo asked but stopped when the mamodo folded its ears so he couldn't hear.

Kiyo decided to leave as he pick up his stuff.

The mamodo then noticed the red Spellbook in Kiyo's bag.

"Wait I know, you're a mamodo," Kiyo responded.

The mamodo pulled down Kiyo's pants at that moment and kicked him into the river before running off.

"My name is sister Elle, I'm a nun," the nun told Zatch and Tia on the way to the Takamine house, "The child I'm looking for is name Momon and I lost him when I got here."

"Um, would Momon be a mamodo?" Zatch asked.

"Why do you ask?" Elle asked nervously.

"Well I would think you might be his book owner considering you have a Spellbook right there," Zatch responded pointing at the Spellbook sticking out of Sister Elle's bag.

"Then all of you are mamodo children?" Sister Elle asked.

"Yep," Tia responded.

"Meru," Ponygon responded.

"That's right," Zatch finished.

"This my first time seeing other mamodos," Sister Elle said.

They went in as Hanna told Tia her laundry was washed and ready to go.

"I been traveling to stop this conflict, you see I don't like fighting," Sister Elle said.

"We don't like fighting either, and fight only when we have too," Zatch said.

"Hey I know why don't you and Momon join our alliance?" Tia responded.

"Alliance?" Sister Elle asked.

"Yeah Tia Ponygon and several other mamodos like us from other parts of the world has joined together in an alliance to fight the battle to decide king, and even though most of our goals are different, they're all for the good of the mamodo world," Zatch said.

"Good of the mamodo world?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, like I want to become a kind king to end the battle to decide king, on a promise I made to a mamodo friend Tia and I knew from back in the mamodo world who hates fighting but was force to against her will," Zatch said.

"Yeah, and we have another friend who wants to become a king who will protects everyone and shows it when he fights," Tia responded.

"Sounds like a wonderful alliance," Sister Elle said.

Momon was outside and over heard the conversation but his attention was on something else.

"Zatch, get ready to fight," Kiyo shouted storming in, "A mamodo that is a cross between a rabbit and a monkey has appeared."

"Uh Kiyo, about that mamodo…"

"He pulled my pants down and kicked me into the river," Kiyo shouted.

Sister Elle knew it meant trouble and saw Momon outside the glass door and tried to signal him to leave.

However Kiyo turned and saw him.

Momon jumped away as Kiyo fallowed.

"Tia we might as well go too," Zatch responded.

"Yeah," Tia responded as they fallowed.

They ran through town trying to stop Momon or to calm Kiyo down.

"Kiyo, that mamodo's name is Momon, his partner sister Elle is trying to talk sense to mamodos to stop the fighting but they haven't met a single mamodo," Zatch said, "We should consider letting them join the alliance."

"How can they been around the world and not see…" Kiyo stopped after turning around to see Momon was looking under Tia's skirt.

Zatch turned around and panicked.

"_Oh no,"_ Zatch thought.

"Momon you shouldn't lift a girl's skirt like that," Sister Elle shouted.

"WHAT?" Tia responded.

Nya and Shion were walking toward Kiyo's house.

"I wander what Zatch and Kiyo been up too," Shion said.

They stopped when Momon was running away and Tia tried to jump him with Kiyo fallowing.

"Where did he go?" Tia responded as the others soon fallowed.

"Oh hey Shion Nya," Zatch greeted.

"Zatch what's going on?" Shion asked.

"Well…" Zatch was about to respond when Momon push Tia's skirt up again to look at her panties.

Tia tried her best to keep it down red in embarrassment and anger.

"Not again," Zatch responded, "He's just making Tia even more angry."

Momon ran off as Tia tried to catch him again.

"Is that a mamodo?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, but he was suppose to be our ally," Zatch said.

"Hey Zatch I think that mamodo is a sensor type like Koral Q," Kiyo said.

"WHAT?" Zatch responded.

Kiyo set up a trap for Momon.

Momon arrived and saw the Banana and picked it up.

Kiyo caught Momon at that moment.

Shion kept Tia from beating up Tia.

"Well you're lucky, apparently Momon can sense other mamodos at long range which is why you haven't found any," Kiyo told Sister Elle, "Fortunately none of our allies has that ability and we need one for something important."

"But Kiyo," Tia responded.

"I would listen to Kiyo," Megumi said as she finally arrived.

"Well at least Zatch and Kiyo didn't see my panties," Tia said.

At the moment Tia said that Momon took out Tia's panties that Hanna set out for her in the guest room.

"Ah got to go," Zatch said going into hiding, with Nya fallowing.

"_Does Zatch know something we don't?"_ Shion thought.

"Megumi!" Tia shouted.

"Right," Megumi said pulling out the Spellbook.

Sister Elle started praying for Tia to calm down.

"One thing I know about Tia, is you don't want to make her really angry," Zatch said as Nya meowed.

"I'll take your word," Kiyo said as he Shion and Ponygon joined them.

'Saisu' Megumi shouted.

Tia swipe her hands and fired Saisu.

Momon dodge the attack but Sister Elle was scared by the attack.

"_This would be Sister Elle's first battle so I can't blame her for being scared considering she don't like battles," _Kiyo thought.

"I must end this battle quickly," Sister Elle said pulling out the Spellbook, 'Amuron'.

Momon's arm stretch at that moment.

"Momon steal that book," Sister Elle shouted.

However Momon use the spell to knock Tia's skirt into the air.

"You think we should help?" Shion asked.

"I wouldn't," Zatch said.

Tia and Megumi tried Saisu few more times but Momon kept dodging.

Sister Elle planned to use another spell but she only knew the power of the first one.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted when Momon got close.

Tia formed Seioshi in defense.

'Aguraruk' Sister Elle shouted.

Momon jumped underground and jump up under Seioshi to look up Tia's dress again.

"That's disturbing," Shion said, "I can't blame Tia for getting angry."

"To be honest, I'm kind of glad Penny isn't here," Kiyo said.

"Uh huh," Zatch responded.

Tia went to attack Momon again.

"Please don't attack," Sister Elle shouted, 'Ora Norojio'.

Momon fired a beam that slowed Tia down completely.

Momon use the moment to go behind Tia and look up her skirt again and touch the panties.

"Sorry Tia, I didn't know what kind of spell it was, forgive me!" Sister Elle shouted.

Tia regain her speed and punch Momon back.

"Zatch!" Tia shouted.

"I didn't see anything," Zatch said looking away.

It didn't work as Tia's rage got worst by the second as she started shouting awaken.

"I never seen Tia this angry before," Zatch responded hiding behind Kiyo.

"That's helpful to know," Kiyo responded.

Tia's Spellbook started glowing as Megumi found the 6th spell.

Sister Elle tried to get the panties back but found it futile giving her no other choice but to use her final spell.

"The 6th Spell," Megumi shouted, 'Chajiru Saifodon'.

'Minfei Mimirugu' Sister Elle shouted.

Tia summoned a sword similar to Saifojio but a goddess was holding it up.

Momon's ears grew long by few feet. It started moving rapidly in circles allowing Momon to start flying in the air.

"Momon wait," Sister Elle shouted.

"Kiyo, from what I can guess, Momon's spells are only good for escapes," Shion said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think so too," Kiyo responded.

The goddess of Tia's spell woke up and in its mirror showed the times Momon kept looking at Tia's panties and Momon having Tia's panties getting angrier by the minute.

The spell got frightening angry that even Kiyo and Megumi were scared by it.

Tia threw Chajiru Saifodon at Momon and hit directly.

Surprisingly after using Chajiru Saifodon Tia was calmed as if she never got angry.

"Basically that is an attack spell that gets stronger as Tia gets angrier," Kiyo said.

"Zatch Ponygon did you two knew Tia had this power?" Shion asked.

"No, and I'm glad she never used it on us in the mamodo world," Zatch said.

"Meru-mey," Ponygon agreed.

They found Momon badly injured but alive.

"Are you going to burn his book," Sister Elle asked.

"No, like I said before, we might need his power," Kiyo said.

"Momon, do you have the ability to sense out locations of other mamodos?" Zatch asked.

Momon was shocked to hear it.

"That's all we need to know," Kiyo said, "You see none of our friends that are members of the alliance has the ability to sense out locations of other mamodos. And recently we figured out that the structure that been on the news lately been giving off mamodo energy."

Momon went to Sister Elle for cover as he was scared by it.

"Sister Elle at this time in battle we need a sensor mamodo, because none of our mamodo friends have that ability," Shion said.

"You have a mamodo?" Sister Elle asked not noticing since Shion's appearance.

"Yeah Nya here is one," Shion said pointing to her feline mamodo, "We been part of Zatch and Kiyo's alliance for some time now, since the battle against the ancient mamodos."

"Battle against the ancient mamodos?" Sister Elle asked, "Wait does this have to do with that message we got months ago?"

"Yeah, two of the remaining ones are in our alliance as well. Neither of them are sensors though," Kiyo said, "So of right now, Momon and Sister Elle, you two can be part of our alliance."

"Alright, but if Momon gets his hands on anymore of my panties he'll pay," Tia said.

"_Yeah well I'm also worried about Penny meeting Momon,"_ Kiyo thought.

Megumi noticed then that her Spellbook was still glowing and look to find a page where the words were in a different color like the other spells, but she couldn't read it.

In another part of the country where Faudo was hidden, a lion/man like mamodo name Leo had placed curse marks on four un-expecting human partners to force there mamodos to join his alliance.

Now one of them has arrived reluctantly.

"You were one of the strongest of the ancient mamodos, and I'm glad you have agreed to join us," Leo said, "Pamoon of the supreme four."

Pamoon and Lance were standing there as Pamoon glared at Leo.

"You'll pay for cursing Lance," Pamoon said.

"Just do what I say and he will survive," Leo responded.

"_Zatch, I hope you get my message," _Pamoon thought.

* * *

**A/N:** One of you suggested bringing Leila involved, but I thought to save Leila for later, and it would be easier to use Shion and Nya instead, since Shion and Nya are living in town for the time being. Also Pamoon may have joined Leo, but I can insure you Pamoon's loyalty is still with Zatch which is why at the end I had Pamoon reveal he left something for Zatch and his friends.

ANYWAYS, the poll ended months ago but here's the results again...

**Li-en and Wonrei:** 8  
**Elly and Earth:** 1  
**Aleshia and Riyo:** 1

Li-en and Wonrei won the vote so Pamoon and Lance will be taking their place. Even though it was one vote per person, if I had it where you can vote for 2 teams, Elly and Earth MIGHT take second place considering if you read Zatch Bell Manga series you know that Elly had a life threatening condition before she teamed up with Earth, that got worst when Leo placed the curse seal on her.

I am keeping my promise about changing Cherish's faith after she help break the seal in substitute for not including her and Nicole on the list, but I really want Cherish to be in Faudo first before Ted arrives and the curse seal was the only thing I could think of.

ALSO expect another team that only appeared in the show to appear in Zatch Bell Rewrite to join Zatch's alliance, so that Nya and Shion won't be the only ones.

* * *

**Next Time:** Preparations are made for the trip to stop Faudo, and news about Pamoon has arrived. Now they must pull together to save Lance's life and get some help. At the same time Kiyo goes to a hiking trip with his friends and gets a present from Suzy for good luck. What's going on exactly? Read to Find Out...


	63. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

Kiyo was looking at the calendar deciding the best time to go after Faudo.

Fortunately Spring Break was coming and that was the best time.

"Kiyo, Danny just called," Zatch said.

"What did he say?" Kiyo asked.

"He says he'll be able to help us out," Zatch said, "While ago Djem called with the same message."

"That's good, Apollo is already making time for his and Rops' help as well, Wonrei, Kiddo, Leila, Penny Byanko, Tia, Ponygon, and Nya are available as well. Jeed's last message says he and Ted will arrive when they can, which makes me glad," Kiyo said, "Any word from Rein or Kanchome?"

"No not yet," Zatch responded.

"Kiyo Zatch there's two mail for you," Hanna shouted.

"Coming," Zatch shouted.

Kiyo and Zatch read the mail they got.

"Haha, Rein says he's able to help," Zatch said, "He been helping Kyle a lot since our last visit and now is able to step in."

"Folgore says the same thing, but for some reason Kanchome been acting really scared lately though," Kiyo said.

"Djem said when Yopopo been acting strange as well," Zatch said.

"All we need now is something on Pamoon," Kiyo said, _"I just hope Pamoon isn't a victim."_

"Kiyo, phone call!" Hanna shouted.

"Coming," Kiyo responded.

Kiyo took the phone from the receiver and found it was Dr. Riddles.

"Kiyo its just as you feared," Dr. Riddles said.

"Pammoon is missing," Kiyo responded.

"Yeah, he and Lance disappeared days ago, but left a message for you though," Dr. Riddles said.

"What did it say?" Kiyo asked.

"Lance is cursed, need to break seal on the mamodo structure to save him, gather as many friends necessary for freeing and stopping Faudo," Dr. Riddles said.

"Faudo," Zatch responded.

"Did he leave anything else," Kiyo said.

"Just a picture of a mamodo and a human, I'm faxing it over right now," Dr. Riddles said.

"Thanks Dr. Riddles," Kiyo responded.

Kiyo got on the computer and received the picture of what was Rodeux and Chita.

"Rodeux," Zatch responded.

"Yeah, our worst fears been realized," Kiyo said, "But I wander what the note Pamoon left means."

"It means that he has been forced to join a mamodo name Leo's alliance for his partner's life," someone said.

They turned to see a cloak and mask figure with silver hair.

"_This thing, why do I have a feeling I know it from somewhere," _Zatch thought.

"What do you mean?" Kiyo asked.

"Pamoon has been selected in Rein's place to break the seal. Faudo is the name of the structure he's at, but his loyalty is still with Zatch as he asked for his help," The figure said, "The mamodo name Leo is planning to release Faudo to use its power."

"Why would Pamoon do this, why didn't he turned to us in person?" Zatch asked.

"Because his second human partner Lance's life is at the line with what Pamoon said was a curse.," it explained.

"Curse?" Kiyo responded.

"Yes, Leo has the ability to summoned Faudo's power onto a human in a form of a curse that can only be broken when Faudo is released in a certain number of days," the figure said, "Only four was given the curse and your friend Rein was fortunate that his partner didn't receive it because unless the curse is broken in four days, those cursed will die."

"Huh?" Zatch and Kiyo responded.

In Faudo Lance and Pamoon stopped from patrolling the area.

"Pamoon maybe we should of turned to Kiyo first," Lance said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the very same thing," Pamoon responded, "But we already made our decisions, so all we can do is hope Zatch and his…no our friends, will come and help us."

In Kiyo's house the figure burned to nothing after giving its message.

With Dr. Riddles' and Apollo's help news of Faudo spreaded to everyone.

"Madam president, a very close friend of mine life might be endanger, and I want to be there to help them out, so please give me a few weeks off," Megumi begged.

"A friend huh? If its that important to you, then I'll give it to you," the president said.

"Thank you," Megumi said smiling.

Folgore was talking Kanchome into coming with him to help Kiyo.

In America Alber and Leila was getting ready.

"It seems Pamoon is forced to do something drastic against his will," Alber said.

"Yeah," Leila responded.

Else where Penny was waiting for Uri to get his vacation from the bakery he now works at.

"Its done, we can help Zatch and Kiyo," Uri said.

"About time!" Penny responded.

Meanwhile Byanko was bothering Alvin.

"We got to help Pamoon…ribit…this is our chance," Byanko shouted.

"Byanko would you cool it down!" Alvin shouted.

In the out skirts of Momochi City Ponygon and Sunbeam practice controlling their third spell.

Sister Elle was trying to talk Momon into giving the location of the structure.

Jeed and Ted were relaxing when Jeed got the email.

"Hey Ted, something just happened to one of Zatch's friends," Jeed said.

"What happen, which one?" Ted asked.

"Its says the one name Pamoon is in desperate need of the help of all our allies," Jeed said.

Earth and Elly took down a mamodo on their way to stop Faudo as Elly had the curse mark on her forehead.

Zeno showed Duffort where Faudo once stood.

Nearly everyone was getting ready for the biggest battle that was about to happen.

Before the day of departure Kiyo and Shion went on a school hiking trip.

Zatch Ponygon and Nya joined the fun.

Kiyo found Suzy separated from the group.

"Hey Suzy why don't you come and join us?" Kiyo asked.

"You're about to leave again aren't you?" Suzy asked, "Shion leaving too as what I understand."

"Uh yeah, there's a close friend Zatch and I made who needs our help, which is why we're going," Kiyo explained.

"Is it Li-en and Wonrei?" Suzy asked.

"No, actually its someone who couldn't come with me to the skating rink," Kiyo explained.

"But they are involved right?" Suzy asked.

"Uh…" Kiyo responded.

"I didn't understand things myself, but the last time you left I had a feeling you had friends there to help you, but I wasn't one of them," Suzy said.

"Hey its okay, its just something you can't really help us out with," Kiyo said.

"Kiyo take this," Suzy said handing Kiyo a present.

Kiyo took it and open it to find a pear keychain.

"Its my way of giving you luck so you can come back," Suzy said, "As well as good luck to those helping you out."

"Thanks Suzy," Kiyo responded.

The next day they were set to go find Faudo.

* * *

**A/N:** So you know Dr. Riddles Kiddo and other selected teams won't be going to Faudo because I still plan Bari and Brago to be involved. Especially Brago who is the only one with a spell that can trip Faudo slowing it down. Anyways the battle of Faudo is about to begin.

* * *

**Next Time:** The alliance splits up into two groups. A search and recruit team to recruit any mamodos willing to help, and rescue group to stop Faudo and save Lance. However things aren't as easy as they seem as the enemy waits for them. What will come with their arrival and what does Kanchome and Yopopo know that the others don't? Read to Find Out...


	64. Needing Hope

**Needing Hope**

Nearly everyone of the alliance arrived at one airport ready to go including Penny, Uri, Momon, Sister Elle, Byanko, Alvin, Nya, Shion, Tia, Megumi, Rops, Apollo, Danny, Mr. Goldo, Kiddo, Dr. Riddles, Ponygon, Sunbeam, Yopopo, Djem, Zatch, and Kiyo.

They were just waiting for Momon to say where the structure was and the rest of the alliance to make plans.

Kiyo waited for a few more groups arriving.

"Kiyo!" someone shouted.

Kiyo turned to see Wonrei and Li-en arrived.

"Thanks for coming," Kiyo said.

"Not a problem," Li-en responded.

"You said in one of your letters you found a sensor mamodo?" Wonrei asked.

"Yeah, only problem is he's a bigger coward than Kanchome was," Kiyo said, "Not to mention other flaws that might be a problem with Tia and Penny around."

"Other flaws?" Li-en asked.

"it's a long story, and if it wasn't for the fact he could sense a location of a mamodo his book would have been burned by Tia," Kiyo said, "Right now we're still waiting for Rein, Kanchome, and Leila," Kiyo said, "We're also trying to use the moment to get the location out of Momon, but there are some…"

"Tell us right now," Tia shouted as she was pounding Momon.

"Any luck?" Kiyo asked.

"No, all I can get is its somewhere in Austrailia but he keeps lying every time he points where," Sister Elle responded.

"How can you tell?" Zatch asked.

"Everytime he lies his lips gets lower and lower," Elle explained, "But if we get the truth out of him his lips goes back to normal."

"Why not just point at places in Australia," Penny said, "He bound to tell the truth eventually."

"I'll try that," Sister Elle said.

She started pointing out places in Australia and Momon would nod and his lips will drop lower. Finally she reached the final place and Momon lied again. It turned out Momon folded his ears so he wouldn't hear.

At that moment Rein Kyle Leila and Alber arrived and were disturbed by what was going as Tia strangled Momon. Rein was in his human form so no one minded seeing Rein so far.

Kiyo decided to try something and un folded Momon's ears.

"Momon, we have a friend right now who is in desperate need of our help whose at Faudo, but we can't help him because we're stuck here trying to get the answer out of you," Kiyo said, "I understand you're scared of the structure, but running away would just put the human world and mamodo world endanger and everyone in it, giving no one a place to run. Pamoon and Lance already suffered a lot before we met them and now they're suffering once more so we need to rescue them."

Momon shakeingly pointed at New Zealand as his lips went back to normal.

Shortly after Kanchome arrived scared.

"Okay, now that we got the location we have a to go over a plan. In order to help Pamoon out and save the world we're going to separate into two groups. A Retrieval group and a Rescue group," Kiyo said, "The Retrieval group will be led by Dr. Riddles to find any mamodo willing to help us out, as well as pick up Ted and Jeed to get them here. The Rescue group would be of course the rest of us to find Faudo break the seal saving those cursed, and finding away to stop it."

"Sounds like a good plan," Uri agreed.

"Yopopo, Djem, Byanko, Alvin, Rops and Apollo you're going with Dr. Riddles for the retrieval group," Kiyo said, "If you run into any trouble you can work together to help each other out."

"Right," Djem responded.

"The rest of us are on rescue, Danny Tia, chances are we're going to need your recovery spells which is why both of you are with us. Danny you're going to have to help Mr. Goldo around if needed."

"Ah don't worry about it," Danny responded.

"Also most of us I asked to join us has a powerful spells we can use if necessary to save Lance," Kiyo said, "Apollo agreed that after dropping us off to go after to find Ted and Jeed."

Apollo nodded as it was true.

"Guys right now there are only two other mamodos I can think of to ask to help us out, but it's a long shot and we might be on our own.

They headed off into two separate planes.

Rein transform into his second form which made most that didn't know Rein glad that he was on their side.

"Kanchome I kept you from the Retrieval group because between you and Yopopo, you speak a more regular language," Kiyo said.

"Its to late, we're going to die," Kanchome coward in fear.

"Kiyo I'm starting to worry, I know Kanchome for a long time, and I never seen him this scared," Zatch said.

"Yeah same here," Tia responded.

"Meru mey," Ponygon agreed.

"Kanchome it would help if you share what you know," Kiyo said.

"Alright I'll tell you but you better not regret it," Kanchome said, "At first it looks like a structure, but really it's a giant mamodo."

"Kanchome are you sure?" Tia asked.

"Actually I can tell it's a mamodo too," Rein said as Kyle was busy helping Momon out who was freaking out too, "I didn't get to see the structure in person, but there's definitely something there."

They took a smaller plane to Faudo with only two days left.

"Okay guys we might or might be up against a giant mamodo, but there has to be away to stop it," Kiyo said, "Right now our main concern is saving Lance and anyone else forced to help Leo destroy the lock. Besides don't forget we have friends looking for any possible ally."

"But Kiyo…" Tia responded.

"Okay listen, I'm going to share to you a little info," Kiyo said, "I asked Dr. Riddles to look for two specific teams that I was HOPPING would join in to stop Leo from using Faudo to win the battle. It's a very long shot, but there's a chance."

"Who did you ask for," Penny asked.

"Well considering the situation we're in Brago and Sherry would be the best option, Brago might be against it, but I'm sure Sherry would agree to the situation Faudo puts any remaining mamodo in," Kiyo explained, "The other is the second mamodo who ever beaten Zatch and I in battle, even with Danny's and Mr. Goldo's help."

"Bari," Danny said.

"Yeah, I know for fact he isn't the type to fall in battle so easy," Kiyo said, "I don't know if he'll join for sure, but I'm hoping he will, because right now we need all the help we can get."

"Right," Zatch agreed.

Zeno was looking for Faudo knowing Faudo was a giant demon as well.

Zeruchimu informed Leo about Zatch's group coming in a plane, as well as Zeno Earth Karudio.

Leo send a ax like mamodo name Buzarai and a small mamodo name Keith to deal with the plane.

On the way to Faudo all the mamodos in the plane could sense danger.

Just then someone opened the door of the plane.

They turned to see it was Leila and Alber.

"Alber now!" Leila shouted.

'Migron' Alber shouted.

Migron fired from Leila's rod and hit Faudo making it appeared.

Everyone got their parachutes on except for Nya and Kanchome who was being carried by their human partners, as well as Kyle who was being carried by Rein in human form.

All of them jumped out and pulled their chutes out. Everyone had radio contacts.

"Okay everyone land near the domes," Kiyo shouted.

"Right!" everyone responded.

'Gazuron' someone shouted as an ax came at cut the wing of the plane.

"Zatch set!" Kiyo shouted pointing.

"Right," Zatch responded.

"Uri!" Penny shouted.

"Right behind you Penny," Uri responded.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

'Akur' Uri shouted.

Penny and Zatch fired their attacks at the direction the ax came from.

'Ganzu Ginisu' someone shouted.

Multiple lasers of light fired hitting the parachutes.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia formed Seioshi that formed a sphere but it didn't protect everyone as they were separated.

The parachutes were destroyed as the group ended up splitting up.

* * *

**A/N:** I would of been done sooner but I have college classes. Also I'm making a third group in this story, one of which will meet up with the mamodo team I picked that only appeared in anime.  


* * *

**Next Time:** The group gets split up. Zatch, Kiyo, Kanchome, Folgore, Wonrei, Li-en, Danny and Mr. Goldo are in the mess of problems, especially when their enemy is a rival of Barry. What kind of battle they have to face, and what kind of new spell Kanchome unleashed? Read to Find Out...


	65. Bari's Rival

**Bari's Rival**

Zatch Kiyo Li-en and Wonrei manage to land in one area.

"Hello, can anyone here me?" Kiyo called through the radio.

"Anything Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"No its broken, must of happen during the crash," Kiyo said.

"Zatch Kiyo!" Kanchome shouted.

They turned to see Kanchome Folgore Danny and Mr. Goldo.

"Do you know where the others are?" Kiyo asked.

"We saw one group landed south from here, and another not so far from here," Danny said.

"So we got separated 3 ways," Li-en said.

"This is not good," Wonrei said.

Meanwhile Tia Megumi Sunbeam Penny Uri were dealing with Sister Elle that had fallen off the cliff and Momon was out of sight.

Rein Kyle Leila Alber Shion and Nya were lost in their own place when they heard bag-pipes being played.

Kiyo tried his best to fix his radio communicator with the only tools he had.

"Beethoven's 9th," someone said.

They turned to see Keith standing there as he started singing some song that was suppose to be Beethoven's 9th symphony.

"What is that suppose to be?" Danny asked.

"I think its Beethoven's 9th symphony, and poorly singed if I say so myself," Mr. Goldo said smoking his cigar.

Keith kept singing and did a little dance too.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Keith.

"Don't make fun of Beethoven," Keith said.

"You're the one to talk, who are you?" Kiyo asked.

"That was a weak lightning attack I will take you down," Keith shouted.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at Keith.

Keith leaned backward with a cigar in his mouth and use Zakerga to lit it.

Keith spit it into the air, extended his arms and grab some rubble.

"ACTION!" Keith's partner shouted as Keith released his feet from the ground and came head on at Folgore.

'Go Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei kicked Keith away from Folgore.

Keith jumped back and caught the cigar in his mouth.

"Berun instead of shouting action, shouldn't you be shouting a spell?" Keith asked.

"Sorry I guess it was the actor in me," Berun said.

"Oh well, to be honest I was hopping the intruder included my old rival Bari," Keith said.

"Wait Bari?" Danny responded.

"You know Bari?" Zatch shouted.

"So you know Bari, lets put it like this, back in the mamodo world we were rivals," Keith said.

"Guys be careful of this guy is Bari's rival we might be in trouble," Kiyo said.

'Gigano Ginisu' Berun shouted.

Keith fired a giant beam of lights at them.

'Go Rerudo' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned Go Rerudo to block the attack.

Keith jumped to attack them.

'Dikaporuk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome summoned Dikaporuk to cover them.

'Urujimu Gazun' Kazu shouted.

Buzarai spin his ax around and formed a twister that destroyed Kanchome's spell revealing it to Keith.

'Amu Garuginisu' Berun shouted.

Keith's arms surrounded with light as he went to punch Kanchome.

Danny jumped in front of the attacks protecting Kanchome but collapsed in pain from it.

"Hah, that was stupid of you," Keith said.

"Mr. Goldo use that spell," Danny said.

'Rior Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny fired a beam at Keith from his body. Both their bodies glowed but Danny's glow got stronger and Keith's got weaker.

"What's going on? Why my strength feel is being drain?" Keith asked.

"This spell lets me drain the strength of my enemies and use it to recover my body," Danny said.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Keith as Danny broke his Rior Jioruk.

'Koporuk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transformed into his small form and took a match at Berun. Keith went to attack Kanchome at that second.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at them.

'Gazushirudo' Kazu shouted.

Buzarai used his ax to block the attack.

'Ganzu Ginisu' Berun shouted.

Keith fired multiple beams of light at Folgore.

"Mr. Goldo," Danny responded.

'Gigano Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny summoned Gigano Jioron over Folgore and protected him.

"Fine then I'll attack you two," Keith said turning his attacks at Danny and Mr. Goldo.

Danny and Mr. Goldo smirked as Danny use his second hand to protect them from the attack.

"What?" Keith responded.

"_Danny and Zatch both became a lot stronger since our battle with Bari,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Kiyo," Wonrei shouted.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded, 'Rauzaruk'.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body making it glow as he and Wonrei went to fight.

"Danny provide cover for us," Kiyo said.

"Will do," Danny responded.

Kanchome watch as Zatch and Wonrei fought off Buzarai and Keith.

'Go Garuginisu' Berun shouted.

'Barudo Gazuron' Kazu shouted.

Keith started spining with a beam of light surrounding him as Buzarai threw his ax at them.

'Dio Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei started spinning with a stronger version of Gar Regaruk and kicked Keith away as Zatch manage to get Kiyo out of the way.

Zatch and Wonrei jumped back to recover after Rauzaruk worn out.

'Poruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome transform into a wall to protect them.

"_Danny Zatch and Wonrei each have a useful spell, but all I could do is cover for them,"_ Kanchome thought.

'Raajai Gazun' Kazu shouted.

Buzarai slam his ax down sending a shock way that hit Kanchome causing Poruk to fail.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Buzarai's ax.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth at Keith and Buzarai. Keith dodge the attack avoiding the attack as Buzarai took hit.

"I'll finish you off before my cigar goes out," Keith said lighting his cigar.

"Folgore we got to do something," Kanchome said.

"What can we do, our spells won't work against them," Folgore said.

"We have to do something," Kanchome shouted, "We can't let our friends do everything on their own."

Kanchome's Spellbook glowed brightly with a new spell.

Keith send a powered up punch at Zatch and Kiyo.

"The fourth spell!" Folgore shouted as everyone turned to him and Kanchome, 'Dima Buruk'.

Several clones that look like Kanchome appeared around them.

"You protect Zatch," Kanchome shouted pointing at a clone.

It jumped and took the attack head on and disappeared.

"Okay now go," Kanchome shouted.

The clones ran into hiding though.

"Uh what just happen? I thought I had control at first?" Kanchome asked.

Keith send a punch at Kanchome.

"GUYS PROTECT FOLGORE!" Kanchome shouted.

The clones surround Folgore and blocked it.

"I remember now, I need to control them with feeling," Kanchome said, "Kanchome Clones help everyone out!"

The Clones divided around Keith as he tried to attack them.

'Gigano Ginisu' Berun shouted.

Keith fired Gigano Ginisu at Kanchome.

'Gigano Gazuron' Kazu shouted.

Buzarai summoned a giant ax to attack.

All the clones worked together and blocked the attack and threw it back at the mamodo.

The clones went to attack again.

'Go Gazuruk' Kazu shouted.

Buzarai powered up and went to attack.

"Danny Wonrei help Kanchome out," Kiyo said, "Zatch we'll wait from behind, for one Zakerzem and the final Bao Zakerga."

Keith went to attack the real Kanchome at that moment.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei use Regaruk to rescue Kanchome.

The clones finish taking Keith and Buzarai down.

Zatch use the moment to move into position.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Buzarai.

"Great now we just finish this up," Kiyo said.

"That's what you think," Keith said coming from behind them.

"Oh no our chain is broken," Zatch responded.

'Dioga Gazuron' Kazu shouted.

Buzarai fired a stronger version of Gigano Gazuron at them..

"Guys form a defense!" Kanchome shouted.

The remaining clones stack together and blocked the attack successfully.

Just then the final clone that was hiding still grab Keith and threw him into the center.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth.

Bao Zakerga engulf Keith powering up, then broke thought Buzarai's spell, and finished off by engulfing Buzarai.

Buzarai's Spellbook burned instantly.

Keith on other hand was still standing as he and Berun left.

Everyone relaxed except for Danny who found someone.

"Hey guys look who I found!" Danny shouted.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Mr. Goldo said as they turned to see Danny had Momon in his hands.

"He was hiding," Danny said, "And he just told me that he was separated from Sister Elle found them to see she and the others were endanger and went to get us."

"Are you sure?" Wonrei asked.

"Well considering his lips weren't drooping I'll say so," Danny said.

At the other side Tia Megumi Penny Uri Ponygon Sunbeam and Elle were fighting against a female mamodo who were dressed sort of like a boy.

'Go Kofar' the girl's partner shouted.

The girl fired a giant crystal at them.

'Seioshi' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Seioshi that blocked the attack but cracked.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon change into his second form and went to attack the mamodo.

'Gar Kofar' the partner shouted.

The mamodo summoned multiple small crystals to attack.

Ponygon dodge each one attack.

'Ganzu Akur' Uri shouted.

Penny started firing Ganzu Akur at the crystals as Ponygon hit the mamodo.

"Cherish," her partner shouted.

"Did she just say Cherish?" Tia asked.

"Didn't Ted tell us he was after a mamodo name Cherish?" Penny responded.

'Go Kofar' Cherish's partner shouted.

Cherish fired Go Kofar at Ponygon.

'Akurga' Uri shouted.

Penny fired Akurga that destroyed the crystal.

"Nicole," Cherish told her partner.

"Right," Nicole said focusing her strength from within.

Their Spellbook started shinning brightly but at the same time a curse mark became visible on Nicole's forehead long enough for Uri to see it.

"_Could it be?" _Uri thought.

'Diomeru Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon change into his third form and summoned his flames to attack.

'Fashield' Lance shouted.

"What?" Sunbeam responded.

Stars formed Fashield around Cherish and Nicole.

They turned to see Pamoon standing there.

"Cherish Nicole retreat, we'll need them for later," Pamoon said.

"Meru?" Ponygon responded.

Cherish help Nicole up and got out of the way.

"Tell Zatch that I'll be waiting for all of you at Faudo," Pamoon said before leaving as well.

* * *

**A/N:** The groups comes together as the 3rd group as well with news of Pamoon and a new face. Then a new team appeared and the human partner has a question for Zatch alone that can change what Zatch thinks. What is the question and Zatch's answer? Read to Find Out...


	66. Zatch's Answer

**Zatch's Answer**

With Momon's help Zatch, Kiyo, Wonrei, Li-en, Danny, Mr. Goldo, Kanchome, and Folgore met up with Sister Elle, Tia, Megumi Sunbeam, Ponygon, Penny, and Uri.

Tia used Saifojio on everyone saving Danny strength from their battle.

Leo wasn't so happy to find out that Buzarai loss.

Keith was passing time out of boredom.

"I can't believe Kanchome help won your battle," Tia said.

"There were difficulties at first but when Kanchome remember how to control his clones it worked out in the end," Zatch explained.

"Hey is there any word from Rein, Kyle, Leila, Alber, Nya, and Shion?" Danny asked.

"I been wandering that myself," Sunbeam said, "You think they ran into an enemy like us?"

"Even if they did, with Leila's experience from being an ancient mamodo and Rein's powers, they'll be fine," Kiyo said.

"That's for sure," Zatch agreed.

"Kiyo Zatch, we got some news, about Pamoon," Megumi said.

"Pamoon?" Kiyo asked.

Megumi explained about their opponent who they think was the same Cherish Ted was looking for, was rescued by Pamoon, and what Pamoon told them.

"I see," Zatch said.

"Well at least we know Pamoon has hope on us," Kiyo said.

"What do you mean?" Tia asked.

"He's doing the same thing I did to fool Zophis," Zatch said.

"Yeah, he must of told Cherish about us, as well as told her that Ted was looking her," Kiyo said, "And knowing she's here makes it a lot better for us and for Ted whenever he gets here."

"Kiyo why do you think Cherish would be helping Leo?" Zatch asked.

"I think I know the answer to it," Uri said.

"Uri?" Penny responded.

"Right before they were about to store up strength from within I noticed a weird marking on Cherish's partner's head," Uri explained, "And I also noticed that during the time they were preparing they were hesitating as the human partner was struggling with out even launching the spell. Which makes me wander if that marking I saw was the curse mark you told us about."

"That would make sense," Wonrei said.

"In that case it means we now know two lives in jeopardy cause of Leo," Kiyo said.

"Hey Kiyo do you hear bagpipes?" Zatch asked.

Surely enough a Scottish boy wearing a kilt and a small mamodo that was a small bear like mamodo arrived with the third group.

"Zatch, Kiyo," Shion shouted.

"Shion, Nya, Kyle, Rein, Leila, Alber," Kiyo responded.

"Hello, you must be the friends Shion was telling me about," the boy said.

"Yeah who are you?" Zatch asked.

"His name is Nicolas and his partner's name is Machiro," Rein said, "They actually helped us get here."

"So wait you're not one of Leo's allies?" Kiyo asked.

"No Machiro and I were just traveling around as I play my bagpipes for people when Machiro all of the sudden started acting weird," Nicolas said, "When we saw this structure we recognize from the news, we knew we better investigate it, and that's when we met your friends. They told us about what really was going on and Machiro and I decided that since we were here we might as well help out too."

"That's good, the more help the better," Kiyo said, "Especially since we ended up burning one of the mamodo's book that was working for Leo. With that in mind we need to focus our strengths into saving Lance and Cherish's partner's life."

"But are you willing to put their lives over the lives of others?" someone asked.

They turned to see a human wearing a cloak with dark color skin with a small teddy-bear like mamodo with a horn.

"You must be the alliance I heard so much about, the ones that came together to stop the mamodo controlling the ancient mamodos, although considering your numbers some of you must be off looking for more allies, which I approve in this cause," the human said, "I must warn you, though, this not like your previous experience as there are more lives at sake."

"Who are you?" Kiyo asked.

"My apologies for being late, my name is Aleshia, and this is my partner Riya," the human Aleshia said, "I'm not your enemy, I heard that your alliance has decided to stop Faudo and we're here to request our offer to join you and share our knowledge."

"You seem confident about your decision," Mr. Goldo said.

"Its true that Buzarai's power necessary to resurect Faudo has disappeared, but I know some of you have the power to replace it," Aleshia said looking at Rein and Wonrei mainly, "However I wouldn't worry about the curse seal being placed on anymore of your allies, as the limit of humans Leo can place a curse seal on is 4, any more would cost him his life."

"Which means that other than Lance and Cherish's partner, the other two was already given the curse," Kiyo said, "Do you know who exactly?"

"One of them is a little girl with mamodo skilled in the way of the swordsmen," Aleshia said.

"Kiyo, Earth's human partner," Zatch said.

"Yeah," Kiyo said.

"Before I lead you into Faudo, Zatch must make a decision," Aleshia said.

"Me?" Zatch responded.

"Yes from what I understand, your spell Bao Zakerga powered up by one Zakerzem makes it stronger than a dioga class spell thus your power is most crucial as well," Aleshia said, "You must decide if you will help your friend Pamoon out and save Lance's life and risk the lives of everyone in the world or stop Faudo's revival and betray Pamoon by letting Lance die."

Rein didn't say anything as he knew this was more of Zatch's decision.

"_I already made my decision when I decided to stay, but Zatch now has to make a choice,"_ Rein thought.

"I'll save Lance's life," Zatch said.

"But then everyone in the world will die," Aleshia said, "Let me clarify that Faudo is truly a giant mamodo."

Zatch thought of his promise to Pamoon and how much Lance put himself through even after his heart was free and thought of everyone he became friends and close with. He also remembered his promise to Ted.

"You must decide on your own strength," Riya said.

"That's right, you cannot run from this decision," Aleshia said.

Tia was about to act but Wonrei stopped her.

"But Wonrei," Tia said.

"Don't worry, he'll make the right decision," Wonrei said.

"Just have trust in him," Li-en said.

Zatch collapsed on the ground with the decision.

"How long are you going to hesitate, give me an answer!" Aleshia ordered.

Zatch punched the ground causing it to crack.

"I can't allow Lance to die, especially after he choose to be there for Pamoon even after his heart was free from Zophis' control, and I don't want to loose the only chance I can get to give Cherish Ted's message. I can't allow everyone in this world to die either, especially not the friends I made," Zatch said, "I can't choose who will die, I won't, that's why I choose to save everyone's lives."

"Don't be naïve, these two are the only options," Aleshia said.

"You're wrong, we have two days to find a way to make my answer possible," Zatch said looking us as the pupils of his eyes were as if spiking.

"How?" Aleshia asked.

"I got the support and power of my friends to back me up, I know I can trust them," Zatch said, "And you told us yourself that you would share your knowledge to us. So I know you will be willing to help. Together we can return Faudo back to the mamodo world."

"How do you know we can return Faudo back to the mamodo world?" Aleshia asked.

"Faudo came to this world from the mamodo world somehow, so there has to be away to return him back, and we'll find away to return Faudo back during these two days," Zatch said, "I know I can trust everyone here to help me as well as those getting us more help."

"That's right I'm with Zatch," Danny said.

"Me two," Tia said.

"Yeah," Kanchome and Momon responded.

"Meru," Ponygon responded.

"Count me in," Leila said.

"We've been right behind you since the battle started," Wonrei said as Li-en nodded.

"I'll do anything for you Zatchy-poo," Penny said.

"Machi~Machiro," Machiro shouted.

"Meow," Nya agreed.

"Nya said he's in," Shion responded.

"You know I have your back Zatch," Rein said.

Mr. Goldo, Megumi, Folgore, Sister Elle, Sunbeam, Alber, Uri, Nicolas, and Kyle agree with their partners as well.

"Well said," Kiyo said, "Good job finding the answer."

"You pass Zatch," Aleshia said, "The truth was I knew out of everyone in the alliance you seem to be the one that kept your alliance together. That's why I asked you instead of Rein, and you shown that you're not the type to run away from your issues and look for the right solution. It seems that some of you had trust in you to making the right decision."

"Zatch always had the will to make the right decisions on his own it was just a matter of someone giving him the right push," Kiyo explained, "Its something a king must be able to face time to time."

"Hey!" Riya said poking Zatch with his horn.

"Huh?" Zatch responded turning to him.

"You might be a naïve fool, but you got a kind heart and a strong will, I'll be glad to work with you," Riya said.

"I can't believe Riya is poking you with his horn. When he does that it means he thinks of you as a friend," Aleshia explained, "Now listen the only way to send Faudo back must be inside Faudo himself. I been looking around Faudo while here and found away to his mouth, which is the best entrance without being detected. I also ran into Pamoon while looking around here, and he told me about you guys, which worked in our favor as Riya and I were looking for a group like you."

* * *

**Next Time:** They head inside Faudo through the mouth and ran into a lot of obsticles. Meanwhile Pamoon is fallowing Zameruchi to wait for word on Zatch. But the obsticles might be too much for everyone to handle. What can happen? Read to Find Out...


	67. Obstacles in Faudo

**Obstacles in Faudo**

The group went through the tunnels in Faudo, as Rein was in human form.

"Its so crowded in here…Danny that's my foot!" Penny shouted.

"Sorry its crowded in here," Danny said.

"Are you sure this is the only way to Faudo's mouth?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm sure," Aleshia said.

Aleshia kicked a panel door down as they climb down to Faudo's mouth.

They went through the gap between the teeth.

"Hey its squishy in here," Zatch said.

"I think that's because we're on Faudo's tongue," Danny said.

"Ew, that's just gross," Penny shouted.

"Nice work Danny-boy," Mr. Goldo said.

Just then there was a giant gust of wind as Faudo breathed causing some of them to fall.

Tia felt something beating from the tongue.

"It's alive," Tia shouted.

"Are you serious," Penny shouted.

"Kiyo I'm starting to wander if bringing Penny was a good idea," Alber said.

"Penny calm down, you're freaking Kyle out," Kiyo said.

Kyle was hiding behind Rein who was back in beast form.

"Right now the worst to come is up ahead," Aleshia said.

"WHAT?" Penny shouted.

"Not again," Uri sighed.

"Maybe it would have been best having Penny go with Dr. Riddles," Wonrei said.

"I'm starting to think the same," Kiyo agreed.

Aleshia showed them to a diagram of Faudo's body as Kiyo drawn the rooms and that.

They went through the room which was the unknown.

Now they were in a room that was esophagus where a being seem to be built into the wall.

"It looks like lava down there," Zatch said.

Tia kicked what seem a rock into the acid bellow. It dissolved into the acid.

"This is the throat so what's down there must be stomach acid," Kiyo said.

"Are you enemies, or my master's men?" someone asked.

They turned surprise at the figure with a reel.

"Answer me!" it shouted.

"We're not enemies, we were sent by Faudo's master to investigate Faudo's inside," Aleshia explained.

"Very well, if you're my master's servants then you can answer my questions, any form of movement shown can be an answer," the figure said, "If you can't answer them then you'll fall into the acid."

"_Well at least this work to Machiro's Ponygon's and Nya's advantage,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Sorry Kiyo, I'm going by skull guy," Folgore said about to leave.

"NO! My name is Unko Tintin!" the figure shouted as the only way to the entrance fell into the acid, "No one can escape you all have to answer my question.

"Excuse me, but is it possible for Nya to ride on me if we both answer our question?" Shion asked.

"Considering your companion is a kitten I'll let it be," Unko Tintin said, "Now for my first question: What is my name?"

"I know!" Folgore shouted, "Unko Tintin!"

"Correct," Unko Tintin said.

"_That's only because he told us his name when Folgore called him skull guy,"_ Kiyo thought.

"sit on the reel so there be room for your friends," Unko Tintin said.

"Okay," Folgore said jumping on.

It lowered until Folgore was few inches from the acid.

"the door will open when you all answer my question?" Unko Tintin explained.

Unfortunate the evaporated acid started dissolving Folgore's pants.

"If you read Yama moto yama backwards what do you get?" Unko Tintin asked.

"Kanchome answer Maya Tomo Maya," Kiyo said.

"Maya Tomo Maya," Kanchome answered.

"Correct," Unko Tintin said.

They went through the questions as almost everyone got it and got on. Nya answered hers using the bow on her tail and Machiro answered before Nicolas playing the bagpipes the way he could. Finally Kiyo and Ponygon was the only ones left.

"What's 829,735 times 961,527?" Unko Tintin asked, "Hahahaha no way you could answer this one."

"_You don't know Kiyo that well,"_ Everyone except for Nicolas Machiro Aleshia and Riya thought.

"Its 797,812,605,345," Kiyo answered.

Unko Tintin was unsure about the answer.

"What's wrong, don't you know the right answer?" Kiyo asked.

"I knew the right answer, get on," Unko said giving Kiyo his life line.

"_Yeah right I bet this guy is like those statues back in the ruins, asking questions without knowing the answer," _Danny thought.

"Alright, come forward," Unko Tintin said.

"Huh?" they responded.

"Meru mey," Ponygon responded.

"Gah I forgot about Ponygon," Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo don't worry, he said anything can be use as an answer," Zatch said, "Ponygon try your best to find a way to answer."

"Mey!" Ponygon responded.

"Here we go!" Unko Tintin said, "For any natural number greater than 2, there are no natural numbers that satisfy Xn+Yn=Zn. Prove this statement," Unko Tintin asked.

"No way, fermat's last statement," Kiyo said.

"What's wrong Kiyo?" Rein asked.

"During the 17th century, a mathematician left the greatest mathematic problem for future generations to solved, and it wasn't until 1995 a greatest mathematician Wiles proved that no one can prove this statement after 8 years of trying to figure it out," Kiyo explained.

"What?" Penny responded.

"Now prove it or die," Unko Tintin shouted.

"Okay then you tell us how," Danny said.

"Huh?" Unko Tintin responded.

"If you're so smart then you can answer it, if not give Ponygon a different question," Danny said, "Come on show us if you're truly a know-it-all or just a big fake."

"Ah…Okay I'll make the next question easy if you do something," Unko Tintin said.

"What?" Kiyo responded.

"Girl with the dark brown hair," Unko Tintin said to Megumi.

"Me?" Megumi responded.

"Say my name loudly," Unko Tintin said.

Megumi gave Unko Tintin a look of disturbance.

"Megumi what's wrong?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, its not like I'm telling you to say Unko Chinchin," Unko Tintin said.

"Okay, I get where he's coming at now," Danny said.

"Honestly I feel really bad for Megumi," Uri said.

Unko Tintin started pretending to make it better but really making it worst.

"Would you stop that already, even I would be humiliated by it," Penny shouted.

"_This coming from the one who use chased Zatch all around the world singing about her love toward Zatch,"_ Uri thought.

"Wait I know, everyone cover your ears," Tia shouted.

"Good idea," Kiyo agreed.

Everyone but Momon covered their ears and Penny noticed Momon's ears being open.

"_That little," _Penny thought, _"I'll get him later for that."_

"Well?" Unko Tintin asked.

"Unko Tintin," Megumi reluctantly said not knowing that Momon was listening as he was bellow her.

"Very well," Unko Tintin said as everyone uncovered their ears, "Now Ponygon: It is use for injections, and is use for swimming. When fleeing it can be sacrificed. When people paint it can be use as well. Most animals have it, so what is it."

Meanwhile Leo found out there were intruders.

"1 of them has a dioga class spell, the other is the one we decided to ignore because of Pamoon, name Rein, the third one has the spell that send Buzarai back to the mamodo world," Zemuruchi explained, "I'll bring them here, and Pamoon will help me, isn't that right?"

Pamoon was standing there.

"_I have to see Zatch eventually,"_ Pamoon thought and said, "Right."

In the intestines Folgore put new clothes on while everyone else look away.

Ponygon answered the question by wagging his tail as his tail was the answer.

Everyone silently thanked Megumi as she was still disturbed from earlier.

"We should be heading into the small intestines," Kiyo said.

"Um don't mind me asking, but the small intestines is where food is breaken down further right?" Penny asked, "Then shouldn't we worry about something that does just that?"

"Like that?" Tia asked when they reached the drill.

The drill started up and coming at them.

"This isn't good," Wonrei said.

"Run!" Kiyo shouted.

"You heard them Danny, run," Mr. Goldo said climb on Danny's back.

"Gee thanks," Danny said as he started running.

"Hey about the drill?" Pamoon asked while he and Zaruchimu and his partner were going to the liver, "Is there a chance of stopping it?"

"There is one, if they had a Dioga Class spell they can stop it momentarily, but its only affective if they know how to get out of the intestines," Zaruchimu said.

"_Then they should make it," _Pamoon thought.

Back in the intestines Sister Elle trip as Momon stopped for her.

'Go Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon transformed into his second form and with Sunbeam riding on him they saved Sister Elle and Ponygon.

"_Now just to find away out of here,"_ Kiyo thought.

Just then everyone stepped on something squishy.

Just then worm like things came down on them.

"Everyone dodge them," Kiyo said.

"Li-en," Wonrei said.

Li-en quickly climb on shouting, 'Regaruk'.

Wonrei started using Regaruk to dodge them.

'Jio Jioruk' Mr. Goldo shouted while Danny dodge them.

'Uru Bairuk' Shion shouted.

Nya transformed into her third form with Shion on her as they jumped and grab.

"Help!" Nicolas shouted.

"Machi-machiro," Machiro shouted.

Shion grabbed them as they dodge the drill.

Leila used her natural full speed to get her and Alber out of the way.

Everyone dodge the intestines and kept running away from the drill.

Just then one of the tenticals hit Momon and Tia's panties fell out from him.

"That monkey!" Tia shouted.

The tentacles hit the panties and threw them into the hole as the dissolved except for one that made it through the hole in one piece.

"That's it everyone try to get through the holes, they lead to the room that act as Faudo's liver," Kiyo shouted.

They tried but the holes closed up.

"Kiyo I'll delay the drill with our strongest attack, so that everyone can get through the holes," Aleshia said.

Everyone stopped to get ready.

Aleshia was about to launch the spell but stopped.

In the liver room Pamoon Zaruchimu and Zaruchimu's partner Raushin waited for any survivors.

The first ones to fall was Zatch, Kiyo, Aleshia, Riya, Wonrei, Li-en, Rein, and Kyle fell through into the liquid.

'Zaker' Kiyo shouted when he reached the surface.

Zaker fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the wall creating an exit for them as they swam out.

"_What?" _Pamoon thought.

Just then one of Tia's panties fell through. Then Momon who made a grab, then Tia who kicked him for that, and finally everyone else.

'Akurga' Uri shouted after swimming up for air.

Akurga fired from Penny's hands and broke through the wall giving the rest of them a way out.

* * *

**Next Time:** Out of danger now the group must face Zaruchimu's spell. Pamoon acts out working for Zaruchimu by tying up Tia, Megumi, Kanchome, Folgore, Danny, Mr. Goldo, Leila, and Alber but in an act. Can they escape from this problem? Read To Find Out...


	68. Pamoon's True Path

**Pamoon's True Path**

"Aleshie, why didn't you use your spell like you said you would?" Kiyo asked, "If it wasn't for Mommon's time slowing spell we wouldn't have made it, but only after you failed to recite the spell, and I want to know why."

"I can tell you why," Zaruchimu said, "Simply put it he's working for us."

They turned to see Zaruchimu Raushin and Pamoon.

"_Pamoon,"_ Zatch thought.

Kiyo noticed the curse mark on Aleshie's forehead.

"You see he's marked and he only brought you here to save his life," Zaruchimu said, "Now we have 3 more powers to add to what we have."

Kiyo let Aleshie down as he lost conscious.

'Orushido Sharon' Raushin shouted.

All of the eyes on Zaruchimu's head opened and shined a bright light.

Everyone's shadow, except for Aleshie's and Riya's, grew into a whip and wrapped around them tying them up.

"_Not good,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Pamoon tied them up," Raushin said handing Pamoon ropes.

"Right," Pamoon responded heading toward Tia and Megumi thinking, _"I'll get the young ones first so they will be safe."_

Pamoon grab Tia as the shadow retreated.

"Zatch, I'm only doing this to decrease suspicion," Pamoon said as Zatch was close too Tia.

Zatch nodded in understanding.

Kiyo watch as Pamoon went to Kanchome and Folgore next.

"Kiyo I'll signal you to attack, just go with the plan," Pamoon said.

Kiyo nodded remembering Pamoon's note.

Pamoon 2 at a time, Pamoon tied up Leila, Alber, Danny, Mr. Goldo, Penny and Uri

Pamoon finally signal Kiyo with Penny and Uri in his hands.

Kiyo turned to Sunbeam who nodded.

They flip the pages of their spellbook to the spells they needed.

'Zakerg…'

'Dio…'

Sunbeam and Kiyo was gagged by their shadow whips.

"Pamoon get the ones with the Dioga class spells," Raushin ordered.

'Peruk' Shion shouted lightly.

Nya fired quills from his back that hit Zaruchimu canceling out the spell.

They were freed from their shadows after the spell hit.

'Orushido Sharon' Raushin shouted.

Shadow whips form again but Rops flew to high for it to each him.

Kiyo knew they had to fight Pamoon.

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei started spinning with Gar Regaruk.

Pamoon blocked it with his hands.

Wonrei continue to attack but Pamoon dodge each one.

"Zatch lets back Wonrei up," Kiyo said.

"Right," Zatch responded.

'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted.

Zatch came to attack but Pamoon stopped it.

"Zatch don't give in," Pamoon said.

"Right," Zatch responded.

'Dioemuru Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon went into his 3rd form and summoned flames that protect Zatch and Wonrei.

'Aborodio' Kyle shouted.

Rein swipe his claws firing Aborodio.

Pamoon barely dodge the attack.

'Shidona Sorudo' Raushin shouted.

Zaruchimu summoned a giant shadow sword to attack.

Riya jumped out of nowhere to block the attack.

'Raajia Shirunio' Aleshia shouted.

Riya's body turned into a giant shield that blocked the strikes.

"Aleshie," Kiyo responded.

"Kiyo take your remaining friends out of here," Aleshie said, "There's a tunnel behind me, use it. I'll protect you."

"Are you sure?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, it's the best I can do," Aleshie responded.

Kiyo nodded and turn to the group that were retreating behind the shield.

"Guys let's go," Kiyo said, "We can fight later."

Everyone nodded and headed to the tunnel.

When Riya's spell cancels out they were already gone.

"What should we do with these hostages," Zaruchimu said.

"I'll keep an eye on them, Zatch and Kiyo won't leave without them," Pamoon explained, "Besides two of them have a recovery spell that might help Cherish and me."

"Alright," Zaruchimu said.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I deleted and re-posted this chapter. I had to rewrite the chapter and forgot about the group being spit up until I posted it. Then I reread one of the previous chapters to remind myself who is in which group.

* * *

**Next Time:** With Mommon's help Zatch's group goes through the tunnels met Faudo's heart and found the unkown room they find. They rested up during half of the trip, but now they faced a chance to stop Faudo. However two familiar mamodos are behind the door with the 4th curse victim. Who is the familiar duo, and what is in the room behind it? Read to Find Out...


	69. Earth's and Karudio's 2nd Appearance

**Earth's and Karudio's 2****nd**** Appearance**

In the tunnels Ponygon Nya and Wonrei were carrying everyone with their remaining strength from within through the tunnel.

Finally they had to stop and go through a maze of paths.

Momon pointed one way but they go the opposite.

"Kiyo why are we going the opposite direction Momon is pointing?" Kiddo asked.

"Because Momon is lying," Kiyo pointed out as Momon's lips had grown in size showing he was lying.

"Kiyo you think Pamoon was going easy on us?" Zatch asked.

"Hard to say, he couldn't use his stars because they're useless without any spells," Kiyo said.

They made it to a room with multiple chambers.

"Great, now where should we go?" Kiyo asked.

"Momon help us," Kyle said.

Everyone turned to Kyle and Momon.

Momon shook in fear.

"Momon I know how you feel, I was the same few weeks ago, but Rein Zatch Kiyo Wonrei and Li-en showed me that there are a lot of things scary about this world, but when something important is need to find the courage to do what's right," Kyle said crying a little as Rein smiled, "Aleshie and the others risk their lives to help us stop Faudo, and I know we have friends coming here with more allies, but there's no point of it unless you showed us the right direction."

Momon nodded and pointed at one of the tunnels, as his lips revert back to normal.

Using the helicopter spell Momon got everyone to the right tunnel.

They continued hearing more drumming sound.

They made it to a room where a large creature was beating a what was Faudo's heart.

"Kiyo I think this is Faudo's heart," Wonrei said.

"Hey!" Sunbeam shouted.

"What?" The being asked.

"Ask him Kiyo," Sunbeam said.

"Is this Faudo's heart chamber?" Kiyo asked.

"What else could it be?" the being said, "I'm the one beating the heart."

Everyone cheered as they made it to the heart.

"Hey is it okay I ask you some questions while you're beating?" Kiyo asked.

"As long as I can continue working," Faudo's Heart said.

"Where is the device that brought Faudo in the human world?" Kiyo asked.

"What are you talking about? Isn't this the mamodo world?" Faudo's heart responded.

"I guess he doesn't know," Shion said.

"Kiyo ask about the brain? Maybe it's there?" Sunbeam said.

"Hey how do we get to the brain?" Kiyo shouted.

"I have no idea," Faudo's heart responded, "I'm sealed in this room."

"What do you mean?" Kiyo asked.

"All beings are sealed into one area in Faudo and can't move around unless the seal is broken and Faudo can operate on it's own," it answered, "And to make sure we're not damage the seal also protect us from attacks."

"_That means none of our attacks would break through,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Now leave before I decide to attack you," the heart said.

They found another room with another map with more rooms.

"This is good we can see if we missed any rooms," Kiyo said trying to operate the controls, "I may not be able to read mamodo writing, but I do know anatomy."

Kiyo found the room he was looking for.

"That must be the room with the device that got Faudo here," Kiyo said, "And since it's marked unknown, it must of recently been added."

"So what should we do?" Li-en asked.

"First I think we should get a few hours asleep," Kiyo said, "Since coming here we had no rest, and if we have to battle, we won't have the strength from within to use any spells."

"Good idea," Zatch responded.

"Rein, can you have first watch?" Kiyo asked.

"It'll be my honor," Rein said.

Everyone fell asleep except for Rein and Momon.

Momon watch Kyle and remember what he said.

"Rein help me out," Momon said.

"What are you planning?" Rein asked.

"I'm going to take everyone up to the room, but I can't carry everyone," Momon said, "I'm going to be brave for once."

"Sure," Rein said.

With his ears, Momon carried Kiyo, Zatch, Sunbeam, Ponygon, and Sister Elle as Rein carried Shion and Kyle.

Wonrei was and agreed to carry Li-en and Nya.

"I was surprise you were awake," Rein said.

"I was about to fall asleep when I over heard Mommon," Wonrei said..

They headed through the path fallowing Momon to the mystery room.

They headed up the stairs.

Mommon lost balance and was about to fall when Zatch and Ponygon saved him.

"Zatch," Wonrei responded.

"Sorry it took us a while, but when I woke up and saw Mommon carrying us I woke up Ponygon so we can help," Zatch explained as Ponygon agreed.

They made it to the main door to the unknown room and let their partner Nya and Shion down.

"We made it," Rein responded.

"Yeah," Wonrei agreed.

Mommon froze in fear for some reason.

"Mommon, what's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"I since 2 strong mamodos behind that door," Mommon said, "Wake everyone up, we might have to battle."

The door opened before they could react.

Karudio Saaza and Earth revealed themselves on the otherside.

"Earth," Zatch responded.

"Meru~meru mey," Ponygon responded meaning, _'Karudio'_

"So we meet again user of Bao," Earth said to Zatch.

"And I didn't think it was possible, but it seems the mamodo horse is here," Saaza said on Karudio facing Ponygon.

"I don't know why you're here but we achieved our goal and will take anyone down who gets in our way, including you guys," Earth said.

"Zatch who are those two?" Wonrei asked.

"I don't know about that black mamodo, but Ponygon seem to know them, so I'm guessing they met before," Zatch said, "As for the big one, is an expert swordsmen name Earth. Kiyo and I battled him once, and he was the one that first told us about Faudo."

Earth and Karudio went to attack them.

'Diogikoru Gidoruk' Saaza shouted.

Karudio transformed into his 3rd form with ice armor.

Karudio summoned Ice to attack.

'Ora Norojio' Sister Elle shouted.

Mommon summoned a beam that slowed Earth and Karudio's attack.

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei's legs powered up and saved Zatch Ponygon and Mommon.

"Sister Elle wake everyone up," Li-en ordered.

"Right," Sister Elle said and started waking Kiyo Sunbeam Kyle Shion and Nya.

"Kiyo wake up," Zatch said helping out.

Zaruchimu sensed Earth and Leo.

Leo was glad to hear Earth was in Faudo.

In the chambers everyone was awake.

'Dioemuru Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

Ponygon transformed into his 3rd form with flames ready.

Karudio fired an ice attack as Ponygon responded with his fire manipulation.

Rein helped Ponygon with Karudio.

"Earth listen to me," Kiyo said.

"No, my goal is close to being achieve," Earth said going for a strike.

Wonrei tried to counter attack against Earth.

"Wonrei watch out, Earth can drain your energy with one swipe of his sword!" Kiyo shouted.

"Right," Wonrei responded.

"Kiyo let's help them out," Zatch said.

"Yeah," Kiyo responded, 'Rauzaruk'.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body.

Zatch went to Wonrei's aid.

'Riaga Kyadopan' Shion shouted.

Nya summoned a cat claw and went to strike Earth.

Earth dodge the strike barely.

"That's odd," Kiyo said.

"What is it?" Shion asked.

"Earth's partner, Elly, I don't see her," Kiyo said, "Something isn't right."

"Earth we're here to use the device," Zatch said.

"If that's so, then you're too late, in a few minutes Faudo will be send back to the mamodo world," Earth said.

"You can't do that, there are lives at stake if Faudo's seal isn't broken before it goes back," Sister Elle said.

"One of them is one of our friends," Zatch said.

"Shut up," Earth responded opening his cloak revealing he was carrying Elly who was cursed, "Not breaking the seal and send Faudo back was Elly's decision, and I will fallow it."

"_So Elly is the third victim,"_ Kiyo thought.

"My life is only small price for Faudo's return to the mamodo world," Elly said.

"This is not the only way!" Kiyo shouted.

"What?" Earth responded.

Karudio went to attack but Zatch stopped him by the horns as his arms started to freeze.

"Two of our friends are cursed as well, you may sacrifice your life but Pamoon and Riya don't want to see Lance and Aleshie die for their sake," Zatch said, "Especially Pamoon and Lance who already went through enough when they were forced to fight for Zophis."

"That's right we're here to help our friends and the world," Kiyo responded, "I'll work on the device with or without your help."

"It's in mamodo writing, how can a mere human like you use it when it's in a writing you can't read," Earth said.

"You activated the machine right? You must of know how to read it," Kiyo said, "You can teach me how to read it."

"Like you can read it," Earth said.

"I'm one of the smartest people in our alliance that's in Faudo right now, I can learn and read any language in minutes with the right guidance," Kiyo said, "With your help I can master reading mamodo writing in 5 minutes."

"Believe him, I been in his class long enough to know it," Shion said.

Earth give in and agreed.

He showed them the device inside.

"Here's the controls," Earth said showing Kiyo.

"Right," Kiyo responded.

Earth started teaching Kiyo how to read it as Sunbeam and Sister Elle treated everyone to some meal.

Li-en watch over Elle who was growing weaker as time passed.

"Hey you!" Saaza said to Zatch.

"Huh?" Zatch said.

"Karudio believes you're that friend of the horse," Saaza said, "And according to Earth you are the key to an alliance."

"Well I help start it," Zatch said.

"Well, I don't know about Earth and Elly, but until Faudo is back in the mamodo world and Elly is safe, we'll work with you guys," Saaza said, "But that doesn't mean we're a member of your alliance."

"I understand," Zatch said.

"Saaza, why are you with Earth and Elly," Sunbeam asked, "When we battle it was clear that you and Karudio prefer fighting alone than with other mamodos."

"Well you see…" Saaza said.

…_Flashback…_

_Karudio and Saaza was heading to Faudo when they met and battle Earth._

_Earth was dealing with Karudio's ice power alone._

_Saaza was confuse but she ordered Karudio to attack._

_Karudio send a blast of Ice to attack._

'_Jyan Ji Sorudo' Elly shouted._

_Earth summoned Jyan Ji Sorudo and stopped Karudio's attack._

_Earth Saaza and Karudio turned to see Elly panting while holding Earth's book._

_Elly collapsed after one spell._

…_End of Flashback…_

"I had a little sister back at home who was really sick at one time. Seeing Elly like that reminded me of my sister," Saaza said, "So when Earth told us about Faudo and Leo being the cause of the curse I felt so bad that I talked Karudio into agreeing to help them."

Sunbeam smiled as he finally saw the side of Saaza he didn't know she had before.

"Hey Zatch," Elly said rising a little.

"Yeah?" Zatch responded.

"Is that mamodo with the body enhancement spells here in Faudo with you?" Elly asked.

"_Mamodo with the body enhance…"_ Zatch thought, "Oh you're talking about Ted."

"Yeah, since that cat mamodo is here I thought maybe he's here," Elly said.

"No, but we have friends looking for more allies and picking them up." Zatch said, "They will be here soon."

An hour past as everyone rested and ate except for Earth and Kiyo.

Kiyo had mastered reading mamodo writing over 5 minutes but quicker than Earth suspected.

"Okay Earth, listen, I found the timer function and reset it," Kiyo said, "The bad news is that it'll take 90 minutes for it to send Faudo back in the mamodo world once the seal is broken because the function needs time to recharge. The most I can set up is have teleport Faudo somewhere that can slow it down 5 minutes after the seal is broken."

"Do you have an idea of where?" Earth asked.

"I do, but there's a slight risk that it won't work," Kiyo said, "Besides once the curse is gone you have other spells saved up for Faudo right?"

"Yes," Earth responded.

"Okay then lets get things ready for saving Elly, Lance's, Elly's, and Cherrish's parnter's lives," Kiyo said.

* * *

**Next Time:** Daylight break the air and the time for the seal to be broken. Pamoon only needed to use Dioga Farisudon. Just as the attacks hit the seal it seem hopeless until Rein and Kyle appeared on the ledge, while Ponygon carrying Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam; Karudio carrying Earth, Elly and Saaza, and Nya carrying Wonrei Li-en and Shion arrive to use their most powerful spells. Will they survive long enough for Faudo's first teleportation? Read to Find Out...


	70. 5 Minutes Survival

**5 Minutes Survival**

The time came for everyone to gather.

Cherish, Nicole, Pamoon, Lance, Aleshie and Riya were amongst Leo and his group including Leo, Keith, Bern, Zaruchimu, Raushin, Rodeaux, and Chita.

One of them was a lizard with wings mamodo name Jedun and a small girl Esukaruro.

A flame hair mamodo name Fango and his human partner Adora.

An armor knight like mamodo Gyaron and his partner Harry.

Tia, Megumi, Kanchome, Folgore, Danny, Mr. Goldo, Penny, Uri, Leila, and Alber were locked up in a cage watching as the scene.

"_Zatch Kiyo I'm counting on you to get here on time,"_ Pamoon thought as the sun was rising.

"Everyone fire your spell, those cursed must put all they can in the spell," Leo shouted.

"Pamoon, I hope your friends with a dioga class spell gets here," Cherish said.

"Don't worry, they will," Pamoon said, "You'll be surprise of how much my friends can surprise you."

Pamoon turned to Leila who nodded.

Everyone set as Pamoon summoned his stars that started to circle around in a ring.

"_I don't know what is Rein's strongest spell, but if he as strong as they say he is, with Zatch's Bao Zakerga, and Wonrei's Dioga Class spell, I don't see why I should waist my strongest spell,"_ Pamoon thought, _"Besides, Leo wants a dioga class spell, I'll give him my 2__nd__ strongest spell that is one."_

Some were confuse of where Leo's human partner Banikis were at, unaware that he was in Leo's mouth like opening on Leo's abdomen.

The light of the sun got brighter as the curse started taking tole.

"Fire!" Leo shouted.

'Dioga Ryuuru' Chita shouted.

Rodeaux fired Dioga Ryuuru at the key hole.

'Dioga Ginisudon' Bern shouted.

Keith fired Dioga Ginisudon at the seal.

'Arusemu Gadyuudon' Adora shouted.

Fango summoned a ring that fired a beam of flames that hit the seal.

'Emarion Basukaado' Harry shouted.

Gyaron summoned a shield like attack at the seal.

'Dioga Farisudon' Lance shouted.

The ring of stars fired Dioga Farisudon that hit the seal.

'Babiou Gunoobio' Esukaruro shouted.

Jedun fired a large series of snakes at the seal.

'Shaou Niodoruk' Aleshie shouted.

Riya summoned a giant horned monster that hit the seal.

'Dioga Kofarudon' Nicole shouted.

Cherish fired a giant crystal at the seal.

'Jiboruou Shiidon' Raushin shouted.

Zaruchimu summoned a shadow like bat like monster that hit the seal.

'Fanon Riou Diou' Bankis shouted from inside Leo.

The mouth on Leo's abdomen opened and summoned a three headed lion that hit the seal.

Even with all the attacks the seal wasn't breaking.

"This isn't good," Tia said.

Lance was struggling with the spell.

"Lance Cherish Nicole, our hope just arrives," Pamoon said.

Ponygon Karudio and Nya appeared in the light each in their third form.

Ponygon was carrying Zatch Kiyo and Sunbeam.

Karudio was carrying Earth Elly and Saaza.

Nya was carrying Wonrei Li-en and Shion.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the seal.

"_Wait where Rein is?"_ Pamoon thought.

'Garubadosu Aborodio' Kyle shouted from behind.

Rein summoned Garubadosu Aborodio that hit the seal.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the seal.

'Goraiou Dibauren' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei summoned a stronger version of Rau Dibauren that hit the seal.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

The last Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the seal.

Earth was hitting his sword setting for his spell.

'Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon' Elly shouted.

Earth summoned a huge sword with hands that hit the seal.

"Let's go Zatch," Kiyo said, 'Bao Zakerga'.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and engulf the seal.

Zakerzem imploded as Bao Zakerga gain power.

The seal shattered with the final blow.

Rein grabbed the cage and broke it letting Penny Uri Leila Alber Kanchome Folgore Danny Mr. Goldo Tia and Megumi out.

The pillars were destroyed as Faudo stretch out in a roar.

Ponygon Nya and Karudio landed as those on them got off.

Everyone was shock to find Faudo was a mamodo.

"Zatch what took you guys so long? You cut it to close," Tia shouted running to Zatch who was looking over the edge and froze seeing they were so high up, "High, to high."

"Tia that wasn't a very good idea considering your fear of heights," Megumi said.

"Zatch," Pamoon said.

Zatch turned to Pamoon and shouted, "Pamoon, how's Lance?"

"He's fine the seal had disappeared," Pamoon said.

Sure enough Aleshie's Nicole's and Elly's curse was gone.

"Are you Zatch?" Cherish asked.

"Yeah," Zatch responded turning to Cherish.

"My name is Cherish, it's an honor to finally meet you," Cherish said, "Pamoon spoke highly of you."

"You're Cherish?" Zatch asked, "Listen a mamodo name Ted…"

"I already know, Pamoon already told me," Cherish said, "Nicole and I would like to join you and your alliance in stopping Faudo."

"Thanks," Zatch responded.

Just then the ground move as Faudo started moving.

Everyone grabbed onto whatever was left that was sturdy.

Faudo moved into the ocean and picked up a whale and ate it, then took a drink of sea water.

Faudo sneezed and blew away an island.

Everyone was shock to see what Faudo's sneeze did.

"He blew away an island," Sunbeam said.

The mamodos that were with Leo but weren't cursed look for Leo to take down Leo and control Faudo.

"Faudo, you are my secret weapon, do as I say," Leo shouted controlling Faudo with a crystal on his forehead.

Faudo took an obedient stance for Leo.

Leo stood above them.

The mamodos attack Leo but the attacks went through Leo as he was an image.

"Along with Pamoon's plans to have Cherish come with him to rejoin his alliance, I know about your act to take over Faudo, but I'm the only one who can control it," Leo explained, "Faudo show them your power!"

Kiyo smirked as he planned something like this.

Faudo fired a large beam into the ocean.

The beam caused an explosion but didn't hit land.

Leo laugh with joy watching Faudo's power first hand.

"Right now I'm in the brain where only I can access. If you don't want to disappeared come on a disc for your safety," Leo said.

A disc formed in front of them.

Keith, Bern, Zaruchimu, Raushin, Rodeaux, Chita, Jedun, Esukaruro, Fango, Adora, Gyaron, and Harry got on the disc desperate not wanting to be killed.

"Kiyo, did you find a way to return Faudo back to the mamodo world?" Aleshie asked.

"Yeah but it'll take 90 minutes for it to work," Kiyo explained, "However I had set up a teleportation to take place in 5 minutes to an area that might slow Faudo down until our time is up."

"What if we don't survive that long?" Cherish asked.

"Don't worry about that, you see before coming here we split our friends up into two groups," Kiyo said, "Those here with Zatch and me to find away to break the curse and send Faudo back, and a retrieval squad led by Dr. Riddles and Kiddo to find and bring us more allies to help us."

"Ted is one of those being picked up," Zatch explained to Cherish.

"That's actually cleaver," Pamoon said.

"But what about that weapon?" Penny asked.

"I already thought of that when I was working on the device," Kiyo said, "Just like the teleportation, the weapons need time to power up before firing depending on the power of the attack."

"But there's more than one weapon isn't there," Uri said.

"Yes, however I also found a function that allowed me to mess with the aiming system of each weapon," Kiyo said, "I locked it where instead of firing on land or where humans and mamodos lives, the weapons will fire either in the air or water."

"That's what took us so long to get here," Rein finished.

Leo didn't hear Kiyo's conversation, but he did know they weren't going to be his minions.

"I guess all of you will be Faudo's next target," Leo said.

"Okay, from now on we need to work together in combining in using any Body enhancement spell and with the help of Kanchome's 4th Spell to survive," Kiyo said, "Only attack when necessary and don't be recklace out there."

Leo moved his minions inside Faudo as everyone was set.

Faudo hit the ground on his head causing to collapsed.

Kiyo collapsed as the effects of Bao Zakerga started to take effect.

"I'll deal with Kiyo, Tia," Danny said.

"Alright," Tia responded.

'Gigano Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny summoned Gigano Jioron over Kiyo and Zatch.

"Thanks Danny," Kiyo said.

Faudo went to strike again.

'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body as Kiyo climb on

'Regaruk' Li-en shouted once on Wonrei's back.

Wonrei's legs powered up as he started running.

'Dioemuru Sudoruk' Sunbeam shouted.

'Diogikuru Gidoruk' Saaza shouted.

'Uru Biaruk' Shion shouted.

Karudio Schneider and Nya powered up to their 3rd form.

Sunbeam Momon and Sister Elle climb onto Ponygon's back.

Earth Elly and Saaza climb on Karudio.

"Cherish Nicole get on," Shion shouted.

Cherish and Nicole climbed on Nya in agreement.

'Akuruk' Uri shouted.

Penny powered up as Uri climb on.

Leila carried Alber as they ran around.

'Dima Buruk' Folgore shouted.

Kanchome summoned clones to carry everyone else.

They ran around Faudo.

"Everyone move to Faudo's body," Kiyo shouted.

They did so avoiding Faudo's attacks.

Faudo kept attacking for 4 minutes.

Kiyo and Uri kept launching their inhancement spells immedietly after the spells canceled out.

Leo knew something was wrong when Faudo started firing his weapons and his aim slipped.

"Everyone move up!" Kiyo shouted as time was almost up.

They move up and attach to Faudo.

Faudo teleported into deeper water where there was a trench deeper than Faudo's height.

"No Faudo!" Leo shouted as Faudo dived into the ocean.

Karudio created an ice shelf for everyone to land on.

"Great that should hold him off," Kanchome said.

"We only can hope," Kiyo said.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

Faudo spring out of the water and started swimming.

"Something like this is the reason I split the team in the first place," Kiyo explained.

"I'll get back on you by destroying where most of you live at, Japan!" Leo shouted.

"Japan!" Kiyo responded.

"Even if you set the timer to send Faudo back, he'll destroy Japan before he goes back to the mamodo world!" Leo shouted.

Faudo started swimming toward Japan.

"Everyone get ready we got to go save Japan!" Kiyo shouted.

Everyone powered up or grabbed on Mommon's arm, as he was ridding on Ponygon.

Everyone chased after Faudo.

Inside Faudo now, Leo noticed that they were chasing after Faudo.

Just as Faudo took a breath everyone climb into Faudo's mouth and rushed further in as Faudo drank some water.

They headed to one of the rooms where Leo was waiting.

"I need to talk to Zatch's partner," Leo said.

'Fanon Doron' Bankis shouted.

Leo summoned a lion head from his body-mouth.

It knock everyone away and took Zatch and Kiyo into the room.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zatch and Kiyo face up against Leo, but the battle doesn't come out good on either side as sacrifices must be made. At what cost will it be for Zatch's victory? Read to Find Out...


	71. Victory at a Cost

**Victory at a Cost**

Kiyo and Zatch landed into the room as Leo shut and lock the only entrance/exit from their friends.

"Zatch's partner, Kiyo, I'm impressed, you're the first human to mess with Faudo's technology," Leo said.

"Leo, stop Faudo," Kiyo responded.

"You're in no position to give out orders, now tell me how you encrypted the main computer to Faudo's teleportation!" Leo ordered, "As well as Faudo's aiming program!"

"STOP FAUDO!" Kiyo shouted.

"No one orders me around!" Leo shouted.

'Garufanon' Bankis shouted.

Leo summoned a spinning lion attack at Kiyo and Zatch.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth and hit the spell.

'Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth and destroyed Leo's attack.

"I'll destroy you in one minute if you don't tell me right now!" Leo shouted.

Bankis came out from his hiding spot.

"Lets annihilate them Leo," Bankis said.

"Zatch lets use all the power you have and defeat them!" Kiyo shouted.

"Right!" Zatch responded.

'Fanon Riou Diou' Bankis shouted.

3 headed lion fired from Leo's the chest mouth.

'Rauzaruk' Kiyo shouted.

Rauzaruk fired down and hit Zatch's body causing him to glow.

Fanon Riou Diou hit the ground in an explosion.

However Zatch jumped into the air carrying Kiyo and slam into Leo.

"Nice try but you're still exhausted aren't you Kiyo?" Leo asked as Kiyo was on the ground catching his breath.

"Don't underestimated me," Kiyo said, "Zatch aim for the legs!"

Zatch ran toward Leo with his inhance speed.

Leo jump his front legs up but Zatch jumped and tackle him again.

"Blind him!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch grabbed the ground and pull it up forming wall.

"Now take his partner's book!" Kiyo shouted.

Zatch ran toward Bankis but Leo manage to catch up and block Zatch.

"Don't let up! He use so much strength from within after using his strongest spell!" Kiyo shouted.

"Don't underestimate me!" Leo said blocking Zatch with his staff at an even level.

"_No way, he's matching the strength of Rauzaruk, and he doesn't seem to take that much damage from Zatch's attacks,"_ Kiyo thought.

"Also Kiyo, you've made one miscalculation. You thought I would fire my strongest spell at the very beginning didn't you?" Leo asked.

Bankis took out a container of liquid.

"This is Faudo's liquid, we extracted Faudo's blood which hold his demonic power and distilled a fluid from it that only contains nutrients," Bankis said and inject it into him through his neck, "It will restore my heart power and , of course, my physical health."

Bankis threw the jar away as his book shined brighter than before.

"Zatch Retreat!" Kiyo ordered.

'Go Fanon' Bankis shouted.

A armor lion fired from Leo's chest mouth and hit Zatch directly.

Zatch hit the ground as Rauzaruk faded.

"End this at once Bankis!" Leo shouted.

'Guruga Dorufanon' Bankis shouted.

A lion head fired from Leo's chest mouth with a drill sticking out of its mouth.

'Rashield' Kiyo shouted.

Rashield form infront of Zatch and Kiyo.

Guruga Dorufanon hit Rashield and almost broke through.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted, 'Zakerzem'.

2 Zakerzems fired from Zatch's mouth and hit Rashield causing it to grow and strengthen with 3 lightning shape crst in the middle.

Guiruga Dorufanon bounch off Rashield with electric charge at Leo.

"Smart," Leo said.

'Aagasu Fanon' Bankis shouted.

A giant lion head form around Bankis and Leo and close it's mouth.

Guruga Dorufanon hit Aagasu Fanon and was destroyed.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted pointing.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth.

Leo dodge Zakerzem causing Zakerzem to hit the ground and started storing electricity.

"There's too much a great difference of power between you and me!" Leo shouted.

'Baagasu Faaron' Bankis shouted.

Leo fired multiple fang attacks from his chest mouth.

Zatch pushed Kiyo out of the way to take the hit.

However Leo control his attack to bend around Zatch and hit Kiyo.

"Kiyo!" Zatch shouted running to Kiyo.

However Leo got behind Zatch and hit him with his staff.

'Uigaru Fanon' Bankis shouted.

Leo's chest armor opened and fired sound of a roar that hit Zatch and Kiyo.

"Do you still have extra heart power Bankis?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm already out of Faudo liquid so let's take this at a slower pace," Bankis explained.

"Doesn't matter, we'll make that insect pay for defying me," Leo said.

…

"Kiyo," Zatch said walking to Kiyo.

"Zatch, don't worry about me, while I'm being beaten, you have to face Leo's direction and fire Zakerzem from now on at the direction I indicate for you," Kiyo said, "From now on those guys are the target, and Leo will create an opening. No matter what happens to my body don't turn back, no matter what happens Zatch. If we don't give Leo everything we got we'll loose and Japan won't be saved. After we finish setting up Zakerzem we'll use Bao Zakerga."

"Kiyo what are you saying?" Zatch asked.

"Don't worry about me Zatch, I'll be fine," Kiyo told Zatch, "Now GO!"

Zatch cried and ran toward Leo.

"If that's how you want it, then I'll keep attacking Kiyo," Leo said.

'Fanon' Bankis shouted.

A weaker version of Go Fanon fired from Leo's chest mouth at Kiyo.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth at Leo.

Leo dodge Zakerzem causing it to hit the ground somewhere else.

Kiyo took direct hit from Fanon.

"You're not protecting your partner?" Leo responded.

"_Don't turn back,"_ Zatch thought running toward Leo, _"No matter what, don't turn back."_

"Fine then, we won't hold back either," Leo said.

'Fanon' Bankis shouted.

Leo fired another Fanon from his chest mouth at Kiyo.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted.

Another Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth.

Leo dodge Zakerzem causing it to hit the ground as Fanon hit Kiyo directly.

"How are you going to keep using your spells when you can hardly breath now?" Bankis asked.

"_This is good, we're doing good. All the points been hit by Zakerzem,"_ Kiyo thought.

'Fanon' Bankis shouted.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo manage to shout the spell with the spellbook behind his back.

Fanon fired from Leo's chest mouth and hit Kiyo.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth at Leo.

Leo dodge another Zakerzem.

"Your timing is off compare to before," Leo explained.

'Garu Fanon' Bankis shouted.

Garu Fanon Fired from Leo's chest mouth at Kiyo as he remember what it was like in middle school before meeting Zatch.

…_Flashback…_

Few year younger Kiyo was trying on clothes Hanna gave him.

"Look Kiyo you look so sharp," Hanna said.

"I guess it's cool for something store bought," Kiyo said.

…

Kiyo came home from school with injuries.

"Hey, what's with those injuries?" Hanna asked, "You don't look so good. I'll make some croquets for you tonight."

…

One day Kiyo just stop going to school.

"Kiyo, why won't you tell me why you're going to school?" Hanna asked, "Why can't you tell your mother?"

…

Days later Kiyo started going to botanical gardens to get away from his parents about going to school.

"Hey you, why aren't you at school?" Ivy asked.

"Here, 100 yen for the entrance fee," Kiyo said handing her money.

…

Later that day a man was taking pictures when he noticed Kiyo.

"Hey, isn't it school time for that kid?" the man asked.

"Ah it's fine. He brought his text books with him," Ivy said.

…

Ivy decided to check up on Kiyo and noticed he wasn't reading books on botany.

"Hey since you came you the botanical garden, shouldn't you be reading a botany book?" Ivy asked.

"Shut up, you talk too much," Kiyo responded.

…Days later…

Kiyo finally went to school and Suzy was bothering him.

"Hey don't come near me!" Kiyo told Suzy, "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?"

Student started calling Suzy weird for hanging around Kiyo.

…

Later Suzy came to Kiyo with her math stuff.

"Hey Kiyo, teach me math," Suzy said.

"Stop it Suzy," Mary Lou said stopping Suzy, "Weird rumors are being spread about you while you're enjoying yourself."

"Here's the hand out Kiyo," Suzy told Kiyo giving him a paper.

…

The teacher found out Kiyo was helping Suzy.

"Oh Suzy, do you think Kiyo's teaching is better or mine?" the teacher asked, "Aren't your bad grades his fault?"

The class laugh at Suzy.

_...End of Flashback…_

Kiyo remembered Suzy as the charm Suzy gave him was around his neck.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted before Garu Fanon hit him.

Zakerzem fired from Zatch's mouth.

Leo dodge Zakerzem as it hit the ground bellow his feet.

"Pathetic you can't even move anymore," Bankis laughed.

"_Sorry Zatch, if you turn around now, you wouldn't recognize me,"_ Kiyo thought.

"I'll finish you off with this spell!" Bankis shouted, 'Garu Fanon'.

Garu Fanon fired from Leo's chest mouth at Kiyo.

Zatch use the moment to grab onto Leo.

"What?" Leo responded.

'Zakerzem' Kiyo shouted before being hit again.

Zakerzem fired form Zatch's mouth and hit Leo.

Electricity started storing in Leo's body.

"_Sorry Zatch, I was able to protect your book, but it looks like it was the end of me. Maybe you'll be able to find a new human partner, just as Pamoon and Leila did, and help you become king,"_ Kiyo thought as he pored the last bit of energy from his strength from within in the spellbook.

Leo knock Zatch into the ground and jumped into the air unaware that the 5 Zakerzems were alined in the same pattern as the circles and triangles in the spellbook and he was in the pattern as Zatch aim at the ground.

'Bao Zakerga' Kiyo shouted.

Bao Zakerga fired from Zatch's mouth into the ground and split into 4 separate Bao Zakergas that headed to each point engulfing the charge area before moving upward to Leo's body.

"_Fare well Zatch,"_ Kiyo thought before blacking out.

'Fanon Riou Diou' Bankis shouted.

Fanon Riou Diou fired from Leo's chest mouth and tried to attack all four Baos.

One of the Bao's survived and came at Leo and engulf him into it's mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to saved Kiyo's revival for the next chapter. Fair warning, it'll be short because I plan to keep Zeno's and Leo's battle a separate chapter.

* * *

**Next Time:** Everyone comes to Zatch's and Kiyo's aid just to find that Kiyo been killed. They work together to try to revive the friend they lost. Will they be able to revive Kiyo, and whose one hiding in Leo's shadow? Read to Find Out...


	72. Kiyo's Revival

**Kiyo's Revival**

Zatch landed on the ground as he regain conscious as the doorway opened.

"We did it Kiyo!" Zatch shouted.

Zatch turned to Kiyo and was shock to see Kiyo on the ground not moving.

"Kiyo! Kiyo! Kiyo!" Zatch shouted running to Kiyo crying, "Are you alright, answer me?"

Zatch shook Kiyo but he didn't respond.

"Kiyo, what's wrong?" Zatch asked, "Why won't you answer me?"

"Is he dead?" someone asked.

Zatch turned to see Leo was still standing.

Zatch took defensive stance over Kiyo.

"He worked hard to save his homeland and the world, but now cause of it he's dead and he won't see Faudo destroy Japan," Leo said, "I'll rid the land of filth like him!"

"You…" Zatch shouted running at Leo.

Leo stopped Zatch, but Zatch proven stronger.

"Bankis quick burn his book!" Leo ordered.

Bankis was about to grab it when he noticed that the red spellbook was shinning a bright golden light while still in red color.

'Goraiou Dibauren' someone shouted.

Goraiou Dibauren came through the door and hit Leo.

"Zatch! Kiyo!" Li-en and Wonrei shouted as them and the rest of the group rushed into the room.

"Fine then, I'll leave my minions to take care of you," Leo said grabbing Bankis as he turned to Pamoon and Cherish, "You two will especially pay."

'Gar Regaruk' Li-en shouted.

Wonrei jumped and spin with the power of Gar Regaruk at Leo and Bankis.

However Leo and Bankis teleported out of the room before Wonrei could make hit.

"Tia Danny quick use your recovery spells!" Zatch cried.

They turned to Zatch who was over Kiyo.

"Let's use them in combination," Danny told Tia

'Saifojio' Megumi shouted.

Tia summoned Saifojio and threw it at Kiyo.

'Gigano Jioron' Mr. Goldo shouted.

Danny summoned Gigano Jioron and had it cover Kiyo and Saifojio.

Alber checked Kiyo's heart.

"No good, there's not a single beat," Alber said.

"Kiyo wake up! You promise you'll stay by my side through this battle. You promise me we'll stop Faudo together. You promise me you'll help me become a kind king. Please Kiyo, don't leave me!" Zatch shouted and hit Kiyo's chest with force.

Suddenly Kiyo's heart started beating from the force of Zatch's hit.

Momon's hears twitch hearing Kiyo's heart.

"Zatch wait," Mommon said stopping Zatch.

Mommon placed his ears on Kiyo's chest.

"It's faint, but Kiyo's heart has restarted," Mommon said.

Alber checked himself.

"I can feel it," Alber said.

"Tia Megumi try using Saifojio alone," Pamoon said.

'Saifojio' Megumi shouted.

Tia wave her hands in the air, summoned Saifojio and threw it at Kiyo's chest.

The wings started spinning around the jewel as Kiyo started healing.

"He regain his color," Sunbeam said checking Kiyo.

"Yeah but he's not breathing," Alber said.

"We need to use CPR to get him breathing, otherwise his heart will stop again," Rein said.

"Step aside," Nicole said walking up.

"Nicole?" Folgore responded, "You know how to use CPR?"

"Nicole use to work for a wildlife preserve," Cherish explained, "Stuff like this is something she had to learn incase it's needed."

Nicole pinch Kiyo's nose lifted his chin, took a deep breath, and breathed into Kiyo's mouth.

Kiyo started breathing on his own after one breath.

"Kiyo," Zatch cried with joy.

"This is no time to celebrate, until Kiyo opens his eyes he's still in critical condition," Aleshia said, "We got to restore his health at it's fullest somehow."

Zatch remembered the Faudo Liquid and what Bankis said.

"Faudo's liquid…" Zatch said.

"Huh?" Kanchome responded.

"During our battle Leo's human partner injected some kind of liquid into his body, saying it can completely heal the body and strength from within," Zatch said, "I don't know if it's true or would help Kiyo, but after he injected himself his book was shinning so bright it was as if his strength from within was fully restored, and that was after he use Leo's ultimate spell."

"In that case we'll need to go to the liver," Lance said.

"Yeah, theirs plenty of liquid there," Pamoon said.

…

Leo was in liquid from Faudo in a room next to the control room.

After he was done recovering him and Bankis headed to the control room.

"When we're ready we'll use Faudo's main weapon on Japan once we arrive," Leo said.

Leo sensed a mamodo coming into the control room.

"What? Zaruchimu, didn't you go back to your room?" Leo asked.

"Zaruchimu is resting in his room," a new voice said.

Leo turned to see the intruder was Zeno and Dufort.

* * *

**A/N:** Told you it would be short, and cause of it, it was quick too.

* * *

**Next Time:** Zeno faces against Leo, and Leo goes full out in this battle. However Zeno proves to be a force not to be reckoned with even when he's just playing with with his opponents. How does Zeno win against Leo's power? Read to Find Out...


	73. Zeno's take over

**Zeno's Take Over**

Leo look at Zeno and recognize his descriptions.

"Nice to meet you Leo…is this the first time we've met?" Zeno asked, "No you remember these eyes and this hair don't you?"

"Those purple eyes, that silver hair…impossible…" Leo said, "The royal heritage of lightning…Thunder emperor Zeno!"

"Hmph…you remember my name," Zeno said, "What an honor."

"_Zeno…the person who inherited the greatest lightning power within the royal family. He underwent strict royal training since birth, and the degree of his talent is so great that even the royal knights fear him,"_ Leo thought and asked, "Why are you here? Showing up so suddenly?"

"Suddenly? I thought the one called Zaruchimu knew of my presence way before I got here," Zeno responded.

"_Could he be the one Zaruchimu said who been watching our movement and gather Zatch and his friends 2 days before Faudo's revival,"_ Leo thought and said, "Then Zatch and his friends were gathered here by you?"

"You should thank me," Zeno said pulling some hair and blew it toward Leo.

The hair transformed into a scarecrow.

"_**It's because of me that Zatch and the others were gathered here; otherwise you wouldn't have had enough power to revive Faudo,"**_ the scarecrow said.

"Don't mess with me!" Leo said hitting the scarecrow with his staff, "Thanks to you, we lost a piece of the power we needed to revive Faudo and more problems arose."

"Yeah, it's thanks to me that you received all the trouble Zatch and his friends caused. I found your location entered Faudo, and discovered what you guys were planning," Zeno said, "You were pulling Faudo's strings using that stone on your forehead, which means you're the key holder, and as Key holder you can teleport to the control room, as well as bring anyone who touches your body with you?"

"When and how did you enter the control room?" Leo asked.

"Right after Faudo's seal was broken, when you immediately teleported to the control room, unaware that I was holding onto you with Dufort ridding on my mantle," Zeno explained, "Thanks to you Faudo was revived and you took down the bothersome Zatch for me. I thank you Leo…and now…your job is done. Hand over the key and get out of my sight."

"D-d-d-don't mess with me! Don't think you've won so easily. You had me in the palm of your hand since the beginning…Fine…" Leo shouted, "Concerning you, I know your name, but Zaruchimu didn't sense any demons with great power! And your investigating inside of Faudo this whole time is a lie!"

"When you say, 'Great power'," Zeno said and send a energy of great power, "Is this what you're talking about?"

"_His power surged all at once…this is bad,"_ Leo thought.

In great speed Zeno moved in front of Leo and aim his hand.

Leo tried to get out of the way by Zeno was able to track his movements with his hand as it glows.

"_I can't evade his hand,"_ Leo thought.

'Zaker' Dufort shouted.

A powerful silver-white Zaker fired from Zeno's hand and hit Leo sending him in the air..

"_Z-Zaker is suppose to be the weakest of all lightning spell…why is this one so powerful?"_ Leo thought.

Zeno jumped toward Leo with enhance speed.

"Banikis! Has the Faudo Liquid restored your heart power?" Leo shouted to Banikis.

"Yes, let's go," Banikis shouted, 'Gigano Fanon'.

A huge lion fired from Leo's chest mouth.

Zeno placed his hand on Gigano Fanon and stopped it

"_He stopped it with his hand,"_ Leo thought.

'Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

A concentrated silver-white Zakerga fired from Zeno's hand in a strait line and destroyed Gigano Fanon while still coming at Leo.

"_He broke a gigano spell with a mid-level spell,"_ Leo thought, _"This guy is stupid, all he's doing is cancelling out my spell."_

Zeno suddenly moved into Leo with Zakerga still active and use it in close range to throw Leo into the ground.

"_Is this a nightmare?"_ Banikis thought, _"Leo is being handled like a child."_

Zeno jumped off Leo and landed on the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you finished after 2 weak attacks?" Zeno asked.

"You!" Leo shouted getting up hit Zeno with his staff.

Zeno grabbed the staff and use it to throw Leo into the ground.

Zeno then use his strength to break the staff into two pieces with one hand.

"You wield a staff like an amateur, didn't your family teach you how to use it?" Zeno asked.

Leo tried to get up but Zeno stopped him by stepping on his arms.

"Hey, I'm waiting for you to get serious. Or is this the extent of your power?" Zeno asked, "You're weak."

"If I knew there were guys like this, I never would have broken Faudo's sea," Leo said in pain.

"That's why I hid myself. If an idiot like you become afraid of me, I would have never been able to release Faudo," Zeno explained, "The same goes for the other demons. I hid my power and you acted just how I wanted you to. You idiotically did as well as I wished. A great performance, but my pride won't permit it to continue any longer."

"Banikis!" Leo shouted.

'Garu Fanon' Banikis shouted.

Light appeared appeared in Leo's chest mouth as Zeno took his foot of Leo.

Zeno jumped and kicked Leo a few feet stopping Leo's spell and shattering Leo's armor.

"Leo!" Banikis shouted.

"I'm glad you're getting serious," Zeno laughed.

"You're in a good mood Zeno, playing around in a battle," Dufort said.

"Since the whole Faudo business is going smoothly, I thought I might have some fun," Zeno explained, "Dufort, sorry I didn't give you a turn this time."

"_He broke the solid armguards on the arm I was blocking with…with a simple kick,"_ Leo thought getting up, _"It's…it's useless. Our classes are too different."_

The gem on Leo's head glowed to send word to his minions.

"Can you hear me? All my minions inside Faudo, come to the control room immediately there's an intruder!" Leo announced as his voice echoed all over the inside of Faudo, "He's trying to take over Faudo! Everyone, if we don't combine our strength we can't beat him! Come Immediately!"

…

Zatch's group was getting Kiyo on Ponygon as he was in his 3rd form when they heard the message.

"That's Leo's voice isn't it," Shion said.

"Pamoon, if Leo is assembling his minions," Cherish said.

"Yeah, Leo must be losing a battle," Pamoon said.

…

"How's that? The closest minion will be here within 30 seconds," Leo said getting up, "Let's see you keep your cool then!"

"You stubborn laughing idiot," Zeno said summoning electricity in his hand, "Do you seriously think you'll still be in the human world after 30 seconds?"

"Don't underestimate me…I am my tribe's representative in this battle to decide king," Leo said, "Did you think you could do as you wished for as long as you like."

'Barugirudo Zakerga' Dufort shouted as Zeno's hand aimed at Leo.

A huge bolt of silver-white lightning fired down and hit Leo.

"You just made your dreath inevitable!" Zeno said, "With that chattering mouth of yours."

"Banikis use the forbidden spell!" Leo shouted through the pain.

"Alright!" Banikis shouted, 'Girufadomu Barusuruk'!

Zeno ended Barugirudo Zakerga as Leo transformed into a giant Lion like monster.

"So desperate to survived that he use a forbidden spell," Zeno said.

"Now what Zeno?" Dufort asked as Leo went to strike them.

"If it's just this," Zeno said jumping up to Leo and kicked him in the face, "Then I won't be needing any high level spells."

Zeno jumped over Leo.

"All I need is one Teozaker," Zeno said.

…

The sounds of Leo losing could be heard through the stone across Faudo.

Zatch's group could hear the battle.

"Sunbeam, once we get Kiyo to the liver, shouldn't we inform the retrieval group about Faudo being taken over?" Shion asked as Nya meowed in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right, we need to get to the liver as fast as we can so that we can get Kiyo into that liquid, and send word to Dr. Riddles' group about the take over as well as what just happened."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Danny asked, "Let's go!"

"Momon you know the fastest way to the liver?" Sunbeam asked.

"Yeah, thanks to that monitor I saw, we won't have to go through the stomach to get there," Momon said.

"That means we don't have to deal with that gate keeper," Folgore said with a relief.

"Not exactly," Wonrei said.

"You were tied up at the time, but before we found the room that send Faudo back to the mamodo world, we found Faudo's heart," Li-en said, "It said all beings in Faudo are sealed with it until the seal holding Faudo is broken."

"That's right," Zatch responded.

"That would make sense, after all, knowing Leo, he had that planned in case his so call minions weren't able to complete their job in dealing with intruders," Earth said.

"Which means we got to take things with precautions," Shion said.

They headed off to the battle.

…

Zeno kept fighting Leo and beat him up.

"_Why is this such a one-sided fight, even though Leo is in her berserker form?"_ Banikis thought, _"With his ferocity, he should be at least 10 times stronger."_

Leo was punch into the ground by Zeno.

Zeno landed on the ground next to Leo.

"_It's been twenty seconds,"_ Dufort thought and shouted, "Zeno!"

"Hmph, playtime is over," Zeno said jumping to Leo's head and placed one hand on Leo.

'Teozaker' Dufort shouted.

A huge Silver-white bolt of lightning stronger than both of Zeno's Zaker and Zakerga fired from Zeno's hand and hit Leo with great force.

Leo transformed back to normal as he hit the ground burned from Zeno's attack.

"L-Leo!" Banikis shouted.

"Don't…mock…me…" Leo said remembering what his father told him.

…_Flashback…_

A large lion/horse mamodo that was Leo's father and Leo were in the mamodo world in Faudo's teleport room.

"I have set the timer so that Faudo will appear in the human world in one year. The key will let you know exactly when that time comes," Leo's father said, "With Faudo, you will definitely become king. Don't mess up. You're our tribes representative. You must gather enough power to break the seal."

…

A year into the mamodo battle Faudo appeared and Leo and Banikis found it.

"I will seize this power," Leo said, "As long as I have this key, only I can control Faudo…"

…Weeks later…

Zaruchimu was with Leo deciding what to do.

"What now, Leo?" Zaruchimu asked, "We haven't gathered enough power…"

"_Should I use my tribe's curse to force others to do my biddings?"_ Leo thought remembering what his father said, _"Mamodos will lend me their power in exchange for their partners' lives, but my own life will be in peril…"_

…

Leo decided to use the curse the first time and it weakened him.

"Hey Leo, you don't look so good," Banikis said, "Is the curse affecting your body?"

"Shut up…it's…just for…a little longer…" Leo said getting up, "I…will become king…without fail…"

…_End of Flashback…_

"The things I went through…" Leo shouted getting up, "I will become king without fail!"

'Fanon Riou Diou' Banikis shouted.

Leo summoned Fanon Riou Diou from his chest mouth.

Zeno aimed his hand at Leo's ultimate attack.

'Jauro Zakerga' Dufort shouted.

Zeno summons a huge ring of electricity that fires multiple lightning attacks at Fanon Riou Diou.

Jauro Zakerga destroyed Fanon Riou Diou and hit Leo directly.

…

The sound of Leo being beaten could be heard across Faudo.

Raushin and Zaruchimu was the first to make it into the room.

"Leo!" Zaruchimu shouted and saw that Zeno was holding Leo up with one hand and Leo's key stone in the other.

"The minions finally came, but you're too late. Faudo is now mine," Zeno said placing the gem on his forehead, "Ho, how convenient, all of Faudo's memories are pouring into me from this keystone. Earlier Leo was broadcasting his voice and image all through Faudo right? Let's see…"

The keystone glowed brightly as Zeno use it's power.

…

The image of Zeno holding Leo appeared to everyone in Faudo.

"To all the demons inside Faudo. I am Faudo's new master. My name is Zeno. From now on know this name, this face, and obey," Zeno said, "Those who will Follow me will be spared, I will treat you all well…"

Zatch's group saw the group was shocked mostly because Zeno look almost identical to Zatch but with some different traits.

"_Zeno,"_ Zatch thought remembering Zeno's face from that day.

…

Leo started laughing through his pain.

"You don't get it, while you're mouthing off…there's only…about…eighty minutes left…" Leo laughed, "In Eighty minutes, the Faudo you hijacked…will return to the mamodo world."

"So Faudo will return to the mamodo world unless I found a way to disarm the locked timer. Doesn't matter, when the battle to decide king is over I was planning to just discard Faudo in the human world," Zeno said.

"What?" Leo responded.

"I'll destroy the device that returns Faudo to the mamodo world. If I do that, then the timer won't matter. If the device is destroyed Faudo can't return to the mamodo world," Zeno said, "Within the body of the revived Faudo, new beings will be appearing to remove the intruders. They are creatures that are Faudo's equivalent of white blood cells. They will eliminate the infestation as well as destroy the device."

…

Zatch's group heard everything Zeno said.

"Earth!" Elli shouted.

"Right!" Earth responded.

"Everyone, we're going to protect the device that returns Faudo to the mamodo world!" Elli said, "I'll defend that device with my life until the eighty minutes are up and Faudo is send back to the mamodo world! We'll leave Kiyo's recovery to you!"

Earth started walking toward the room.

'Diogikoru Gidoruk' Saaza shouted.

Karudio transformed into his ice armor form with Saaza riding on him.

Karudio ran up to Earth stopping them.

"It'll be quicker if we take you to the device," Saaza said.

"Okay," Earth said as he got on, "Everyon listen, Zatch's Bao is our only hope to stop Faudo, so make sure Kiyo wakes up."

Karudio ran off to the device.

'Uru Biaruk' Shion shouted.

Nya transformed into his 3rd form.

'Amuron' Sister Elle shouted.

Momon's arms grew a few feet long.

"Everyone either grab onto Momon's arms or climb onto Nya we're running to the liver."

Tia Megumi Li-en Wonrei Kanchome Folgore Leila Aber Sunbeam Zatch Aleshia Riya Penny Uri and Sister Elle grabbed onto Momon's arms as the rest climb onto Nya as they raced to the liver.

Wonrei remembered something from England.

"Zatch! Isn't Zeno the one who tried to take your memories?" Wonrei asked.

"Yeah, it's him. I recognize his face the moment his image appeared," Zatch said, "I don't know why he did that, or why he failed, but something tells me if I have to find out why, I might have to fight him now that he's here."

…Control Room…

Leo's book was burning as Leo disappeared.

"Well, Leo's minions are now my minions, and Faudo's power is mine as well," Zeno said and projected his voice, "If you want Faudo's power put your hand on a wall or the floor of Faudo's body and recite 'Godufa' and I will now grant you all unprecedented power."

…

'Godufa' Keith shouted placing both hands on the floor.

…

'Godufa' Gyaron shouted placing his hand on the ground.

…

'Godufa' Fango shouted placing his hand on the ground.

…

'Godufa' Jedun shouted placing his hand on the ground.

…in Faudo's Large intestines…

"H-Hey, what's going Lupa?" Purio asked, "Are we obeying him now?"

"Why not? He beat up Leo!" Lupa responded.

"Alright, I'll put my hand on the floor and recite the spell," Purio said placing his hand on the ground and shouted, 'Goujasu'!

"N-No! It's 'Gocchandesu'!" Lupa responded.

"What? Really?" Purio asked.

…

Zaruchimu didn't take Faudo's power.

…Rodeux…

"Rodeux?" Chita asked.

"Hmph, this stinks but shall we try it anyways," Rodeux said placing his hand on the ground and shouted, 'Godufa'!

…Control room…

Zeno granted those that obeyed all the powers he promised.

"From now on, I am your master," Zeno said as he and Dufort sat on the high stand of some pillars, "You will obey and fight for me."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be interesting.

* * *

**Next Time:** Unko Tintin returns and attack Zatch's group. However Rein and Wonrei stay behind with Pamoons stars with them as a wall separates them from the rest of the group. But with the help of some friends, the survival rate has increased. How will this battle turn out? Read To Find Out...


End file.
